Tenerte a mi lado
by frances-k
Summary: EL DESTINO UNE A DOS PERSONAS QUE NO CONOCEN NADA DE SI, SALVO UNA QUE LOS TENDRA COMO AGUA FRESCA EN SU MENTE PARA SER Y DAR FELICIDAD… SALVO UNO QUE DARIA TODO POR CASTIGAR…
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes principales son de la gran S.M. yo solo juego un ratito con ellos…**

**Enjoy this….**

…**..**

**Capitulo 1 **

**Destinos cruzados.**

**Alice pov**

Mi familia había salido de caza mientras yo me quedaba mirando por la ventana la lluvia incesante que caía en el pueblo donde vivíamos.

En estos momentos, como ahora, en los que me encontraba sola sin mi Jasper a mi lado era cuando me bajaba la nostalgia de saber qué es lo que había pasado en mi vida anterior.

¿Qué será de mis padres? No sé si estarán vivos, no sé si tuve hermanos o hermanas…

¡Ni siquiera recuerdo cuáles eran sus nombres!

Siquiera tengo idea de cuál era mi apellido.

Solo sé que desperté en esta nueva vida con la mente en blanco y con el consuelo de tener una visión al momento de abrir mis ojos otra vez y ver mi futuro, un futuro prometedor en donde encontraba una familia como yo y el amor de mi vida…

Pero había algo más, algo me decía que el remolino de lo que era mi pasado iba a volver a darme una oportunidad, y esperaba que fuera de las mejores.

Solo el destino lo sabía.

**Bella pov**

Crecí escuchando sobre su existencia en mi familia.

Mi madre me contaba de aquella hermana que tuvieron que internar por una enfermedad mental como le decían mis bisabuelos, pero ella sabía que su hermana no tenía nada malo porque compartía con ella el mismo don de la precognición, claro que ella lo había ocultado a sus padres para que no le hicieran lo mismo que hicieron con su hermana Alice

Ella no quería tener el mismo destino que su hermana mayor y no estaba dispuesta a perder lo que tenía por delante de la vida.

Ahora me encontraba aquí camino a Forks, donde vivía desde hace muchos años siendo una ermitaña por obvias razones.

Soy una extraña mezcla de vampiro y humana, no sé quien fue mi padre y tampoco me interesa saberlo, solo sé que dejó a mi madre cuando todo era un torbellino en la vida de la pobre Sofía, fui adoptada por Renné y Charlie Swan que eran de la misma raza que mi padre.

Tenía la esperanza que mi don pudiera darme otra pista de lo que sucedió con esa "tía lejana", pero algo me decía que todo iba a cambiar.

Solo el destino lo sabía.

…**..**

**Esta es mi nueva hija… asi que espero que sea de su agrado, seguiré el formato de Bella hibrida asi que ojala les guste… **

**Ah, se me olvidaba, en este fic tampoco gana mucho alice con que todo se hace a su voluntad… jijijij**

**Sorry, ya me explicare mas adelante, las quiero…**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	2. Investigación

**Los personajes principales son de la gran S.M. yo solo juego un ratito con ellos…**

…**..**

**Capitulo 2**

**Investigación**

**Bella pov**

Había vuelto de otro viaje infructuoso, había vuelto otra vez con las manos vacías de información acerca de mi "tía" y ya me estaba desesperando porque tuve una especie de visión en la que la veía convertida en vampiro y vivía con un clan mucho más grande al nuestro.

-no me digas –dijo Renné al momento de verme llegar pero con una sonrisa en su rostro marmoleo.

-entonces no preguntes cariño-le respondió Charlie-ven cielo y dale un abrazo a tu viejo.

Y fue lo que hice porque me encantaba perderme en sus brazos.

A pesar de vernos muy jóvenes para ser familia a los ojos de los demás, no podían buscar una diferencia entre nosotros porque en cierto modo tenía un parecido con Charlie por el color de cabello, aunque el mío tenia tonalidades rojizas y Renné tenía el cuerpo delgado como el mío.

No, no podían ver diferencias entre nosotros.

-¿y dime cariño encontraste algo mas?-me pregunto Charlie mientras tomaba mi bolso y me llevaba al sofá.

-otra vez sin nada de información, es como si al fugarse de la clínica se hubiera perdido todo rastro de ella y del otro-bufé por esta búsqueda infructuosa, que rabia.

-me pregunto si fuiste a buscar información de aquel vampiro que…-mi madre me dio una mirada significativa con sus palabritas haciéndome rodar los ojos.

-tú y tus grandes ideas madre mía, pero no, el se esfumó de la tierra y no me interesa buscarlo para nada.-le respondí con la voz más fría que encontré por recordármelo.

-deja de molestarla Renné y mejor vayamos preparando la charada de todos los días-le reprendió su esposo.

Del vampiro que ella habla es del único que ha tenido mi corazón y se lo llevó dejándome sin nada en mi interior.

Fue hace años, cuando lo encontré asesinando y alimentándose de unos humanos, él era el más hermoso de los inmortales, todo en el me llamaba, dijo amarme y lo hizo.

Una noche me amó con todo lo que podían enseñarme a la vez que lo amé también con todo lo que tenia para entregarle.

A la mañana siguiente desapareció de mi vida como si fuera polvo que se lo llevó el viento.

¡Como lo odiaba!

Por eso andaba por la vida con pies de plomo acerca de los chicos humanos y vampiros, el fue un idiota.

-deja de devanarte la cabeza con lo que no fue y vamos que debes de alimentarte-dijo Charlie sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

A Charlie tampoco le gustaba hablar o que yo recordara a ese vampiro porque siempre decía que si lo tuviera al frente lo haría añicos por hacer sufrir a su bebita.

O sea yo.

-está casi todo listo en la escuela para que puedas ingresar cariño, solo falta un par de ajustes y todo seguirá como siempre-gemí internamente por eso porque no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela otra vez, y ahora recordándome esto mi madre no me ayudaba con mi mal humor por tener recuerdos del pasado con cierto idiota.

-no pongas esa cara Isabella que ya sabes tus obligaciones, y entre ellas está la escuela-me reprendió mi padre mirándome divertido.

-te odio-le articulé con los labios sacándole la lengua después, infantil sí, pero no me importaba a mis… muchos años.

-entonces me voy a dormir sus majestades-me despedí de cada uno con un beso y me fui a dormir mi cuarto, solo esperaba que este nuevo año fuera algo mas, placentero.

Mientras ordenaba todo para mañana volví a mirar el folio en donde tenía guardada la información de mi tía perdida.

Sus papeles de la clínica y del doctor que la trataba por su supuesta locura, al parecer era lo único que iba a poder obtener de ella porque todo era una laguna de memoria y de antecedentes.

-¿Qué fue de ti querida tía?- decía al aire mientras miraba por la ventana.

**Alice pov**

"_entre nosotros se encontraba una chica de cabellos y ojos castaños que tenia a la mitad de la población estudiantil tras ella, todos la mirábamos extrañados ya que había algo en ella que nos atraía a ella como si fuera un magneto, solo que su mirada era dirigida a mí y había algo en ella que tampoco podía dejar de mirarla, hasta que el entendimiento llegó a su mente porque al parecer me había mirado con curiosidad y ahora lo hacía con sorpresa, pero no era solo a mi sino también a uno de los chicos que se encontraba…"_

-¿Qué fue eso Alice?-me dijo mi hermano lector de mentes.

-ni yo misma lo sé-estaba todavía aturdida por esa visión y no sabía que trataba esto.

-por favor sean amables con los que no tienen sus dones-dijo Rosalie quejándose porque los excluíamos de nuestras conversaciones.

-Tuve una visión sobre una chica que…

-¿por una humana te devanas los sesos?-se burló Rosalie mirando la revista de mecánica en sus manos.

-Rosalie se amable por favor-la reprendió Esme-continua cariño-me incitó a seguir.

-había algo en ella que todos quedábamos… prendados de ella, es como si no pudiéramos separar la vista de su figura, había algo que nos hacia mirarla.

Trataba de explicar lo más tranquila posible pero no podía porque esa visión era algo que me decía iba a cambiar todo.

-…pero nos miraba como si nos reconociera de algún lado-continuó Edward, también pensativo, todos sabíamos que no podíamos congeniar mucho con los humanos para no dejar mucha marca por donde vivíamos para guardar nuestro secreto.

-sí, pero veía a… no sé si era Emmett o jazz con cara de sorpresa y rabia, no estoy segura-trataba de aclarar la visión pero no podía más de lo que vi, pero estaba segura que era a uno de ellos.

-¿Cómo que a Emmett o Jasper?-Carlisle los miraba como si ellos le fueran a dar la respuesta.

-sí, era a ellos dos-le dije.

-descríbela cariño-me decía mi amor mientras acariciaba mi mano.

-era un poco mas alta que yo de cabellos y ojos castaños, pálida pero no como nosotros-trataba mas en hurgar en la visión, que complicado-ah, y vestía muy bien, tenia buen gusto por la ropa-les dije, sabía que lo ultimo no lo tomarían en cuenta pero eso fue algo llamativo para mí.

-no se me hace conocida-me decía mi esposo mientras me abrazaba.

-a mi tampoco, menos si es una humana-decía Emmett mientras se rascaba la nuca-ohm Alice… ¿en serio era humana y no vampira?-la pobre de Rosalie lo miraba con ojos asesinos.

-¿si fuera vampira tendría una diferencia?-le gruñó su esposa.

-para nada cariño… era solo por descarte-trataba de apaciguarla porque no se arriesgaba a ser desmembrado por su Rose.

Esta visión había hecho que me interesara en el tema y olvidara en la pequeña depresión que tenia por mi pasado, sabía que Edward había llegado a bloquear mis pensamientos negativos y mi amor no paraba de transmitirme su tranquilidad cosa que ya le era complicada porque mi depresión era algo tan profundo que no sabía cómo consolarme ya.

Estaba pensando hasta averiguar yo misma que había pasado con mi familia pero no tenía información de donde comenzar con mi aventura.

No sabía nada de mí y de mi familia humana, era eso que no podía entender.

¿Cómo todos mis hermanos de dieta saben de donde son y yo no?

Hasta mi Jasper puede saber porque lo recuerda como si fuera ayer, Edward se acuerda incluso habiendo tenido la influenza española, con las fiebres que tuvo no olvidó nada de su vida humana, mientras yo, tenía mi pasado en blanco, era algo tan frustrante para mí.

Tendría que ver algo de la época en que pude haber nacido y calcular por la fecha en que nací en esta nueva vida, no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados, era tiempo de saber que pasaba conmigo.

-es mejor que vayan a cazar esta noche por si acaso chicos, mañana comienzan un nuevo semestre y no los quiero sedientos-decía Carlisle mientras miraba fijamente a mi amor, pobrecito mi Jasper que todavía le era difícil aguantar la sed de los humanos.

**Edward pov**

Alice era mi hermana favorita por obvias razones. Había algo en su mirada que no me gustaba, y no era algo malo, más bien era de alguien que sufre.

Ella llevaba casi un mes un poco deprimida con lo de su pasado, decía que si por ella fuera tendría visiones del pasado y no del futuro para saber que era de ella en la época que fue humana, eso era algo muy frustrante para ella.

Mejor hacia lo que nos dijo nuestro padre o sino mañana estaríamos con ganas de comernos a medio instituto, ya que llevábamos casi tres semanas sin ir de caza y se notaba que teníamos un poco de fatiga, ya saben a qué me refiero.

…**..**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	3. otros cantares

**Los personajes principales son de la gran S.M. yo solo juego un ratito con ellos…**

…**..**

**Capítulo 3**

**Otros cantares**

**Bella pov**

Traté de dilatar lo que más pude la ida al instituto, pero teniendo guardianes vampiros que no duermen es difícil no pasarse de la hora de sueño.

No tenía ganas ni ánimos de levantarme e ir a ese lugar, tenía un presentimiento que algo ocurriría hoy y no quería desgastarme en aparecer donde todos me mirarían como si fuera un bicho raro, nunca hice amistades en otros colegios y o quería hacerlos en esta escuela también, no quería ir.

-deja de rumear niña y levántate-me dijo Renné destapándome por completo, no le alcancé a tirar mi almohada porque arrancó justo a tiempo, gallina.

Sin más me levanté y me vestí lo más cómoda, o sea jeans entubados, botas negras sin tacón, una camiseta manga tres cuarto azulina cuello en v y me chaqueta que hacia juego con mis jeans, dejé mi cabello en un moño bajo y sin una gota de maquillaje, siendo media vampira tenía un poco de encanto, simple pero natural, así me describía.

-tanto arreglo y yo no sé para qué, vas a estudiar no a un desfile de modas-me regañó Charlie.

Me miraba mientras le contestaba a mi padre-yo veo que es lo más casual posible.

-Ja, si eso es simple no me imagino que será arreglarte en verdad-tomó su periódico y siguió leyendo mientras yo tomaba una barrita de cereal y salía por la puerta-eso no es un desayuna pitufita-ugh, odiaba que me dijera así.

- yo odio ese apodo Charlie, y no, no desayunaré, quiero llegar temprano para no perder tiempo y así veo si me como un almuerzo mejor-le di un beso y le rasqué el bigote como lo hago siempre y me fui en mi querido auto, una Range Rover negra me esperaba en la entrada, mi bebé, como le decía yo.

-bueno Forks, aquí te voy-y comencé a conducir mi auto calle abajo para ir a ese lugar llamado instituto.

**Edward pov**

Lunes, nuevo día y nuevo semestre.

Otro día en donde supuestamente tendríamos grandes conocimientos, nótese el sarcasmo, acerca de la historia del mundo, los conocimientos de la vida…

Era estúpido seguir diciendo que tipo de conocimientos recibiríamos cuando nosotros cinco podíamos dar cátedras de las asignaturas que teníamos en el colegio.

No era por alardear, pero al tener casi ciento diez años, no dormir en las noches y haber pasado por la universidad varias veces era mucho el tiempo libre que teníamos para absorber conocimientos de cada cosa del mundo.

-Edward ya estamos listos… ¿qué te tiene tan distraído hermano?-Jasper era un poco más delicado a l preguntar las cosas al saber que mi don era algo incómodo tanto para mí como para ellos.

-nada, simplemente me gustaría tomarme un año sabático sin ir a la escuela, no se-estaba harto de la rutina, sobre todo de verlos a ellos tan felices con sus parejas, Jasper levantó una ceja por mis emociones.

-algo te tiene incómodo y no tengo que ser lector de mentes como tú para saber cuál es el problema.

-a veces quiero tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones de la familia, ya sabes, para ver que hago con mi existencia-le dije en tono bajo para que nadie de mi familia me oyera, Alice no podría ver nada porque no era una decisión tomada definitiva.

-deberías de tomar la invitación de Tanya que te ha extendido varias veces-me dijo como que no quiere la cosa.

Suspiré.

Tanya, del clan de Denali siempre ha tenido un interés en mí, no sabía cómo explicar esa fascinación que ella tenía hacia mí, sus pensamientos sobre nosotros eran tan gráficos a veces que he llegado a gritarle por su falta de decoro hacia ella como mujer.

-es como decir que me uniré a las filas de los Vulturis-me gané una mirada rallada de parte de mi hermano-ok, no seas tan dramático, pero si acepto ser la pareja de ella no me dejara ni para pensar tranquilo.

-eres tan extremista, ella es guapa como toda vampiro y tú te ciegas en nada hermano.

-es fácil decirlo porque no sé qué estoy esperando realmente-suspire porque no me quedaba otra, ya estaba harto de este tema-es mejor que nos movamos.

Nos movimos en un segundo hacia mi auto para irnos con mi familia, Rosalie tenía cara de constipada por la demora para salir de la casa, ella odiaba llegar tarde a la escuela sin ganarse la atención de nuestros compañeros, ella parecía a veces una súcubo por su forma de actuar si no fuera porque ella decía amar a Emmett, mi hermano mayor, técnicamente.

-estoy sorprendido enana, no has emitido ni un solo ruido desde que salimos de casa.-la molestaba Emmett por su inusual mudez, eso era extraño ya que es la más parlanchina.

-no hay que ser Edward para saber que está pensando en la visión que tuvo sobre la humana-Rosalie le sacaba la importancia a las cosas como si fuera algo que podía desecharse, por algo no me llevaba muy bien con ella.

-y si así fuera no te interesa Rosalie, déjame en paz-sin más nuestra pequeña hermana se bajó del auto sin esperar ni siquiera a su esposo.

-ok, esta vez te extralimitaste Rosalie-y también nos abandonó sorpresivamente… Emmett, eso era raro, el que estuviera en desacuerdo con su esposa.

-mejor vamos a clases-dijo Jasper para relajar el ambiente, Rosalie se fue aireada para ocultar el dolor que le causó la reacción de Emmett y para que no sintiéramos pena por ella, esa era la máscara de Rosalie Lilian Hale.

**Bella pov**

-ok cielo, aquí está tu horario y el papel que tiene que firmar cada profesor por tu asistencia a clases.

-muchas gracias- y sin más, Salí, más bien, hui de la oficina porque me sentía muy abrumada con tanta excitación rara que había en ese pequeño lugar, los chicos que estaban ahí me miraban como si fuera un pedazo de carne, cielos, ni que fuera a tirarme a uno de ellos en plena oficina, en realidad era la fantasía de muchos.

-auch- choqué con una pared que parecía moverse o yo quede un poco descompuesta por el golpe.

-disculpa, es que no te vi, eres un poco pequeña de todos modos-me dijo la pared, me ayudó a ponerme de pie y se quedó mirándome raro, mierda, se había dado cuenta de mi temperatura ya que él era un poco más frio de…

Un momento.

Duro como piedra, frio como hielo, no puede ser.

-pareces que estas enferma porque te siento con un poco de fiebre-iba a poner una mano en mi frente pero yo me aleje unos centímetros atemorizada por lo que pudiera pensar o descubrir.

-no es nada, gracias-sin más, me fui y lo deje con la palabra en la boca, o eso creí yo.

-por cierto mi nombre es Emmett-le escuche decir, más bien gritar.

-Bella-dije de vuelta, no podía ser grosera si era lo que yo creía que podía ser, oh no, hay que tener buena educación con cada vampiro que te encontrabas.

Lo perdí de vista y seguí de memoria el mapa de la escuela para no parecer retardada y revisarlo cada segundo que pasa.

Entre en mi primera clase que era historia… genial, otra cosa que tendré que evitar corregir al maestro, esto de saber más que ellos era algo irrisorio.

Mientras estuve en clases me dediqué a analizar al vampiro que me encontré, de una… ¿Qué hacia un vampiro en la escuela?, debe ser todo un reto no morder a cada humano que se plantara por delante, debe ser extraño estar aquí y compartir con la comida.

-¿hay algo que quiera compartir con la clase señorita Swan?-yo y mi gran control de reírme.

-disculpe señorita Miller, no se volverá a repetir-le pedí disculpas y le puse mi mejor cara de niña buena, al parecer resultó.

Lo extraño fue que la rubia delante mío me miraba con cara extraña, tenía su perfecta nariz fruncida, pero no me miraba con desdén o algo parecido.

-señorita Hale siga con el siguiente párrafo-anuncio la maestra, llamando la atención de la rubia que me miraba.

-si señorita Miller-tenía un tono de voz exquisito, era como campanas que me recordaba la voz de…

¿QUEEEE?, otro vampiro, o sea, vampira, esto era algo fascinante, no me lo creerán en casa.

Cuando tocó el timbre la rubia vampira se quedó un poco relegada mientras los demás salían, creo que era para no sentir los cuerpos de…

-disculpa… pero me parece haberte visto en otro lado… ¿Quién es tu li…?

-Rose, cielo… wau veo que has conocido a la nueva-dijo Emmett entrando a la sala donde solo nos encontrábamos nosotros.

-no-le dije a Rose, como la llamó Emmett-no los conozco y si me disculpan-traté de salir pero al ver la cara de su amiga, Emmett me cerró el paso-por favor quisiera…

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-dijo un maestro-la hora ya terminó.

Salvada por poco, sin más Salí sin mirar atrás y me metí en mi salón de música que era la hora que me tocaba justo ahora.

Espero no encontrarme con más vampiros, eso sería algo…

De tan solo pensarlo me dio escalofríos.

**Edward pov**

Cuando iba a mi clase de francés con Jasper vi a una chica salir rauda del salón de historia y detrás de ella salieron Rosalie y Emmett.

-no me digan que la chica los vio en una pose extraña-les bromeo Jasper, pero como no los vimos reírse nos acercamos a ellos y por el hilo de sus pensamientos me gritaban en mi cabeza que algo había.

-esa chica es algo extraña, no sé, pero su aroma me atraía mucho-todos miramos raro a Rose por como sonaron aquellas palabras- no sean idiotas, se sentó detrás mío en la clase y su aroma era tan raro que no pude evitar voltear y verla-tenía el rostro crispado en concentración por el aroma de la chica que era algo dulce para ella pero lo encontraba mezclado con otra cosa más.

-déjame oler-di un paso atrás para que Jasper la oliera y verificara si le era conocido ese aroma-Alice-susurró.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella?-le dije a mi hermano.

-tiene un poco del aroma de mi Alice-estaba tan concentrado en las imágenes de nuestra hermana que simplemente le era más extraño.

-quizás se cruzó con Alice y se le pegó el aroma de ella-les dije para quitar esa idea que se formaba en mi cabeza.

-no-dijo Emmett imposiblemente serio- en la mañana cuando entré a la escuela me choque con ella y se cayó al suelo, la ayudé a levantarse y estaba ardiendo… era como si estuviera hirviendo en fiebre, era extraño, pero no se veía enferma, Bella es algo extraña-dijo para luego mirar a Rose-… y bebé lo siento te buscaba para pedirte disculpas por lo de esta mañana pero…

-espera-lo interrumpí-¿Cómo la llamaste?

-ah… eh, bueno por impulso le dije mi nombre después de pedirle disculpas y ella me dio el suyo que era Bella y le hace honor a su nombre… sin otras intenciones cielo pero no puedes negarme que la chica es muy bonita para ser una humana…

-sí, es muy bonita… su apellido es Swan, comenzó a reírse en clase, algún recuerdo que se yo, y ahí fue cuando me fije en ella y escuche el apellido porque la maestra le llamó la atención-reflexionó Rosalie sin una pizca de celos al decir que era linda…

Fue justo a ahí que pude ver una imagen por primera vez de la supuesta humana… en realidad era la segunda porque era la misma chica que salía en la visión de Alice.

-es la chica de la visión de Alice-les anuncie a mis hermanos-es mejor que nos reunamos en la casa ahora para hablarlo con Carlisle-saque mi teléfono mientras Jasper recibía una llamada de Alice, que sonaba histérica.

-¡JAZZ HE PERDIDO EL FUTURO DE LOS CHICOS!-decía por el otro lado-vamos a casa por favor hay que avisarle a Carlisle.

Si más nos reunimos en mi auto y partimos a casa.

Esto no pintaba nada bueno.

…**..**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	4. Te encontré

**Los personajes principales son de la gran S.M. yo solo juego un ratito con ellos…**

…**..**

**Capítulo 4**

**Te encontré**

**Bella pov**

No pude concentrarme mucho en las siguientes clases, aunque eso no me perjudicaría para más adelante por saberme la materia al revés y al derecho.

No podía dejar de pensar en los vampiros que me encontré en la sala de historia y eso me hacia estar un poco a la defensiva con los de mi alrededor porque no sabia cuantos mas había en la escuela, era algo raro para mi encontrarme con ellos sabiendo lo que significaban para los humanos, aunque pude darme cuenta por sus ojos que tenían la misma dieta de mis protectores.

No sabía qué era lo que me atraían tanto de ellos porque su aroma era el típico de vampiros, pero había algo en estos dos que me decían conocer de algún lugar… ni yo entendía mis palabras.

Preferí hacer como que escuchaba al profesor porque me miraba con cara extraña, al parecer se había esparcido rápido entre los profesores sobre mi imprudencia en la otra clase, genial, ahora tendría mala reputación en clases.

Lo que me faltaba, jamás tuve problemas acerca de estar en una escuela y ahora llamaría la atención por algo tan estúpido, y más encima al lado de una vampiro, simplemente genial.

-eso es todo por hoy nos vemos en dos días y espero que traigan todos el trabajo ¿Qué es de... señorita Swan?-me miró como desafiándome, ¿Qué se cree este tarado?

-las moléculas de un big bang y las de mercurio en una bomba nuclear-no lo miré por darle el gusto a este maestrucho, idiota.

-eso espero-sin más ceremonia se fue de la sala y yo pude salir de ella también, o lo intenté.

-hola tu eres la nueva verdad-me dijo un chico con una sonrisa un poco tímida pero… rara.

-sí, eh, soy Bella-no le extendí la mano por obvias razones.

-¿no que era Isabella?-me miraba extrañada.

-prefiero Bella, Isabella es muy formal y largo.

-eh bueno, yo soy Eric yorkie, pertenezco al periódico escolar y como eres la nueva sensación serás la portada de esta semana-¿había escuchado bien?

-creo que no es necesario…-le dije un poco alterada por su impertinencia-… y además no me gusta ser el centro de atracción de nadie, ni que fuera un ser extraterrestre-sonreí nerviosa porque era algo cercana a lo anormal.

-okay-me dio una mirada cautelosa por mi reacción- entonces cambiaremos el reportaje, solo fue una idea-me sonrió de nuevo y ya veía otro ataque de el-pero cuéntame que has hecho durante este tiempo, eres de Arizona si no me equivoco- me decía mientras me seguía por el pasillo y siguiendo la coartada que haba inventado mi familia.

-si soy de Phoenix, si, y ahora estoy un poco apurada…

-yo también voy a la cafetería… si quieres puedo acompañarte-era un poco tímido igual y no lo culpaba, a sus ojos debo de parecer un fenómeno de la naturaleza.

-está bien-me dejé guiar por Eric hasta la cafetería para dar otra muestra de humanidad y "comer" en frente de todos los humanos, ya me imaginaba los comentarios de las chicas por si no comía.

Tomé solo una ensalada surtida y una soda porque era lo que menos sabor tenia, al menos eso me lo parecía, y algunas de las chicas de la escuela llevaban ese tipo de ensalada como pan caliente.

-ven siéntate con mis amigos-me guio hasta la mesa donde se encontraban dos chicos y tres mujeres que me miraban como escaneándome, ya no me caían bien.

-eh amigos ella es Bella Swan y es la chica nueva-me presento con los demás, cosa que los hombres fueron muy cordiales, ellas… me miraban feo.

-hola-salude lo más natural posible, había una que llevaba anteojos y me miraba igual de raro que las otras, una tenía el cabello un poco rizado y una cara de ser la chismosa del grupo, la otra tenía el cabello teñido rubio y me escaneaba como si fuera una rival.

-hola-se presentó uno de ellos que tenía cara de perrito labrador-soy Mike Newton, mis padres son los dueños de la tienda de deportes del pueblo y…

-hola soy Jessica y veo que eres la famosa Isabella…-era muy entusiasta su voz y por lo rápido que hablaba se notaba que era la chismosa del instituto.

-solo Bella-insistí.

-soy Lauren-dijo la teñida si más ceremonias.

-yo soy Ángela-me miraba con una cara de yo te conozco-disculpa ¿pero eres familia de los Cullen?-y quienes serán esos.

-oh-dijo muy entusiasta la chism… Jessica-tienes razón Ang, ella tiene un parecido con ellos, salvo por los ojos claro pero por su físico se parece un montón y…

-no los conozco-dije un poco perdida por quienes serían esos chicos.

-mejor-susurró Ángela como si le hubiera sacado un peso de encima… ¿interesada de uno?...

-es mejor no atosigar a la chica-dijo el que no había hablado-y yo soy Ben, un gusto-el me cayó bien… hasta que me miro con deseo, ugh…

**Edward pov**

-es casi seguro que esa chica tiene algo que ver con nuestra desaparición-dijo Rosalie.

-no lo creo-Carlisle se paseaba por la estancia mientras tenía una idea en la cabeza-puede que ella sea otra cosa, no un vampiro, puede que sea otra clase mitología… aunque no me suene a ninguna por las características que me dio Emmett y rose, ella puede ser cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué me ocultas Carlisle?-le dije porque había algo en su mente que no me dejaba ver con claridad, este me miró desconcertado pero no tuvo tiempo de responderme

-creo que no deberían de ir mañana a la escuela-dijo Esme un tanto preocupada por lo sucedido.

-no es buena idea-dijo Emmett ¿pensativo?-yo mañana quiero conversar con esta chicuela y ver qué pasa con Bella, podría ser como un mascotita para mí-sí, era raro que o dijera una estupidez.

-¿Bella?-preguntó desconcertada Esme.

-ok ustedes dos-apunté a nuestros padres-me están ocultando algo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-me dijo Alice que recién dejó su estado de concentración para hablar.

-están bloqueándome.

-se supone que esta familia no tiene secretos… ¿Qué los puso tan nerviosos?-Jasper también se había dado cuenta de la situación.

-más bien es por qué ustedes dos están conversando con ella-dijo Alice-acabo de tener una visión de ustedes tres conversando, más bien discutiendo con ella, es como si la conocieran de otro lado, la otra que tuve con ella ayer desapareció y tuve esta.

Ellos solo corrieron la mirada sabiendo que nuestras palabras eran ciertas.

-es mejor que hablen ahora- demandó Rosalie más nerviosa que otra cosa-¿Qué tiene sea niña que los puso de esa manera?-sus pensamiento no demostraban molestia por ella, mas eran…

-hablas como si…

-Hablo así porque había algo en ella que me decía que debía de protegerla, de cuidarla, no lose ni yo misma entiendo eso-trató de explicarse mi hermana enredándose hasta con sus pensamientos.

**Bella pov**

-ya llegué, estaré en mi habitación-traté de pasar lo más desapercibida, pero con padres vampiros… difícil.

-eso sí que no hija-reclamó Renné-quiero como te fue en tu primer día de clases-me sentó en el sillón-ahora, comienza.

-eh, nada nuevo, solo que me encontré con otro aquelarre de vampiros en la escuela estudiando, nada más-traté de que pasara desapercibido también lo último que dije pero fue obvio que no ya que Charlie ya estaba en la sala con la cara desfigurada por la incredulidad y Renné también.

-¿estas segura?

-¿te hicieron daño?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Si y no, sí, estoy segura que eran vampiros y no, no me hicieron daño-dejé la mochila a mis pies y los miré de nuevo para ver que más iban a decir.

-creo que debemos de irnos-dijo Renné ya con la mente a mil.

-no podemos, levantaríamos sospechas si lo hacemos-decía Charlie despeinándose por el nerviosismo de saber que habían otros como ellos.

-tengo un presentimiento de todo esto-dije llamando su atención-recuerda que mi tía es parte de un aquelarre por lo que vie en esa especie de visión-les dije para que vieran por donde iban mis palabras.

-¿alguna se parecía?-preguntó mi padre aludiendo al retrato y la visión que tengo.

-no, vi que eran dos pero no sé si hay más, solo la que vi era rubia pero puedo averiguar con ellos por si acaso-les dije como robando sabiendo cuál era su repuesta.

-eso sí que no, no lo harás porque no sabemos que dieta siguen hija-dijo mi padre autoritariamente.

-ellos siguen nuestra dieta-me miraron escépticos-lo digo por el color de sus ojos que eran de color dorado.

-debemos de presentarnos con ellos creo yo-dijo Renné ya un poco más calmada.

-eso sí que no-tronó Charlie-no sabemos si saben de los que son la especie Isabella así que no la expondré a ellos.

-tarde.-ambos me miraron confundidos, suspiré por lo que venía-cuando Salí de la administración con mis papeles choqué con uno y me ayudó a pararme y tomó mi mano sintiendo mi temperatura, sé que sintió algo raro porque cuando me topé con la rubia ellos intentaron hacerme una encerrona si no fuera por un maestro que llegó y nos vio en la sala todavía.

-debemos de saber dónde están, trata de buscarlos Renné-le dijo.

Renné tenía una especie de rastreador, no era como Demetri porque él era un verdadero rastreador, Renné solo sentía cuando había un vampiro cuando estábamos en la misma ciudad o pueblo en este caso y lo más raro era que podía ver el color de los dependiendo de la dieta que llevaban, si era como nosotros es verde, si es dieta humana era obviamente roja, en mi caso era café, quien sabe.

-hay un aquelarre de siete vampiros vegetarianos a la salida del pueblo, a nuestro paso llegaríamos en diez minutos.

-entonces vamos.

**Alice pov**

-ha desaparecido mi visión.

-¿acaso estas ciegas como en las telenovelas?-dijo el idiota de Emmett moviendo su mano frente a mí.

-no imbécil, lo que quiero decir es que estoy bloqueada-hay algo que no cuadra.

-alguien viene-dijo Emmett mirando por la ventana-parecen vampiros.

-cuantos-Jasper ya estaba frente mío protegiéndome con su cuerpo.

-solo tres-Edward se había parado en la ventana a mirar también.

-es mejor dejar de ponernos nerviosos y tú no ayudas mucho Jasper-dijo Esme amonestándolo-pueden que sean inofensivos como nosotros.

-eso lo veremos ahora-sin más salimos al jardín siguiendo al jardín para encarar a los nuevos y nos llevamos la sorpresa que era la chica de mi visión a la izquierda de un vampiro macho y otra mujer a la derecha de este de su mano.

-somos los Swan-dijo el hombre con voz amable, por sus ojos podíamos ver que eran de nuestra clase-esta es mi esposa Renné y nuestra hija Isabella-apuntó a la chica de mis visones que nos veía con una curiosidad en su rostro hasta que se paró en mí y en mi costado que estaba…

-oh por dios-dijo Esme.

-hola Carlisle-dijo está mirando a nuestro padre con una mirada extraña.

¿Qué significa esto?

…**..**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	5. Amor y desesperanza

**Capítulo 5: Amor y desesperanza**

**Edward pov**

La mirada que tenía la chica en su rostro era muy extraña, miraba a mis padres como si los conociera de otro lado y a la vez miraba a Carlisle con esperanza, Esme la miraba con anhelo y a la vez con temor, eso era lo que más me tenía extrañado, si la conocieron debe haber sido en mi época de rebeldía porque no le veo otra lógica que ella saludara a mi creador con tanta familiaridad sin haberla yo conocido también.

-han sido muchos años querida-le dijo Esme mirándola como queriendo ir a su lado.

-tú lo has dicho Esme-le respondió esta sin despegar la mirada de mi padre-han pasado más de ochenta años de la última vez que los vi-ahí, justo cuando dijo esas palabras, pude percibir el rencor en ellas cuando las dijo.

¿De dónde la conocerían?

-¿Por qué no pasamos?-dijo Carlisle mirando a los recién llegados, Jasper me miraba como tratando de decirme algo pero yo no le entendía.

Un momento…

-no puedo leer sus pensamientos-todos me miraron con curiosidad y un poco de pánico, incluso Bella…

Bella.

-creo que mejor venimos en otra ocasión-dijo Charlie- hasta pronto-su pareja tomó en sus brazos a Bella que había comenzado a gimotear con cara de dolor.

¿Qué le habrá ocasionado ese sentimiento que la tenía tan mal?

¿Quién eres Bella Swan?

**Bella pov**

Maldición.

Era él.

El vampiro que me enamoró como si fuera una colegiala y me rompió el corazón abandonándome como si yo nunca hubiera existido, como si esa noche nunca hubiera pasado.

No era que tuvimos sexo, solo le entregué mi amor como sabía que no podía entregárselo a nadie, esa noche fue la primera vez que el vio en mi alma y yo pude ver la suya, el me dijo que me amaba y ahora… ahora estaba mirándome como si todo pudiera olvidarse.

Idiota.

Al momento de llegar a casa me fui directamente a mi habitación a mirar otra vez los papeles de mi tía para olvidarme de lo que había pasado con el otro temita, tenía que corroborar lo que habían visto mis ojos no eran una ensoñación.

-Bella debemos hablar ahora-mandó Charlie.

-solo tengo que ver algo en mi cuarto y bajo lo prometo-no esperé respuesta y corrí a mi cajón de la mesa de escritorio tomando ese ya manoseado sobre, saqué las dos cosas que necesitaba para ver si era real o no lo que vi.

**Certificado de defunción**

**Nombre del fallecido : **Mary Alice Brandon.

**Fecha de defunción : **26 de julio 1919.

**Doctor asignado : **Dr. Charles Brown, médico psiquiatra.

**Hospital admitido(a) : **Hospital psiquiátrico Cornelius Salvatore, Biloxi.

Luego venia una sarta de explicaciones de la defunción cosa que yo sabía, era mentira.

Era imposible que el doctor tratante de mi tía siguiera con vida al momento de que ella fue convertida, eso lo hacía más real a lo que había visto en la casa de los Cullen y me lo confirmaba la fotografía que tenía en mis manos.

Era ella.

Mary Alice Brandon era la chica que estaba en el clan de los Cullen.

Ahora toda tenía sentido.

Me reí.

Lo irónico de la vida era que fuera a parar al clan justamente de él.

Por algo las cosas suceden en esta vida.

-te encontré tía Alice.

**Edward pov**

-creo que nos deben una explicación en este mismo instante-acorralé a mis padres en cuanto entramos todos de nuevo a la casa, las mentes de mis hermanos era un hervidero de preguntas, pero la principal era, ¿de dónde demonios ellos conocían a la chica? Y porque miraba a Carlisle como… no, no quiero pensar que el la conoció más de la cuenta estando con Esme.

-en este momento no podemos discutir nada hasta que hayamos hablado con Bella-dijo tajante Esme dejándonos a todos con más dudas, eso descartaba al parecer que tuvo algo que ver con su esposo… Bella.

Bella.

Había algo en su persona que no podía sacármela de la mente, ella me llamaba y no sé cómo describir este sentimiento.

Jasper me miraba con una ceja alzada y tampoco me daba una respuesta clara de que era lo que estaba sintiendo.

Otra vez deténganse.

-puedo escucharte de nuevo, puedo escucharlos de nuevo a todos-todos me miraban, excepto el parcito secretín, sin saber a qué me refería-cuando estábamos fuera, me percaté por la manera que Jasper me miraba que estaba tratando de comunicarse conmigo y yo no podía escucharlo, era como si algo me impidiera escuchar los pensamientos de todos-justo me di cuenta de la mirada que le dio Esme a Carlisle-ok, ustedes dos deben de hablar ahora que está sucediendo antes que yo mismo vaya a la casa de los Swan y..

-tu no iras donde Isabella, te lo prohíbo-me dijo Carlisle, más bien, me amenazó.

¿Carlisle me amenazó?

-esto se está saliendo de las manos-murmuraba Esme paseándose por la sala, ya tenía la cintura de su vestido arrugado por pasar tanto las manos por el lugar, y al paso que iba también haría una zanja en el piso-por favor esperen que conversemos con ella primero y luego lo haremos con ustedes.

Todos la miraron y luego asintieron con la cabeza, yo no daría mi brazo a torcer tan pronto, aquí había algo encerrado y yo averiguaría que era lo que sucedía.

Ahora sí que tenía curiosidad.

**Bella pov**

Después de decirle a Charlie que no estaba para nada afectada por la aparición del susodicho me puse a contarles mi descubrimiento.

Quiero decir, mi otro descubrimiento.

La casa no podía estar más sobrecargada del sentimiento de felicidad por mi hallazgo.

Al fin tenía la seguridad que mi tía estaba viva, también tenía que decírselo a mis bisabuelos para que ellos pararan con la búsqueda también, no quería que siguieran sin ningún motivo ya, y cuando sepan que también lo encontré también él se pondrían de la misma manera que se puso mi padre.

Solo imaginármelo me da risa.

…

A la mañana siguiente no me fue una sorpresa encontrarme a Carlisle y Esme en la puerta de mi casa cuando la abrí, sin más me lancé a los brazos de aquella que me consoló cuando todo había sucedido, casi lloro de alegría cuando ella correspondió el abrazo, con aquella misma calidez que la caracterizaba.

-es bueno ver que estas bien mi niña-se separó de mi abrazo-veo que estas mucho mejor, eso es bueno.

-le debo mucho a mis padres y bisabuelos-los dejé pasar ya que estaba sola, Charlie y Renné habían ido de caza por la noche y volvían a mi salida de la escuela.

-¿bisabuelos?-dijo Carlisle mientras se sentaba frente mío, cada día mejor.

-son los creadores de los creadores de Charlie y Renné-¿se entiende?

-eso sí que es un trabalenguas-decía con su hermosa voz-creo que ya sabes porque estamos aquí.

-es como obvio que no han venido a darme la bienvenida al vecindario-era claro para que habían venido y eso me tenía un poco tensa, Esme dándose cuenta de mi estado tomó mis manos y comenzó a acariciarlas-solo quiero saber que pasó, tú me miraste… con esas palabras en tus ojos, sentí que todo se me venía abajo-las palabras me salían con dolor, el solo recuerdo y con él en frente mío lo hacía peor todavía.

-lo siento tanto cariño, yo…

-tu que-le rugí-tu solo dejaste que todo pasara y que tanto Esme como yo sufriéramos de esa manera, no fue justo lo que me hiciste Carlisle-en este momento ya me paseaba por la sala como león enjaulado.

-y tú debes comprender que lo hice por tu bien, te quería mucho para que sufrieras de esa manera.

**Esme pov**

Podía sentir su rabia como mía porque yo también sufrí con ella, no debimos de pasar por esto y no fue justo para ella que no tuviera la felicidad que se merecía, no era justo para ella.

-es mejor que se vayan-se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió de par en par encontrándose con…

-¿Edward que haces aquí?-le reprendió Carlisle.

-solo yo-mi pobre hijo se veía tan confundido pero no podía despegar su mirada de Bella… ¿será que?-solo quiero saber qué es lo que pasa con Bella y porque ustedes se conocen.

-Edward yo…-comenzó a decir mi niña pero la mirada de Carlisle me decía que lo que asaria ahora no sería nada bueno.

-conozco a Carlisle de hace mucho porque…

-Bella y yo tuvimos un romance mientras estuve con Esme.

Movía mi cabeza mientras cerraba mis ojos con frustración-Oh no Carlisle, tu no dijiste esto.


	6. Mentiras para nada piadosas

**Los personajes principales son de la gran S.M. yo solo juego un ratito con ellos…**

…**..**

**Capítulo 6**

**Mentiras para nada piadosas**

**Edward pov**

-Edward por favor relájate, ya me tienes mareado-me recriminó mi hermano.

Claro, para él era fácil decirlo.

-lo siento-sin más me paré de mi asiento y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas?-me interrogó Rosalie, ella también está un poco inquieta y no sabía porque.

-no aguanto estar aquí.

No pude estar tranquilo en la casa, Salí a dar un paseo a toda velocidad en mi auto, no tenía ganas de correr y la velocidad que me daba mi auto era mejor porque me limitaba para no hacer alguna estupidez.

Bella…

Ella seguía en mi cabeza, en mi mente.

Al momento que la vi en la entrada de nuestra casa, algo me decía que no era una chica cualquiera, podía sentir su corazón latir a una velocidad impresionante y me di cuenta que tampoco era un vampiro, algo había en ella que me llamaba como lo hace el aroma más tentador.

Ella lo tenía todo.

El único problema que tenía en este momento era saber que era lo que tenía ella con mis padres.

Carlisle y Esme me han tenido bloqueado todo el tiempo y yo quería saber que tenían con ella, por la forma en que ella lo miraba y el a ella no me gustaba mucho, no es que fuera a pensar que algo hubo entre ellos, pero la curiosidad ahí estaba, y ese aguijón que se instaló en mi pecho no podía sacarlo para nada.

-me haz embrujado Bella Swan-dije al aire.

Sin darme cuenta llegué a una casa en donde sentía su aroma, quizás mi cerebro sin darme cuenta me guió hasta su casa y eso significaba algo para mi destino.

Lo que no esperé encontrarme fue con el auto de mi padre.

Pinchazo…

¿Qué hacia aquí?

Lo que me tranquilizó un poco fue que pude sentir el olor de Esme también, se escuchaba una pequeña discusión entre ellos adentro, Bella les decía lago a mis padres y no podía captar bien las palabras porque había algo bloqueando las mentes de ellos.

No resistí más y me acerqué a la puerta encontrándome de frente con la chica, Bella…

Bella.

Al parecer también estaba un poco enojada con verme.

-¿Edward que haces aquí?-dijo mi padre, reprendiéndome como si fuera un chiquillo.

Me sentí un poco tímido estar aquí sin siquiera yo mismo saber esa respuesta.

Esme me miraba de una manera muy extraña y ni yo mismo sabía que responder tampoco a su mirada.

-solo yo…-no podía despegar la mirada de Bella, sentía que todo se debía ahora a ella-solo quiero saber qué es lo que pasa con Bella y porque ustedes se conocen.

-Edward yo…-comenzó a decir aquella ninfa que me tenía un poco embrujado con su presencia y ahora con su voz-conozco a Carlisle de hace mucho porque…

-Bella y yo tuvimos un romance mientras estuve con Esme.

¿Qué?

Pinchazo…

Es no podía ser cierto.

Esme movía su cabeza reprobatoriamente mientras cerraba sus ojos con frustración-Oh no Carlisle, tu no dijiste esto.

Yo miraba a Esme buscado alguna señal de esas palabras que no eran ciertas.

Bella tenía el rostro con una mueca de dolor.

Mi mente debía de estar jugándome una broma porque esto no estaba sucediendo.

-te odio-rugió desde lo más profundo de su pecho-vete de mi casa ahora Carlisle.

-está bien-se acercó a darle un beso en su frente y ella no se negó en ese gesto a pesar de haberle dicho que lo odiaba.

Y sin saber por qué, se formó también un gruñido en mi pecho por su acción ganándome una mirada confundida de parte de todos.

-vamos a casa por favor-nos dijo Esme mirándonos duramente a mí y a mi… padre, luego se volteó a ver a Bella con una profunda mirada de amor… no entendía-ya sabes dónde encontrarme-colocó su mano en la mejilla bañada en lágrimas de ella y salió de la casa sin mirarnos se subió al auto.

Pinchazo…

-nos vemos pequeña-sin más mi padre también se subió al auto partiendo supongo que a casa, mientras yo la miraba entre ira y tristeza, no sabía el porqué de la segunda.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado así que no quise decir nada y me sentí incómodo en mi lugar, que era todavía la entrada de su casa.

-creo que el día no podía empezar peor… y que decir de la semana-murmuró entre sus manos que era donde tenía escondida su cara.

-y que lo digas-no supe que más decir.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda y me miró por un largo tiempo.

Solo fueron cinco segundos.

-no creo que tengas algo bueno que decir después de lo que dijo el-murmuró sin hacer contacto con mi mirada.

Me sentía triste, y no sabía si fue por la confusión de mi padre pero tenía que confirmar.

-quiero saber si eso realmente sucedió y cómo fue que yo no te conocía-hubo algo en sus ojos que brilló y desapareció sin más.

-solo déjalo ir Edward-me dijo casi rogándome, estaba realmente triste y no sentí el valor para encararla más.

-eso no responde a mi pregunta pero sabré la verdad de cualquier modo.-le di un último vistazo y subí a mi auto, esto me mataba por dentro y tenía que ir con la primera fuente.

-Carlisle espero que estés preparado-pisé el acelerador a toda su potencia para descubrir la verdad.

**Carlisle pov**

En ese momento podía sentir la rabia bullendo de mi hija.

Y quien no lo haría.

Seguía arruinando lo que ella pudiera tener a futuro, pero debía de salvaguardar su vida y sus sentimientos si veía que no podría tener lo que pasó alguna vez en el pasado, en su pasado.

En nuestro pasado.

Apenas llegamos a nuestro hogar Esme se bajó del auto dejando la puerta del copiloto colgando… rota.

-Esme debes de ser razonable-traté de que fuera comprensiva con la situación y que esta era la mejor manera.

-razonable y mis…-todos los chicos estaban en la entrada de la casa, -ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí, es mejor que se vayan a la escuela-los riñó y se adentró la casa.

Rosalie miraba la puerta del auto en shock, quizás viendo como la repararía.

Podía ver claramente a Emmett y Jasper comenzar a apostar porque peleábamos.

Alice me miró por un momento al percatarse de algo.

-vienen de su casa, es la misma ropa que vi en mi visión-anunció.

-Alice-le advertí.

-si ya me voy-se dio media vuelta y partió con los demás en el auto de Rosalie.

Esta sería una larga mañana.

Gracias a dios que no trabajaba esta semana.

**Bella pov**

Carlisle en este momento no era mi persona favorita para nada.

-no debes de exaltarte cariño me consolaba Renné.

-y tú no lo justifiques tanto-decía Charlie paseándose por la sala.

Mi familia había llegado hace unas horas y todo lo que pasó hace rato en la casa ya lo sabían, mientras este par peleaba yo lloraba con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de mi madre.

Odiaba a Carlisle.

-solo quiero olvidar todo, así como lo hizo el-le lloriqueé a mi padre.

-sabes que él no te olvidó, el solo…

-no-me senté derecha en el sofá-él me olvidó y ni siquiera es capaz de mirarme a la cara y decir que no siente nada por mí-no los miraba mientras me encaminaba a la puerta con mi mochila-él decidió olvidarme y yo haré lo mismo.

-esto no va a salir bien-murmuró Renné.

-claro que no va a salir bien, y será porque tendré que corretearle todos los pretendientes.

No quise escuchar más y me subí a mi auto para ir a la escuela.

Y lo que me esperaba no era nada bueno.

Los Cullen junto a mi tía me esperaban en la entrada, ¿Cómo lo sé?, simple, apenas me vieron llegar cambiaron sus caras.

-era hora de decir muchas cosas y guardarse muchas-me dije antes de bajar del auto.

Estúpido Carlisle.

En cuanto llegué a su lado les dije lo más importante…

-no tengo nada que decir y si sus padres les está ocultando algo no es mi culpa-y sin más me dirigí a mi casillero, sabía que venían detrás mío pero no me delataría frente a ellos.

-puedo decir que tu tienes un don, pero es raro que no seas un vampiro, ¿Qué eres?-dijo el rubio que reconocí por Jasper.

-soy una hibrida-me volteé para ver sus caras de no saber que hablaba-mi creador era vampiro y mi madre humana, fue así como salí yo-ahora me miraban en shock-las leyendas existen mis queridos, ahora si me disculpan-los pasé de largo y caminé unos pasos hasta que escuché algo que casi hace caer mi mascara.

-ella huele como tú enana-dijo Emmett.

-es verdad-confirmó Rosalie.

-quizas usa el mismo perfume.

-cariño nosotros no usamos perfume.

Oh rayos…

…**..**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Frances-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	7. atrapados

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

**Enjoy…**

…**..**

**Capítulo 7**

**Atrapados**

**Bella pov**

Tardaba una eternidad en encontrar las palabras que quería escribir en este papel que tenía frente mío y no podía hacerlo, tenía un bloqueo mental en este momento y no puedo hacer nada.

-señorita Swan dígame el resultado de la ecuación.-genial…

-yo señor…

Ring ring…

-salvada por la campana señorita y espero que la próxima clase esté más pendiente por favor-no esperé otro segundo más y me fui a la cafetería y sabía quién venía detrás de mí.

-puedo sentirte Alice-dije lo más bajo posible, aunque sabía que me escucharía en un cuarto lleno de personas.

-sentémonos juntas-sin más tomamos nuestras bandejas y me senté con su familia y ella, salvo que Edward no estaba aquí.

-creo que tienen un par de preguntas-les dije mientras tomaba un bocado de mi ensalada, todos arrugaron la nariz, Emmett fue el primeo en hablar.

-¿qué eres enana?-me miraba intrigado y podía verlo poner atención a mis latidos, yo estaba tranquila.

Respiré profundamente y miré atentamente sus rostros, extrañando a quien no estaba.

Idiota.

-soy una especie de hibrido como les dije hace un rato-los seguí mirando para ver sus reacciones que seguían siendo confusas-mi padre si puede ser llamado de esa manera estuvo con una humana íntimamente-traté de ser lo menos explícita para que no preguntaran mucho-al cabo de un mes y más ella me tuvo de un embarazo que ni parecía de cerca al de un humano…

-¿un vampiro con un humano?-Jasper me miraba escéptico-eso no es muy común.

-supongo que conocen las historias de súcubos e íncubos-todos asintieron-es obvio que no sobreviven mucho porque todas las relaciones terminan como la mantis religiosa…

-les corta la cabeza cuando terminan la copulación-dijo Rosalie terminando mis palabras-no quiero saber qué edad tienes porque…

-tengo la edad para ser la bisabuela de muchos-miré a mi alrededor para dar énfasis a mis palabras.

-ah, entonces andas por ahí con nosotros-dijo Emmett que me dio la sonrisa más linda que he visto, cosa que correspondí con agrado.

-y que lo digas-tomo mi vaso de jugo y todos miraron un poco incómodo a su alrededor-veo que ustedes no han comido.

-nosotros no comemos-dijo mi tía… digo, Alice como si fuera lo más obvio.

Y era obvio.

-lo siento-les sonreí-olvido que o todos los vampiros tienen un don.

-¿y qué tipo de don es ese?-dijo una voz a mi espalda que me hizo ponerme tensa.

**Edward pov**

Estuve persiguiendo a mi madre por toda la casa para que me aclarara que pasaba realmente, lo único que pude sacarle fue que me enteraría de todo si ellos lo querían, refiriéndose a Carlisle y a Bella…

-no entiendo porque no puedes decirme nada Esme-ya me estaba exasperando- tu esposo te engañó por todos los cielos-mi pelo ya parecía un nido.

Esme dejó el plano de una casa que estaba reconstruyendo para mirarme a los ojos, directamente-solo puedo decirte que no hay peor ciego que no quiere ver.

-pero tu forma de comportarte con ella…-sin más me dejó parado en la mitad de su estudio más confundido que nunca-¿Dónde está Carlisle?-estaba u poco resignado con el tema y esto solo me daba una solución.

-fue a la escuela-me dijo mientras miraba los papeles otra vez-tenía una charla.

Eso significaba que si ella fue hoy…

-nos vemos-salí de la casa lo más rápido posible para ver si podía ver algo o encararlos.

**Bella pov**

-Carlisle no deberías estar aquí-le dijo Jasper mirándolo raro.

-tuve que venir porque se dará una charla de sexualidad a los de primer año-sentí que puso su mano en mi hombro dándole un apretón-y si me disculpan quisiera hablar con Bella un momento.

Sacudí mi hombro para quitármelo de encima, no era el lugar para una conversación ni nada que se le pareciera.

-no sabía que nos quedara algún tema pendiente que hablar doctor Cullen-le dije lo más sarcástica posible.

-puedo escuchar muy bien tus palabras jovencita-y más encima me reprendía como si fuera una niña.

Idiota.

-no me interesa nada de lo que usted pueda decirme doctor-subí mi escudo porque mi tía estaba frunciendo su ceño por tener una visión-y sin más que decir… me voy, adiós chicos nos vemos en clases.

-no tan rápido Isabella-me tomó del brazo y tratando de no dar un espectáculo frente a los mirones.-hay algo que falta por decir.

-ya pero no me digas otra vez las cosas como si fuera una niña, debo de recordarte que tengo casi sesenta años bien cumplidos y recuerda que maduro rápido.

No me di cuenta que nos estábamos encaminando al bosque hasta que nos detuvimos a unos dos kilómetros de la escuela. Todo era muy verde y gracias a dios me puse botas bajas de nuevo porque si me hubiera puesto las de tacón no podría soportar su inmundicia las hundiera.

Me senté en un árbol caído que me serviría de apoyo porque estando a su lado no me hacía nada bien.

Después de un largo silencio saqué la voz.

-¿Qué nos sucedió Carlisle?-le pregunté para sacar eso que me lastimaba dentro.

-os sucedieron muchas cosas Isabella…-rodé los ojos por su forma de llamarme.

-llámame Bella simpático-le gruñí-lo sabes muy bien.

-me encanta hacerte enojar-se sentó a mi lado y tomó una de mis manos-lo que pasó fue que la fantasía se había ido-miró mis ojos como recordando aquella época como lo hacía yo-la burbuja se rompió porque era algo que tenía que pasar…

-hablas como si hubiera sido lo correcto-arranqué mis manos de las suyas-yo sufrí mucho.

-yo también sufrí Bella, Esme también sufrió, recuérdalo.

-como no hacerlo-gruñí-ella fue mi apoyo en ese momento tan triste-ahora lloraba silenciosamente-después no fui capaz de seguir al lado de ustedes por la visión que tuve.

Me miró ceñudo por mi declaración.

-había olvidado esa parte de ti, pero que fue eso…

-es muy linda Rosalie-le espeté, el solo tocó su cabello desordenándolo un poco.

-por favor Bella…

-ah no, no me vengas con esos arranques paternales conmigo porque no juntan ni pegan conmigo Carlisle Cullen, sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir así que no te hagas el… yo oí eso-incliné mi cabeza a un lado por el sonido que escuché a mi derecha, su olor me dijo quién era-espero que hayas escuchado lo suficiente.

**...**

**Ohhh… hagan sus apuestas para ver quien es….**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Frances-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	8. Oh, oh, oh is Magic… you know

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

**Sé que muchas me están queriendo matar por el rumbo que está tomando la historia…**

**No se preocupen que ya tendrán recompensa mis niñas….**

…**..**

**Capítulo 8**

**Oh, oh, oh is Magic… you know**

**Edward pov**

Buscaba los pensamientos de mis hermanos en alguna parte de la escuela, y los encontré en la cafetería, solo faltaba si podía ubicar a Bella y a mi padre pero no podía hacerlo, al parecer ejercía una especie de don porque me tenía bloqueado. Pero podía sentir su esencia en los alrededores porque se mezclaba con el de Esme.

-esta con Carlisle-me dijo Alice mientras me sentaba a su lado, ella se masajeaba las sienes-creo que ella está haciendo su magia al parecer.

-y que lo digas porque tiene a uno hechizado desde hace ratito-decía Emmett mirando los alrededores.

-¿a quién?-diablos, hasta yo me di cuenta de lo rudo que sonó.

Y claro mis hermanos también.

-se refiere a los chicos con los que comparte clases-decía Rosalie mientras se arreglaba el cabello-cada uno se da vuelta a mirarla cuando pasa por los pasillos o en clases.

-y lo más impresionante de todo es que no te noto para nada celosa-la elogió su esposo-awww, eres maravillosa bebé.

-es mejor que nos vayamos a clases-dijo Jasper sacándonos de nuestra burbuja.

Sin más los esperando poder verla ya que tenía francés y luego ella tendría una clase conmigo.

Seguí a mis hermanos hasta que por un ventanal de la cafetería vi a unos kilómetros a Bella y a mi padre sentados en un tronco caído sin estar a la vista humana, bendita mi visión vampírica.

Me fui acercando sigilosamente escuchando pequeños fragmentos de su conversación, haciéndome fruncir un poco el ceño por sus palabras.

-_yo también sufrí Bella, Esme también sufrió, recuérdalo._

_-como no hacerlo_-gruñó a mi padre-_ella fue mi apoyo en ese momento tan triste-ahora lloraba silenciosamente-después no fui capaz de seguir al lado de ustedes por la visión que tuve._

Carlisle la miró ceñudo por sus palabras, ¿tendría un don? ¿El mismo don que Alice?

_-había olvidado esa parte de ti, pero que fue eso…_

_-es muy linda Rosalie_-¿Qué tenía que ver mi hermana en todo esto? ¿había visto a Rosalie en su visión?

_-por favor Bella…_

_-ah no, no me vengas con esos arranques paternales conmigo porque no juntan ni pegan conmigo Carlisle Cullen, sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir así que no te hagas el… yo oí eso_-rayos.

Sin querer pisé una ramita sin tener un poco de tino por mi falta como vampiro.

-_espero que hayas escuchado lo suficiente._

**Bella pov**

**-**veo que no te dieron la charla de no escuchar las conversaciones ajenas-su rostro pasó de confusión a la vergüenza por ser atrapado escuchando.

Carlisle, al parecer lo había encontrado un poco gracioso ya que se mordía le labio para no reír.

-es la segunda vez Edward, la segunda-le dijo.

-no era mi intención escuchar "otra vez" su conversación pero los vi aquí y quise acercarme a conversar con ustedes lo que sucedió en la mañana…

-no hay nada que decir-dije-a veces Carlisle trata de ser un poco simpático y se equivoca con las cosas que dice-Carlisle se veía confundido igual que su hijo por mis palabras cripticas, miré mi reloj viendo que estaba atrasada para mi clase de biología-ya me perdí una clase y es hora de irme así que los veo pronto.

Me alejé de ellos y seguir mi camino a la clase y fue cuando lo sentí yendo en la misma dirección.

Entré al salón sintiendo la mirada de todos encima de mí.

-veo que algo los entretuvo a ustedes señorita Swan y señor Cullen-rayos, compartía clases con él.

-es mi culpa señor Banner-me disculpé poniendo cara de niña buena-el señor Cullen me estaba ofreciendo su tutoría por si no podía seguir el hilo de las materias.

-es verdad señor-apoyó el chico-como Isabella…

-Bella-le corregí.

-eh si, Bella es nueva así que lo hice como un favor.

-tan amable-murmuró Ángela por lo bajo.

Es mejor que se sienten-nos mandó a nuestro banco y comenzamos con el proyecto de la planta.

No pude ignorarlo durante la clase.

-bueno, ahora que ya hemos terminado la próxima clase quiero un resumen de…-la campana nos salva-no importa, olvídenlo.

Salió raudo de la clase y yo tomé mis cosas para irme, obviamente que eso fue una tarea difícil.

-creo que seremos compañeros de laboratorio-me dijo mientras me esperaba para salir.

¿Quería conversar conmigo?

-yo creo que no tengo otra opción-suspiré teatralmente para darle énfasis a la broma.

Él rió encantadoramente, tarado.

-es mejor, así tendrás un conocido-me miró directamente a los ojos.

-puede ser, será una suerte la mía tener como amigo a Edward Cullen, el galán de Forks high-puse cara de duda-aunque no sé qué dirá tu club de fans-me miró con cara de horror al saber que era popular.

-tratamos de pasar desapercibidos…

-pero somos muy llamativos para no hacerlo-terminé por él.

-y que lo digas.

Comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo ganándonos las miradas de todo el alumnado, claro, la chica nueva con el irresistible Cullen, al parecer Edward era algo llamativo en la escuela.

-estando soltero llamo mucho la atención-me miró como adivinando lo que pensaba.

-al parecer soy muy predecible.

-no-puso su mano en mi brazo y me detuvo como…-solo es que hay algo que me dice mucho de ti y no sé qué es.

Mirarlo me hacía flaquear en mis decisiones que no podía seguir a su lado.

-es mejor que me vaya-no me quedé por respuesta y me moví a mi carro poniendo música.

_Oh, oh, oh is magic, you know…_

La música pop de hoy era un poco, linda.

Me quedo con mi música clásica.

**...**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Frances-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	9. Besos y abrazos no sacan pedazos

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

…**..**

**Capítulo 9**

**Besos y abrazos no sacan pedazos**

**Edward pov**

-ahora debes de comenzar esta parte de la ecuación y debes de…

-Edward-lo interrumpí un poco exasperada-esa parte la sé y la que sigue y la que sigue.

-eso lo sé-me miró como… tonto.

-entonces no entiendo que hacemos aquí en la biblioteca "estudiando"-hice las comillas en el aire-si no tenemos necesidad-era algo ilógico pero tenia que plantear las palabras que me daban vuelta la cabeza.

Él se revolvió otra vez su cabello, sedoso por cierto y suspiró.

-recuerda que le dije al maestro que iba a ser tu tutor hasta que te pusieras la día-lo miré sin entender y el suspiró otra vez-es para que no te tomen desprevenida y si preguntan algo no nos traiga problemas por si nos vemos entre clases o saltamos alguna.

-yo no he dicho que quiera estar contigo-puse una cara de confusión pero no era real, solo quería molestarlo y ver que quería realmente.

Edward tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado por suponer cosas.

-solo es broma Edward-le aclaré para que se tranquilizara, parecía un pez boqueando por aire.

-lo siento-murmuró bajo mientras juntaba sus cosas.

-¿Dónde vas?

-a casa, adiós-se alejó de mi mientras quedaba sentada cayendo en un abismo.

Comencé a ver todo negro y sentía mis músculos tensos por la tristeza.

Otra vez no por favor.

Mi teléfono sonaba y yo no reaccionaba, sabía quien era así que solo apoyé mi cabeza en la mesa en donde estaban mis cosas.

Solo debía de esperar.

-hablaremos en casa-dijo mi madre mientras me sacaba de la biblioteca y me subía a mi auto conduciéndolo a casa, mientras yo.

Estaba en la oscuridad.

…

-es como si ya no le importara-susurraba Renné a mi lado, parece que estaba conversando con alguien.

-Mejor así porque estamos mas tranquilos con ese idiota lejos de ella-ah, era con Charlie con quien hablaba.

-saben que puedo escucharlos-les dije abriendo un solo ojo para verlos cuchichear de lo lindo.

-lo siento cariño-se disculpó mi madre mientras que Charlie no lo hizo, él quiso decir esas palabras, lo entendía.

-es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

-si papá, ya estoy acostumbrándome a esto.

Me acomodé en mi cama para ver en mi reloj que ya era la hora de mi vaso de sangre por mi recaída.

-toma amor-me dijo mi padre leyendo mi mirada.

-gracias-agarré el vaso que me extendía y me lo bebí de un sopetón-es de puma.

-sé que no es tu favorito pero el repartidor nos mandó este tipo hasta nuevo aviso.

-no importa, mañana iré de caza y…

-es mejor que no lo hagas cielo-me aconsejó Renné ganándose una mirada de disgusto de Charlie-lo digo porque ya es tu tercera recaída este mes y me preocupa que hayan vuelto tan fuertes y frecuentes.

-eso es porque hemos visto al idiota que la dañó hace mucho, no es bueno que ella cambie su vida porque él está cerca y pueda encontrárselo.

-ya no discutan por esto-les interrumpí-eso lo solucionaré yo y veremos que es lo que haré.

-eso veremos-dijo Charlie mientras salía de mi habitación seguido por Renné.

Solo pude suspirar por la reacción de mis padres, me acosté en mi cama, pensando en sus palabras.

-eso veremos-dije mientras miraba el techo.

…..

-sé que no es lo mejor pero es mas factible-decía mi compañero de banco.

-lo se, pero mis padres no me dejan llevar a chicos a mi casa sin ellos ahí.

-ok, entonces podríamos ir a la mía aprovechando que no están los míos y así podemos ver unas pelicu…

-tampoco puedo ir a casas sin vigilancia paterna-la alarma sonó y tome rápido mis cosas para salir de la sala-adiós Milo.

-es Mike-gritó el chico, no me acordaba del nombre.

Este chico ya llevaba desde que llegué a la escuela intentando sacarme una cita cosa que yo siempre decía NO, y cuando se enteró que Edward me estaba dando "tutorías" él también se ofreció a ayudarme, el profesor obviamente dijo que no era conveniente ya que el no tenia muy buenas notas mientras que Edward Cullen era un alumno ejemplo.

Ya estando en el pasillo me dirigí a la biblioteca sabiendo que Edward estaría esperándome en ella.

Pero lo que no me esperaba era que estaba acompañado de otra persona.

-hola, siento el retraso-no miré a ninguno mientras sacaba el libro de química que me tocaba por fingir.

-eh si, hola Bella… creo que ya conoces a Ángela-Edward por alguna razón estaba nervioso y no sé si era por mi presencia o por nuestra compañera que no me daba para nada un mirada amistosa.

¿Que no estaba con el tal Ben?

-oh, tienes razón, hola Ángela no te había visto el día de hoy-di mi mejor mirada pero no recibí una igual por respuesta.

Jovencita maleducada.

Miró de vuelta Edward y le cambió el semblante en un dos por tres.

-bueno Edward espero que puedas decidirte por lo que te comenté-y sin mas se fue dejándome con la bala pasada por su mala educación.

Al menos yo fui educada.

La juventud de hoy era cada día mas irrespetuosa con sus mayores.

Volví mi mirada a mi tutor y veía que Edward estaba un poco incómodo todavía y no sabía como traducir eso.

-lo siento, Ángela estaba por…

-Edward, no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones así que no debes decirme nada-lo miré a los ojos para que viera la sinceridad en mí.

-pensé que…

-¿qué? -me burlé un poco - ¿Qué iba a estar celosa por encontrarte con otra chica que no era yo?- pensaba que él también estaba bromeando.

Parece que no.

-bueno, no es nada- bajó la mirada como decepcionado por mi respuesta-es mejor que empecemos.

Lo observé un poco confundida mientras él sacaba su libro también.

Él realmente estaba esperanzado que sintiera celos.

En su mirada podía ver que esperaba que yo sintiera algo de celos por la humana.

No era así.

No tendría por qué ser así, digo, no teníamos nada y no tendría por qué sentir celos de una simple chica.

Afortunadamente Renné me hizo tener un poco de confianza en mi misma así que ninguna chica podría destruir mi autoestima.

Salvo Rosalie y Heidi.

Tenían buenas genéticas en su cuerpo.

Un momento, genética.

-diablos-me golpeé la frente con mi cuaderno al recordar-Edward debemos hacer el trabajo de genética que nos dejó el maestro para el martes-hoy era viernes.

-tienes razón-lo vi pasar unas veces su lengua por su labio inferior mientras pensaba, un tic-es mejor que lo hagamos hoy porque mi familia y yo nos iremos de caza este fin de semana y no tendré tiempo o si prefieres lo hago yo y te incluyo en la investigación.

-disculpa querido pero no he sido floja jamás y no empezaré ahora-lo medité un poco antes de presentarle mi idea-mira, mis padres no estarán hoy en casa, llegan el domingo y podemos hacerlo sin interrupciones-Edward me miraba un poco… raro.

-¿en tu casa?-le asentí con la cabeza-¿sin tus padres?-volví a asentir- solos-¿Qué le sucedía?

-si Edward, solos-lo miraba un poco confundida- si vamos a tu casa tendré que ver a tu padre y no tengo ganas de pelear, aunque podría ver a Esme pero no quiero ver a Carlisle-lo medité por un minuto, si estábamos en mi casa solos podría ser un poco incómodo pero valía la pena-no, es mejor en mi casa.

-ok-su voz sonó una octava mas arriba, parece que se dio cuenta porque se aclaró la garganta-si, no hay problema.

-está bien-me reí por su expresión-nos veremos a la salida de la escuela-tomé mis cosas y me paré para irme-ah y dile a tus hermanos que se vayan a pie a casa, pobres-suspiré teatralmente-se cansarán de caminar tanto-su risa musical atrajo muchas miradas-nos vemos Cullen.

**Edward pov**

La veo alejarse de mí dejándome con un solo pensamiento en la mente.

"Estaré con Bella Swan solo en su casa con ella".

Muchos chicos se sentirían un poco inflados por eso pero yo no.

Estaba nervioso y mas no podía decir porque, o sea, si sabia, pero era nervios al estar solo con una chica como ella, y si lo piensan bien, todavía no estaba seguro que ella no fuera nada de mi padre, porque todavía no me daban una explicación mis padres y ella.

No podía suceder nada malo ¿o si?

**...**

**Jijijijii….. **

**Que malo puede suceder…..**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Frances-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	10. besos y abrazos SI sacan pedazos

**Los personajes… o la mayoría de estos no me pertenecen si no a S.M. **

…**..**

**Capítulo 10**

**Besos y abrazos SI sacan pedazos**

**Edward pov**

Su puerta se abrió al instante mientras yo la sujetaba de su trasero a la vez ella enroscaba sus piernas en mi cintura…

Ni yo creía lo que estaba pasando…

_Flashback_

_-hola ya pensé que no llegabas, pasa-se hizo a un lado y me dejó entrar a su casa, la primera vez que vine no había reparado mucho en ella por la situación en que nos encontramos en ese momento-sé que lo pasa por tu cabeza y no te preocupes, eso ya lo olvidé-me senté en la sala donde ya tenía todo el material para el trabajo._

_-es muy acogedora-dije para sacara tema, ella se rió mientras me daba un vaso de… sangre-oh, gracias._

_-de nada, y ni te imaginabas como estaba cuando la compramos, era una pocilga, pero si lo ves por el lado de que mis padres no se cansan hicieron el trabajo en perfectas condiciones en dos días, yo solo los supervisé._

_-eso veo-me di cuenta que había muchas fotografías de una niña junto a ellos._

_-esa era yo de pequeña-miró las fotografías-como crecía muy rápido me fotografiaban mucho y eso que en esa época no había la tecnología de hoy-me sonrió y fue como si iluminara mi día-cada día me sacaban unas diez fotos y era imposible no tratar de hacer un berrinche._

_-me lo imagino-dejé el vaso en la mesa y saqué mis cuadernos-no creo que nos demoremos mucho en el trabajo así que podríamos comenzar ahora._

_-claro-dijo ella acomodándose a mi lado en la mesa-bien, yo haré una parte y tu la otra, así avanzamos mas rápido y lo tendremos listo en…-miró mi reloj tocándome y mandando descargas por mi cuerpo-… una hora y media, comencemos-¿habrá sentido lo mismo?_

_Así estuvimos por una hora solamente ya que ambos sabíamos lo que teníamos que escribir, según lo que me explicó Bella era porque ella ya sabia de medicina gracias a… mi padre, además tenia un doctorado en literatura, un título en teatro y artes dramáticas._

_-todavía no entiendo lo que sucedió entre ustedes-le miré tratando de buscar algún indicio de que hablaría claro del tema._

_Ella solo suspiró con desgano._

_-ese tema me tiene ya un poco mareada Edward-llegó a mi lado con otro vaso de sangre, me miró seriamente y me habló como si fuera un niño pequeño-tienes que entender que lo que sucedió en esos años fue muy lindo, pero todo tiene que tener un final y no fue el mejor-miró un punto fijo y pude ver como su mirada y pensamientos retrocedían-en aquella época estábamos como una nube blanca en el cielo y estábamos extasiados de felicidad-su rostro llegó a crisparse de tanto dolor que lo sentí mio._

_-hey-tomé su mano sintiendo esa reacción en mi cuerpo de nuevo-aunque eso no me agrade eso no hará que me aleje de ti._

_Ella solo me dio una mirada cautelosa que le respondí con una sonrisa._

_-Edward yo…_

_-shhhh-la silencié-solo déjame estar aquí-apreté su mano para darle énfasis a mis palabras._

_Así fue como fuimos acortando la distancia hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron solo a centímetros separados._

_Y no pude evitar unir mis labios a los suyos que me llamaban…_

_Y la locura se desató…_

_Fin flashback_

Su cuerpo se amoldaba al mio como nada había imaginado, eso era lo que mas me volvía loco.

No sé en que momento le quité su camiseta, la mía ya había desaparecido camino a su habitación.

-dios Edward-su gemido fue lo que me sacó de la locura.

Yo tenía la cara enterrada en el valle de sus redondos pechos.

Ahí me di cuenta lo lejos que había llegado.

-Oh no-me separé de ella como si me hubiera dado electricidad-lo siento yo…

-¿Qué sucede?-se apoyó en sus brazos mientras me miraba pasearme por su habitación.

Todavía nos encontrábamos sin camisetas y ella ya tenia el pantalón sin abrochar.

Dios…

-yo… no sé que sucedió, lo lamento-no me atrevía a mirar su rostro, pero su voz me lo dijo lo rechazada que sentía.

-entiendo-sin más se levantó de su cama y se puso su camiseta gris que estaba en su escritorio-esta bien Edward, lo lamento también en dejar que todo llegara hasta aquí…

-no es tu culpa Bella, yo pasé los limites de ser un caballero y no es bueno que…

-ya-explotó cortando mis palabras-no digas nada más-puso sus manos en su rostro-solo vete por favor.

No me pasó desapercibido lo herida que se sentía, no tenia que ser Jasper y tampoco leer sus pensamientos para saber que así era.

-lo lamento-sin mas salí de su habitación tomando mi camiseta de paso y mis cosas para irme a casa.

Era el peor de los idiotas.

**Bella pov**

¿Alguien que me explique como dejé que todo llegara tan lejos?

_Eres solo tú la que te pone en estos dilemas y problemas mi querida niña…_

Hasta mi conciencia estaba en mi contra, aunque tuviera un poco de razón.

Yo había empujado los límites pensando que con eso recordaría lo que pasó entre nosotros.

-soy una idiota-me recriminaba mientras daba patadas al aire por lo tonta e impulsiva que era.

Fue así como me encontraron mis padres cuando volvieron en la madrugada de su cacería.

…

Lunes otra vez.

Era el día en que mi ánimo trataba de estar estable por lo sucedido hace unos días con Edward, cada vez que recordaba lo que había sucedido me golpeaba mentalmente por forzara las cosas, al bajarme del auto supuestamente todo se veía normal, aunque por la cara de los Cullen sin Edward entre ellos me inquietó.

A la hora del almuerzo estaba un poco ya harta de como me veían los demás alumnos, sus caras de babosos me llevaban al limite por querer plantarles frente y decirles que dejaran de hacerlo, que no era un pedazo de carne para que me miraran de esa manera, eran unos groseros.

Cuando me dirigía por los pasillos me encontré de frente con los Cullen y otra vez Edward no estaba con ellos, no me gustaba lo que podía haber sucedido.

Rosalie me miraba con una rabia contenida y su novio no me miraba con su característica sonrisa.

No tenia que ser adivina ni usar mi don.

Carlisle Cullen había contado su versión.

¿Dónde había estado Esme cuando lo hizo?

-chicos yo…

-vamos Emmett debemos de ver a Alice y a Jasper-Rose arrastró a Emmett del brazo alejándose de mi lo mas rápido que podían hacerlo, Podía ver por mi visión periférica a Jessica, Ángela y Lauren cuchicheando por lo que había sucedido recién.

No soporté la presión y tomé camino de regreso a bebé y volví a mi casa, gracias a dios mis padres no estaban y no quería saber donde estaban en este momento, solo quería llorar y era lo que hacia en este momento tirada en el sofá de la sala.

-como te odio Carlisle Cullen, te odio con toda mi alma-sollozaba contra el cojín que tenia en mi cara.

Sentí unos pasos muy rápidos en la entrada de mi casa que no me importaba porque tenia una pena muy grande dentro de mi y quería sacarla ahora.

-_Bella abre por favor_-dijo esa voz tan conocida para mi al otro lado de la puerta, no me importaba para nada-_cielo hazlo por favor-_entonces recordé lo que fue para mi en su momento e hizo que saltara del sillón impulsada porque sabia que en sus brazos encontraría consuelo como aquel día.

-odio a Carlisle-dije al momento de abrir la puerta y como esperaba abrió sus brazos para mi y me cobijó en ella-lo odio y cavaré su tumba mañana temprano, ahora solo quiero llorar.-ella suspiró en cabello.

-y yo te ayudaré mi niña, vamos dentro aquí está ya muy frio para ti.

Sin mas me cobijó en el sofá otra vez y me y me meció como aquella mañana en que me dio la noticia.

Es como si fuera ayer…

_Flashback_

_-lo siento Bella, el no recuerda nada-dijo Carlisle despeinándose de nuevo._

_Esme lloraba sin lágrimas en una esquina por lo que sucedía, yo no comprendía nada._

_-debemos de decirle que pasa Carlisle por favor, Edward no puede olvidara como si nada lo que ha sucedido en estos meses-ya estaba desesperada y necesitaba que me dijeran donde se encontraba ahora._

_Solo me dijeron Alaska y nada más._

_-por favor Carlisle-le decía también su esposa mientras se acercaba a mi y me abrazaba-ella necesita que verlo, por favor-su angustia era la mía, nuestro lazo era algo muy fuerte._

_El solo vuelve a suspirar y me mira con compasión-no puedo hacerlo, Edward ni siquiera quiere que nosotros vayamos hasta que se sienta listo para vernos otra vez, sin la vergüenza de lo que sucedió en estos años._

_Fue ahí que vi mi triste futuro, sola y sin nadie a mi lado en mi búsqueda, esa búsqueda en la que él me iba a ayudar y estaría conmigo en todo momento, porque el lo prometió, ahora era solo soledad para mi._

_Fin flashback_

-¿Cómo supiste lo que había sucedido?-le pregunté a mi acompañante.

-cariño deberías de saber hace mucho que Carlisle no me guarda secretos-en su voz hubo un poco de enojo, eso me dio un consuelo-el no debió de hacer eso y cuando Edward se entere de lo que hizo no lo perdonará por un buen rato.

-me alegro, el doctor no es mi persona favorita en este momento.

-ni la mía cariño, ni la mía-me dio la razón.

-solo puedo sufrir en esta vida Esme-le decía mientras ella me acariciaba el cabello.

-eso no será así mi vida, él recordará en algún momento a si no, le haremos recordar-dijo con convicción.

-no-le dije incorporándome- él debe hacerlo solo y si no recuerda nada será así solamente.

-será así entonces- me dio la razón y siguió con su arrullo para tranquilizarme.

Y fue cuando sentimos el timbre.

Me puse de pie lentamente y llegué a la puerta donde su aroma me dijo quien era, solamente la abrí y me vi en sus ojos que me pedían disculpas.

Yo ataqué su cuello con ira y tristeza.

-¡BELLA NOOO!-su grito llegaba tarde, él iba a pagar por mi dolor.

**...**

**Cha chan… ¿Quién trató de detenerla con su grito?, malo Carlislecito, muy malo, ojala Esme no le haga cariño por un buen tiempo.**

**Felices fiestas atrasadas mis niñas y espero que el viejito pascuero o como se llame en su país les haya traído lo que pidieron, no creo que fuera Eddy porque el esta ocupado dándole su "regalito" a Bella…**

**Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense….**

**Xoxo**

**Frances-k….**

**/(^_^)\**


	11. la verdad tiende a doler

**Aviso: en un par de días voy a operarme y tengo prohibido usar el pc… ni que fuera a operarme las manos, en fin les aviso para que no se extrañen y apenas recupere mi laptop subo un cap…. Porfa no me abandonen…..**

**Capitulo 11: la verdad tiende a doler**

**Bella pov**

-juro que no vi nada hasta que ella tomó otra decisión y su protección no la cubría-decía Alice mientras se paseaba por mi sala.

-no importa y no estoy arrepentida-le espeté mientras terminaba de hacerme una coleta baja porque había quedado con los pelos en la cara.

-Bella-me regañó Esme.

-oh por favor, al menos dame el crédito de que no le saqué la cabeza.

-eso fue gracias a mí, pequeña saltamontes-murmuró Jasper al lado de su padre, Carlisle se estaba arreglando el brazo luego de que lo saqué un poco de lugar cuando vino aquí y casi lo decapito, tenía rabia acumulada.

-es mejor que todos se vayan-dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta y los invitaba a marcharse-en estos momentos quiero pensar y con ustedes aquí no puedo hacerlo-no los miraba mientras decía las palabras, era mucho mi dolor y quería estar sola.

-Bella entiende…

respiré hondo para no tirarme a su cuello y ahora si sacarle la cabeza, tenía arriba mi escudo para que Alice no viera nada.

-Carlisle-gruñí su nombre -eres el que menos quiero ver en este instante.

-entiendo que estés enfadada pero…

-oh no, enfadada es una piedrita de lo que realmente siento ahora señor Cullen así que si no le importa-sin mas le hice el ademán para que saliera de la casa.

El solo suspiró y comenzó a marchar junto a sus hijos, Esme me miraba con mucha angustia y no me gustaba verla de esa manera.

-ahora no puedo Esme, por favor-le supliqué.

-mañana te veré, te llamo-me dio un beso en mi cabeza y se fue, cerré mi puerta mientras escuchaba el ronroneo del mercedes y del porche andando por la calle.

Me sentí que caería en un abismo en cualquier momento, era mejor que fuera ahora.

Y fue así como lo sentí llegar a mí mandando todo a negro.

Odio a Carlisle.

**Edward pov**

-¿EN QUE PENSABAS POR DIOS?-fue lo primero que escuché cuando entré a casa.

-no lo pensé, simplemente dije lo mismo que dijimos a Edward…

-obviamente no lo pensaste porque cada vez que no lo haces ocurre una estupidez.

Si lo vieras desde afuera seria un poco gracioso que Esme tratara de esa manera a su esposo que tenia el brazo vendado…

¿Qué put…?

-antes que preguntes-dijo Alice apareciendo a mi lado-déjame decirte que Carlisle nos dijo a los demás lo que sucedió entre el y Bella, aunque no nos cayó bien la noticia tiene algo raro no sé, y le tomamos un poco de rabia a Bella cosa que salió temprano de clases y se fue a su casa donde llegó Esme a conversar con ella que muestra lo raro de lo que sucedió porque si tu marido te engaña no serias amiga de su amante, en fin después tuve una visión de que Carlisle sería atacado por Bella que tenia una cara de pena infinita y cuando llegué a su casa ya había sucedido un poco y Jasper alcanzó a detener a Bella de que no le sacara la cabeza pero le sacó el brazo y luego ella nos echó educada pero lo hizo asi que Esme desde que salimos de su casa que no deja de gritarle y eso es todo-yo solo la miraba, ¿Cómo dijo tanto sin…? Solo menee la cabeza, eran pensamientos perdidos.

Me dirigí a mi padre para revisarle el brazo y ver si había que ajustarlo un poco.

-veo que estas bien.

-Edward por favor…

-nada de por favor Carlisle-le paró Esme- tus acciones han llevado a mi familia a algo que no es cierto y…

-Esme no puedo creer que te pongas de su lado-decía Rose bajando la escalera-ella pudo destruir tu matrimonio y…

-ella no fue amante de Carlisle-dijo en tono de rendición.

-¿hablan de Bella?-pregunté estúpidamente, era obvio que hablaban de ella.

-si-me respondió Esme mirándome atentamente.

-Carlisle nos dijo que el y Bella fueron amantes mientras estuvo con Esme,-me dijo Emmett acercándose a Rosalie- ¿Qué edad tiene entonces ella?

Mis ojos se dirigieron a nuestro padre que meneaba la cabeza.

-¿entonces que pasó realmente?-pregunté a mi madre todavía con la mirada clavada en Carlisle.

Esme miró duramente a Carlisle antes de pararse en el ventanal del patio y su mirada se perdía.

-conocimos a Bella hace mucho tiempo-miró a Rosalie y continuó-fue unos años antes que Carlisle te convirtiera, mas exactos en la época de rebeldía de Edward, y no-miró ahora a su esposo-no fue amante ni nada de Carlisle-ahora nos miró a todos sobretodo a mi-ella no fue mas que otra hija para nosotros, y la adoramos como tal, pero ocurrieron algunos eventos que nadie podía llegar a pensar así que dejamos de verla porque se marchó sin dejas rastros, eso fue todo.

Sin más se marchó al patio trasero y nos dejó a todos mirando a nuestro padre con otros ojos.

¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto Carlisle Cullen?, no podía ser que aquel vampiro que habría dado todo por mi fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso, Rosalie no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado y los demás también.

-me siento como un idiota-Emmett se sentó en el ultimo escalón, claro que se sentía mal ya que le había tomado cariño a Bella y yo me sentí un idiota por creer en algún momento ella tuvo algo que ver con mi padre en forma tan intima, tan solo recordar lo que pasó con ella el viernes me daba una cosa en el cuerpo…

-voy a verla-anuncié mientras salía por la puerta.

-Edward por favor dile que lo lamento-dijo Rosalie cuando ya estaba entrando a mi auto.

Eso deberías de hacerlo tu misma, así dejas de ser tan egocéntrica-sin mas me fui y marchaba a su casa.

Si que era un idiota.

**Bella pov**

Mis padres volvieron en algún momento del día y no sentí nada, la oscuridad me tomó de una manera avasalladora y era un lugar que me encantaba quedarme.

Nada molestaba y nada me hacia daño.

Dolor, ese sentimiento era tan fuerte cuando eras un hibrido como yo, Nahuel sintió esa misma sensación cuando comenzó a crecer como yo.

-Bella-me llamó mi madre entrando a mi habitación- debes de bajar un rato, tu cena esta lista.

-no quiero comer-dije bajo mi almohada-se siente bien aquí.

-cariño-me sacó mi almohada y yo me cubrí la cara con mis manos, era como una niña pequeña.

-solo quiero estar un rato sola-me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí a la ventana que daba al bosque-iré de caza no tardo mucho-no esperé su respuesta y corrí como alma que me llevaba.

Mis pies daban todo lo que podían con la adrenalina a mil por segundo, el primer animal que conseguí lo destroce a penas lo sostuve entre mis manos y lo drené con mucha fuerza, aun así me sentía con una sed enorme, no me importó nada en ese momento, mi sed estaba al limite y quería saciarla de cualquier manera.

Un venado, un gato montes y tres conejos no fueron suficientes porque tenia sed, mucha sed, luego comprendí que no era realmente eso, era la rabia y la tristeza magnificada que me tenia de esta manera.

Sentía que se me estaba castigando por algo que nunca hice, fui buena siempre, nunca maté a un humano por placer ni nada, me retracto, solo maté a mi madre al nacer pero no tenia intención por mi parte y sus ultimas palabras fueron de tranquilidad y alivio y se entregó sola a al muerte porque yo estaba bien, lo vie en sus pensamiento cuando estuve en su vientre.

Entonces ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?

Sentía que era mi parte de vida y no la estaba obteniendo, quizás Edward no estaba destinado para mi y por eso no pudimos estar juntos.

-Bella-me llamó una voz terriblemente conocida para mí, no quise darme la vuelta, sabia que tan cerca estaba de mi y era a lo menos unos cuantos metros.

-cuando mi madre me dio a luz me dijo que no temiera por nada, que iba a ser feliz siempre-solté una carcajada irónica-y supiera que lo único que he tenido en mi vida es penas y amarguras estaría no sé de que manera, ella quería que yo fuera feliz, y no lo soy.

-Esme nos conto la verdad-murmuró a mi espalda.

-y veo que a ella le has creído-hice un gesto de negación-si te hubiera dicho yo eso no me hubieras creído en un millón de años.

-yo si creía en ti, lo malo es que Carlisle fue tan fácil creerle porque jamás me mintió de esa manera-me arrepiento de eso Bella.

Me giré para mirarlo a la cara y ver que estaba empapado, su camiseta azulina se pegaba a su forma, no era musculoso como lo recordaba, su cabello estaba pegado a su frente y no dejaba de ser bello como lo fue en su época de rebeldía.

-déjame estar contigo-me dijo acercándose a mi-déjame cuidarte Bella y demostrarte que puedes ser amada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-estaba por sus palabras.

-te prometo que no te haré daño, que seré para ti el ser que mas esta contigo, que nadie siente lo que yo puedo darte.

Lagrimas amargas corrían por mi rostro mojado por la lluvia.

-hay promesas que nunca se cumplen-dije mientras daba vuelta a mi casa.

-yo si la cumpliré-le escuché decir.

Las promesas se rompen, el rompió muchas.


	12. volviendo al propósito inicial

**Capitulo 12: volviendo al propósito inicial.**

**Edward pov**

Cuando la vi partir me di cuenta que su vida había estado vacía de amor, aquel amor que yo sentía por ella en este instante, ya había pasado casi un mes de lo que sucedió con ella en el bosque, de mi promesa que le hice y que he tratado de cumplir, cosa que no ha sido muy fácil porque ella es muy esquiva.

-deja de devanarte la cabeza hermano-me dijo Emmett sentado al lado mio-esa chica cuando quiera algo lo va a decir, no la presiones.

-es fácil decirlo para ti-yo solo movía mi comida en mi plato, en realidad ni eso me dan ganas, la apariencia en este momento era lo ultimo que tenia en mi mente.

-hay que darle un poco de tiempo-dijo Alice a mi lado-no me ha dejado ver nada de ella en este instante y solo veo que uno de nosotros será elegido para hablar con ella.

Rosalie la miró extrañada ya a la vez acusatoria.

-se supone que no habías visto nada.

-lo se-dijo con voz cantarina- solo estoy diciendo que voy a hablar con ella para saber que sucede-sin vergüenza de nada se paró y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba sentada con los demás chicos que teníamos por compañeros, Ángela volteó a verme y me sonrió, yo solo corrí la mirada.

"_que retraído a estado en estos días, debería de hablar con el un poco"_

Sus pensamientos eran tan directos que no entendía porque su atención hacia mi, se suponía que éramos un pocos cortantes con ellos para que no se nos acercaran.

Mejor ponía oreja a lo que le decía Alice porque me había perdido gran parte de ella.

¿Era idea mía o su rostro estaba iluminado mientras hablaba con ella?

**Bella pov**

-solo será unos minutos Bella por favor-me rogaba Alice ante la mirada atónita de mis compañeros.

-lo siento Alice pero tengo cosas que hacer después, será otro día.

Ella hizo un puchero mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la mesa de sus hermanos y contaba mi negativa de salir con ella al centro comercial, ella era persistente pero yo era dura como era ella en su vida humana, cosas de familia.

-no puedo creer que hayas rechazado una invitación de Alice Cullen-chilló en mi oído Jessica-yo hubiera sido tu no lo dudo y voy.

-tu no rechazarías ninguna invitación que te hicieran los Cullen-espetó Mike mientras miraba la mesa de los nombrados.

-y sobre todo de Edward-dijo Lauren un poco burlona.

-¿acaso estas interesada en Edward?-dijo Ángela, casi le sacó la cabeza por tan solo pensarlo.

-no sabia que eso era de relevancia para ti Ángela-le dijo Ben llamando su atención, ella se volvió de un rojo granate dando a confirmar mis pensamientos.

-solo lo digo por curiosidad, nada mas-miró su reloj e hizo una expresión rara-pensaba que a esta hora tenias tutoría con Edward-me dijo casi causándome, Ben la quedó mirando de la misma manera que yo, ¿ella estaba interesada en otro chico aparte de estar con él?, eso era feo.

-¿sabes que?, haz lo que quieras-y sin mas se marchó de la mesa dejando a los demás con la boca abierta, yo también me paré porque tenia cosas que hacer.

Sabia que alguien me seguía con la mirada y no quería estar cerca de él en este momento, quería mi espacio y él no me lo estaba dando, de un momento a otro todo se centró en Edward y nuestro pasado y olvidé mi real propósito.

Mi tía Alice.

Solo tendría que hablar un poco mas con ella y comenzar a averiguar mas cosas sobre ella.

Después de todo, yo podría ayudar a recordar un poco de su vida y nos tendríamos mas cerca, ya sabia quien era mi padre y no estaba interesada en buscarlo, si lo tenia en frente mio quizás era capaz de matarlo.

-Alice-la llamé mientras estaba sentada al lado suyo en clases de francés-Alice.

Ella me miró extasiada y feliz por imaginar que yo estaba cediendo para salir esta tarde, no seria como ella pensaba.

-señorita Swan y señorita Cullen si quieren hablar será después de clases-nos dijo el maestro, bueno, no nos miró y supo lo que hacíamos, me caía mal.

-lo lamento-dijimos al mismo tiempo, nuestro tono sonó tan parecido que pareciera que lo hubiera dicho una sola, ya lo dije, cosas de familia.

Cuando salimos de clases se colgó de mi brazo y juntas nos dirigimos a mi auto para conversar, le hizo un gesto a los chicos y se quedó conmigo al lado de mi auto mientras yo dejaba mis cosas en el.

-entonces yo creo que deberíamos empezar por las tiendas de zapatos…

-no Alice-le paré mientras me acercaba-no estoy diciéndote que voy a ir contigo de compras-su rostro cambió a uno de confusión y tristeza, suspiré-lo que quiero decir es que podemos pasear por ahí.

-pasear-dijo como analizando la opción.

-No lo sé, podemos conversar sobre nuestra vida y no sé-me encogí de hombros-podemos conocernos mas solamente.

Ella me miraba inexpresivamente, mi corazón ya de por si latía rápido y no quería que se diera cuenta que estaba nerviosa de estar con ella tan cerca, por mi visión periférica veía a Jasper mirarme raro, Edward y Rosalie me miraban como si quisieran venir en mi dirección y no se atrevían y Emmett, tenia su característica sonrisa, no me di cuenta que Alice me hablaba.

-uh, lo siento no te tomé atención, ¿decías?-ella me dio una sonrisa de alegría, total alegría, se parecía tanto a mi madre.

-te decía que podemos ir al lago que queda a unos kilómetros de aquí-me dijo sonriendo-es ahí donde voy sola cuando Jasper esta cazando y necesito pensar-cuando dijo lo ultimo se ensombreció un poco su rostro, la entendía.

-se lo que dices, entonces-cambien mi humor por uno mas alegre-vamos ahora, avísale a tus hermanos que te vas conmigo-mi tía dio saltos de alegría y me abrazó fuerte, se sentía bien su abrazo.

-no te preocupes que ya le dije a Edward-sin mas sentí como el volvo plateado pasar por nuestro lado y unas tímidas despedidas dirigidas a mi dieron-ellos están arrepentidos por lo que sucedió con la famosa historia-me dijo mientras subía al auto.

-de eso conversaremos otro momento-le dije mientras arrancaba el auto.

Nos dirigimos al lago que ella me dijo y lo encontré sin ningún problema, estaba empezando a congelarse a descongelarse así que no hubo manera de que pudiéramos meternos a patinar como ella quería.

-Esme te extraña-me dijo mientras caminábamos por la orilla, tenia un poco de frio-toma mi chaqueta recuerdo que tu eres mitad humana.

-no te preocupes-le agradecí devolviéndosela –estoy acostumbrada al frio, y yo también la extraño-la miré mientras metía mis manos en mis bolsillos-ella es muy especial, creo que la extrañaré mucho cuando me vaya-Alice detuvo su caminar para mirarme triste.

-¿Cuándo…?-dijo un poco extrañada, solo suspiré.

-mis padres no están muy a gusto aquí y por lo que sucedió con Carlisle y su mentira así que quieren alejarse un poco de todo y comenzar de nuevo.

-pero tu no quieres irte-me dijo- lo veo en tu mirada.

-es verdad, no quiero irme-retomé mi caminar y mi tía me acompañó-pero ellos son lo único que tengo tan cerca de ser una familia que no puedo estar sin ellos.-salvo a la persona que tenia a mi lado.

-y ese motivo es solo por eso, por tu familia digo.

-Alice-dije suspirando-si me quedo no tendré paz, y deseo quedarme, pero…

-pero…-me instó ella.

-Carlisle me hizo daño mintiéndoles a ustedes, y eso no podía no tener consecuencias y me hirió muchísimo y por lo que pude entender a Esme también le dolió que mintiera de esa manera conmigo poniéndome de excusa-ella se agarró de mi brazo tratando de calmar mi molestia y fue efectivo.

-todavía no entiendo que sucedió para que el dijera esas cosas-su cara mostraba sus dudas claras y su toque también.

-ni yo, en esa época era tan gentil, eran los padres que no alcancé a tener y que me hiciera ese tipo de daño el mes pasado fue como una bofetada por lo que yo había hecho.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-me acarició el brazo para relajarme.

-maté a mi madre cuando Salí de su cuerpo.-la miré y su cara seguía mostrando extrañeza y un poco de miedo.

-¿Cómo…?

-la desgarré desde adentro y rompí su vientre para salir de su cuerpo, no había nadie con nosotras en ese momento y supe que estaría sola desde entonces.

-así es como nacen los híbridos entonces, tu madre debió de sufrir mucho.

-cuando nací sus ultimas palabras fueron de amor y cariño, no me culpó ni nada, siempre me amó y cuando estaba en su vientre me decía que si tenia que morir para que yo naciera lo haría encantada, cuando nací la mordí esperando que se quedara conmigo pero ella murió igual-no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que Alice me entregó un pañuelo-gracias, y bueno eso es todo lo que puedo decir.

-pero te estas yendo por las ramas porque hay algo que no me estas diciendo-su percepción era tan parecida a la de Edward.

-es mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí o si no, no tendremos nada que contarnos para nuestras próximas salidas.

-es verdad-dijo mas animada por mi humor que había mejorado-entonces mejor caminemos a casa ya que este frio no es bueno para ti, ya esta anocheciendo y debemos dejarte en casa.

Era verdad, ya el sol estaba en el horizonte y teníamos clases mañana, era muy atenta Alice conmigo y sin darse cuenta se preocupaba por mi, espero que sea lago de la sangre tira como se dice.

-para la próxima podrías traer a Jasper y comenzar también a conocerlo a él, no es que le caiga muy bien que digamos.-tenia que estar cerca de mi tío también.

-le caerás bien Bella, solamente que él es un poco cuidadoso en lo que se refiere a lo desconocido.

Nos reímos mientras íbamos de regreso al pueblo. Fue una buena tarde

**Alice pov**

Después que Bella me dejara en casa sentí un vacío enorme en mi pecho, fue tan fuerte la sensación que me dolía demasiado y tuve que agarrarme en donde estaba mi muerto corazón.

-Jasper-musité sabiendo que me escucharía, al momento que me vio en el umbral de la casa salió con preocupación a mi encuentro-no me siento bien.

-Carlisle-susurró con pánico mientras me dejaba en el sofá- todo este bien cielo, todo esta bien.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque llamaste de esa manera? ¿Que sucede Alice?-dijo viniendo a mi lado.

-dice que le duele el pecho Carlisle-mi amor estaba entrando en un ataque de pánico y era lo que menos necesitábamos.

-solo tuve una rara sensación en el pecho-expliqué lo mas tranquila posible-jazz cálmate, venia de dar un paseo con Bella.

-¿Bella?

-eh si, estuvimos toda la tarde juntas y cuando se fue me sentí un poco vacía-era extraña esta sensación-no lo se como explicar, era como si mi pecho doliera pero de pena, de nostalgia, no se muy bien como decirlo.

-se como se siente-dijo Esme parada al lado de Carlisle.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunté mientras se me pasaba el malestar gracias a mi esposo.

-porque me siento así desde que no veo a mi pequeña-miró de reojo a Carlisle y suspiró-no podemos seguir de esa manera con ella.

-hay que darle tiempo y se lo daremos-dijo Carlisle parándose del sofá.

-yo conozco a uno que la paciencia se le esta yendo y quiere verla y muchas cosas mas-dijo Jasper a mi lado.

-¿Quién?-pregunté.

- Edward-dijo sin más.

Es verdad, desde que nos contó que la encontró en el bosque hace un mes que no había podido hablar con ella y sus opciones estaban siendo pocas.

-solo hay que darle tiempo.-dijo Carlisle una vez mas despareciendo por las escaleras.

Eso tendría que ser.

…..

Había pasado cada día que podía en compañía de Bella para saber cosas de ambas mutuamente, me contó un poco de como encontró a sus padres adoptivos y por como tenia una cierta manera contacto con los Vulturis, eso no me lo esperaba, también se había unido a nosotras mi amado, trataba de ser amable con el, pero no de un modo que pudiera darme celos, ella lo trataba como si el fuer un hermano o alguien a quien poder admirar.

A mi esposo todavía no le daba buena espina ella y trataba de darnos un poco de espacio cuando estábamos juntos y poder hacer cosas de chicas, incluso fuimos de compras y me medí en lo que se refiere a estas cosas, ¿Quién lo diría?, ella me dijo que debía de comprar lo que realmente necesita no lo que quería, y así fue como traje solo seis bolsas desde el centro comercial, seis, eso ya era un paso.

Cada día le tenía mas aprecio, era como la hermana que a muchos le hubiera gustado tener.

Me gustaba esa sensación de paz que tenia con ella, no era como Jasper que te manipulaba, Bella irradiaba calma y paz, eso era bueno decía Jasper, aunque no se convencía todavía, ya lo haría.


	13. Alguien lo sabía

**Capitulo 13: alguien lo sabía**

**Bella pov**

No cabía en felicidad por los avances que hacía cada día con Alice y su pareja, siempre trataba de incluirlo a él en alguna conversación para que no se sintiera aislado, siempre con la prudencia y educación de que no se malinterpretaran que yo quisiera algo con mi propio tío.

En la escuela todo seguía igual, Ángela seguía mirando mal a cada chica que miraba con ganas a Edward, Ben que seguía mirando como su novia seguía suspirando por otro chico que no era el, Mike babeaba por cualquier chica que no se fijara en Edward, cosa que era muy difícil, y los demás, los demás seguían como siempre.

-parece que estas bien en compañía de los Cullen-me dijo Ángela en clase de química un día

-eh, si-le dije tratando de sonar distraída.

-veo que tienes muchos afines con la pareja de Alice-la miré a los ojos tratando de entenderla, ¿Dónde quería llegar?

-si, me llevo muy bien con el, tiene temas muy agradables de conversación al igual que Alice.-le dije para que no me molestara.

-debes tener cuidado-la miré extrañada.

-¿disculpa?-le gruñí bajito ella no era nadie. Puso cara de inocente, que para nada tenía.

-cualquiera diría que le quieres quitar el novio a Alice-ella tenia un doble sentido en sus palabras.

-y tu como siempre tan atenta de darme el chisme del día-le dije sarcásticamente.

La muy… perra.

Mejor tomé mis cosas y me cambié de lugar para no seguir escuchándola, pero como ya la había tocado tenia acceso total a sus pensamientos.

Ah, eso, mis poderes eran parecidos a los de Edward, yo tocaba a una persona y tenia el acceso a su mente para ver lo que pensaba, eso y que compartía el mismo don con mi tía Alice, salvo que yo veía el pasado y el presente, o sea el parecido a Edward y un escudo, muy bueno por decir menos, me da un poco de privacidad por cierto vampiro lector de mentes sexy y cierta psíquica tía mía.

Algo complicado, lo sé.

Apenas Salí del aula me encontré de cara con Rosalie que me miraba indecisa si decirme algo o no, yo tomé la decisión por ella.

-estamos tarde para historia-le sonreí y me dirigí para la clase con ella sin hablar nada, era lo mejor para nosotras.

Nos sentamos en los mismos lugares de siempre y con el silencio que nos acompañaba sin llegar a ser incomodo, teníamos que llegar a tener una comunicación más civilizada desde ahora.

…

-_hoy no puedo venir al lago_-dijo Alice por teléfono.

-está bien, debes cazar Alice-estaba preparando mi cena cuando me llamó.

-_esta vez vamos solo las chicas_-susurró- _ya se_-me imagino lo que vio-_puedes venir con nosotras y así compartimos una especie de salida de mujeres_-me reí por sus ocurrencias.

-lo siento querida ya que tengo sangre de reserva y antes que digas otra cosa, no, estoy bien sin salir de caza esta semana, me toca comer comida humana para no perder la costumbre, asi que lo siento.

-_está bien_-refunfuñó al otro lado de la línea-_te veré el lunes_.

Un momento.

-pensé que solo iban por hoy.

_-oh no, como no hemos salido mucho a cazar lo haremos por estos cuatro días._

-pero perderás dos días de clases…-su risa me detuvo-lo siento, es la fuerza de la costumbre.

-_tranquila, al menos sé que soy querida por ti._

-eres un amiga para mí-y mi tía a la vez-no importa, te veré el lunes.

-_eh si_-sonó dubitativa-_Esme te manda saludos_.

Tuve que sonreír ante eso- dile que le mando un beso y un abrazo.

Colgué y sin más quehacer terminé mi cena, hice mis deberes y subí a mi habitación, no sin antes sentirme observada de alguna manera, eso era extraño.

Me dije que eran alucinaciones mías y me fui a acostar cayendo en un profundo sueño, donde siempre estaba Edward.

…

Era imposible que me sintiera un poco paranoica porque no había nada en el mundo que pudiera hacerme nada malo ya que otro vampiro no podía dañarme, mucho.

Pero hoy me había levantado con la misma sensación que me acosté anoche, sentía que alguien me estaba vigilando y no era una buena sensación, sentí escalofríos en mi espalda y era de miedo, mucho miedo.

Me fui a la escuela incluso extrañada de no recibir ninguna llamada de Charlie y Renné desde que se fueron de caza, eso era extraño, luego les llamaría.

Me fui a la escuela sin saber qué hacer, Alice se había ido de cacería con Rosalie y Esme y solo vendrían los chicos a la escuela, sería un poco mal visto que me acercara a Jasper mientras no está mi tía y no quería habladurías sobre ello.

Apenas puse un pie fuera de mi auto sentí la presencia de Jasper en un costado del estacionamiento, me miraba fijamente y no era para nada agradable.

-hola-dije bajo, sabía que escucharía y no quería acercarme a el por la habladurías.

-debemos hablar-y sin más se adentró en la escuela seguido por Edward que lo miraba con fijeza, ni yo entendí su actitud.

**Edward pov**

No entendía el acercamiento tan repentino que tuvieron ambas en estos días, alice pasaba mucho tiempo con Bella y no entendía porque a los demás nos alejaba cada vez que tratábamos de acercarnos a ella, hasta Jasper estaba cerca de ella y eso me daba… celos.

-estas en la quinta nube y no iré a buscarla para que te baje de ella-me dijo Emmett sentándose a mi lado en francés.

-¿a quien deberías buscar?-no sabía a quién se refería, mi hermano me miró incrédulo.

-Eddy no soy tan tonto, se que estas pensando en Bella y por la sonrisa que se forma en tu cara ahora estoy en lo correcto-se sentía ganador con su deducción y yo no iba a mentir, tan solo escuchar su nombre me tenía en otro mundo.

-¿Dónde está Jasper?-preguntó Rosalie sentándose al lado de su esposo-no lo vi por ningún lado.

Eso fue algo que también me llamó la atención por el modo que le habló a Bella en el estacionamiento.

-iré a buscarlo -y sin más me piré de mi asiento para ir en su busca, mi cabeza trataba de darme malas jugadas y yo trataba de hacerlas a un lado.

Para lo que vi al lado del gimnasio no fue nada imaginación.

Jasper y Bella estaban abrazados de una forma tan intima que me dio un vuelco en el estomago, y sus palabras no me decían nada bueno.

-por favor no se lo digas-le dijo Bella en una súplica todavía agarrada a él.

-Ella debe saberlo Isabella, no puedo ocultárselo-Bella se separó de él un poco y trabó su mirada con la de él.

-deja que lo haga yo, es lo único que te pido-Jasper suspiró debatiendo se en su mente si debía de contar este secreto, pero no pensaba directamente que era, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando yo.

-está bien- y la volvió a abrazar, se veían tan bien juntos que eso me dio u poco de rabia, tanta que un gruñido se formó en mi pecho, y fue muy audible a los sensibles oídos de mi hermano y de Bella que se dieron vuelta encontrándose con mi mirada, la mirada de Bella era impagable al igual que la de Jasper.

Salí pitando de allí hacia el bosque, donde me encontró mientras deshacía una roca a golpes.

-no sé cómo explicar lo que viste.

Me di vuelta para mirar su cara, mi tristeza y enojo eran evidente a en mi cara.

-por el principio será lo mejor.

**Bella pov**

Cuando salía de la clase para dirigirme a la cafetería fui arrastrada hasta el gimnasio por alguien con mucha fuerza, el olor de Alice mesclado con el suyo me dijo quien era.

-que te sucede Jasper-estaba enojada y sorprendida por su manera de tratarme.

-es lo que yo te pregunto yo a ti-estaba sintiendo parte de su enojo y no entendía porque, no lo había tocado para saber qué era lo que estaba pensando, tampoco lo vi venir en una visión.

-primero que nada suéltame ahora-cuando lo hizo lo rocé con mi pulgar para leer su mente.-no he hecho nada para que me trates de esa manera y segundo no entiendo que te sucede.

-tú tienes algo con Alice y no sé lo que es-tragué saliva ante esto-ves, tus emociones me lo dicen, algo estas tramando y quiero saber que es.

-Jasper yo…

-un momento-me detuvo con un movimiento de su mano-hueles como mi Alice-olisqueó el aire y también ahí-y nosotros no usamos perfumes.

-Eh, yo-no tenia escapatoria y Jasper se veía cada vez más sospechoso.

-quiero saber la verdad-me tomó del brazo y me acercó a él midiendo mis emociones, me rendí, me sentía ahogada con este secreto.

-Alice y yo somos parientes-susurré, el me miró perplejo.

-Alice no tenia familia cuando la abandonaron convertida-el estaba extrañado.

Suspiré y saqué el sobre que contenía todo de mi tía, incluyendo su retrato.

-en este sobre esta todo lo relacionado con Alice y su familia, el lugar donde la internaron por loca en un manicomio-se lo entregué y el ávidamente comenzó a hojear los papeles.

-no es posible-murmuró mirando todo.

-lo es-me apoyé en la pared, me sentía agotada-la hermana menor de Alice, Sofía, era mi madre, conoció a un vampiro que la sedujo hasta que la tomó y fui concebida por él, lo demás lo sé porque pude leer la mente de mi madre en sus últimos minutos de vida y así pude comenzar a recopilar todo esto- reí secamente cuando me volvió a mirar-lo mas gracioso de todo es que de alguna manera estuve con los Cullen antes de que ella legara a vivir con ellos, que irónica la vida.

-si Alice es hermana de tu madre, entonces…

-Alice es mi tía-lo miré seria para que viera que no tomaba esto como un juego-y la he buscado por mucho tiempo, prácticamente desde que nací.

Jasper miraba y remiraba los papeles buscando algo que lo hiciera falso, no era asi, toso esos documentos eran reales.

-eso me hace tu tío-dijo mientras guardaba los documentos en el sobre.

-al parecer si-le dije mientras lo miraba.

Jasper me miró un largo rato serio y al cabo de unos segundo pude ver una sonrisa asomarse en su cara-ven aquí entonces sobrina mía.

Sin más corrí a sus brazos que me extendía y me fundí en ellos sintiendo mucha paz.

-oh pequeña, por eso hueles como mi Alice-me tuve que reír por eso.

-cosas de familia.

-debemos de decirle a Alice en cuanto llegue de cazar-me tense en sus brazos y lo apreté mas contra mío.

-por favor no se lo digas-le supliqué, no estaba lista aun.

-Ella debe saberlo Isabella, no puedo ocultárselo-me separé un poco de él para poder mirar a mi tío a los ojos.

-deja que lo haga yo, es lo único que te pido-Jasper suspiró debatiendo se en su mente si debía de contar este secreto, suspiró en derrota porque yo había ganado poniendo morritos.

-está bien- le sonreí y lo abracé de nuevo.

Ya hacia planes en mi mente cuando escuchamos un gruñido detrás nuestro, al fijarnos vimos que era… Edward.

-oh dios-dije asustada por lo que veía el en su mente.

-cree que-dijo Jasper.

-si-me solté de mi tío y lo seguí hasta el bosque donde lo vi machacar una piedra, mas bien era una roca.

-no sé cómo explicar lo que viste-dije tímidamente, el todavía me daba la espalda.

Se dio vuelta para mirarme a la cara, había tristeza y algo de enojo en sus facciones, no entendía porque.

-por el principio será lo mejor-me escupió las palabras.

Estaba en problemas, solo lo miraba y no sabía cómo reaccionar, hasta que lo vi venir a mi y besarme como lo hizo aquella vez en mi habitación, le respondí de igual manera para que viera que sentía lo mismo.

Tenía que hacer un poco de tiempo.

Y sin más lo seguí besando hasta caer en la hierba en este beso desesperado.


	14. el tiempo junto a ti

**Capitulo 14: el tiempo junto a ti**

**Edward pov**

Sentir sus labios en los míos era como una tormenta con truenos incluidos.

-Edward-dijo entre besos, yo no quería parar.

-ahora no por favor-dije mientras me apoderaba de sus dulces labios, aquellos que recordaba como si fuera ayer.

-ok-dijo y seguimos en nuestra pequeña burbuja.

La abracé lo mas que pude a mi cuerpo, sentir cada pequeña curva suya a mi disposición era lo más fabuloso, sentía que esto ya lo había vivido con ella y que era algo natural para nosotros, supongo que mi mente recordaba lo sucedido hace una mes y mas con ella en su casa.

Sentí un gemido de ella en mi oído y me devolvió un poco la cordura que perdía cada vez que estaba cerca de ella.

Era como un deja vú porque estábamos en las mismas condiciones que aquella vez en su habitación, sin camisetas y con el pantalón sin abrochar, esta vez no me separé de ella como lo hice esa vez.

-Bella-apoyé mi frente con la suya-me tienes en tus manos, no sé qué hacer cuando estoy cerca de ti.

Ella me sonrió y me acarició el rostro.

-lo mismo sucede conmigo a tu cercanía-me sonrió de la manera más hermosa que podía ver en mi vida-siento que no puedo estar lejos de ti y cuando lo estoy no se qué hacer.

-¿entonces porque te alejas de mi?-me senté con ella en mi regazo-estos días he sufrido mucho por tu lejanía y ahora te veo con Jasper de esa manera y…

-no tengo nada con Jasper-me tocó la mejilla para que la mirara-es algo muy complicado de contar-iba a replicar pero me detuvo-algún día lo diré y todos lo sabrán, solo dame tiempo-me rogó.

-el que quieras-le besé la palma de su mano ¿Cómo no darle lo que me pedía?

Ella se merecía todo en el mundo.

-te quiero-le dije.

-y yo a ti Edward- ella me sonrió pero algo había en su mirada.

-Bella-volví a llamarla, me sentía tímido pero a la vez firme.

-Dime-sonreía por mi actitud, se daba cuenta de mi nerviosismo.

-se mi novia-le pedí, ella me vio a los ojos profundamente, se mordía el labio mientras me dejaba con la incertidumbre de su respuesta.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-dijo en un murmullo, en su voz había algo y no supe identificar.

-como que por cuánto tiempo-dije con una risa nerviosa-por toda la eternidad si se puede, o hasta que te aburras de mi.

-imposible aburrirme de ti.-dijo acariciándome todavía, me miró a los ojos otra vez y sonrió-si, seré tu novia.

Esa respuesta llenó mi cuerpo y mi corazón, estaba más que emocionado por esto, la abracé a mi otra vez y la besé con muchas ganas, estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja por esto.

-seré el mejor novio que hayas tenido en tu vida-esperaba que no hubieran muchos antes de mi.

-solo he tenido uno y ese eres tu-dijo como si pudiera…-puedo leer tu mente Edward, es una parte de mi poder.

-vaya-mejor cuidaba lo que pensaba.

-no te preocupes, si quieres puedo bloquearte-dijo tratando de bajar la tensión por su confesión-Edward-rodó los ojos-ok está bien-parpadeó rápido y me volvió a mirar- listo ya no te escucho.

-entonces…

-entonces-se acercó lentamente a mi rostro y habló bajito-si Edward, si quiero ser tu novia.

Sonreí y me acerqué de nuevo a ella y cuando choqué con su pecho me di cuenta en como estábamos.

-eh, amor-balbuceé.

-dime-me sonreía mientras acariciaba mi cuello llenándome de escalofríos.

-camiseta- murmuré, aclaré mi garganta -ponte tu ropa -ella solo rió por mis palabras y se puso de nuevo su ropa y de paso yo hice lo mismo con la mía.

- lo siento –sonrió acomodándose mientras se ponía en pie-entonces-dijo girando en círculos- creo que debemos de volver a casa.

-Bella-toqué su brazo para que me mirara-creo que debemos de hablar con Carlisle.

Su mirada de felicidad cambió en un segundo y en ese instante que quise patearme por ser tan idiota.

-no importa-dijo medio resignada-en algún momento lo haré-me dio la mano y caminamos hacia la escuela a buscar los autos, era casi la hora de salida así que debíamos de sacar los autos de allí para no levantar habladurías.

**Bella pov**

Llegamos al lugar y descubrimos que el volvo de mi novio… otra vez -era raro decirlo- no estaba y supusimos que se lo había llevado Jasper junto con Emmett.

-tendré que llevarte a casa-dije mientras reía por su cara de sufrimiento.

-ya estoy temiendo por mi auto.

- y que lo digas-seguí a la puerta del conductor para ir a dejarlo, se que podría correr pero estaba a mi lado y estaba estático donde lo dejé-Edward sube-lo apuré.

-ok-todavía estaba ido por su pobre auto, hombre sensible con sus juguetes.

-se lo diremos pronto a los demás-dijo, no fue pregunta, fue una afirmación por su parte-no quiero que se arruine pronto nuestra tranquilidad así que lo diremos cuando estés lista.

-gracias-le besé y encendí el auto para irnos.

Nos encaminé hacia su casa y me dijo que lo dejara a unos metros de ahí, él entendía que no estaba preparada para verlos aun, era muy considerado, nos despedimos con beso más tranquilo que el del prado, al parecer no se dio cuenta que me había pedido verlos, mejor para mí.

Entonces, partí rumbo a mi casa para saber si había alguna noticia de Charlie y Renné, no creo que me hayan dejado abandonada y sin decirme adiós ni nada por el estilo, ellos me amaban y me lo decían cada vez que podían, eso era extraño de su parte, el desaparecer y no dar signos de existencia.

Me encaminé al porche, pero retrocedí los mismos pasos que di al percatarme de algo.

-ya aclaré todo con él-dije para que saliera de su escondite.

-eso es bueno –dijo Jasper sentándose en el capó de mi auto, lo miré feo mientras lo empujaba para que bajara de el-oye-se quejó-para ser pequeña tienes fuerza-se sobó la parte que le golpee.

-entonces no te vuelvas a sentar ahí si no quieres verme realmente enojada-suspiré para calmarme-como decía, ya lo arreglé con Edward y aguardará igual que tu a que diga que es lo que tengo escondido.

-yo diría que lo dijeras pronto-dijo como que no quiere la cosa pero ya había leído su mente.

-vas a tener que guardarle otro secreto a mi tía y tendrás que hacerlo con mas ahínco-le advertí porque no quería que esto se soltara.

Me puso mala cara por mi petición-eso me es difícil Bella y no deberías pedirle estas cosas tan difíciles a tu tío-tuve que reír por el puchero que hizo, era muy tonto.

-trata, dame un par de días y todo lo diré, bueno no todo-pensando en lo que abarcaba todo, todavía no podía decir lo de Edward y yo antiguamente.

-está bien-se acercó a mí y me besó la frente paternalmente.

-te veo mañana-dije y lo vi desparecer entre los árboles.

Yo seguí a mi casa… de nuevo vacía y sin señales de vida de mis padres adoptivos, no entendía.

**Edward pov**

Me sentía lleno de felicidad, si Jasper estuviera en este instante en casa no podría estar cerca mío por la manera en que emitía mi emoción, me sentía de una manera tan familiar, mis hermanos y padres me lo demostraban cada día estando con sus parejas y ahora que yo tenía una era algo que me tenia pletórico.

Un momento ¿Dónde está Jasper?

-Emmett dime que mi auto esta entero y no le hiciste una abolladura-le gruñí a mi hermano mientras iba a revisar mi auto y que no tuviera nada.

-no seas marica Edward, no le hice nada porque yo no lo conduje, lo hizo Jasper y no le hizo nada-se reía de mi, idiota-oye chico deberías de tirar un polvo en serio, ya estas acumulando polvo en tus huesos y en…

-¿no tienes nada que hacer ahora que no está Rose Emmett?-dijo Carlisle mientras bajaba de su auto, tenía la mente despejada y quería trabajar en lo pendiente antes que llegara Esme.

-oh si, debo de ordenar el chiquero que dejé-y sin más despareció.

-a la locura de dormitorio le dice chiquero-me reí-el chiquero queda pequeño a lo que realmente tiene en su espacio.

Miré a Carlisle que estaba muy callado a mi lado, sabía que estaba ahí porque respiraba innecesariamente y sabía que quería decirme algo.

-dilo Carlisle-lo invité a hablarme.

-estas muy contento hoy-fue una afirmación, una constatación de cómo me encontraba y la sonrisa que había en mi rostro lo decía más que claro, estaba contento.

-como no te imaginas-le dije mientras entraba a la cocina y seguía de largo hasta la sala.

-¿se puede saber qué es lo que te tiene así?

Sonreí por solo recordarlo-Bella-dije simplemente.

El rostro de mi padre cambió por completo y se puso mas pálido de lo que es ¿es posible eso?

-eh ¿Carlisle?-le llamé por si no me oía, sacudió su cabeza y volvió a enfocar la mirada en mi.

-si disculpa, te escuché-carraspeó innecesariamente y se fue.

Eso era extraño, no debía de reaccionar de esa manera si es mentira lo de ella con mi… novia, era raro pensarlo y no era una rareza mala, era muy buena.

Lo dejé pasar y me fui a mi piano a tocar pensando en mi dulce Isabella, a su lado sabía que no tenía que pensar en el tiempo porque ya sabía que ella no era como una humana y que envejecería y la podría llegar a perder, no, con ella podría estar por mucho tiempo.

-Isabella me tienes en tus manos-dije mientras terminaba de tocar a Chopin.

-y que lo digas Sherlock-dijo Jasper sentado arriba de mi piano, lo miré mal y lo tiré de mi piano-hey, que les pasa a todos que me empujan como si fuera una marioneta.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-estaba en la casa de tu damisela-lo miré mal porque no sabía que tenía que hacer allá y porque su mente era una pared, bloqueada-relájate Eddy solo fui a dejarle unos papeles que me había dejado cuando salió en tu búsqueda, y de paso veo que te fue bien con ella-se reía de mi y sentí una timidez propia, no me la estaba imponiendo el.

-y que lo digas, estamos bien-le dije simplemente.

-puedes contar conmigo-me apoyó- sabes que no soy quien para juzgar.

-y que lo digas, ya lo se-suspiré-otro dia.

Subí a mi habitación y me tiré en mi sofá mirando la ventana como era cubierta por una cascada de lluvia.

Mi Isabella se llevaba todo de mi y se lo daba por completo.

Y se lo daría siempre.


	15. Búsqueda y confianza

**Capitulo 15: Búsqueda y confianza**

**Bella pov**

Lunes por la mañana.

Un nuevo día y nuevas cosas en ella, simplemente genial.

Como cada mañana me levanté y bajé ya lista para tomar desayuno y saludar a mis padres si es que llegaron por la madrugada y yo no los sentí, pero no había rastro de ellos en la casa, miré mi teléfono y la contestadora por si había alguna novedad ahí, tampoco.

Sin más me fui a mi auto y mientras lo encendía estaba buscando en mi mente el porqué de su ausencia, esto no era normal.

De camino seguía preguntándome donde estaba este par que no daba señales de existencia, mas rato haría una llamada a un rastreador.

-no sé que está sucediendo pero ya no me gusta nada-suspiré mientras entraba al aparcamiento escolar.

Llegar a la escuela no fue para nada cómodo porque necesitaba ver a mis dos grandes prioridades en mi vida, no tengo que decir quiénes eran porque ya lo saben.

Apenas bajé de mi auto vi a Alice con una cara media extraña y esperaba que no hubiera pasado nada o que se le saliera algo al idiota de mi nuevo tío.

-hola Alice-cautelosamente me acerqué a su lado ganándome una mirada extraña suya que hizo detenerme.

-¿Qué está sucediendo Isabella?-me preguntó con una mirada de tristeza que me dio algo. La mire confusa.

-no te entiendo.-ella me miró un tanto enfadada.

-simple-suspiró y se acercó más a sus hermanos que rodeaban el auto de Edward, él me miraba también con extrañez y también lo hacía mirando de reojo a Jasper.

Yo también miré al empático.

Ahí está el problema, ¿Será idiota Jasper?, tiene la mente bloqueada.

-Alice, lo que estés imaginando es mentira-traté de calmarla y solo gané una mirada de parte de ella que me hizo callar.

-entonces explícame porque mi hermano y mi esposo estaban bloqueados para mí cuando yo no estuve aquí-hizo un puchero-pensé que éramos amigas.

-y lo somos-respondí rápidamente-quizás estaban bloqueados porque estuvieron conmigo estos días y sin querer los bloqueé.

-¿puedes hacerlo?-preguntó Rosalie ganándose más cerca.

-sí, eso fue los días que ustedes no estuvieron y conversé un poco con Jasper y Edward es mi supuesto tutor por eso estuvieron bloqueados para Alice…

En sus rostros apareció la comprensión mientras que mi mente se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sus mentes lo gritaban y por eso Edward la miraba extrañado y no solo a ella, a sus hermanos también, exceptuando a Jasper, la semilla de la duda estaba ahí y no se la podían sacar por ahora.

- ah ya veo, todavía desconfían de mi-me sentí triste instantáneamente, Jasper me miró.

-no Bella-dijo Emmett avanzando unos pasos, los mismos que yo retrocedí.

-debo irme- no miré atrás cuando Edward me llamó, simplemente seguí mi camino a mis clases.

…

No tuve ánimos de ir a clases de literatura así que estoy sentada en la biblioteca sintiendo una pena enorme.

¿Qué hice mal?

Trataba de entender que era lo que nos había llevado a esto y me pasaba mil películas por la mente para que ellos desconfiaran de mí.

Siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que Carlisle tenía algo de culpa por esto ya que desde un principio me puso como la mala y que prácticamente yo era una rompe-hogares.

¡Estúpido Carlisle!

Por eso me pasaban estas cosas solo a mí.

-sabia que te encontraría aquí-dijo Jasper sentándose a mi lado, ni siquiera lo miré porque en su mente sabía lo que había estado sucediendo, sus hermanos estaba más callados que de costumbre y eso lo veían raro los demás alumnos, y Edward miraba a cada rato la entrada de la cafetería por si aparecía-creo que deberías de…

-no-lo interrumpí, Jasper me miró de reojo.

-pero deberías…

-no.

-Isabella-me reprendió.

-Isabella nada Jasper-me enderecé mejor para verle el rostro-siento que fui tratada injustamente hoy y para colmo de males toda la culpa la tiene tu padre por dejar la semilla de la duda entre ustedes hacia mí.

-no te pongas así, -vio que me marchaba hacia la puerta- y a dónde vas ahora.

Sin tanta ceremonia me di media vuelta y le dije lo más bajo posible, sabía que me escucharía.

-me iré a la mierda porque al parecer es el único lugar donde estoy tranquila-y sin más me fui dejándolo en shock por mis palabras poco sutiles.

No importaba nada solo quería estar sola un rato.

**Edward pov**

-en serio Edward, deberías de buscarla y darle uno de los buenos-decía Emmett entre risas, yo lo miré con una ceja alzada.

-y supongo que tú le darás lecciones-dijo una voz a su espalda-oh, me equivoco-puso cara de inocente Alice-según mi visión la única lección que darás será como dejar de ser un tarado-sin más se fue danzando hacia su próxima clase.

-creo que todavía está un poco molesta por lo sucedido con Bella-dijo Rose mientras se miraba en el reflejo de la ventana.

-no debería de enojarse con ella-gruñí ganándome la mirada de todos- Bella no lo hizo con intención de molestarla.-me Salí un poco por la tangente.

-me refería a que Bella cree que nosotros dudamos todavía de ella y que Alice le tiene desconfianza por el bloqueo de Jasper-me miró mi hermana buscando no se que en mi-¿Qué creías que estaba diciendo?

-nada-argumenté rápidamente-es solo que….

-Edward tiene razón-dijo Jasper

- ¿en serio?-el me asintió.

- Alice tiene que buscarla y pedirle disculpas, acabo de hablar con Bella y en palabras directas y claras me mandó a la mierda-se sentó a mi lado frustrado y yo lo miré interrogante.

-¿Por qué la buscabas?- le dije, más bien acusándolo.

-calma Romeo-me dijo burlándose de mi-quería saber cómo estaba después del malentendido y ella no quiso conversar conmigo eso es todo.

-ah-si, ah, gran respuesta Masen.

-muy bien si me disculpan-dijo Rosalie levantándose de la mesa y partiendo a no sé dónde.

-¿A dónde vas cielo mío?-le arrulló Emmett.

-es mi turno de acercarme a Isabella.

-es Bella-le corregí.

-lo sé-se encogió de hombros restando importancia-me gusta su nombre completo, es más elegante.

Y otra mas que había caído en los encantos de la mujer de mi al… digo, corazón.

**Bella pov**

-necesito saber donde están Howard-me paseaba por la cocina sin parar mientras hablaba con el rastreador.

_-lo se cariño pero me debes de decir que ha sucedido_.

-y yo que se hombre-me tiraba el cabello a estas alturas-no se nada de ellos hace varios días, supuestamente se iban de caza y no han vuelto solo me mandaron un mensaje de texto diciendo que estaban bien y después de eso-suspiré y me apoye en el fregadero.-después de eso nada mas, ya me estoy asustando. Sentí un suspiro de frustración al otro lado de la línea-te lo ruego Howard-hablé con voz suave ahora-no puedo estar sin ellos, tu lo sabes.

_-lo se cielo y lo haré, dame unas horas y te devolveré la llamada-_di un chillido de felicidad.

-por eso te amo lindo-el solo se rio al otro lado de la línea.

_-claro y por eso me rechazaste hace diez años atrás._

-ay Howie, no hagas eso otra vez.

_-solo bromeo cielo, te llamaré en un rato._

Colgamos la llamada y me dirigí a mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa, mientras lo hacia me preguntaba que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de mi novio ene este momento, me había ido de la escuela después de hablar con Jasper porque no quería hablar con nadie mas de su familia, me sentía mal por sus pensamientos me sentía muy rechazada y no quería eso para mi.

Terminé de amarrar mi pelo a una cola alta y sentí el timbre de la puerta principal, no tenia que leer su mente para saber quien era.

-hola Rosalie-dije apenas abrí un poco la puerta, solo una rendija.

-venia a disculparme por lo que sucedió esta mañana-su mirada era apenada y su mente también.

-pasa- me hice a un lado que para que entrara y conversar mejor.

-linda ropa-me dijo a modo de broma, claro, tenia puesta una musculosa gris y nos shorts rojos con líneas blancas en las orillas, muy cortos.

-no esperaba a nadie ya me iba a hacer un poco de aseo para distraerme un poco.

-¿y tus padres?, pensé que vivías con ellos-le di un vaso con sangre-oh, que amable.

-de nada y si, si vivo con ellos, es solo que-suspiré mientras enterraba mi cara en mis manos y después la levanté para mirar a mi acompañante y sentarme al lado de ella-ellos han desaparecido hace algunos días y no se nada de ellos y solo tengo un mensaje que dejaron diciendo que estarán bien y de eso nada mas.

-debes estar un poco preocupada por eso.

-Y que lo digas-suspiré me apoyé por completo en el sillón, miré a Rosalie que movía el vaso nerviosamente en sus manos- ¿y? espero que tu visita no sea para mostrarme mas sus dudas hacia mi.-la rubia solo sonrió un poco apenada por lo que había pasado anteriormente en la escuela.

-en realidad venia a pedirte disculpas y…-el timbre de mi casa sonó insistentemente y tuve que levantarme a abrir la puerta antes que me dejaran sin timbre, y nada mas y nada menos que Emmett estaba en la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se borró en cuanto vio a su novia sentada en mi sala.

-ey-se quejo mientras la encaraba -yo que sepa no me dijiste que venias para acá.

-y tu tampoco lo hiciste que yo recuerda-él tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco avergonzado, solo un poco.

-cierto-se volteó a verme y me agarró en un abrazo rompe huesos.

-Emmett no seas tan salvaje-le reprendió la rubia.

-ups, lo siento la fuerza de costumbre de ser tan efusivo-solo se río.

-gracias a dios que soy inmortal y no necesito el aire-dije cuando me soltó de golpe en el suelo.

Los miré y creí que podía confiar en ellos, sentía eso de ellos.

-quiero contarles algo de mi pasado-me gané la atención de ambos que me miraban curiosamente-quiero contarles de donde conozco a sus padres… y a Edward.

-okey-dijo Rosalie acomodándose en el sillón y Emmett me miraba algo atónito.

-no me digas que…

-solo siéntate Emmett-le dijo Rosalie mientras lo sentaba a su lado- somos todos oídos.

Ellos serian mis oídos, lo sabia…

-bueno, todo comenzó cuando….

…**.. Lamento dejarlas así pero en el cap. que viene comienzo hablar mas del tema y de como se conocieron este par… tratare de no demorar tanto, me es un poco difícil ya que mis hijos entraron al escuela en jornadas distintas y no me deja mucho tiempo para escribir…. Nos vemos….**


	16. recuerdos de Bella

**Ok… estaba revisando el DVD de "Amanecer" y me di cuenta que dicen que Alice es de los 20's o 30's, yo la puse que nació en 1902 y que fue convertida en 1919 (capitulo 5), para que no me confunda yo misma y tampoco ustedes, aparte que fanfiction tiene eso de que podemos modificarlo a nuestro gusto y eso hago ahora….**

…**..**

**Capitulo 16: recuerdos de Bella**

**Bella pov**

Los miré nuevamente y me acomodé mejor en mi asiento, carraspeé de puro nerviosismo.

Quería sacarme esto de mí, quería compartir esto con alguien más, y ellos eran ideales para esto.

-Corría el año 1930 cuando conocí a los Cullen- hice una mueca-más bien a Edward, yo estaba caminando por las calles de nueva york, tenía siete años pero ya parecía una adolescente de dieciséis -los miré, me daban ganas a seguir, Rosalie tomó mis manos entre las suyas al ver que temblaba un poco.

-continua amiga-le sonreí por sus palabras.

- Estaba tratando de hacer un rastreo de más vampiros que tenían información importante que necesitaba y los buscaba por todos lados…

Paré un momento porque no era nada fácil contar esta historia, aunque ya se la había contado a Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett no la sabían.

-esa tarde algo fría y nublosa no me percaté que era seguida por unos hombres, solo me di cuenta de lo que ocurría cuando fui empujada por ellos a un callejón y trataron de hacerme daño-las manos de Rosalie se tensaron en las mías-tranquila, no sucedió nada malo, al menos no a mí.

-es bueno saberlo-dijo Emmett por lo bajo.

-si-suspiré y me acomodé nuevamente-lo que ellos no esperaban era que yo los derribara-me reí de tan solo recordarlo-yo era una hibrida buscando respuestas y ellos me estaban entorpeciendo.

-vaya-se sorprendió un poco por mis palabras el grandote.

-si, cuando acabé con ellos apareció de la nada un vampiro de mirada escarlata-agaché un poco mi rostro-me miraba intrigado y temía por mi vida.

Mi mente vagó a esa apoca y esos días.

-no le haré daño-me dijo un tanto intrigado, pero no bajé mi guardia en caso de que fuera a atacarme.

-no me importa-y sin más me fui dejándolo mirando por donde yo salía a toda velocidad a mi casa.

Llevaba casi dos semanas sin alimentarme y cuando volvía de mi cacería me di cuenta de que alguien me seguía y su esencia me dijo quien era, su aroma me había quedado prendado_._

-¿era Edward?-preguntó Emmett.

-era Edward-le confirmé.

-mírenlo-decía burlonamente Rosalie-tan caballero y asustando a niñas inocentes.

-déjala seguir Rose-le dijo Emmett intrigado.

Solo reí por su expresión de niño.

-bueno…

_-no es de caballeros seguir a una dama –miré por sobre mi hombro mientras entraba a mi edificio._

_-lo lamento señorita…_

_-Swan, soy Isabella Swan-me dirigí a él mientras me detenía en el vestíbulo, las miradas que nos ganábamos no eran muy buenas para mí siendo una señorita sola conversando tan atrevidamente con un joven._

_El dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría tomó una decisión por ambos._

_-es mejor que caminemos un poco-me tomó del codo y me condujo de nuevo a la calle y nos dirigió a un pequeño parque._

_-es un poco autoritario-le amonesté cuando me separé un poco de él, tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse._

Las risas de Emmett me sacaron de mi burbuja.

-esa es buena-dijo el grandote-un Edward avergonzado.

-cállate Emmett-le dijo Rosalie después de darle un zape-sigue linda, no lo tomes en cuenta.

-está bien-se me había contagiado la risa de Emmett.

_-lo lamento-se disculpó caminando a mi lado-es solo que…-menó la cabeza- es algo raro para mí su persona misma, es usted algo extraña, sin ofender claro._

_-Ha- me mofé- eso no es nada-ambos mirábamos hacia el frente, yo tenía mis manos agarradas a mi bolso de paseo- mi vida es extraña desde mi nacimiento- suspiré y eso lo detuvo- mi padre es o era un vampiro y mi madre una humana._

_Me miró por un momento, había algo en su manera de mirarme que me daba algo de confianza._

_-tiene razón, eso sí es extraño-me incitó a caminar de nuevo-no es muy común ese tipo de relaciones entre ambas especies._

_-muchos han dicho lo mismo-de repente recordé que ni siquiera sabía su nombre-a propósito no me ha dicho como se llama caballero._

_Él me sonrió con aquella torcida sonrisa y se quitó el sombrero con mucha elegancia._

_-mis disculpas mi querida dama, mi nombre es Edward Masen Cullen para servirle-tomó mi mano y la besó dándome escalofríos, el me miró atento y se avergonzó porque también sintió lo mismo que yo, su tacto me lo había dicho._

_-encantada señor Masen- lo saludé con asentimiento de cabeza- es un gusto conocerlo._

-el, fue muy caballero conmigo y su manera de ser conmigo era muy distinta a lo que estaba acostumbrada, me había encontrado con otros vampiros anteriormente y eran unos descarados de primera, pero Edward-menee la cabeza distraídamente-ele era un caballero de primera y no tenia dudas de eso.

-yyyyyyy-instó Emmett.

-y-dije riéndome un poco-fue ahí cuando comenzamos a frecuentarnos, el me presentó a Esme y Carlisle, él había vuelto con ellos unos días antes de conocerme y todavía se sentía en deuda con ellos por lo que les hizo pasar en sus días de chico rebelde-suspiré antes esos recuerdos, recuerdos que yo tenia muy grabados en mi mente.

-¿Carlisle se comportaba ya serio contigo en esa época?-preguntó Rosalie a mi lado.

-no, el me trataba como una hija mas y ni que decir Esme, ella me agradecía cada día que le haya devuelto a su hijo, todo era tan normal, fueron los seis mejores meses de mi vida-me retraía un poco recordando lo que sucedió después.

-¿Qué sucedió luego?

-en esos meses Edward había dejado de cazara a esos hombres, quería estar limpio de sangre humana y estaba consumiendo otra vez animales para su alimentación, fue un dia que volvíamos de cazar que todo cambió para siempre.

_Llevaba casi dos días sin verlo, un día no apareció y decidí ir a su casa en donde vivían con el doctor Cullen, fue ahí que mi mundo dio vuelco muy grande._

_-Carlisle debes de decirme donde esta Edward por favor._

_El solo se paseaba por la sala de estar sin decir nada, Esme que me miraba con mucha tristeza me dijo lo que había sucedido._

_-Bella-yo solo la miré impotente-Edward tuvo una especie de amnesia._

_-¿co-como?-le dije confundida y anegada de lagrimas y sollozos._

_-al parecer Edward desde que dejó la dieta humana olvidó un poco lo que había sucedido en este tiempo, y eso incluye el tiempo que pasó contigo-me miraba ella muy tristemente y no sabia como decir mis pensamientos._

_-Bella-me llamó Carlisle._

_-Carlisle por favor-le tomé la mano._

_-lo siento Bella, el no recuerda nada-dijo despeinándose de nuevo._

_Esme lloraba sin lágrimas en una esquina por lo que sucedía, yo no comprendía nada._

_-Carlisle por favor –lo miré suplicante-Esme-la miré llorando-Edward me dijo que me ama y yo también lo amo por favor díganme donde esta._

_-debemos decirle que pasa Carlisle por favor-el solo se paseaba mas desesperado que nunca._

_-yo…_

_-Edward no puede olvidar así como si nada lo que ha sucedido en estos meses-ya estaba desesperada y necesitaba que me dijeran donde se encontraba ahora._

_Solo me dijeron Alaska y nada más._

_-por favor Carlisle-le decía también su esposa mientras se acercaba a mi y me abrazaba-ella necesita verlo, por favor-su angustia era la mía, nuestro lazo era algo muy fuerte._

_El solo vuelve a suspirar y me mira con compasión._

_-no puedo hacerlo, Edward ni siquiera quiere que nosotros vayamos hasta que se sienta listo para vernos otra vez, sin la vergüenza de lo que sucedió en estos años._

_Fue ahí que vi mi triste futuro, sola y sin nadie a mi lado en mi búsqueda, esa búsqueda en la que él me iba a ayudar y estaría conmigo en todo momento, porque él lo prometió, ahora era solo soledad para mí._

-wow-dijo Emmett, sumamente serio-no me imaginé que fuera tan fuerte esta etapa de tu vida.

-y que lo digas-le sonreí-.

-¿Qué hiciste luego?-preguntó Rosalie a mi lado, suspiré recordando todavía esos días.

-luego tuve que irme y llegué aquí luego de dos meses de llorar mi pena por estar sola y…

-espera-me interrumpió Emmett-¿estuviste aquí?-asentí confundida-en 1931.

-si Emmett no entiendo donde quieres llegar.

-sucede Bella es que…-dijo Rosalie mirando brevemente a Emmett que tenia cara de impacto- es que nosotros llegamos a vivir a Forks en 1935, fue antes que Alice y Jasper llegaran con nosotros y tuvimos problemas con los quileutes de la Push.

-¿tuvieron problemas con ellos?

-algo así-dijo Emmett-hicimos un pasto con ellos que no entraríamos a su territorio y mientras nosotros no atacaríamos ningún humano como lo hemos hecho hasta el día de hoy, bueno… uno tiene sus altos y bajos y…

-entiendo-dije.

-así que Edward tuvo amnesia-hizo énfasis en las comillas con las manos-y olvidó lo que pasó con ustedes-yo asentí mientras tomaba un vaso de sangre, Emmett tomaba directamente de la botella-eso si que es impresionante.

-y que lo digas amor-dijo el otro mientras terminaba la botella-este jovencito tiene muchas explicaciones que dar…

-¡NOO!-grité asustándolos, vampiros saltones-el no recuerda nada y si algo sucede quiero que sea por cosa de él o que yo se lo diga, cosa que no estoy preparada para hacerlo todavía-me paré del sillón.

-esta bien, te apoyaremos en todo-dijo Rosalie mientras se paraba a mi lado- por ahora nos vamos y estarás tranquila que guardaremos tu secreto, ¿esta bien Emmett?-se dirigió a su marido.

-claro que si-me abrazó por los hombros y me acercó a el-yo te cuidaré el secreto que no sabrá nada de mí Eddy ni de mi cabecita-hizo énfasis en lo ultimo con aspavientos de sus manos indicando su cabeza.

-seee-le dije un poco sarcástica cosa que no entendió pero si Rosalie que me sonrió.

-es hora de irnos-dijo la chica tomando la mano de su esposo y dirigiéndose a la puerta-adiós.

Recordar todo eso dolió mucho y sobre todo porque lo que pasó entre nosotros y fue lo que más dolió al momento de seguir adelante.

_Estuvimos cazando toda la tarde y parte de la noche, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era casi las once de la noche así que decidimos volver a mi casa, entramos en ella y nos dimos cuenta en el estado que nos encontrábamos, todos sucios y despeinados._

_-bueno-sonrió Edward- veo que no nos ha ido muy bien esta vez-yo solo reí mientras iba al baño y comenzaba a prepararlo para darme una ducha._

_-y que lo digas, estabas demasiado juguetón con ese puma hoy-le entregué una bata para que se cambiara-el baño esta listo._

_-pensé que lo compartiríamos-levanté una ceja ante sus palabras-digo, creo que… tenemos, digo, eh-comenzó a balbucear unas palabras que ni el entendía._

_-pensé que no eras ese tipo de caballeros Edward-le sonreí tratando de calmarlo porque sabia que jamás me faltaría el respeto sin estar yo de acuerdo con traspasar los limites._

_-lo siento- y sin mas se fue al baño, sabia que no estaba enojado ni nada, eso no iba con nosotros._

_Cuando salió de su baño me encaminé a limpiarme para que pudiéramos ir a su casa, me limpié meticulosamente para que no quedara residuos de hojas o cualquier cosa que dijera el desenlace de cacería que tuvimos._

_-estas cada día más bella y cada día te quiero más-se congeló al mismo tiempo que yo, pero me di cuenta que no tenia porque temer, al parecer el también-en realidad no es exactamente esto lo que siento por ti._

_-entonces te escucho-le dije a media voz, no quería que se rompiera este mágico momento._

_-te amo-dijo sin anestesia-te amo prácticamente que desde que te encontré en aquel callejón cuando fuiste atacada, y no me he dado cuenta hasta que las palabras estuvieron en mi boca cuando te vi dormir hace tres meses-me dijo mientras tomó mis manos-quiero estar contigo porque te amo con toda mi corazón y mi… alma-sonrió ante lo ultimo-y quiero que estés conmigo en este momento-me tendió su mano que no dudé en tomar._

_-también te amo y quiero estar contigo._

_-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-pregunté._

_-hasta que te aburras de mi-dijo con una risa._

_-imposible aburrirme de ti-le besé mientras me abrazaba._

_Nos besamos delicadamente como nunca lo habíamos hecho y luego, luego comenzó a desatarse la pasión de ambos, sabíamos cual era nuestro limite y lo respetó y eso me hizo enamorarme mas de él, supo donde tocarme y yo fui guiada por el para que el pudiera tener el mismo sentimiento de lo que estábamos viviendo, nos amábamos y queríamos sentirnos como era, el amor entre nosotros lo merecía._

_Cuando desperté la mañana siguiente no estaba, había dejado una nota dándome los buenos días y que volvería pronto, as u lado había una rosa y un anillo de plata que lo había visto usar varias veces, me lo dejaba como prenda de su amor y de una promesa que no rompería._

Tocando la cadena de mi cuello donde estaba el anillo de plata que conservo hasta el día de hoy siento mis lágrimas en mi rostro, porque sabía que esas promesas volverían algún día, lo sabia mi corazón me lo decía.


	17. ahora lo sabes, abrázame

**Capitulo 17: ahora lo sabes, abrázame**

**Bella pov**

-tienen que estar locos si creen que les creeré eso de la luna de miel improvisada-espeté enojada, y con énfasis en patear el suelo.

-no debes de enojarte pitufita-Charlie mientras me abrazaba yo lo miraba feo- sabemos que estuvo mal y…

-muy mal-gruñí.

-… y muy poco sensato de nuestra parte que te dejáramos de esta manera que no volver a repetirse por lo queda de tiempo.

-mmmm-rumie bajito, si como ven, decidieron volver el parcito maravilla que me tenia abandonada por unos largos días, según ellos, de luna de miel.

Quien como ellos que quieren y se van pero el problema que había es que no fueron capaces de avisarme como corresponde y me dejaron mas que preocupada.

-había llamado a Howard para que los rastreara-les dije mientras tomaba mis cosas para ir a la escuela.

-espera-me detuvo Renné-pensé que te quedarías para ver que trajimos de regalos.

-mmm-rumié de nuevo-regalos-me di vuelta otra vez para seguir mi camino-ni con eso me van a convencer por su falta, adiós.

Me despedí otra vez desde mi auto y conduje calle abajo para ir al instituto.

Ellos querían algo de felicidad, y yo me sentía que estaba estorbándoles, se sentían tan responsables por mí que éramos como una verdadera familia.

Era hora de dejarlos partir.

**Edward pov**

-yo creo que ustedes están siendo muy exagerados-Alice tomaba su bolso y se subía a mi auto-digo, no es como si Bella fuera a desaparecer cuando lleguemos.

-yo opino lo mismo-dijo Emmett, Rosalie asintió con la cabeza y Jasper, Jasper apoyaría cualquier cosa que Alice dijera.

-traten de no atosigarla con el tema, puede que ella no quiera venir con nosotros esta noche a cazar, ella esta muy preocupada por la desaparición de sus padres.

-Edward-dijo Alice rodando los ojos-Bella no pondrá pega porque somos amigas ahora y con Jasper también lo es y con Emmett y Rosalie también-me miró directamente-el único que falta que se acerque a ella eres tu.

-yo me acerco a ella-estaba un poco a la defensiva-Bella yo nos llevamos y no tenemos problemas algunos, con los que lo tiene es con Carlisle no conmigo.

-si, Edward tiene razón-Jasper me defendió- Bella no debe de ser presionada por nada del mundo, hay que darle su espacio a la pequeña.

-oh Jasper, hablas con tanto amor de ella que es como si fuera otra hermana para ti-le elogió Alice, a mi no me gustaba todavía la relación que tenia mi hermano con mi novia en secreto.

-es que es como si fuera, no sé, como mi sobrina cariño-le dijo Jasper, llamando la atención de todos-es como tan pequeña e indefensa que podría…

-hola-dijo Bella sobresaltándonos a todos-guau que delicados-se hizo a un lado mientras bajábamos del auto, no se en que momento llegamos a la escuela y ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta.

-hola Bella –Alice saltó sobre ella y la tomó en un abrazo.

-Alice sé que no me muero pero igual necesito aire-mi hermana soltó una risita y la soltó-gracias, ahora que era eso que los tenía tan concentrados.

-¿ah?, oh, no era nada es solo que…-decía Rosalie mientras Emmett abrazaba a Bella-cariño deja que tome un poco de aire ya que Alice la desinfló.

-gracias hermana-dijo la pixie enojada.

-de nada duende, en fin, como decía, queríamos saber si quieres venir con nosotros de cacería esta noche.

-Eh, no creo-suspiró y arregló su cabello- verán, Renné y Charlie volvieron en la madrugada y a que no saben-todos negamos con la cabeza-el parcito estaba de luna de miel y yo con los pelos de punta por si algo les hubiera pasado-refunfuñó por lo bajo- y yo que me comía los pelos.

-tranquila-sin querer nos habíamos acercado y yo la abracé por los hombros-solo queríamos que te distrajeras un poco por esos de tus padres pero si ya llegaron no hay problema, otro día será.

-gracias-me miró con esos hermoso ojos de chocolate que me volvían loco… hasta que los hermanos locos me sacaron de mi burbuja.

-sorry si los tenemos que interrumpir-dijo Emmett mirándome ¿enojado?-pero hay que ir a clases y no puede perder tiempo-me sacó de mis brazos a mi novia y yo lo miré feo-hey Eddy esa no es manera de ver a tus hermanos, no movemos por favor.

"_quiero verte"_ sentí que me habló mentalmente, oh, ella tenia copiado mi poder.

"_dime donde"_, ella me sonrió y me respondió.

-hoy tenemos que terminar el trabajo Edward, te espero en mi auto para que nos vayamos luego de clases.

-ah, ok no hay problema, está bien-le di mis llaves a Jasper que me miró extrañado.

-tu nunca prestas tu auto Edward, nunca, jamás, lo haces-todos me miraban extrañados.

-bueno-intervino Bella-yo me voy, adiós-y sin mas se alejó de nosotros.

-Edward-me llamó Rosalie.

-¿eh?

-tienes clases con Bella de química ahora.

Y sin más me fui a paso raudo, pero siempre humano para ir a clases con Bella.

…

-dios como te extrañé-le dije mientras exploraba su cuello con mi boca.

-yo igual-jadeaba por aire.

-cada día era una tortura para mi sin tenerte así en mis brazos-y era una tortura para mi los movimientos con sus caderas-Bella-gemí.

-y para mi era no poder besarte así.

Estábamos en su living aprovechando que sus padres no estaba, habían ido a comprar provisiones según la nota que dejaron y jurando que volverían para no preocuparla.

Esto se estaba yendo de las manos.

-dios no puedo mas-me saqué de encima a Bella, ella me miró confundida- si seguíamos así no sé que hubiera pasado amor.

-uff y que lo digas-se reía mientras acomodaba su ropa, tenia en su cuello una cadena de plata, no veía que tipo de adorno era, quizás otro día pudiera descubrirlo-¿Qué tanto miras?-me sonreía pero movía el collar de manera nerviosa.

-eh, nada, yo…

-¿Edward que sucede?-estaba poniéndose nerviosa ella y quería quitarle ese sentimiento.

-espero que no estés molesta por haber parado-le dije cautelosamente-sé que prometimos no ir tan rápido y eso quiero que siga así.

-Edward-suspiró y me tomó de las manos- no soy una loca que solo piensa en una cosa-hizo una mueca graciosa- bueno, si pienso en una sola cosa y eres solo tu, te quiero mucho y no me molesta para nada que esto vaya a un paso lento.

-Bella yo…-la abracé para tranquilizarla un poco.

-Alice es mi tía-me miró con mucho miedo en sus ojos.

¿Yo?, yo todavía procesaba lo que me había dicho.

¿Alice… su tía?

-¡¿ah?

Ambos nos dimos vuelta para ver quien estaba parado en la puerta de su casa y era Alice que tenía una cara de sorpresa y sus pensamientos eran una locura en su cerebro.

-Alice yo…-le dijo Bella peor no tuvo tiempo de decir nada mas porque mi hermana había salido disparada hacia el bosque.

-iré por ella-dijo Jasper que no nos habíamos dado cuenta que estaba también ahí.

-no eso lo haré yo-dijo Bella saltando hacia la dirección en donde había salido disparada… su tía.

-supongo que esto era lo que estabas escondiéndome-le dije a mi hermano, no había caso que estuviera molesto, ahora sabría lo que realmente sucedió.

-no era mi derecho de contarlo.

-entonces te pido que lo hagas ahora y que se lo digamos a toda la familia.

Justo en ese momento llegaron Charlie y Renné que nos miraban con algo de sospecha.

-Alice se enteró que Bella es su sobrina-explicó mi hermano mientras yo miraba por donde habían desparecido la personas importantes de mi vida, cada una con su importancia, Alice que era mi hermana muy querida al igual que mis hermanos y padres… y Bella, la mujer que amo con todo mi ser.

-es mejor que vayamos a casa Edward-me llamó mi hermano.

-esta bien.

-ellos vendrán con nosotros-sin más tomamos los autos y salimos camino a nuestro hogar.

**Bella pov**

Maldición, no era así como quería que se enterara, esperaba que pudiera tener mas tiempo para preparar un poco el terreno y quería que Edward se hubiera enterado antes, supongo que ahora ya lo sabe todo gracias a Jasper.

Me detuve a unos metros de ella, estaba contemplando un lago que quedaba entre unas colinas, no quería que se pusiera nerviosa, esto le podría ser difícil de entender.

-cuando desperté en esta vida no sabia que era lo que pasaba conmigo, me dolía el cuerpo, la garganta me ardía como si hubiera tomado agua hirviendo y tenia estas visiones extrañas, en ellas aparecía Jasper y los Cullen, que son mi familia, porque no tenia recuerdos de otra familia.

Eso un poco me había dolido, su familia, la entendía, después de todo para una persona que había pasado tanto tiempo abandonada en un manicomio por tener alucinaciones, era una vergüenza para una familia medianamente acomodada.

Me volteó a ver con una mirada que no había odio ni rencor, era desesperación por respuestas.

-tenias una hermana Alice, y mientras estuviste encerrada yo fui concebida por una vampiro que la buscó y la dejó conmigo sin saber de mi, ella me transmitió todo lo que sabia durante mi espera y por eso sabia de ti, luego comencé a buscarte por lo que llegué al lugar donde fuiste internada y fue ahí como descubrí que tenia un don, al igual que tu mi madre también tenia visiones y yo tengo el poder de copiar poderes y un escudo, fue así como tomé el poder de mi madre y pude comenzar a buscarte, eres mi tía Alice y yo…

-¿tu qué?-me dijo duramente interrumpiéndome.

Me dio miedo como estaba reaccionando y no me quisiera cerca.

-lo siento Alice, yo quería estar cerca de ti y por eso me acerqué a ti este tiempo, solo quería estar con mi tía-dije con voz quebrada.

Ella se frotó el rostro con cansancio y eso no era posible.

-esto es demasiado-dijo mirando los arboles, ya no había rastro de molestia o algo así en sus rasgos-así que tengo una sobrina-yo solo asentí con la cabeza-y por eso Jasper me tuvo bloqueaba-me miró interrogativamente-porque él lo sabe.

-todo, él lo sabe todo-mi voz o era mas que un susurro.

-este tiempo Jasper hablaba de ti con tanto cariño. Pensé que te veía como una hermana pero no-suspiró- es porque él es tu tío.

-y el mejor-me apresuré a decir- por favor no te enojes con el, solo me estaba haciendo el favor de esperar que yo te lo dijera, aunque no esperaba que fuera tan pronto-ella me sonrió mas tranquila ahora.

-mi sobrina Bella-me sonrió otra vez y eso hizo un calorcito formarse en mi pecho.

-mi tía Alice- extendió sus brazos hacia mí.

-déjame darte una abrazo sobrina.

Yo solo atiné a llorar mientras me acercaba a ella y me refugiaba en sus brazos, me acariciaba el cabello mientras me calmaba con sonidos tranquilizantes, ella era lo mas cercano a mi madre, ella era mi tía.

No podía pedir mas a la vida… lo otro podía esperar un poco.

…**.**

**Tía Alice ya sabe la verdad, no puedo quejarme como quedo esta parte del cap. porque era como siempre estuvo en mi mente… para Eddy tendrán que esperar uno o do capítulos, no es que vayamos rápido…**

**Xoxo**

**Frances-k.**


	18. Quileutes

**Capitulo 18: Quileutes**

**Edward pov**

Diez horas estuvieron desaparecidas las dos, Jasper nos contó junto a los Swan sobre lo que podían estar conversando ellas, esta demás decir que quedamos sorprendidos por esto.

Al menos sabíamos que Alice ya no estaba sola en el mundo, ella tenía un familiar que la había buscado por mucho tiempo y que ese amor de Bella hacia mi hermana era mas que valorado, la buscó por muchos años y al fin tenia fruto su búsqueda.

Sin embargo, sentí como si yo hubiera escuchado la misma historia, y por la cara que tenia Esme sentía lo mismo.

A menos que…

-ustedes la conocieron hace años-le dije a Carlisle que me miraba interrogante-¿jamás les contó sobre la búsqueda que estaba haciendo?

-sabíamos a grandes rasgos que estaba buscando a una vampiro pero jamás nos dijo el nombre y que era lo que quería con ella al encontrarla-me respondió Esme desviando la atención de mi padre.

-¿si Bella es sobrina de Alice?-comenzó a "pensar" Emmett-eso al hace también nuestra sobrina-yo me puse tenso ante esa idea.

-no Emmett-le paró Jasper un poco molesto-el único tío de Bella aquí soy yo.

-oye no seas egoísta hermano-se quejó Emmett-yo también quiero una sobrina y si lo vemos por el lado práctico, Alice también es nuestra hermana y por tanto tu eres su tío por estar casado con Alice y nuestra sobrina seria porque somos hermanos adoptivos.

-eso es lo lógico-aportó también Rosalie.

-no se-comencé a decir, ante esto los padre de Bella no habían dicho nada-se que para ustedes es como una hija y no nos gustaría que lo vieran como si fuéramos a arrebatársela.

-no tienen que decir nada-dijo Bella entrando a la casa junto a su tía-ellos para mi siempre serán mis padres a fines prácticos.

-¿Cómo están las coas ahora cielo?-le arrulló Renné.

-todo esta bien ahora, Alice y yo…

-tía Alice-le interrumpió mi hermana ganándose una sonrisa de parte de su sobrina.

-si, mi tía Alice y yo hemos conversado todo y hemos dicho todo lo que tenia que decirse la una a la otra.-su sonrisa no podía ser mas resplandeciente, me encantaba así, que no tuviera preocupaciones encima y por lo que podía observar ya habían desaparecido.

-eso significa que tenemos sobrina nueva-dijo Emmett yendo a abrazarla, cosa que se le adelantó Jasper.

-ella es mi sobrina, mía-dijo infantilmente, todos reímos por su forma de actuar, mientras Emmett hacia un puchero por su sobrina robada.

-al parecer Edward no tiene miedo que le quiten a su sobrina nueva-como no quiere la cosa Renné lanzó el comentario, que por supuesto todos lo tomaron al vuelo.

-creo que es un poco difícil que pueda ver a Edward como un tío-dijo Bella, todos la miraron haciendo que me tensara un poquito por su comentario-digo, me he hecho muy amiga de él para verlo ahora como un tío, es diferente con Jasper porque ya lo visualizaba como tal por ser pareja de Alice.

Todos se relajaron por eso pero no perdía las miradas que me daban Emmett y rose y se reían bajito, cosa difícil para él, y que decir de Esme que se le veía un poco mas feliz cuando Bella dio esas palabras a todos, creo que tendré unas palabras serias con mi novia.

Ya era hora que Bella partiera a su casa, ella tenía un patrón de sueño que no le gustaba mucho interrumpir, se despidió de todos, incluyendo de Carlisle aunque lo hizo reticente y partió con los Swan a su casa, ya la extrañaba y quería verla, tendría que esperar un poco para hacer oficial lo nuestro.

Bueno, esperemos que eso cambie algún día.

…

Cuando iba por el pasillo de la escuela para ir a español me encontré con Ángela, que apenas me vio se le iluminaron los ojos, dios ayúdame.

-hola Edward.

-hey Ángela-seguí caminando pero ella se me pegó a los pasos.

-quería saber si ya pensaste lo que te comente hace tiempo.

¿Seria posible…?

-en realidad no he tenido mucho tiempo para pensara nada ya que estoy ayudando a Isabella a adaptarse a alas materias aunque ya lo hace bien.

-entonces no veo el problema para salir una tarde, podría ser mañana-sugirió.

-en realidad no puedo Ángela y lo siento.

-Edward-tomó mi brazo deteniéndome-no entiendo porque no quieres salir conmigo, es solo una salida de amigos, no estoy pidiendo nada mas.

-lo se pero no lo veo correcto si tienes novio y que salgas con otro chico que no sea él.

-ah por eso no te preocupes porque Ben y yo estamos dándonos un tiempo-dijo como si no le importara estar separada de él, si yo estuviera separado de Bella por darnos un tiempo sufriría.

-entonces con mayor razón porque ustedes están pasando por un momento muy delicado.

-ella me miró con ojos sospechosos-estas dando excusas y son patéticas.

-hola chicos-dijo Bella acercándose a nosotros con una sonrisa en su rostro, no había nada fingido y sus ojos eran tranquilos-vamos atrasados a clases.

-si, tienes razón-dije saliéndome por la tangente-nos vemos en otro momento.

-al menos puedes venir con el grupo el sábado a la playa-insistió Ángela otra vez después darle una mirada breve a Bella-esa seria una salida de amigos.

-¿vas a la Push Ángela?-preguntó Bella a mi lado.

-si, es una salida organizada por Mike y los demás y estaba invitando a Edward.-dijo bruscamente.

-oh-dijo simplemente mi novia.

-nos vemos-arrastré a Bella que se despidió a la carrerita de Ángela que solo maldecía a mi novia mentalmente.

-Ángela te estaba tirando los tejos limpiamente-dijo Bella mientras se sentaba en su pupitre a mi lado.

-y tú para nada celosa por lo que pude ver-ella solo se encogió de hombros-si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar me tendrías celoso.

-lo dudo-dijo cantarinamente-porque yo no soy del gusto de Ángela por lo que me percate de sus pensamientos.

-touché-dije riéndome por la corrección que me hizo ella -así que -llamé su atención -supe que te esperó una abrazo de oso en la clase de historia-ella solo rodó los ojos –Rosalie debe de haber estado de buen humor hoy.

-y si que lo estaba porque me aplastó cada huesito mio y que decir que todos quedaron un poco sorprendidos por su reacción, al parecer ustedes son o eran muy reservado y no están acostumbrados a verlos tan… expresivos.

-y que lo digas, y que lo digas.

…

-pero puedes dejar que yo pregunte a tus padres por si ese es el problema-decía Mike a Bella mientras ella cabreada cerraba su casillero, el otro la miraba esperanzado ya algo nervioso porque ella no quería aceptar.

-Mike-dijo pacientemente dándole la cara-no quiero ir y no insistas por favor-comenzó a avanzar con el a su espalda-no me apetece ir a la playa ya haya sol o nubes negras, gracias.

-pero…-insistía el idiota.

-dije no Michael por favor, esa insistencia de tu parte no es de caballeros, no es de buena educación atosigar a una mujer como lo haces tu-le plantó los pies – además, ya tengo cosas que hacer con mis padres ese fin de semana, lo siento.

Y sin mas marchó y cuando llegó al lado mio me miró con ojos fulminantes, yo solo le mostre mi mejor sonrisa de inocente.

-si tu eres inocente entonces yo soy una súcubo-me espetó pasando por mi lado, dejándome paralizado en mi lugar – guau he dejado mudo a Edward-se rió en mi cara.

-eso de súcubo no me gustó mucho que digamos-ella miró rajadamente-no es agradable saber de tu novia que hacía antes de conocerme…

-¿Qué insinúas Edward?-me dijo entre dientes- para que tu sepas que yo sigo siendo virgen y he besado solo a un hombre en mi vida y ese eres tu, yo no sé que has hecho con tu vida antes y con cuantas mujeres has estado-me dijo dolida-con permiso-se devolvió en sus pasos dejándome en el pasillo a la vista de todos que miraban extrañados.

-eres el mas grande de los idiotas-me gruñí por ser tan estúpido…

**Bella pov**

Decir que aquellas palabras por parte de Edward me dolieron mentiría.

No fue mas que nada palabras de enojo y sin sentido de su parte, lo bueno es que se había arrepentido, pero no llegaría a el hasta que se diera cuenta que había cometido un grave error, él lo sabia porque siempre he sido sincera con él… desde hace mucho.

-este debe ser el camino si no me equivoco-miré las señaléticas para ver si iba por el camino que recordaba aunque algo cambiado por el tiempo de la modernidad obviamente.

Manejé mi auto hasta ese lugar tan conocido para mí, esa arena que parecía piedrecilla de la más fina que podía encontrar y me gustaba porque no molestaba como la típica arena que se metía en los pies y la ropa incómodamente.

La Push seguía siendo el mismo lugar que hace muchos años cuando lo conocí por primera vez, estaba todo igual, esa brisa que te llegaba y te rociaba el rostro y te despeinaba.

Aquí, en 1931 conocí a la tribu quileute mas antigua donde no se percataron de lo que yo era hasta que yo misma se los dije, casi me comieron viva aquella vez si no fuera por aquel hombre que me observó como si yo fuera lo mas preciado del mundo.

Ephraim Black era el líder de la tribu de lobos, verdaderos licántropos ante mi ese día que fue como una luz, una luz de escape para mi.

_-eres tú-dijo mirándome fijamente -Levy - llamó a otro de los licántropos -es ella, la he encontrado-al momento de estar feliz se vio horrorizado._

No era para menos si se había imprimado de una criatura que en si era algo parecido a un enemigo y además que estaba casado con la que pensaba era su alma gemela.

Al menos nada malo pasó después de eso y pudimos tener una convivencia tranquila entre ambas razas y yo tuve un lugar para vivir mientras lloraba mi pena por perder al amor de mi vida.

Semanas después conocí a Charlie y a Renné Swan, estaban de caza en los montes de Olimpic y los encontré haciendo lo mismo que yo.

Llegar a esta tierra fue sorprendente, no solo porque encontré al hombre que se imprimaría de mí, sino también porque encontré una familia que me aceptaba y me cuidaba.

-hola-dijo un chico que no tendría mas de quince años a mi derecha-no te había visto por aquí antes- se acercó a mi con una sonrisa en su rostro presentándose-soy Seth Clearwater, tu debes ser de la escuela de Forks- asumía mientras se sentaba a mi lado despreocupadamente, que chico mas confianzudo.

-si, soy Bella Swan, me acabo de mudar al pueblo, quería venir un rato a la playa para mirar el mar, me encanta el mar.

-ya veo, yo también amo el mar, es tranquilizante, ¿sabes? A mis amigos también les gusta la playa, muchos de los cara pálida también vienen porque les gusta nuestra costa y eso que pueden ir a Port ángeles.

-es verdad-de repente mi celular sonó interrumpiendo mis próximas palabras.-disculpa.

-_seguro que no estas en la casa y por eso estoy llamando_ _a tu móvil _-dijo la campanilla al otro lado de la línea.

-hola tía Alice-ella rio musicalmente por mi saludo.

-_me gusta como suena eso_-suspiró al otro lado – _en fin, quería saber si ibas de compras conmigo ahora._

-si, vi unos zapatos que quiero, te busco en media hora en tu casa.

-_esta bien cielo, te veo sobrina_-se rió y colgó la llamada.

Me giré a ver al niño que estaba conmigo y…

-¡AAHHHH!- fue imposible no gritar teniéndolo a mi espalda con una cara d niño bueno, en realidad daba miedo mirarlo, tenía cara de maniático-

-lo siento-dijo simplemente.

-esta bien, pero no debes de hacer eso con la gente.

-esta bien, perdón.

-tengo que irme, nos veremos-me despedí, él solo movió la mano y yo me subía a mi auto dando una ultima mirada a la Push, el lugar de mi sonrisa permanente.


	19. baño de luna

*****= estos puntitos significan que estará narrado en tercera persona, de ahí empiecen a escuchar "before the dawn" de evanscences…**

**ok aquí va el cap.**

…

**Capitulo 19: baño de luna**

**Bella pov**

-yo creo que Edward necesita con urgencia un psiquiatra-le decía a mi tía mientras miraba unos tacones.

-cariño no eres la primera en pensar de esa manera, dime que hizo el idiota de mi hermano-suspiré mientras me probaba el par de azules que había visto.

-él hace o dice cosas sin sentido a veces y no se da cuenta que daña las personas-Alice me dio una mirada alarmada.

-dime que no te dijo algo impropio porque si lo hizo juro que…

-no, no tranquila-le dije apaciguándola, ella todavía me daba una mirada cautelosa- Edward debería dejar de decir cosas solo porque lee la mente de los demás-tienes razón-dijo mientras aprobaba mis zapatos con una gesto-es como que esta a la defensiva todo el tiempo por la lectura de las mentes de los demás.

-créeme que entiendo totalmente lo que quieres decir-dijo analizando unos Jimmy shoes-si hubiera una manera de bloquearlo estaríamos todos felices… en realidad estaríamos mas que felices si no tuviera ese don tan incomodo.

-y que digamos del tuyo-le bromeé, ella solo sonrió porque sabia que también era incomodo su don.

-creo que todos tenemos un don que incomoda.

-y que lo digas, el mio tampoco me gusta-bufé poco adecuado para una chica.

-yo estaría mas que encantada con tu don-me abrazó mientras salíamos con nuestras bolsas.

-te lo regalo en papel celofán si quieres-bromeé.

Ya había pasado una semana que había peleado con Edward por lo que me dijo en la escuela, lo había perdonado porque el sabia que se había equivocado en sus palabras, los celos, según el, lo envolvieron de tal manera que odiaba la idea de que otro hombre, humano o no me hubiera puesto una mano encima lo enfermaba, lo tranquilicé diciéndole otra vez que no había otro en mi vida que no fuera otro y que jamás lo habría de esa manera.

-vamos para que comas-dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Le sonreí y me guió al patio de comidas, me hizo sentarme mientras ella iba por mi comida, quería recuperar el tiempo perdido según sus palabras.

La adoraba.

…

-me alegro que hagas lazos con tu tía-dijo Renné sentándose a mi lado, yo solo la miré porque en sus palabras se colaron un poco de tristeza.

-Renné no voy a abandonarlos-dije suavemente mientras le tomaba la mano-ella es mi familia si, la busqué por mucho si, pero eso no significa que vaya a abandonarlos y me marche con ella ahora.

-eso lo sabemos pitufita-dijo Charlie entrando a la sala-es solo que estamos sintiendo que nuestro tiempo a tu lado esta terminando.

-terminando como, no es como si ustedes me fueran a abandonar a mi-me detuve ahí en mis palabras analizándolas-es eso, ustedes quieren abandonarme ¿no?-entré un poco en pánico por eso, aunque ellos trataron de calmarme no fue suficiente, tuve que salir de casa y correr lo mas lejos posible en ese instante.

¿Cómo no lo había visto?, era obvio que me iban a dejar ya, se habían marchado de luna de miel sin avisarme como si yo los fuera a perseguir a donde estaban, si querían privacidad estaban en todo su derecho pero había maneras y maneras de hacer las cosas.

Llegué al lago en donde encontré a mi tía cuando arreglamos las cosas y me quité la ropa quedando solo en ropa interior y me lancé al agua.

Nadé hasta lo más profundo del lago, no debía de tener mas de diez metros de profundidad asi que no importaba mucho si salía luego del agua.

Me quedé en el fondo pensando un poco en todo lo que había sucedido en estos días.

Hace dos semanas Alice se había enterado que era mi tia, mis padres adoptivos habían vuelto de su luna de miel, yo le había contado mi historia con Edward a Rosalie y Emmett y ni que decir del acoso que ha sufrido Edward con Ángela y nosotros todavía sin contárselo a nadie, ya me sentía ahogada con tanta información, yo amo demasiado a Edward para seguir callando todo esto y sin poder decírselo a nadie.

Y era solo miedo.

Miedo a que Carlisle en su desesperación le contara toda la verdad de lo que había sucedido en el pasado y yo me había impuesto como meta contárselo en una par de días, de ese tiempo ya habían pasado cinco y me quedaban solo tres de plazo.

Oh dios que hare con mi vida de locura, no era justo para nadie.

Sentí que me jalaban hacia la superficie, me dejé arrastrar sabiendo quien era para estar con el y que me abrazara.

-si no supiera que eres casi inmortal no me preocuparía que estuvieras bajo el agua-fue lo primero que escuché de sus labios apenas rompimos en la superficie.

-yo también me alegro de verte-dije sarcásticamente.

-ya Bella-me regañó suavemente-dime que te pasa.

Me percaté que estaba solo en sus bóxer, eso era algo intrépido de su parte, el estar tan escaso de ropa.

-tengo miedo de quedarme sola-confesé.

-amor no estarás sola jamás-me acarició el rostro mientras flotábamos en el agua.

-eso no lo sabes.

-lo se-me rectificó- lo se porque yo estaré siempre para ti, siempre que quieras estar conmigo es como yo estaré para ti, te amo Isabella.

-yo también-sin mas acortamos la distancia y nos besamos delicadamente.

Me encanta sentir sus caricias que me da, le amo demasiado para dejarlo alejarse de mi tan pronto y yo sabia que eso sucedería en el momento que se enterara de la verdad, porque lo había visto, no sabia cuando y trataba de sacar el tema y vestirme con la ropa que salía en la visión, si eso ayudaba de alguna manera lo haría.

-¿Qué hay en esa cabecita ahora?-dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-solo pienso que te amo cada día que pasa.

-yo también te amo Bella, cada día que pasa lo hago-dijo besándome amorosamente, me acarició la espalda como si estuviera rozándome con plumas delicadas, así como eran sus caricias.

Lo amaba y si eso significaba que debía de dejarme llevar un poco lo haría, sabia cual era su límite y lo llevaría hasta donde pudiera.

Acarició la espalda de él de tal manera como recordaba haberlo hecho hace años atrás, lo hizo de una manera lo más delicadamente posible para que no se asustara y viera que no había presión de nada, lo que no contaba Bella era que Edward también tenia planeado algo para ella, sin mas la cargó fuera del agua recostándola en la hierba fresca y con la luna plateada iluminándolos.

No tomó mas que un gemido de ella para que le arrancara la ropa que le quedaba puesta, la contempló como si hubiera visto al mas hermoso de los ángeles, acarició aquellas puntas que coronaban sus pechos y los tomó en su boca por turnos arrancando varios gemidos y suspiros de su amada que se retorcía de placer en la hierba.

-Edward-le dijo entrecortada y el la miró temiendo haber ido tan lejos

-lo siento-dijo el chico un poco avergonzado-yo creí que…

-no-le calmó un poco acariciando su rostro-ven-se recostó dejándolo prácticamente encima suyo.

-quiero hacerte sentir bien-le dijo besando el valle de sus pechos.

-y lo haces de maravilla-jadeaba la chica por la sensaciones que le daba.

-entonces seguiré haciendo maravillas-dijo mientras sus manos se aventuraban buscando ese rincón donde había escuchado sabia que enloquecía a las mujeres.

-te deseo tanto-dijo Bella atrayéndolo a su boca mientras ella también buscaba darle placer, sin mas le quitó los bóxer y lo admiró.

Es mio, pensó presumidamente mientras lo acariciaba con una lenta tortura, Edward solo atinó a esconder su cara en el cuello de la chica por el placer que estaba sintiendo.

-dios Bella me estas matando así.

-si quieres me detengo-habló mientras hacia de sus caricias algo mucho mas lento si fuera posible.

-por favor no-suplicó-no me dejes así.

-sería mala si lo hiciera-reanudó el ritmo que llevaba sabiendo que podía llegar en cualquier momento.

Los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban por todo el bosque, aunque los animales no se acercaban veían la escena que se presentaban ante sus ojos.

-no aguanto mucho amor-jadeaba por aire innecesariamente Edward mientras seguía acariciándole el cuerpo y los puntos que la hacían vibrar, algo le decía que eso le gustaba a ella.

-ya… ya amor-le decía Bella sintiendo ese placer que la envolvía, esa lava caliente que la estaba fundiendo en lo mejor de la existencia.

-Bella-gimió en el cuello de su chica para después comerse la boca de ella en un beso que a ambos los hizo llegar a las estrellas, se sentían saciados, se sentían felices.

Se sentían en la gloria.

**Bella pov**

Que alguien me pellizque por favor y no me vean la cara de idiota.

Esto no podía tener otro nombre, si es que lo tiene.

-dime que pasa por esa cabecita-dijo Edward a mi espalda mientras acariciaba mi columna con un dedo, condenado vampiro sabe perfectamente que se siente bien eso.

-si quieres una palabra coherente de mi deberás de parar con tu dedito mágico-sonreí cuando rió en mi cuello-solo pensaba que me siento bien, nada mas.

-ya me había dado cuenta de ese detalle-lo miré confusa.

-¿Cuál?-el rió y alisó mi ceño fruncido con su dedito mágico.

-que estás más que bien-ronroneó en mi oído haciéndome reír.

-vampiro pervertido-le empujé subiéndome encima suyo, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y dejamos que el silencio nos envolviera.

No había otra manera que pudiera explicar esto, sabia que no era la primera vez que actuamos así, y sé que el sintió algo parecido al deja vú como le dicen, su mente me lo decía, pero no lo relacionó al menos con ninguna otra vampira porque nunca había estado asi con nadie, él estaba limpio, yo había sido la única para el.

**Edward pov**

Acariciaba su espalda mientras ella me sostenía a mi, describir esto era difícil, jamás había estado con alguien así, no fui educado para compartirme de esta manera con otra persona pero no estoy arrepentido de haberlo hecho con Bella, se sentía correcto porque era la persona que amo y que su amor también me corresponde a mi.

No sabia si lo había hecho bien y me daba un poco de vergüenza preguntárselo a mi novia, aunque no debí de hacerlo tan mal después de todo, ella lo había disfrutado, su rostro me lo dijo… y sus gritos también.

-es mejor que nos vistamos- dije para distraerme de las imágenes que venían a mi, ella rio, dándose cuenta- lo sabes.

-SIP - besó mi pecho mientras se estiraba por su ropa, era lo mas sexi que había visto en mi existencia-no es bueno quedarse mirando fijamente.

Sacudí mi cabeza otra vez- lo siento- tomé mis prendas y comencé a vestirme y cuando me voltee a verla me fijé en su cuello, tenia una cadena de plata, la que siempre le veía llevar y apostaría que no se la sacaba ni para bañarse, pero lo que llamó mi atención fue que llevaba un anillo de plata, se me hacia muy familiar ese objeto y no sabia porque.

-es lindo el anillo-dije como no quiere la cosa, lo que me llamó la atención fue que se puso rígida por mis palabras- ¿estas bien?-me acerqué a ella cosa que ella imitó retrocediendo –Bella…

-debo irme-me besó rápidamente y se fue dejándome confundido, ¿Qué significaba ese anillo para ella?

**Bella pov**

Maldición, mierda, carajo, la cagada, putisima madre…

No me sabia mas improperios para este momento que pasaba por una real crisis.

¿Cómo fui tan descuidada con esto?

-mi amiga va a matarme por serlo-murmuré mientras entraba en mi casa y ni siquiera saludé al parcito maravilla, todavía estaba enojada con ellos.

-esta mas que enojada Charlie-murmuró cansinamente Renné.

-y que lo digas cielo-respondio el otro.

No quise quemar mis neuronas por eso, ya sucedió y no podía dar marcha atrás. Sin mas tomé un cambio limpio de ropa y me dirigi al baño para ducharme, tenia que bajar la adrenalina de alguna manera porque si no estaría en problemas por lo sucedido.

-me voy a la escuela-dije mientras salía de la casa, no es que me importara mucho despedirme de ellos pero no podía quitar la costumbre, había estado sin ellos muchos días en la casa que me acostumbré a despedirme del aire prácticamente.

Traté de caminar hasta mi auto pero una presencia entre los arbustos llamó mi atención, no era Edward asi que eso me tranquilizaba un poco, pero su aroma me confirmó que era.

-oh por dios-no alcancé a dar un paso y ya había desaparecido.

Ephraim Black estaba vivo en la Push.

…

**Chaaaaaaa…..**

**Una especie de lemmon, créanme que no falta mucho para que haya uno completo….**

**Nos vemos **

**Xoxo**

**Frances-k**


	20. verdades… ¿a medias?

**Capitulo 20: verdades… ¿a medias?**

**Edward pov**

-no entiendo a las mujeres-dije mientras me bajaba del auto junto a mis hermanos.

"_bienvenido al club socio_" pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo haciéndome rodar los ojos.

-¿porque lo dices?-saltó Alice a mi lado.

-lo digo por Bella.

-creo que debes darle un poco de espacio Edward-dijo Rosalie quien se estaba acomodando el cabello llamando la atención de todos en el estacionamiento-es una chica y necesitamos nuestro espacio, piensa que es mitad humana y debe de tener algo muy parecido que las otras humanas, tu escuchas sus pensamientos imagínate como debe ser para ella.

-ese es un gran problema-suspiré desordenando mas mi cabello-Bella no es como cualquier chica-suspiré un poco frustrado-ella no es tan superficial.

-claro que mi sobrina es especial-indignada contestó Alice-es mas, ella es tan especial que es una especie única entre nosotros.

-díganme que hago para que ella cambie su actitud conmigo-rogué como un niño, cosa que llamó la atención de todos ahora.

-¿y porque hemos de ayudarte con ella?-Emmett salió a la defensiva y atando cabos-que yo sepa es solo una amiga para ti, AMIGA-recalcó la ultima parte.

-ese no es nuestro problema-dijo Jasper-él puede ser amigo de mi sobrina si es que ella lo acepta y siendo sobrina de Alice lo hará.

-solo espero que nada mas que amigos-gruñó Emmett.

-ese no es tu problema-le gruñó de vuelta Rosalie.

-pero Rose-le lloriqueó su esposo.

-nada de Rose y comienza a mover tu trasero a la clase-sin mas lo arrastró a la escuela y nosotros lo seguimos al final.

Esperaba que se arreglara porque desde esta madrugada que no se nada de ella, Bella no contestaba su teléfono y no me quise arriesgar llamando a su casa o ir por ella para la escuela, por lo que vi ese día el que era su padre postizo era muy sobreprotector con ella.

Alice ya había pensado en ofrecerle venir a vivir a nuestra casa ahora que ya no había secretos para que esté con nosotros y así los Swan puedan vivir tranquilos, pero todos la convencimos que no lo hiciera aunque nos dio un berrinches de esos, ella debía de entender que los Swan también eran su familia, mas de lo que ha sido ella y Bella no los abandonaría así como si nada para estar con Alice, la menos la convencimos.

Fui a mi primera clase y busqué en la mente de los alumnos a Bella, la mayoría de ellos tenia una duda por el comportamiento de ella y no entendía el porqué de eso, y lo que me pareció curioso fue que en la mente de Ángela pude atisbar a Bella… escondiéndose un poco en los pasillos, y miraba a hurtadillas por si algo o alguien la seguían.

¿Me estaría evitando a mi?, esperaba que no.

**Bella pov**

-creo que ya nadie me ve-murmuré mientras salía del armario en que me había metido, faltó solo la musiquita de misión imposible y que Tom Cruise me hiciera compañía mientras me escondía, no mejor él no, me gusta mas el nuevo de la cuatro, ¿Cómo se llamaba?, en fin.

Llegué a la clase de arte sana y salva, sin ningún vampiro siguiéndome o novio curioso por mi y era mejor de esta manera porque no estaba preparada para verlo todavía, no me había sacado la cadena porque era como parte de mi y aunque su dueño estuviera cerca era imposible deshacerme de ella.

-creo que piensas demasiado-dijo alguien a mi derecha, cuando lo miré de reojo me di cuenta que era Ben Chenney, el novio o ex novio de la loca de Ángela, le sonreí por cortesía.

-y yo creo que te distraes también-él me sonrió de vuelta-no tenia idea que estábamos juntos en esta clase.

-acabo de cambiarla porque Ángela esta en idiomas y en ella esta también Edward y me incomoda el como lo pasa mirando casi toda la clase-me compadecí por él porque su rostro detonaba lo mal que se sentía por esto, y sus pensamientos también lo decían.

-lo lamento-apreté su mano que tenia sobre el pupitre y pude ver su dolor.

-ya me acostumbré-dijo quitándole importancia-ya lleva casi dos años así y me acostumbré a eso-fruncí el ceño ante eso.

-¿ustedes ya estaban juntos cuando ella comenzó a sentir algo por Edward?-él asintió y bufe bajo-que descarada…

-señorita Swan-me reprendió el profesor, parece que no hablaba tan bajo.

-lo siento señor.-el maestro siguió con la clase y yo miré a Ben que tenia la cara roja conteniendo la risa-gracias compañero-le solo murmuró un" cuando quieras" y seguí poniendo atención a clases.

Para cuando salía del salón volví a mirar por los pasillos a hurtadillas por si me encontraba algún Cullen, y si que lo hice… me encontré con todos.

-eh, hola chicos, hola tía-susurré lo ultimo muy nerviosa y Jasper lo notó porque arqueó las cejas.

-hola a ti también chica M. I.-saludó Emmett sonriente, se ganó una mirada mala mia y de su esposa.

-no soy una chica misión imposible Emmett-di media vuelta y comencé a caminar a la cafetería-tan solo…

-tan solo que enana-me interrumpió el grandote-todos vimos que estabas de lo mas hurtadillas y el chico lector de mentes-apuntó a mi novio que no tenia buena cara-te vio en la mente de la muchedumbre que andabas escondiéndote.

-no me escondía de nadie-me defendí débilmente.

-entonces porqué era ya que se veía claramente que lo estabas haciendo-me dijo Edward enojado.

Gemí internamente por sus pensamientos y no hizo nada por ocultarlos.

**Edward pov**

-entonces porqué era ya que se veía claramente que lo estabas haciendo-dije enojado, no bloquee mi mente porque quería que viera lo herido que me sentía, no sabia si había hecho algo anoche que la hubiera molestado o si mi pregunta fue un poco incomoda para ella.

-Edward-dijo suspirando-yo no me oculto de ustedes, solo que…-volvió a suspirar y peinó su cabello hacia atrás-tan solo que he tratado con mucho últimamente que no quería que me vieran como si fuera algún bicho raro.

-pues fallaste porque todos pensaban que eras una espía de películas-dijo Rosalie-muchos lo dijeron en mi clase hoy, eww ya estoy odiando esto de la comida-dijo mirando la variedad de la mesada, todos tenían el gesto de asco en la cara, aunque no me gustara mucho suplía un poco lo que no bebía de sangre durante el día.

-quejicas-tomé mi palto con verduras y nuggets de pollo y me dirigi a la mesa de los humanos-nos vemos después.

A penas me sente en mi lugar comenzó el bombardeo de sus preguntas poco disimuladas.

¿Dónde has estado?

¿Por qué andas de oculta?

¿Cómo están los Cullen?

¿Vas con nosotros?, la ultima me tomó por sorpresa.

-ir a donde-pregunté.

-ah, es que estoy organizando una salida a la Push este sábado y todos vamos a ir-me informó Mike que estaba mas que esperanzado-entonces ¿te nos unes?

Lo pensé un momento, si bien no iba a las playas de la colonia nativa tenia que averiguar a quien había visto en bosque de mi casa, eso no podía dejarlo pasar.

-iré-dije mientras miraba de reojo a los Cullen que al parecer estaban a la escucha de la conversación.

-genial, tal vez deberías darme tu dirección para ir a buscarte y así nos vamos…

-no gracias Mike-le paré-creo que puedo llegar sola hasta el negocio de tus padres-no quería decirle que podía llegar sola hasta la Push, se supone que era nueva en el pueblo.

-vamos a pasarla de maravilla-decía Lauren, una pobre imitación de Rosalie-ojala podamos bañarnos en la playa.

-eso espero-decía Jessica que prácticamente chillaba las palabras.

-deberías de invitar a tus amigos los Cullen-dijo Ángela como no quiere la cosa, pero no pasó desapercibido para nadie, y los Cullen miraron en mi dirección instantáneamente.

-no creo que puedan.

-¿y porque? Ni siquiera les has preguntado-me espetó, yo era mas apacible que ella.

-los Cullen se van de campamento el viernes por la tarde y no vuelven hasta el domingo muy tarde y lo se porque me invitaron pero no tengo permiso porque mis padres están en casa, ya llegaron de su viaje-tranquilamente seguí comiendo mientras miraba en sus mentes que Ángela estaba siendo exagerada y me encontraban la razón a mi.

-entoooonces, pongamos una hora para estar todos ahí en tu casa Mike y así partimos temprano-Jessica trató de apaciguar al tensión que había en la mesa, ojala pudiera porque Jasper estaba tratando de hacer lo mismo.

**Edward pov**

-ella no puede ir a la Push-decía Emmett mientras estrujaba una manzana en sus manos-ella no debe ir a la Push.

-no podemos prohibírselo-dijo Jasper tratando todavía de calmar los ánimos en la mesa de los humanos-podemos comentarle que puede pasar si ella cruza la línea del tratado aunque dudo mucho que la confundan con uno de nosotros, su corazón late.

-trataré de hablar con ella y decírselo-les dije ganándome la mirada confundida de ellos-así aprovecho para acercarme a ella un poco mas y…

-ser su AMIGO-dijo Emmett amenazadoramente-a mi sobrina la…

-ella no es tu sobrina-salto Jasper- el único con ese titulo soy yo asi que retrocede amigo.

-entonces seria bueno que pudiera vernos como hermanos a nosotros-propuso Rosalie.

-si-saltó Alice palmoteando- a Carlisle y a Esme también ya que la conocían y la consideraban una hija para ellos.

-si-concordó Emmett mirándome-así Edward solo será como un hermano para la mini duende y…

-ya basta Emmett-le paré los pies-seré lo que Bella quiera que sea.

Me levanté de mi asiento y vacié mi bandeja casi intacta, digo casi porque desmigajé la mayoría de la comida pensando que eran los miembros de Mike Newton ya que no tenia unos buenos pensamientos hacia MI novia, estúpido humano.

-piensas demasiado-dijo Bella sentándose a mi lado en la clase, no me di cuenta cuando había llegado hasta aquí-eso te pasa por pensar mucho.

-y tu ocultas demasiadas cosas-le dije sabiendo que ella entendería a que me refería y sus gestos me lo confirmaron-no sé porque no me dices que significa para ti ese anillo, dijiste que no tenias otro novio antes que yo y…

-no ha habido otro hombre en mi viada que no seas tu así de importante, no te he mentido-suspiró antes de sacar la cadena que estaba debajo de su blusa mostrando el famoso anillo-era de alguien importante, pero nada que debas de temer, te amo solo a ti de esa manera y no lo haré con otra personas jamás.

-porque siento que no me dices todo.

-lo haré todo a su tiempo-me prometió y vi en sus ojos la verdad-ahora dime porque según Emmett no puedo ir a la Push con los humanos-comenzó a hablar mas bajo ya que el profesor había llegado.

-no podemos ir nosotros, o sea los Cullen no podemos ir a la Push por un tratado que hicimos hace muchos años cuando vinimos aquí por primera vez.

-y eso cuando fue.

-unos años después de que Emmett fue transformado, fue en 1935 que llegamos aquí y nos establecimos por un tiempo y…

**Bella pov**

Me relató la misma historia que me había contado rose y Emmett en mi casa.

-guau-traté que sonara convincente-veo que hay cosas que no conozco de ti todavía.

-lo sabrás todo algún día-y sin mas seguimos tomando apuntes innecesariamente, esto de saber cada materia y mejor que los maestros.

Me despedí de todos los vampiros y me encaminé a mi auto pero algo llamó mi atención de nuevo a mi izquierda, a unos metros del bosque había una forma lobuna que me parecía muy familiar, Edward viendo mi expresión miró donde yo lo hacia y abrió sus ojos intensamente eso hizo que los demás hicieran lo mismo viendo lo mismo que yo.

-lobos-dijo Edward llamando mas mi atención, ellos no podían saber que tenia conocimiento de ellos así que me fui rauda de ahí.

Tenia que ir si o si a ese paseo a la Push, Ephraim estaba vivo y tenia que ver a mi amigo, mi impronta, a mi lobito favorito.

…**..**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado el cap. Me disculpo si no puedo responder sus RR pero mi esposo me presta la banda ancha para subir los capítulos y nada mas, lo se, es un hombre que no entiende lo que esto significa para mi y para ustedes….**

**Xoxo**

**Frances-k**


	21. no me esperaba esto

**Capitulo 21: no me esperaba esto**

**Edward pov**

-Carlisle-lo llamé apenas bajé del auto con mis hermanos pisando mis talones.

-que sucede-apareció a mi lado en un parpadeo humano.

-lobos-fue todo lo que salió de mi boca, él comprendió al instante ya que no era un tema desconocido para nosotros.

-se supone que ya no hay lobos en la zona-dijo Esme entrando en la estancia, estábamos todos parados en la puerta de casa porque no podíamos salir de nuestro impacto todavía.

-yo creí lo mismo hasta que lo vimos a unos metros de la escuela, en el bosque que colinda con el bosque-informó Rosalie.

-¿uno solo?-preguntó Esme, mis hermanos asintieron-dios, no hemos hecho nada para que ellos hayan cruzado nuestra frontera, ellos están rompiendo la regla que planteamos…

-no cariño-la interrumpió Carlisle-pusimos la regla que nosotros no cazaríamos humanos y asi ellos no nos expondrían ante los humanos.

-y lo hemos cumplido-dijo Esme-no hemos cazado humanos y no ha habido un vampiro cerca para que ellos digan que hay desapariciones de humanos por culpa de uno de nosotros.

-en cierto modo te equivocas Esme-dijo Jasper abrazando a Alice-hay mas vampiros en la zona, no olviden a los Swan.

-oh por dios, ¡Bella!-saltó Alice lejos del abrazo de su esposo-debo de avisarle-fue al teléfono pero yo no me quedé para escuchar que le diría, yo corría por el bosque seguido por Jasper y Emmett.

Al momento de llegar a su casa me encontré con sus padres que salían de la casa sintiendo nuestra presencia.

-¿Qué sucede?-demandó Charlie.

-¿donde esta Bella?-ignoré su pregunta.

-ella salió hace unos minutos, solo dejó su mochila y salió otra vez.

-¿no dijo donde iba?

-no, esta un poco enojada con nosotros todavía así que no habla mucho.-dijo Renné un poco apesadumbrada a decir verdad no nos habla para nada.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?-demandó otra vez el hombre.

-no se si ustedes lo saben pero hay lobos en la reserva quileute y ha habido una señal de ellos en la escuela, en el bosque colindante -ellos se dieron una mirada y bloquearon su mente-¿Por qué me bloquean?

-no podemos decirte el por qué pero si podemos decirte que no te preocupes por Bella, ella se sabrá defender bien muchacho.

-no entiendo-estaba intentando descifrar sus palabras.

-ellos pueden hacerle daño a Bella- decía Emmett- hace años hicimos un pacto con ellos y…

-Alice ya la ubicó-interrumpió Jasper colgando su móvil-está camino a nuestra casa.

Sin más nos pusimos en marcha para nuestro hogar.

Esperaba que algo de lo que ocultaba fuera a decirnos ahora.

**Bella pov**

No podía quedarme con la duda mucho mas tiempo debía de hablar con Ephraim, si estaba en el pueblo era porque sabia que yo estaba aquí, quizás ese chico quileute le dijo de mi presencia, podía sentir ese olor característico de los lobos emanar de él y tenía que ser porque era un lobo también, no había otra explicación para que supieran de mí los lobos.

Me paré en la frontera donde se suponía que era el limite entre los lobos y los Cullen y estuve por unos diez minutos.

Nada sucedió.

No vi ningún lobo o algo que se le pareciese a algo como ello.

-ahora que los busco no aparecen-bufé y me dirigí a mi auto y me di cuenta que tenia unas llamadas perdidas, comencé a ver y me di cuneta que era mi tía Alice.

¿Qué habrá sucedido?

-Isabella dime que estas bien-fue lo que dijo cuando contesté su llamada.

-estoy bien que esta sucediendo que pasa.

Tome la carretera mientras mi tía me pedía que fuera a su casa, algo debía de haber sucedido para que me llamara de esa manera tan urgente.

Traté de buscar en el tiempo por si algo malo había o iba a suceder y solo veía lo mismo de siempre, mi visión con Edward cuando se enterara de la verdad.

A penas puse un pie fuera de mi auto fui atrapada por los brazos de Esme y de Renné que sin querer, me asfixiaban.

-ok ya dejemos el drama de lado que la pitufita ya apareció bien.

-Charlie-le gruñí.

-Ha, pitufita, esa si que es buena.

-cállate Emmett-le dije mostrando mis dientes.

-uhhhh-hizo aspavientos con las manos.

-ahora dime donde estabas señorita-Esme me sacudió un poco y me desordenó las ideas.

-ah, yo…

-Bella-gruñó Edward tomándome en un abrazo, y se hizo un silencio en la sala-que es lo que te sucede por favor.

-Edward.

-dime.

-me asfixias-y con rapidez me soltó dejándome un poco tambaleada-gracias, y para que estén más tranquilos les digo que estaba en la frontera de los quileutes.

-ah, y con eso quiere que nos quedemos tranquilos-gruñó Jasper llegando a mi lado también, Edward todavía estaba a mi lado.

-si, Edward me contó que ustedes tenían un tratado con los quileutes y fui hacia allá para ver que sucedía con los lobos y porque estaban cruzando este lado.

-me sorprende que hables del tema con tanta soltura-comentó Carlisle cruzándose de brazos, Emmett y Rosalie miraron a otro lado y mis padres se hicieron los locos-Bella…

-yo-suspiré antes de seguir, era hora de que hablara un poco mas-yo viví aquí en 1931-los que no sabían se sorprendieron-después de conocer a Carlisle y Esme-los miré directamente-después de estar por ultima vez con ustedes llegué a vivir aquí y por eso la casa en la que vivo es tan antigua, la mayoría en el pueblo no me conoce, solo los emblemáticos y fue en un paseo que hice a la Push mientras cazaba me encontré a unos nativos de la reservación-volví a suspirar y cerré los ojos ante lo siguiente- y uno de ellos se imprimó de mi.

El silencio alrededor me hizo abrir un solo ojo y preferí cerrarlo de nuevo.

**Edward pov**

El corazón de Bella que de por si latía rápido, esta vez parecía que saldría de su pecho por lo rápido que iba.

Si bien me sorprendía que ella haya estado antes que nosotros en este lugar lo tomé como una señal del destino porque años después vinimos nosotros, peo lo de los lobos me dejó sin habla y ni que decir que uno de ellos se imprimó de ella, de mi Bella.

Un gruñido que se formó desde lo mas profundo salió a la luz porque no permitiría que la alejaran de mi.

-nooooo-grité mientras la tomaba en una abrazo apretado.

-Edward cálmate-me decían mis padres.

Los Swan trataban que la soltara forcejeando conmigo y mis hermanos estaban estáticos, salvo Jasper que trataba de calmarme.

-Edward no respiro-gemía Bella entre mis brazos.

-eres mía-le gruñí llegando a mostrar mis dientes.

-Edward por favor-rogaba ella mirándome a los ojos.

Mi monstruo interior era más fuerte que yo en este instante y no fue mas por impulso de alguna manera marcarla como mía que la besé delante de todos ellos.

Ahora ya no habían brazos que me trataran de soltar de ella, ni sentí la tranquilidad de Jasper, hasta los pensamientos de mi familia habían desaparecido mientras besaba como poseso a mi mujer.

Ella era mía, era parte de mí y nadie podía quitármela, no permitiría que nadie me la quitara.

-eh, Edward-llamó Carlisle.

-oye ya chico ya nos dimos cuenta que era lo que querías desde una principio peor suéltala ya-dijo Emmett tratando de soltarme de mi novia-Edward si no cooperas te pateare el culo y te mostraré imágenes muy graficas de lo que hago con mi Rose.

Cuando me separé de sus labios la abracé su cintura a mi costado y los miré a todos, las caras de mi familia y de la suya eran impagables pero ya era hora que se enteraran de la verdad, estaba haciendo tiempo para nada, yo la amaba y eso era todo.

-es más que obvio así que no tienes que dar explicaciones de nada-dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Esme irradiaba felicidad y no podía disimularla de ninguna manera y mi padre estaba igual que ella pero había algo que lo preocupaba y que me seguía bloqueando.

-entonces solo debo de decir que Edward y yo somos novios y que nos queremos mucho-declaró mi novia a mi lado.

-y cada día que pasa te quiero mas-la abracé mas a mi cuerpo y fuimos bombardeamos por preguntas y abrazos.

El que no reaccionó muy bien pero igual estaba un poco tranquilo era Emmett y ni que decir de Jasper que tenían una cara de perros impagables.

-una lagrima que derrame y te consideras hombre muerto-me dijo Jasper, Emmett lo apoyo con un gesto y sin mas se dirigieron hacia el salón donde estaban todos conversando sobre que seria lo que los lobos querían, quizás era como Bella decía y la estaban buscando a ella para saber si era verdad de su regreso. Esperaba que no fuera sola para verlos.

…..

-me niego rotundamente a que vayas a la Push Bella, no, no y no-declaré mientras seguía en mi esquina y ella solo me miraba furibunda.

-Edward no te estoy preguntando, solo te estoy avisando que iré a la salida que esta organizando Mike y que lo aprovecharé para hablar con los quileutes.

-¿y tu crees que yo estaré de lo más tranquilo?-ya me enojaba hablar del tema.

-Edward estas actuando exageradamente, así saldremos de dudas y todo habrá terminado-me abrazó pero traté de mostrarme estoico, cosa que fue mas difícil, yo le daría el mundo en este instante y ella lo sabía.

-eres una manipuladora de primera-me acerque a su boca y probé de nuevo su sabor maravilloso, cuando quise profundizarlo unos golpes en mi puerta me interrumpieron en mi labor.

-ya entendimos romeo pero debes tener conciencia con los demás-bramó al otro lado Emmett-además lo Swan se están yendo y quieren saber si Bella ira con ellos o se quedara contigo.

Yo la miré esperanzado que fuera la segunda opción pero recordé que no tenia una cama en donde ella pudiera pasar la noche y ella se dio cuneta de eso también.

-aunque la parte de quedarme me encantaría no puedo, mi mochila esta en casa y no quiero molestar mucho.

-tu no molestas cielo-la abracé a mí de nuevo y alcancé sus labios y otra vez golpearon mi puerta-lo hacen a propósito-le dije mientras ella solo reía.

Le di un pequeño beso y la guie fuera de casa donde estaba siendo esperada por los Swan.

Si pudiera soñar definitivamente tendría solo sueños pensados en mi novia, la amaba y no habría nada que me separar de mí.


	22. ¿coincidencia? no lo creo

**Capitulo 22: ¿coincidencia?... no lo creo**

**Bella pov**

Decir que no estaba en la novena nube no era para menos. Y todo por causa de mi novio, oficialmente hablando.

Oh, si.

Edward se había encargado que toda la escuela se enterara de nuestra relación ya que hace unos días me recibió con un beso roba suspiros de mi y que me dejó en la nube que estoy ahora, obviamente no faltaron los y las personas amables, pero con sus pensamientos de una forma muy poco amable y me tenían con ganas de cortarle la cabeza a cada uno/a.

-te preguntaría que hay en tu cabeza pero se lo que es-me susurró en mi oído en clase de biología-dios hueles tan bien-gimió que hizo una parte de mi cuerpo gelatina.

-sabes que es innecesario que me susurres las palabras sabiendo que puedo escucharte de sobra-le murmuré mientras seguía la explicación del maestro- además, pensaba en el paseo de mañana a la playa quileute.-Edward como el loco que es se envaró a mi lado y puso cara de haber chupado un limón, cosa que no hacia hace mucho tiempo.

-no puedo creerlo, sigo con que esa idea es mala y tú lo sabes-se puso bien en su asiento-es mas, si de mí depende no irías y punto.

-¿y como piensas hacerlo?-le sonreí inocente él me dio una sexi, maldito estúpido.

-te encierro en mi cuarto y repetimos lo de hace dos días-sonreí de oreja a oreja recordando-sé que te gustó mucho lo que hice con mi lengua en…

-supongo que están prestando atención señor Cullen y señorita Swan-nos dijo el profesor.

-si maestro-dije mostrando mi mejor sonrisa, estaba copiando toda la materia igual así que no podía decirnos nada, los alumnos nos miraban como si fueran a esperar que nos pillaran infraganti en algo indebido.

-eso espero-dijo el señor Banner mientras veía como Ángela miraba a nuestro lugar con cara de querer sacarme la cabeza-señorita Weber si pudiera decirme lo ultimo que dije acerca del temario.

-eso estuvo cerca-dijo Edward mientras yo guardaba mis cosas en mi mochila-¿Qué haces?

-dejo todo listo porque el maestro va a querer llamarnos a su escritorio y no le daré oportunidad que me de un sermoncito.

-esta bien-el imitó mis acciones y apenas sonó el timbre salimos de la sala sin ser vistos por el maestro y de escuchar sus palabritas-esa si es buena.

-ya me hice experta en ello-miré hacia adelante encontrando a mi tía-allá esta Alice, porque tendrá esa cara de furibunda.

-y mas encima lo preguntas-dijo llegando a nuestro lado-me quitas la diversión Isabella y eso no se le hace a tu tía querida.

-si me dices otra vez Isabella te quedarás sin sobrina de por vida-nos dirigimos a la cafetería y pedimos lo de siempre, nada sospechoso para los Cullen, habían tomado la costumbre de comprar una ensalada porque era mas fácil al igual que otros alimentos que podían desmigarse y pasar desapercibidos.

-ahora si, volvemos a la rutina de convencerte de que no vayas a la Push-me hice como siempre la ofendida por eso.

-eso no es bueno de tu parte querido tío-puse un puchero que sabia funcionaba con el- tío Jazzy-hice un mohín y veía como se ablandaba- yo quiero ir al mar a mojarme los piececitos por favor-hice mas pronunciado mi puchero para que cayera mas rápido y al parecer lo estaba consiguiendo.

-detente pitufita-me interrumpió Emmett cuando ya lo tenia en la bolsa a Jasper, maldición.

-ah si, eso-despertó de su ensoñación- no distraigas a tu tío-me acusó con un dedo.

-me voy, ustedes son malos conmigo-me fui a sentar con los humanos y fui recibida con las mismas caras de siempre.-así que, mañana es el gran día.

-y que lo digas, haré surf aunque el agua este para congelarse las nachas-miramos todos raro a Tyler por utilizar ese tipo de palabras.

-en serio Tyler deberías de ver otra cosa que no sea Shrek 2 un día de estos-dijo Jessica mientras comía un apio.

-además es hora de repartir las cosas que llevaremos cada uno-dijo Ben mientras miraba a su novia y ella miraba a los Cullen, corrijo, miraba a Edward-tu que llevaras Ángela-ella solo lo miró, no entendía de que iba el tema.-para mañana…

-ah, si, eh…

-creo que Ángela no le dejaremos nada porque esta muy despistada hoy-dije bromeando cosa que no lo tomó de la misma manera.

-no estoy distraída, es solo que Edward me estaba haciendo señas-dijo triunfante, yo la miré confundida, ¿Edward le haría señas alguna vez?

-en realidad te hacia señas para hablar con Bella-dijo el delirio en persona, digo, Edward-necesito que hablemos amor-sus palabras hicieron suspirar a las chicas y ganarse una mala mirada de Ángela.

-claro-me adentré en los pasillos con mi novio que me acorraló en un cuarto de aseo-no Edward ahora no.-dije entendiendo sus intenciones.

-por favor-me decía mientras se comía mi cuello-quien sabe que puede pasar allá y veas a ese estúpido lobo y…

-así que es ese el problema-le alejé mi cuello para verlo, él no me miraba-Edward sabes que no haré nada malo, trata de confiar en mi, ya te dije que él tenía esposa y que solo entendió que no podría pasar nada conmigo porque le expliqué que significaba el verdadero amor.

_Playa la Push, 1931._

_-lo siento Ephraim pero eso no puede suceder-dije alejándome otra vez del quileute._

_-eres mi imprimación-trató de volver a razonar conmigo-es obvio que aunque seas una criatura mítica lo hace con mayor valor, estamos destinados._

_-¿acaso dejarás a tu esposa por otra así como si nada?-su silencio confirmó mis palabras-Ephraim…_

_-estoy enamorado de ti-yo solo sonreí triste porque el trataba de hacer hasta lo imposible._

_-no lo estas-me acerqué a él y me viera bien a los ojos-cuando la conociste, a tu esposa me refiero, sentiste aquel remolino de sensaciones en tu vientre, la viste con ojos de un hombre enamorado y con el tiempo ustedes estuvieron juntos-él no me veía directamente a los ojos pero sabia que yo tenia razón._

_-entonces que significa esto que siento por ti._

_-eso no es amor Ephraim, eso es una especie de ensoñación que cae tu cuerpo, pero no es sentimiento verdadero, tu no estas enamorado de mi, dime si sientes lo mismo que sentiste cuando me viste a mi que cuando la viste a ella, a Sarah-el negó – solo sentiste lo que tu cabeza dijo en un momento y que tus genes te dicen que debes de estar conmigo._

_-yo quiero estar contigo._

_-no de esa manera Ephraim, hombre terco-remilgué._

_-entonces porque no lo entiendo._

_-esta en tu sangre, es una cosa que pasa con lo de ser lobo, eso no es real es sobrenatural, se mi guardián, mi amigo, inclusive un padre para mi-porque tenia edad para serlo-solo no sigas con lo otro por favor._

_Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que tenia razón, la relación con Sarah cambió otra vez y podía darse cuenta que mis palabras eran reales._

-lo sé-gimió Edward, devolviéndome al presente -no estabas escuchando.

-lo siento-sacudí mi cabeza para aclararme-iré mañana a saber que es lo que sucede.

-de acuerdo-seguimos con la sesión de besos y mordiscos hasta que sonó la campana.

…

-no se hasta cuando seguirás con esto de no decirle nada a Edward.

-en estos días lo haré, ya me hice un nuevo plazo-mi madre solo bufó a mi palabras porque era el tercer plazo que hacía.

Estaba preparando mi mochila para salir a la Push, al final el momento era ahora.

-solo ten cuidado pitufita-mi padre me abrazó mientras pasaba por su lado para ir a mi auto.

-los quiero-no se porque esa despedida me sonó amarga, sacudí mis ideas y Salí rumbo a la tienda de los Newton.

Al parecer era la ultima en llegar y así partimos a mi destino, quería saber que estaba sucediendo, pero lo principal, quería verlo.

…..

El mar rompía en los roquerios con una fuerza impresionante.

No podía creer que volviera a este mismo lugar después de ochenta años, era algo que ni yo había imaginado, vi como los demás sacaban las cosas de la furgoneta de Tyler para comenzar una fogata y hacer unas salchichas mientras Mike y Eric se ponían unos trajes de chico surfista, no me acuerdo como se llama el material así que…

-vamos Bella-llamó Jessica a mi lado-ah, extrañando al novio.

-algo-suspiré mirando hacia el mar.

-Edward es muy codiciado en la escuela y tu sacaste el premio gordo teniéndolo a tu lado-en sus palabras hay algo de envidia, pero su beta de chismosa era mas fuerte, en todo caso su interés estaba en Mike y no en mi novio.

-oye, ese chico que esta a nuestra izquierda no ha dejado de mirarte Bella-mencionó Eric llegando a nuestro lado.

-¿Cuál?-las palabras se me quedaron atoradas en la garganta, estaba viendo a un chico quileute extremadamente parecido a Ephraim y el me miraba intensamente, ¿seria pariente?-ya vengo.

Sin más me dirigí hacia el grupo donde se encontraba y el chico me interceptó en el camino.

-eres la hibrida-afirmó sin una emoción en el rostro, traté de rozarlo pero se dio cuenta de mi acción-se lo que eres y de tu don, soy Jacob Black-se presentó-descendiente directo de…-sus palabras se quedaron trabadas en su boca cuando vi algo familiar en sus facciones.

-se quien es tu familia, conocí a Ephraim hace mucho.

-el murió hace diez años-eso me entristeció mucho y a la vez me confundió.

-pero yo lo vi hace unos días en el bosque, yo…

-ese era yo, uno de nosotros dijo haber visto a una chica que salía en la foto con mi ancestro y confirmé eso cuando te vi en el bosque que da con tu casa.

-guau-admití-veo que están informados de lo que soy también.

-eso se pasa de generación en generación-me sonrió con una hilera de blancos dientes.

-llévame donde tu jefe entonces-me dio una mirada interrogante, sonreí ante aso- eres muy joven para ser alfa así que no lo eres tu-comenzó a guiarme por la playa hasta un pequeño pueblo en donde podía ver las casa que en la época que yo vine no estaban, como había cambiado tanto.

-de que murió Ephraim-dios no podía creer que estuviera muerto.

-falleció de soledad dicen muchos, su esposa murió tres años después de que te marcharas y había estado solo desde entonces.

-¿Sarah murió?-estaba desconcertada por eso, la mujer mas comprensiva ante el momento de ver que su esposo había encontrado su imprimación.

-lo único que dejó fue un hijo a cargo de su padre que todavía ni caminaba-en su rostro apareció una sombra que era de tristeza-muy parecido a cuando mi madre falleció.

-¿tienes hermanos?-pregunté para aligerar el ambiente.

-si,-sonrió de nuevo-dos hermanas mayores, Rebecca y Rachel.

-y tu eres el bebé entonces.

-no soy tan joven-se sintió indignado-voy a cumplir dieciséis en un par de meses.

-¿en cuantos meses?-pregunté aguantando una sonrisa.

El bajó la cabeza avergonzado-en ocho meses-yo solo di una leve risa para que no se sintiera ofendido.

Sin mas seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a una cabaña en donde se encontraba el tal Sam que me dijo era el líder de la manada, me presenté con el y aclaré cada duda que tenia sobre lo que era y que no venia a nada malo al pueblo, me entendió que quería venir seguido a la reserva para verlos, el me dio su aprobación siendo el nuevo líder y que no habría ningún inconveniente.

Rato después fui guiada hasta la tumba donde se encontraba los restos de mi imprimación, el hombre que me dio su apoyo cuando lloré mi pena por ser abandonada por el amor de mi vida, a su lado descansaba aquella mujer amorosa que me acogió como una hermana y que me dio mucha felicidad.

Sin más me despedí de los lobos hasta volver donde los chicos que no se habían dado cuenta de mi desaparición, solo les aclaré que había dado una vuelta por el lugar.

-que bueno que no te perdieras-dijo la amorosa de mi compañera, Ángela nunca iba a reconocer nada.

-es hora de volver-dijo Mike mirando el horizonte donde ya aparecían estrellas y sin mas nos pusimos en marcha, cuando iba a mi auto una voz conocida me llamó.

-Jacob, dime ¿sucede algo?.

-no solo quería saber si la vez que vengas de nuevo conocerás a mi padre.

-oh por supuesto-dije alegre.

-entonces nos vemos en otra oportunidad-sin más nos dimos un apretón de mano que lo dejó estático en su lugar.

-Jacob-murmuré por lo que estaba leyendo en su mente.

-¿qué…?-murmuró desconcertado por lo que sucedía.

Yo no dudé un segundo y me subí a mi auto dejando a Jacob en el camino.

Al parecer la historia se repetiría otra vez.

Diablos no.


	23. soledad

**Capitulo 23: soledad**

**Edward pov**

-es como dicen entonces, eres lo que comes-hablaba Emmett mientras me veía ir y venir de un lado a otro en la sala de estar.

-porque lo dices osito-Rosalie se apoyó en su costado y lo miraba curiosamente.

-porque Edward se comió un puma el otro día y ahora parece uno pero enjaulado-en serio podíamos escuchar los grillos sonar por la broma mas estúpida que le habíamos escuchado a nuestro hermano-ustedes no tienen sentido del humor-se enfurruñó en el sofá al lado de Rosalie.

-lo que pasa es que eres un idiota-espeté mirando en su dirección-¿o acaso soy el único que esta preocupado por Bella?-obviamente se callaron dándome la razón.

-ella sabe lo que hace Edward-me dijo Alice pasando por mi lado-es mas, tu no has pedido permiso para frecuentarla-me miró astutamente.

-yo he evitado eso con Charlie pero-me interrumpió con un carraspeo.

-en realidad me refería a mi-se apuntó así misma-en calidad de su única tía de sangre o veneno, como sea-hizo un ademan con la mano-yo soy la persona que debes de pedirle permiso para salir con ella y no lo has hecho, y tampoco lo he visto.

-en realidad yo….

-no Eddy-se metió Emmett-tu no has pedido permiso a nadie y me incluyo.

-y tu porque-el solo bufó.

-porque soy como un hermano mayor para ella.

-no lo creo-me dirigí a la puerta –voy a la frontera-Jasper automáticamente estaba a mi lado y uniéndose a mi.

Aunque no hubo que hacerlo porque Bella venia entrando en la calzada de nuestra propiedad.

-amor-la llamé mientras me paraba al lado de su puerta-iba a tu casa.-ella solo me dio una risa burlona-lo se-admití avergonzado.

-no te preocupes que no diré a nadie que ibas a buscarme a la frontera-me sonrió mientras me abrazaba y daba un cálido beso-te extrañé.

-y yo-pero un olor me molestó en la nariz-rayos Bella te bañaste en un basurero o que.

-es el olor a lobos Edward-rodó los ojos mientras se iba al rio que estaba al lado de nuestra casa.

-no iras a…-las palabras quedaron atrapadas porque su visión a la luz de la luna era perfecta en su piel mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se lanzaba en un tirón al agua.

-no sabia que se daba baños de luna la pitufita-dijo Emmett a mi lado.

-ni yo-respondió Jasper- eh Bella esa agua esta muy helada para ti cielo.

-ya estoy aquí-le dijo saliendo del agua chorreando por todo su cuerpo, diablos, era la imagen mas sensual que había visto, Bella empapada de pies a cabeza parecía una diosa helénica que no podía dejar de mirar.

-diablos chico cierra la boca que babeas todo el lugar-me dijo Emmett dándome una sacudida.

-si y no es agradable sentir eso de ti por mi sobrina.

-dejen de pelear-dijo Bella-eh tía Alice ¿tienes ropa para mi?- su tía dio un chillido de alegría y corrió escaleras arriba seguida por mi novia para cambiarse de ropa.

Yo solo sacudí la cabeza y me dirigí al interior de la casa, Emmett se encontraba al lado de Rosalie en el sofá mientras cambiaba los canales sin parar en ninguno en especifico.

-creo que te ves bien con esos colores-dijo Esme y en su mente pude ver que era a mi novia a la que le hablaba.

Sin más di vuelta para encontrarme con alguien que era un verdadero pecado ambulante.

-cierra la boca Edward, diablos tendremos que recoger tu mandíbula del piso hermano-Emmett dándole énfasis a sus palabras cerró mi boca que si estaba abierta, y como si no ya que Bella vestía unos jeans que parecían segunda piel y una camiseta que era una tentación mirarla.

-creo que me veo bien-dijo presumidamente mientras me miraba y sonreía coqueta.

- y que lo digas-respondí al acercarme a ella.

-ahora quiero ir a casa-bostezó sonoramente haciéndonos reír-claro, ustedes y su manía de burlarse de mi… ya vámonos Edward que los chicos van de cacería hoy y quiero despedirme de ellos antes que tomen vuelo-tomó de mi mano y nos encaminó a su auto, el carraspeo de Alice nos detuvo-sabia que había algo en tu mente.

-y que lo digas sobrina mía-seria como nunca nos encaminó a la sala donde estaba mi familia.

-ohh-decía Jasper riéndose-el tema otra vez.

-si el tema otra vez-repitió Alice- ahora siéntense-le obedecimos sabiendo lo que quería decir- muy bien, ahora, Edward, tu debes de entender que Isabella no está sola y que tienes que cuidarla-me miró seriamente y sus pensamientos también- así que o la cuidas o te mato si llora te daré caza y te destriparé Edward Cullen ex Masen ¿entendiste?

-si Alice.

-no nada de si Alice-reclamó mi novia-es absurdo que hagas esto tía Alice porque Edward no puede lastimarme-había un acento en su voz que me hizo mirarla-y en todo caso no te preocupes porque conozco unos vampiros que lo maltratarían como se debe-inmediatamente puso una mascara de inocencia que me hizo sonreír, se veía adorable- no debemos de olvidar que Esme lloraría si le falta su pequeñito-miró a Esme y ella hizo un puchero enfatizando sus palabras.

-ugh-mi hermana le dio una mirada a mi novia y solo pudo sonreír por lo que había dicho Bella-eres una pequeña que tiene mucho de mi.

-ya te dije que mi mamá decía que tu eras una pequeña manipuladora con tus padres y ellos caían redonditos en tus garras-mi hermana tenia una mirada soñadora y algo me decía que no estaba herida por no poder recordar teniendo a su sobrina para recordarle las cosas que habían sucedido.

-es hora que Bella se vaya chicos-nos recordó Carlisle entrando a la sala-no hay que cambiar sus horarios-sin demora comenzó a despedirse de todos y lo hizo reticente con mi padre, algún día lo iba a perdonar y esperaba que fuera pronto.

….

-es bueno que te estés arreglando con tus padres-le dije mientras conducía su auto.

-es bueno que deje las cosas atrás, poco a poco iré quitando esta espinita que tengo con Charlie y Renné y que decir de tu padre-me miró mientras seguía el camino de reojo.

-eso es bueno-le sonreí para que viera mi alegría con el tema.

Cuando llegamos a la calzada de su casa frunció el ceño que sus cejas parecían una sola.

-es raro que estén las luces apagadas de la... Oh no-sin darme cuenta ella iba avanzando a la casa rápidamente.

-espera Bella-la seguí en su camino y lo que nos encontramos en la casa era una locura, todo mueble o adorno estaba roto en muchos pedazos y lo que no pudieron romper fue tirado al piso.

-donde están-miraba a todos lados frenética buscando a la pareja-¡CHARLIE RENNÉ!

-Bella huele eso-dije dándome cuenta del olor-es olor de vampiros-ella solo cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma mezclado con…- oh mierda.

Sin mas salimos al patio donde encontramos una pequeña fogata que expelía un humo casi purpura, era una fogata de vampiros exterminados, Isabella se agachó encontrando una cadena plateada con un relicario.

-esto es de Renné-sollozó-se lo regalé hace dos años en su aniversario de bodas con Charlie… los mataron-comenzó a llorar con fuerza y la agarré para que no cayera cerca del fuego.

¿Quien podría haber hecho esto?

Sin mas llamé a mi familia y les pedí que vinieran con urgencia, Bella todavía lloraba cuando mi familia llegó y tuve que explicarles que es lo que había sucedido, no podían creer que era lo que había dicho y no había manera de explicarlo, Jasper y Emmett entraron en la casa buscando indicios de algún vampiro que hubiera hecho esta monstruosidad.

Alice junto a Rosalie fueron a buscar las cosas de Bella porque no había forma que la dejáramos en esta casa después de lo sucedido y no sabíamos que eran lo que buscaban esos vampiros.

-estamos listos Edward-anunció Emmett saliendo de la casa después de limpiar el desastre.

-yo la llevo hijo-Carlisle la tomó de mis brazos que parecía una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, sentía que se quebraría en cualquier momento.

-no puedo entender que era lo que buscaban-decía Esme a mi lado en mi auto, ella había decidido venir conmigo ya que Carlisle, Rosalie y Alice iban con mi novia en el mercedes, no había forma que pudieran separar a sobrina y tía en este momento.

-yo tampoco me lo explico-manejaba como autómata hacia nuestra casa sin saber que podríamos hacer.

-Emmett y Jasper estarán con nosotros pronto, van a revisar el perímetro en busca de alguna esencia.

Apenas aparcamos en la casa busqué a Bella que no se encontraba en ningún lugar.

-la he dejado en el cuarto frente al tuyo-dijo Carlisle-es mejor que descanse y no molestarla por el momento.

-no puedo creer que esto haya pasado-Rosalie miraba hacia el bosque de nuestro patio-es como si los hubieran vigilado o esperado ¿no viste nada de esto Alice?

-nada-se quejó mi hermana-nunca me imaginé que esto pudiera suceder y por eso jamás puse un ojo en el futuro de los Swan y a parte que Bella tiene el don mas desarrollado que yo pensé que ella hubiera visto algo de esto…

-la vimos hoy hace unas horas y no tenía nada de triste o de desesperación por alguna visión-expliqué.

-yo creo que fueron los Vulturis-dijo Rosalie-digo, ellos sabían de Bella y también de su poder así que la querían en sus filas y sabían que ella no dejaría a su familia en caso de unirse a ellos.

-si fuera por una cosa de poderes habrían atacado a nuestra familia y nos hubieran llevado a Alice, Jasper y yo.-refuté.

-es verdad lo que dice Edward-dijo Bella entrando al salón-no fueron los Vulturis.

-amor estamos contigo-la abracé fuerte a mi pecho-no importa lo que pase estaremos para ti.

-gracias-dijo separándose un poco de mi-gracias a todos.

-así es la familia-le dijo Esme acercándose a ella-se cuida cuando se le necesita y sabes que desde hace ochenta años que lo dije y te lo vuelvo a decir.

-muchas gracias-volvió a decir-voy a la cocina tengo un poco de hambre, oh lo siento, es la costumbre de ir a la cocina y ver que hay alimentos que Renné y…-tuvo que detenerse porque frescas lagrimas empañaban sus ojos.

-tranquila cielo-la arrulló Rosalie-estamos para ti de cualquier forma.

-si-concordó Alice-de ahora en adelante no volverás a esa casa y te quedaras conmigo y si es necesario saco Jazzy de la habitación y duermes conmigo.

-o si no, sacamos a Emmett de mi cuarto que es mas grande y duermes conmigo-propuso Rosalie ganándose a nuestro lado también.

-no niñas-dijo Esme con una sonrisa- en ese caso saco a Carlisle de mi habitación y si es necesario de la casa y ella duerme en mi cuarto y no hay objeciones-apuntó con sus dedo.-

-veo que somos muy queridos en esta casa hermano-Jasper y Emmett entraban en ese instante-es mejor que las saquemos a ustedes de la casa y nosotros dormiremos con la pituf… digo-corrigiéndose a tiempo-con la mini duende ya que ustedes nos quisieron sacar de la casa nosotros las sacamos a ustedes.-todos reían y era algo muy amable de ellos hacerla olvidar "un poco" lo que había sucedido hace unas horas.

Ahora había que descubrir, quien fue el que hizo esta masacre.

Y por la mirada de Bella, no se quedaría en nada, ella buscaría venganza.

…**..**

**Guau, ni yo misma creí que esto sucedería pero ya lo tenia en mente, es algo enredado pero esto iba a suceder si o si, hasta aquí llegó la participación del matrimonio Swan, ya llegará así que estén atentas**

**Xoxo**

**Frances-k**


	24. hora de hablar

**Set fire to the rain de Adelle… muy wena mientras escribía.**

…**.**

**Capitulo 24: hora de hablar.**

**Bella**** pov**

-¡NOOOOOO, CHARLIE NOOOOO!-comencé a gritar despertando de esa maldita pesadilla otra vez-no papi-sollocé como una niña pequeña.

-ya amor, estoy aquí-me arrullaba Edward abrazándome.

-Edward-gimoteé en sus brazos.

-shhhh, tranquila, tranquila.

Llevaba 4 días viviendo con los Cullen, no quise volver a mi casa así que ellos se encargaron de ella, me trajeron mi auto y mis cosas, todo lo mio, lo único que me quedaba de ellos era el relicario de Renné y un anillo de plata que Charlie me regaló cuando me adoptaron sentimentalmente.

Y no había un maldito día en que no despertara gritando por causa de una jodida pesadilla, y en esa pesadilla podía ver que era lo que sucedió.

Llegando de comprar mis provisiones antes de ir a cazar, encontrándose con tres vampiros en la casa y comienza la batalla, el porqué de ello, no tengo idea.

-debes de dormir un poco mas-me arrullaba Edward mientras volvía a mi posición inicial.

-no, es imposible que vuelva a dormir.-suspiré y desordené mas mi cabello-esa pesadilla me persigue como si fuera un karma.

-no es karma cielo, eso es algo que se llama trauma y tu sufriste uno muy fuerte.

Lo miré y pude recordar una conversación, la ultima que tuve con Renné, me había dicho que le dijera la verdad a Edward, lo que me daba miedo era como iba a reaccionar el con esta noticia.

Mejor lo dejo para otro día.

-bésame-lo llamé en un murmullo y el sin negarme nada lo hizo, primero delicadamente y cada vez que sucedía esto comenzó a subir en escala rápida a uno desproporcionado…

-ya Edward, suéltala que si no te saco un brazo-tronó la voz del otro lado.

-Alice por favor-rogó mi novio.

-voy a entrar- sin mas entró y solo me senté para que viera que estaba bien

-No te preocupes por nada Alice.

-sé que leíste mi mente así que por eso vine y Edward no te lo había dicho-paró para respirar- en fin… espero que esa pesadilla pase luego mi vida-me acariciaba la cabeza.

-yo espero también lo mismo y si no les molesta voy a bañarme-me levanté de la cama de Edward que era mas cómoda o como diría Emmett, era porque quería dormir con el, no lo niego.

-espero realmente que termine luego-decía Edward en tono cansino

-imagínate como esta Jasper cuando la siente gritar, siente una desesperación tremenda salir de ella que se siente impotente el no poder calmarla-ya me cansaba esto.

-por si no lo recuerdan pudo escucharlos-sin mas me metí en la ducha y comencé a frotar con fuerza mi cabello y cuerpo, el agua era helada como me gustaba en estos momento en que me sentía muy acalorada, y eso era por la rabia que estaba sintiendo.

Sin hacer tanta alharaca entré en el clóset sabiendo que mi novio tendría una buena vista de mi cuerpo, jeans con un sweater purpura y botas militares es mi vestimenta, dejé mi cabello suelto para que secara y salí de la habitación sabiendo que todavía estaban los hermanitos maravilla en ella y por otro lado Edward me había visto desnuda hace unos minutos, simple, la vergüenza no estaba en mi en este momento.

-vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela así que quien quiera venir conmigo que lo haga ahora-llegué a mi auto donde ya se encontraba mi novio en tiempo record en la puerta del copiloto-deberías de tomar tu auto, ya muchos creen que pasas las noches conmigo y por eso que llegamos siempre juntos.

-no importa –se encogió de hombros y se subió a mi bebé-no voy a separarme de ti amor.

- Eres un dulce-le sonreí en agradecimiento por sus palabras.

Apenas llegamos a la escuela comenzó el hervidero de pensamientos morbosos sobre nuestra llegada juntos, pero la que me daba de golpear contra el pavimento era Ángela.

"_si claro, la muy suelta ya ha atrapado a Edward, si es una recién llegada y no se como le puede hacer caso a ella"_

-tu admiradora esta enojadita Ed-me burlé mientras veía su cara arrugarse- yo creo que es hora de decirle la verdad Eddy-comencé a reírme porque sabia que no le gustaba ese apodo.

-yo hablaré contigo en cuanto tu le bajes los humos a los demás chicos, sobretodo al quileute ese-ahí paró mi risa.

-eso no es gracioso Edward y para que sepas que yo no tengo nada con nadie que no seas tu.

-entonces díselo al chico ese Jacob-gemí al recordar lo que sucedió hace dos días.

_Reserva quileute_

_Había comenzado una investigación propia por la muerte de mis padres, ese había sido un ataque de vampiros y lo supe por el aroma que había encontrado en la casa ese mismo día y quería aclarar algunas dudas que podía solucionar aquí._

_-hola Sam-saludé al chico que era el alfa del grupo-quería saber si han sentido alguna presencia de vampiros en la zona, digo a parte de mi y los Cullen._

_-no-extrañado por mi pregunta-aparte de ti y los Cullen no hemos sentido otra presencia, ah-se detuvo rápidamente-también tus padres así que… ¿Qué sucede?_

_Todavía con pena le conté lo que había sucedido con mis padres hace dos noches atrás después de visitarlos a ellos, el me consoló cuando comencé a llorar y fue ahí que todo cambió._

_Jacob venia hacia nosotros y sus pensamientos me confirmaba lo que supe la otra tarde._

_-ELLA ES MIA-le rugió a Sam comenzando una pelea que tuvo que ser parada por mi. De acuerdo, tengo fuerza y un par de cachorritos no iban a perder los estribos en el estado que me encontraba-Isabella es mi imprimación y no quiero que la toques._

_-otro que tiene síndrome de posesión-bufé separándolos definitivamente-ok peleadores cada uno a su rincón._

_-Bella yo…_

_-si ya se, "Bella he descubierto que eres mi imprimación y que debemos estar juntos" y blablablá, ya escuché ese mismo discurso hace muchos años y créeme que opino de la misma manera-cansadamente me senté en la arena y de por si cachorrito imprimado lo hizo a mi lado, muy cerca- eh, Jacob necesito espacio y no me lo estas dando-el solo me miraba con la boca abierta y ojos soñadores-ok por donde comienzo._

_-relájate Bella-me dijo Sam entendiéndome y se ganó un gruñido de Jacob._

_-no le gruñas-lo amonesté._

_-el no debería de hablarte como si…_

_-es mi amigo nuevo y ni tu ni tu imprimación hacia mi lo cambiará, diablos, Edward se reirá de esto._

_-¿Quién es Edward?-gruñó su nombre._

_-es mi novio Jacob y no, no terminaré con el.-le advertí._

_-deberías de hacerlo porque voy a despedazarlo por tan solo…_

_-ya bájale Jacob que te estas pasando, es escuchar a Ephraim de nuevo, mira, yo no le correspondí a tu ancestro en su época porque venia de salir de una mala relación, algo fallido y él estaba casado con Sarah, una gran mujer que a pesar de todo lo comprendió y por lo que veo a Sam le sucedió algo parecido._

_-él estaba con Leah cuando se imprimó de Emily y ahora están juntos._

_-porque el la cortejó poco a poco Jacob Black-le hablé con voz suave para que entendiera y se calmara._

_-no me importa-dijo obstinadamente- mi ancestro estaba casado en esa época pero ahora es diferente porque yo soy soltero y…_

_-tengo edad para ser tu casi tatarabuela Jacob-le sonreí-no será como tu dices así que no, no estaremos juntos-me paré de la arena y me despedí de Sam esperando que me tuviera noticias sobre lo que supieran de vampiros en la zona, tenia la sensación de saber quien era y quería descartarlo de primera._

-me da igual si él cree que tiene algo sobre ti porque…-lo besé cortando su berrinche.

-basta con el tema, te amo a ti y no estaré con nadie que no seas tu, soy tuya-le susurré lo ultimo.

-y yo tuyo-me sonrió de vuelta y nos dirigimos a nuestra clase.

Hombres sensibles.

**Edward pov**

-yo que tú Eddy corto por lo sano y voy y le parto el hocico a ese chuchito de mala muerte-sentenció Emmett mientras jugaba con la x-box 360, Jasper también apoyaba las palabras de nuestro hermano porque tampoco le agradaba la idea que su sobrina estuviera tan cerca de un chucho y peor, fuera su imprimación.

Lo que respecta a mi, me sacaba de quicio esta situación, si bien ella me ha perjurado que no había sentimiento de parte de ella, cosa que le creía, me molestaba esta reclamación lobuna de parte del muchachito ese, debía de aprender del pasado, de su ancestro y diera pie atrás.

-así que aquí se estaban escondiendo-reclamó Alice haciéndonos saltar, cosa era muy seguido por culpa de ella-se supone que iríamos a la línea del tratado por causa de Bella.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?-inmediatamente estuve alerta por eso, habíamos quedado de ir a hablar con los quileutes por si tenían noticias de los asesinos de la familia de Bella.

-Bella acaba de hablar con Sam y ellos han dicho que tenían pistas de los vampiros esos.

-vamos en camino-pasé por su lado y subí por mi novia a su habitación, que casi era lo mismo que la mía.

-estoy lista-tomó mi mano y nos encaminamos a los autos, toda la familia iba porque querían vengar a los vampiros que se habían encargado de Bella por todo este tiempo.

El camino se me hacia largo y esperaba, mas bien rogaba que el chuchito no estuviera.

Pero no, parece que no me quiere el de arriba.

-hola Bells-dijo el cachorrito ese con una sonrisa en la cara "_cada día mas bella_"

-Sam, Jacob, eh… ¿lobos nuevos?-dijo aludiendo a los otros chicos que al parecer se habían unido hace poco a la manada.

-ellos son Caleb y George, chicos nuevos-presentó el alfa-bueno Bella te he llamado porque hemos sentido otra vez la esencia de ese vampiro y ha dejado esto olvidado-le entregó un trozo de papel en donde aparecía ella con los Swan.

-esto es raro-decía Jacob-en esa foto te ves rara.

-me veo rara porque aparezco con mis padres, pero esto fue en 1970-nos miró a todos-en esta época estuve en el norte, Alaska para ser mas exactos visitando a unos amigos.

-ha estado vigilándote durante este tiempo-terminé por ella sus palabras.

-lo que me extraña es porque no esperó a que llegaras-dijo Emmett mirando la foto de todos los ángulos- esta casa se me hace conocida.

-dámela-llamó Carlisle-se me hace conocido el aroma.

-se les hace conocido porque huele un poco como yo-dijo Bella que temblaba como una hoja-esa fotografía la tenia Renné en sus cosas.-yo me pinchaba el puente de la nariz.

-¿me estas diciendo que…?-esto no me daba buena espina.

-esto significa que…- suspiró un momento pero no sirvió de mucho porque sus siguientes palabras que espetó fueron con rabia y temor-… que el muy maldito me busca porque soy una presa que se escapó-yo la abracé a mi porque sentía que se desmoronaría en cualquier momento.

Todos quedamos estáticos por esto, los lobos estaban comenzando a organizarse para buscar mas pistas del vampiro y cercarlo pronto, Jasper estaba también organizando a nuestra familia a lo que pudiera pasar.

Mientras yo, yo me aferraba a la criatura que tenia en mis brazos, no había posibilidad que ese vampiro se le acercara ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas.

-me llevo a Bella-anuncié a nadie en particular.

-oye, yo no he hablado con ella chupasangre-me espetó el chuchito ese.

-Jacob basta-le dijo su alfa.

-pero Sam-se quejó como niño, aunque lo era- yo quería hablar con ella "_y ver si la convenzo de quedarse conmigo_"

-en tus sueños chucho-le gruñí.

-Edward-me susurró Bella sabiendo que le estaba dando a conocer algo de nuestro secreto.

-vamos-la arrastré al auto mientras seguía escuchando lo quejoso que era este chico.

-llévame al bosque Edward-me suplicó.

-sabes que no podemos arriesgarnos con eso amor, tenemos que estar en un lugar un poco mas seguro.

-no me interesa.

-esta bien-fuimos al bosque en donde estaba el lago en donde estuvimos hace unas noches, la guie hacia el centro de esta y nos quedamos solo mirando alrededor, nos tocábamos furtivamente y quise con muchas ansias leer su mente como en este momento.

-ojala bajaras alguna vez tu escudo conmigo-me dio una sonrisa triste.

-una vez lo hice-se acercó a mi para besarme-lo hice cuando te entregué mi corazón Edward-me besó sutilmente, aquel beso me sabía tan amargo pero no quería pensar que algo pudiera sucederle.

La recosté en la hierba húmeda por la llovizna y recorrí su rostro con la yema de mis dedos y ella lo disfrutaba, la sonrisa en sus sonrosados labios me lo decía.

Besé sus labios nuevamente sintiendo una calidez de su cuerpo que me llamaba como jamás lo pensé en algún momento de mi vid… existencia.

De un momento a otro nuestro beso se volvió desesperado, como si temiéramos que llegaba lo peor y quise tranquilizarla de alguna manera, lentamente comencé a tocar el costado de su cuerpo como si fuera la caricia de una pluma, sabia que le gustaba de esa manera y lo hacia así para que ella viera que no tenia nada que temer.

-quiero ser tuya Edward-dijo con los ojos cerrados y yo los cerré automáticamente por el significado de sus palabras, ya lo tenia pensado, porque era una batalla interna que tenía cada vez que estaba con ella, yo la amaba y ella también me amaba, no había nada mas que pensar.

Lentamente comencé a acariciarla y besé su boca, su cuello, el valle de sus pechos, todo de manera lenta y como sabia que le gustaba, sus gemidos y suspiros me lo decían, nos desvestimos de a poco, yo la ayudaba a ella y ella me ayudaba a mí.

Cada caricia de ella sentía que tenía un significado que no puedo explicar, era un sentimiento muy profundo, lo deseché a un lado y seguí con las sensaciones de nuestros cuerpos desnudos, su hermosa piel expuesta a mis ojos.

Toqué y acaricié hasta que quedé satisfecho con lo lista que estaba para mi, sin mas me introduje en ella sabiendo que era su primera vez, nuestra primera vez, lo hice lentamente para que se acostumbrara a mi. Cuando supe que había atravesado su virginidad enterré mi rostro en su cuello para relajarme y no llegar como un idiota antes que ella.

-hazlo amor, sigue-su voz salió entre gemido y ronroneo cosa que me hacia difícil controlarme un poco, comencé a moverme tomando un ritmo que me acomodara a mi y a Bella.

Sus gemidos eran canciones para mis oídos, seguía moviéndome dentro de ella y estaba casi cerca y por la respiración de Bella también lo estaba, puse mas énfasis en mis movimientos buscando un punto donde pudiera sentir mas placer mi hermosa mujer.

-ya… Edward, voy a…-no pude aguantarme mas y mordí su cuello despacio sin exponer mis colmillos y ahí fue cuando en mi orgasmo algo sucedió en mi cerebro…

Bella y yo vestidos con ropas antiguas, conociéndonos, conversando en un parque, llevándola con mi familia, enamorándome de ella, cazando con ella, y finalmente conociendo nuestros cuerpos, dejando mi anillo de plata, ese anillo que había pertenecido a mi padre en su adolescencia y me había entregado a mi cuando cumplí los dieciséis años.

Me alejé de su cuerpo como si me quemara.

-no, eso no puede ser- repetía mientras miraba sus ojos, pozos chocolates que me miraban con mucha tristeza, me puse mi ropa interior sin dejar de mirarla-eso no es verdad.

-Edward por favor-me rogaba ella se había vestido temblando como una hoja-sé que estas confundido… -yo solo negaba con mi cabeza incrédulo, no podía ser.

La veía y no podía creer que eso fuera verdad, yo no pude haberla olvidado de esa manera tan baja, si la hubiera conocido, mis padres me lo hubieran dicho…

Mis padres.

Carlisle y Esme mantenían siempre sus mentes bloqueadas para mi como si guardaran un secreto mas grande.

-por eso conocías a mi familia-le dije en un murmullo-los presenté contigo y por eso se conocían.

-Edward déjame explicarte-lloraba sin consuelo, quería abrazarla pero me sentía herido, traicionado.

-no puedo verte, no-seguía negando, ella cerró sus ojos logrando derramar mas lagrimas.

-esta bien-yo solo cerré mis ojos por un segundo y cuando volví mi mirada a Bella, ella ya no estaba.

Necesita explicaciones y las quería ahora, sin mas me dirigí donde mis padres, ellos debían de saber, ellos debían decirme la verdad.

**Bella pov**

Me adentré en el bosque hasta que lo vi partir con dirección a su casa, sabia que no reaccionaria bien, pero no podía seguir postergándolo, después de compartir tan maravillosos momentos que me unía a el para siempre esto lo destruía todo, no me di cuenta que había bajado mi escudo cuando mordió mi cuello, estaba tan ensimismada en lo sucedido que no pude evitarlo y mostré aquello que mantenía oculto.

Me fui a mi auto y partí, no me sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarlo otra vez.

"_no puedo verte, no"_

Volvía a tener lágrimas en mis ojos que no me dejaban ver el camino, esto era lo más doloroso de mi vida, me sentía abandonada por el de nuevo y no tenia a nadie que me cuidara.

No lo pensé dos veces y viajé hacia donde estaban los vampiros que me cuidarían, lo sabia, ellos no me abandonarían.

No fui consiente si era tarde o no, apenas llegué a su calzada su puerta se abrió dejándome ver a los cinco vampiros que también me querían y por si fuera poco, eran los padres de los padres de Charlie y Renné.

-Bella-me saludó alegremente la vampira, que al notar mi estado su rostro cambió por uno preocupado-mi niña que ha pasado.

-lo perdí-lloré en sus brazos.

-¿que perdiste? no entiendo-su familia salió a ver que sucedía conmigo, ellos me miraban entre felices y extrañados.

- lo perdí Tanya, lo perdí-seguí llorando en sus brazos.

Ella entendiéndome me consoló y junto a su familia me acogieron.

Mi felicidad no había durado para siempre.

…

**Si alguien quiere matarme piensen que si lo hacen no podre seguir el fic y eso seria algo muy malo… ahora díganme quien esperaba que Bella sea la imprimación de Jacob (otra vez) o que la verdad saliera a la luz y en ESEEE MOMENTOOO, muy mal, y lo ultimo… que el clan de Tanya fuera la familia conocida por Bella, es decir, los abuelos de Charlie y Renné, en fin, espero que fuera de su agrado y nos vemos en próximo…**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k**


	25. la felicidad debe durar… un poquito

**En este capitulo recomiendo Wire de Athlete… es linda… y triste…**

…**..**

**Capitulo 25: la felicidad debe durar… un poquito**

**Bella pov**

**-**solo trata de respirar y dinos que sucedió-me consolaba Carmen.

-es… le odihce… Edjshar me... me... ah-y seguía sollozando y diciendo palabras incoherentes pero no podía decirlas de manera elocuente, no podía dejar de llorar.

-yo creo que debemos de darle unos minutos-aconsejaba Eleazar que me veía con precaución, y preocupación de mi salud mental, realmente parecía una loca.

Llevaba casi dos horas en casa de los amigos de mi familia en Anchorage, al ver mi estado deplorable me cobijaron y atendieron tratando de entender la locura que estaba diciendo, Eleazar que no podía leerme por mi escudo que tercamente se cerró y Kate que trataba de darme pequeñísimos electrochoques para que me calmara, cosa que no funcionaba, Irina me miraba desde su sofá y Tanya me abrazaba tratando de entender mis palabras, cosa que no era nada fácil ni yo me entendía.

Al menos ahora trataba de soltar breves hipidos pero el tan solo recuerdo de lo que sucedió en el lago hacia que volviera a llorar como desquiciada.

-mejor la dejamos en paz-propuso Tanya- vamos a tener que darle un poco de espacio y que se calme y... ay Kate basta con eso-la regañó pues le dolió hasta ella.

-lo siento.

-ahora-prosiguió- ve a tu cuarto cielo y luego vienes a comer algo.

-ok-suspiré como niña pequeña y seguí al cuarto que siempre ocupaba cuando venia aquí, en la cama Tanya había dejado ropa que era de ella y por el olor me decía que lo había perfumado un poco, agradecí en silencio mientras me bañaba y terminaba con las últimas lágrimas que tenia por su culpa.

Se supone que no seria hoy, se supone que no seria ese el momento, no era el mismo escenario, esto siempre ocurría en el bosque que daba a mi antigua casa y era de madrugada, cosa que yo llegue de madrugada a la casa de mis amigos.

Dolía recordar lo que había sucedido, me había entregado a él, se suponía que era un momento que uno debía de recordar con amor y alegría, ahora solo quedaba dolor después de la forma en que me trató, era como predije, pero nada me preparó para el dolor que sentí después, eso era lo que me estaba matando por dentro, era lo mas doloroso de mi vida, después de perderlo la primera vez claro, pero no quería algo así para mi, no lo quería.

**Edward pov**

-¿Cómo que Bella se fue Edward?-me gritó Esme, Esme me gritó, a mi- te estoy hablando muchacho y quiero respuestas ahora.

La familia estaba como loca, había contado lo que había sucedido con Bella, bueno, obviamente no comenté que habíamos estado juntos íntimamente, y les recriminé a mis padres por ocultarme lo que sabían de mi pasado, fue el momento de que Emmett y Rosalie confesaran que también lo sabían ya que ella se los había contado de buena voluntad.

Alice estaba tratando de localizarla por teléfono, Jasper junto a Rosalie fueron a buscar pistas sobre su paradero, y Carlisle le puso de aviso a los quileutes para que también ayudaran un poco, Emmett se había unido a su búsqueda después que Jacob, que obviamente se puso como loco por lo sucedido, vino a recriminarme que le había hecho daño a su Bella.

Su Bella, ella era mi…

No, no lo era.

No sabía que era ella de mí ahora, todo estaba muy enredado en estos momentos, solo sabia que ella había desaparecido de mi vista cuando me había enterado de todo y corrí hasta la casa para saber de la boca de mis padres la verdad, desde ese momento no sabia nada de Bella y no podía mentir diciendo que no me importaba lo que pasara con ella, la amaba a pesar de todo.

-su teléfono sigue sin contestar-gimió Alice –esa pequeña me va a sacar canas y eso que es imposible.

-no solo a ti Alice y debemos de buscar quizás en su guía de teléfonos-propuso Esme nuevamente paseándose por la sala, yo estaba sentado en el sillón con la cara entre mis manos y desesperado porque sabia que en cierto modo era mi culpa su desaparición, yo le había pedido que…

Un momento.

-ella se fue por voluntad propia, ella nos abandonó-les dije a las mujeres.

-tienes que decirnos de que hablas zopenco porque esto esta sucediendo por culpa tuya y por reaccionar de esa manera como si fueras una niñita-Emmett venia entrando por la puerta junto a Sam… y Jacob. Por eso el mal olor.

-no hay rastro de ella en ningún lado-anunció Sam- la lluvia que cae afuera ha borrado cualquier aroma de Bella y no hay marcas de las llantas de su auto.

-esto no hubiera sucedido si ella hubiera estado conmigo-masculló el cachorrito haciéndome pararme a su lado gruñéndole- ella es mía por derecho.

-ella no es tuya chucho-le sisee- ella no te ha elegido a ti para ser su pareja, ella es mi mujer y seguirá siéndolo siempre.

-es tu novia Edward no tu mujer-me recriminó Carlisle-esos términos se usan cuando…-se calló dándose cuenta y mirándome atónito- ¿hay algo mas que quieras conversar con nosotros?-me dijo con voz demasiado calma pero tenia un temple duro.

Si pudiera sonrojarme estaría de un color que envidiaría el tomate.

-por dios-jadeo Esme tapándose la boca-ustedes se acostaron.

Rose y Jasper me mataban con la mirada y Carlisle solo sonreía tenuemente aunque sus pensamientos también eran un poco asesinos y Emmett que no podía creer que eso hubiera sucedido, eran una linda imagen a ver.

-¡te mato!-me amenazó Jacob- ¡la tocaste maldito, te mato!-se lanzó contra mi queriendo golpearme, nos caímos al suelo haciendo que la casa retumbara por nuestra pelea-¡ella es mía, es mi impronta no debiste estar con ella, no te pertenece!-lo tiré a la pared de la cocina que dejó abollada.

-ella se entregó a mi como yo lo hice con ella, somos uno y es mi mujer desde hace muchos años, ella fue mía antes que tu ancestro y es mía antes que tu te imprimaras de ella.

-ella estaba destinada para mi, por eso es mi imprimación, díselo Sam-le habló a su líder que estaba en desacuerdo con el.

-ella tiene derecho de elegir Jacob- Jacob lo miró mal por las palabras que decía- la impronta de un lobo no está amarrada a elegirnos solo a nosotros, ella tiene ese derecho de ser feliz con otro si lo desea, mira lo que pasó con Ephraim en su época, él estaba casado con Sarah cuando encontraron a Bella y el no dejó a su esposa por ella y fue porque no le correspondió, no está obligada.

-¿y tu como es que estas con Emily y dejaste a Leah por ella?-le acusó.

-la diferencia es que yo si era correspondido por Emily y nuestra conexión era mas fuerte, la de Bella y tu jamás existió.

-no me importa, ella es mía-y seguía el muy obediente.

- ya cállate Jacob-le dijo Sam ya cansado con la situación.

Dejamos al chucho con su locura mientras nos descerebrábamos buscando el paradero de mi Bella.

Ella era mi Bella definitivamente.

Estuvimos buscando por los alrededores, buscamos en su casa antigua, en el lago donde iba con Alice de paseo, fuimos a la playa donde Seth también la conoció y nada de ella, estuve tentado de llamar a Eleazar y que nos ayudaran, pero con Tanya merodeando por aquí y que supiera que tenia novia no era una buena idea aunque los demás me rogaran, nuestro ultimo recurso era llamar a los Vulturis, pero tampoco gustó esa idea ya que ellos como eran conocidos de Bella pudieran tener represalias contra nuestra por lastimarla, yo fui quien la lastimó pero sabemos que ellos no son de los que hacen diferencias.

**Bella pov**

Ya habían pasado tres días, tres días de los que ha sido una locura para mi, les conté ya mas calmada a mis amigos lo que había sucedido, como esperaba Eleazar no tuvo una buena reacción, tuvo ese episodio de tío sobreprotector que habían hecho daño a una de sus niñas, Tanya y sus hermanas se ofrecieron para hacerle una visita y darle un buen susto, Kate dijo que le daría una buena descarga para que aprendiera a no hacerme daño pero no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, quizás lo dejaba inservible para después…

Diablos.

No sabia si me iba a perdonar por lo que sucedió y yo pensando con amor hacia él.

Quiero llorar de nuevo.

-veo que ya te levantaste-Carmen entró a mi habitación con mi desayuno-ayer tuviste un feo episodio.-suspiré ante eso.

-no los tenia de hace mucho y eso es cuando tiene que ver siempre con… con él.

-lo se mi vida.

Carmen para mi es como Renné o Esme, ella también me cuidaba como si fuera una niña pequeña y podía ser ya que me conoció cuando parecía de trece años.

-lameneto lodj ue paod…

-primero traga y después habla Isabella-sonreí por su manera tan maternal.

-lo siento-tragué pesado y hable mas calma- lo lamento por lo que pasó con Charlie y Renné.-ella solo me vio un momento para después sonreír con tristeza.

La muerte de ellos fue una noticia muy difícil de anunciarles y como sabia, era algo que no esperaban, Carmen lloró por su hija perdida y Eleazar sufría por la perdida de parte de su clan a pesar de que ya no vivían con ellos hace mucho tiempo. Fue tan triste como lo es todavía para mi.

Terminé mi desayuno y me dediqué a recorrer la casa y decidí salir al bosque que ya estaba todo nevado, en Forks debe de haber llovido mucho.

-¿Qué es lo que hago ahora?-el aire me respondió despeinándome y yo seguí con mi vista hacia el horizonte, estaba recién amaneciendo en Alaska, me gustaba porque olía a limpio, era bueno para mi ya que era medio humana y sentía la verdadera esencia de las cosas, me encantaba pasear por el bosque, en su tiempo que viví escondida de la gente en mis primeros meses de vida era algo que no podía comparar con nada.

Recuerdo que luego de parecer ya una niña de un año me zampé una pantera, no se de donde salió ya que por esos lugares no habitaban estos tipos de animales, me dio igual ya que mi hambre era muy grande, habían pasado tres meses de mi nacimiento y no había comido nada de nada, mi madre se desangró lo poco y nada que le quedaba de sangre, ya había dado su vida para nacer y no tomaría también su sangre, así que cuando pasó el animal frente a mi no lo dudé dos veces, mi hambre era muy grande.

-la cabeza esta donde no debe-murmuraba Tanya acercándose a mi- debes de decidir lo que quieres para ti de ahora en mas mi niña, es hora que tomes una decisión y no sufrir por amor, él te ama, ya lo hizo una vez y te seguirá amando-me arrullaba, abracé a mi hermana grande-debes ser feliz Bella, mírame a mi, estoy sola por esperar del amor de un vampiro que no me corresponderá nunca, y sé que es una tontería seguir esperando, lo que pasa es que no se lo que estoy esperando.

-eres una hermosa vampira Tanya, encontrarás a alguien-apreté sus manos cuando me separé de ella-si es tu amor debes de insistir-ella solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo tristemente.

Ella que era una de las vampiras con una belleza impresionante, para ser lo que era, no había encontrado el amor, recuerdo cuando me habló la primera vez de su amor, era un joven vampiro que fue convertido a una corta edad y cuando ella fijó sus ojos en él pensó que también lo haría, mas no lo hizo y le comentó que no sentía nada hacia ella de manera cortés y que no quería lastimar sus sentimientos, al menos era un caballero y no un aprovechado.

Eso me recordó tanto a mi Edward que mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente.

-oh cariño-me abrazó mi amiga- has tomado tu decisión y eres tan terca que no lo quieres ver-yo solo asentí.

-te extrañaré-le dije abrazándola de nuevo- despídeme de los demás-ella asintió y me dejó ir.

Subí a mi auto y manejé de vuelta a Forks, sabia que las cosas debían de aclararse, si él no quería seguir conmigo y lo respetaría, no iba a forzara las cosas, quizás no era nuestro destino y lo iba a cumplir si era así.

…

-oh niña el susto que nos has dado- Esme me abrió la puerta del auto y me sacó con poca delicadeza cosa rara en ella.

-yo también te extrañé Esme y si fueras tan amble que no respiro-estaba asfixiándome y parecía reacia a soltarme.

-oye yo también quiero un abrazo así Esme-se quejo Emmett en algún lugar.

-debes de perderte un par de días para eso-le dije cuando me soltó la vampira.

-ja ja muy graciosa Bella, ahora mete tu trasero en la casa que debemos de hablar-me empujó delicadamente a la casa.

Recorrí la mirada de los que estaban y faltaba Edward, no pude evitar que mis ojos se empañaran y Rosalie dándose cuenta de eso me acercó en un abrazo consolador, Alice acariciaba mi cabello sin decir nada y lo agradecía.

-es mejor que la dejemos descansar-recomendó Carlisle en algún lugar tras de mí.

-no lo creo Carlisle, Bella nos debe una explicación de lo que sucedió.

-Jasper no te metas en cosas como estas-le regañó Alice-Bella debe de discutir con Edward, no con nosotros.

-no creo que haya algo que discutir-su voz no sonaba aterciopelada como siempre, había un toque que reconocía muy bien.

Me giré lentamente cuando Rosalie me soltó, Edward estaba parado en la puerta de la casa con las manos metidas en sus jeans, su mirada estaba entre querer decirme algo y no, estaba conteniéndose.

-¿pueden dejarnos a solas por favor?-pedí a los demás, y supe que ya no estaban porque la tranquilidad que estuvo dando Jasper ya no se sentía.

Nos miramos fijamente uno al otro por un buen rato, ninguno decía palabra alguna, solo nos observábamos hasta que no aguanté mas, di un paso adelante y lo que me dolió fue verlo retroceder el mismo paso que yo di así decidí quedarme quieta y esperar que la artillería descargara su arsenal contra mi.

-donde estuviste-no sonó a pregunta pero lo era, su voz sonaba tan distorsionada que no la reconocía.

-en casa de unos amigos vampiros en el norte-musité.

Edward seguía parado en la entrada de la casa y me miraba buscando alguna señal hasta que reparó en el collar que tenia en mi cuello, el escote de mi blusa permitía ver el anillo de plata que le perteneció a su progenitor.

- recuerdo el día que me lo regaló mi padre - dijo después – era un día antes de mi cumpleaños, no estaba seguro si llegaría a tiempo para la fiesta así que quiso dármelo como un pequeña tradición de padre a hijo y yo tendría que pasársela a mi hijo, cosa que ya no puede ser, pero era lo único que tenia de él.

Yo lo miraba, ya sabia la historia, la conocía porque me la había contado esa noche en mi casa, cuando estuvimos juntos la primera "primera" vez.

-me la dejaste junto a una nota que volverías en cuanto hablaras con Carlisle y Esme, algo importante-me quité la cadena y lo miré mientras proseguía- cuando vi que pasaron los días comencé a preocuparme y fui a tu casa, ahí fue que comenzó todo y no supe de ti hasta que estuve en la puerta de tu casa hace ya unos meses.

-cuando viste a Carlisle y a Esme-afirmó y yo negué, el me miró interrogante.

-ese día fue mas que haberlos encontrado a ustedes-sonreí por el recuerdo- a pesar que fue una sorpresa verlos a ustedes, fue el día que encontré a mi tía, a ella buscaba cuando te conocí a ti, eso fue todo.

El silencio se levantó nuevamente entre nosotros y no sabia que mas decir, solo tenia una pequeña idea para que estuviera tranquilo.

-¿quieres que te muestre como fue todo?-el asintió y yo ni quise acercarme a él, sin mas me senté en el sofá y bajé mi escudo, el jadeo de Edward me confirmó que podía leer mi mente y que estaba viendo lo sucedido en esa época, esperaba que esto le sirviera para recordar y que pudiera tener aquello que sentía le falta en un momento.

Pasó una hora y sabia que ya conocía toda la historia y porque me fui enojada con Carlisle, por el hecho de que iba a transformar a Rosalie para el cuando la encontrara, que era la conversación que había oído en el bosque de mi y de su padre.

Edward no se movió de su lugar y yo me rendí porque el no cedería hoy y quizás lo haga algún día.

-sé que es difícil para ti pero no te imaginas lo que ha sido para mi todos estos años, cuando buscaba a mi tía también pensaba en ti-él no se movía-me habías prometido que me ayudarías en su búsqueda y que después estaríamos junto a ella y seriamos una familia-sonreí tristemente- pero sé que lo bueno nunca dura y eso lo compruebo ahora-me levanté de mi lugar y llegué a estar en frente de él.

-es mucho para mi-le sonreí entendiendo- necesito espacio y tiempo.

-entiendo-asentí - sabes donde encontrarme - le entregué la cadena con su anillo y él lo recibió titubeante- adiós familia Cullen - marché a mi auto y tomé rumbo a la Push, ahí tenia una cabaña que me había dado Sarah, ahí estaría para el tiempo que necesitara.

El cartel grande me daba la bienvenida al pueblo, quería oler un poco el mar antes de llegar a casa así que me bajé en la orilla de la arena.

Hoy cambiarían muchas cosas me decía mientras avanzaba hacia el mar, con ropa y todo me sumergí en el agua.

El agua salada me dio la bienvenida mientras nadaba hasta lo mas profundo del océano, se sentía muy bien, era una especie de limpieza, desde ahora tendría que afrontar que las cosas no serian como lo eran hace una semana, Edward se merecía explicaciones de mi parte y se las daría.

Edward lo merecía.

Mi felicidad no duró mucho.

…**..**

**No me vayan a matar porque esto no es un drama-romance así que no se preocupen mi lectoras lindas, ya verán que el próximo capítulo es mejor.**

**Xoxo**

**Frances-k…**


	26. saca provecho a tu idea

**Capitulo 26: saca provecho a tu idea**

**Bella pov**

-es la idea mas estúpida que ha nacido de tu cabeza Jacob-le dije mientras terminaba de peinarme, el idiota me rodo los ojos.

-es fácil Bella-estaba entusiasmado con su súper idea-yo te voy a buscar a la escuela todos los días en mi motocicleta y tu te subirás así toda sexy como lo esta ahora…- me dio una mirada descarada el niño este- … y te subes conmigo y me das un beso en…

-para ya Jacob Black-le detuve su fantasía adolecente- no lo hare como ya dije hace…-consulté mi reloj-mierda voy retrasada-sin mas tomé mis cosas y me subí a mi auto dejando a Jacob en la calzada de mi casa.

No pude estar en la casa que me había dejado mi amiga mas de dos días y decidí volver a lo que era mi casa, la casa en que mis padres murieron, no me importaba si ese vampiro venia hacia mi, yo lo estaría esperando.

Mi relación con los Cullen había cambiado un poco desde ese día, Carlisle y Esme llamaban para saber como estaba a mi celular todos los días, Emmett y Jasper me buscaban después de clases y como compartíamos algunas clases era inevitable no hablar con ellos, obviamente eran muy considerados en no tocar el tema que todo ocasionó problemas.

Mi tía Alice como siempre trataba de sacarme información donde estaba viviendo, si me alimentaba bien y si mi guardarropas necesita un cambio, Rosalie me decía que se ofrecía a cualquier cosa que necesitara mi auto y yo le agradecía diciendo que no era necesario y que no me iba a arriesgar en que un descuido le pusiera un GPS, lo había visto en una visión.

Edward, era un tema distinto, había tratado de hablar conmigo algunas veces, pero seria muy tonto darle todo tan fácil y en bandeja de plata, ahora la que estaba siendo cerrada era yo, claro que todo es por un comentario estúpido suyo hace dos días atrás.

_-te vi el otro día con tu amiguito-dijo caminando un instante por el pasillo, medio colegio sabia que habíamos peleado, imagínense quien estaba contenta con eso-venia con tu auto, no se como aguantas su olor-yo solo rodé los ojos por su actitud infantil._

_-si, él estaba revisando que sus ruedas fueran puestas correctamente ya que es mecánico y me hizo el favor-llegué a mi casillero para cambiar mis libros y cuando miré a Edward estaba con la mirada en shock- ¿te sucede algo Edward?_

_-él te estaba haciendo el favor-dijo estúpidamente y yo vi por donde iban sus pensamientos._

_-no seas tonto Edward-le regañé por su mente cochina- el hizo el favor de traerme el auto hasta aquí y nada mas, sabes que yo no así._

_-no lo se-sus palabras me confundieron- se supone que nos conocemos pero sé que no te conozco realmente-me miraba con enojo y algo mas- se supone que no le corresponderías por su imprimación pero veo que las cosas cambiaron._

_Yo solo lo miré asimilando sus palabras, ¿había gente mas idiota en este mundo?, Edward me estaba demostrando que era así._

_- tienes razón, se supone que nos conocemos, pero veo que tu cambiaste-hice un gesto con mi boca dándole la razón- y cambiaste en los peores sentidos, yo te amo y todo este tiempo que estuvimos separados, cuando me olvidaste te odié y a la vez seguía amándote-lo miré de arriba abajo como si fuera lo peor del mundo como hombre._

_- Bella no quise…_

_- si quisiste decir eso-lo paré –tu nunca dices las cosas por decirlas Edward, nunca._

_- disculpa por favor, yo…-no lo dejé continuar, este era mi momento._

_- veo que te has vuelto en lo que fuiste en tu época de depredador, un estúpido y arrogante muchacho que no sabia nada de lo que era vivir con cariño y compañía –le golpeé el pecho y seguí con mi final-sigue así Edward y quedaras peor que un perro callejero, al menos a ellos se les alimenta por una alma caritativa y a ti lo hará tu mente estúpida y arrogante piensa eso-sin mas seguí mi camino a clases dejándolo en medio del pasillo, no iba con cara de tristeza, era todo lo contrario, me sentía en la gloria, así que caminé lo mas segura que pude, este era el momento que Edward debía de pedir por y no al revés._

Después de eso lo he tenido tras de mi y ha buscado conversación como no quiere la cosa con todos mis conocidos, salvo Ángela ya que sabe su obsesión por el y se aleja lo que mas puede, pobrecito.

**Edward pov**

Bella no quería nada conmigo.

Su actitud me lo decía, su alejamiento me lo decía, y lo que mas dolía, es que su mirada ya no era la misma de hace unas semanas y eso dolía en lo mas profundo de mi porque yo sabia que era el culpable de ese cambio en ella, era el culpable de su dolor, de la distancia que había tomado con mi familia, con su familia, porque también en cierta manera estaba alejando a su tía Alice y eso mas dolía, porque el dolor que sentía mi hermana ahora era por culpa mía.

-te estas ahogando en tus culpas Edward-me criticaba Rosalie- si hubieras sido un poco mas sensato estarías en este momento pidiendo disculpas como hombre que debes ser.

-ya lo hice-cansinamente me masajeé la cabeza.

-no le has pedido disculpas y de eso soy testigo-me empujó el hombro-solo he visto que te acercas a decirles cosas estúpidas.

-no he…

-eres un terco, ya veo porque estaban juntos porque ambos lo son, y ya me cansé.

Si mas ni menos me agarró de la camiseta y me arrastró por casi toda la escuela en busca de no sé que ganándonos la mirada curiosa de todos nuestros compañeros, claro, era de lo mas raro que nosotros actuáramos de esa manera.

-Rosalie ya me aburrí, no sé que estas buscando.

-a Bella-dijo simplemente.

-ella esta en el otro pasillo, la vi cuando me arrastraste por segunda vez.

-ah-y volvió a arrastrarme por toda la escuela de nuevo hasta que la vio saliendo a la sala de audio-usted señorita se detiene ahora porque tenemos que hablar.

-en realidad Rose yo…

-ay me encanta que me digas así-sonrió mi hermana por el apodo-pero no, ahora nada de distracciones así que el motivo de esta búsqueda es por que ustedes dos se deben una conversación como se debe-terminó miándonos seria.

-Rose no es necesario que…

-ah, calla esa boca Isabella y no quiero saber de ustedes dos hasta que hayan conversado todo lo que deben-y sin mas ceremonia nos dejó ahí parados mirándonos el uno al otro.

-lo siento-dije después de un largo minuto, al parecer era cierto que no lo había dicho porque mi cuerpo automáticamente sintió un peso menos.

-no hay problema –respondió con una sonrisa amable.

-si que lo hay, ese día fue algo importante para ambos, nos entregamos el uno al otro de la manera mas bella que puede haber en el mundo y fue ensuciado… quiero decir- su cara me dijo que no le gustaba esa manera-no debí de reaccionar de esa manera y…

-esta bien-me detuvo tomando mi mano, extrañaba esa calidez-ese dia fue extraño para ambos y sabia que no ibas a reaccionar de buena manera, es obvio que uno no reacciona de manera normal después de recordar que tuviste una relación con la que era tu antigua novia y actual aunque es la misma y…

-quiero volver contigo, te amo y te extraño-ella solo me dio una mirada triste con una sonrisa que le combinaba-Bella yo…-ella sacudió su cabeza deteniéndome y haciéndome tragar.

-no es llegar y decir que quieres volver conmigo y así será Edward, es que debes de dar un poquito de respiro a todo esto y veremos que es lo que querremos para un tiempo.

Agaché la cabeza dándole la razón, esto no era de una sanación así como así, esto necesitaba tiempo y ella lo necesitaba, yo se lo iba a conceder, Bella lo merecía, ella lo merece todo.

-nos vemos después Edward-se despidió de mi con una caricia en mi rostro y yo segui mi camino a mi volvo, no quería ir a clases.

-Edward espera-pero el destino era cruel-veo que no vasa a clases.

-eh… si Ángela me voy a casa no me siento bien-traté de ser educado pero a veces era difícil con ella-lo siento pero debo irme.

-espera-se agarró de mi mano y se sorprendió-vaya que estas frio, yo diría que tienes hipotermia- en su mente veía como quería darme calor… corporal.

-si me disculpas voy apurado-y sin mas la dejé sola en el pasillo mientras me dirigía a mi auto, salí pitando de ahí hasta llegar al claro que estaba cerca del lago en donde estuvimos por vez primera con Bella.

Estar en este lugar me servía para pensar con la cabeza fría y no anhelante en como estaba últimamente.

-vaya pero si te encuentro solito chupasangre-salió de la nada el lobito este reclamando-veo que Bells no te ha perdonado todavía, si fuera así tu cara seria diferente.

-déjame en paz chucho-me levanté para irme pero el muy idiota se ponía ante mi cortándome el paso-no juegues con mi paciencia Jacob.

-déjame ponerte algo en claro espécimen-quien hablaba de espécimen- te quiero lejos de Bella y lo digo en serio.

-y tu quien eres para decime eso-le sonreí arrogante al niñito este.

-yo soy su imprimación y antes que te des cuenta ella y yo estaremos juntos como debe ser-era muy pedante este crio.

-yo no permito que me hables de esa manera niño y permíteme recordarte que antes que tu estuvo tu ancestro y ni a él le dio hora Isabella y nada dice que lo hará ahora contigo- su semblante cambió un poco por mis palabras.

-eso es diferente porque mi ancestro era casado y ella no quiso romper un matrimonio y como yo estoy soltero no tiene por qué preocuparse de eso-su mente sabia que no tenia mucha oportunidad y estaba tirando a ciegas-… y Bella sabe eso y esta meditándolo, ella me lo dijo esta mañana-terminó dando a entender una conversación en su mente con Bella… donde el planeaba que ella me lo dijera y así tomar provecho de la situación, tuve que reír ante ello ganándome una mirada confundida de parte suya.

-Jacob, Bella y yo fuimos pareja hace ochenta años, y por infortunios de la vida fuimos separados, y como te habrás dado cuenta ella y yo volvimos y nos entregamos mutuamente, tu me entiendes ¿no?-le guiñé un ojo dando el doble sentido a mis ultimas palabras, y fue ahí que el lobito no pudo mas y se lanzó en contra mía.

-tu tomaste algo que no te pertenecía-me rugió cuando se lanzó a atacarme, lo empujé a un lado y me agazapé para el ataque, el chico se convirtió en lobo pensando que tendría mas oportunidad, el atacaba a zarpazos a diestra y siniestra, la ventaja de leer su mente y que él no supiera ese detalle me daba ventaja.

-¡DETENGANSE LOS DOS AHORA!

No había que ser adivino para saber quien era, tomé uun descuido de Jacob y lo lancé contra un árbol para que se tranquilizara.

-el empezó dijo el chuchito cuando se transformó rápidamente en humano otra vez, yo esperaba a un lado sin ganas de rebatirlo, no había motivos.

-no quiero peleas entre ambos y no mientas Jacob que tuve una visión de ustedes dos peleando aquí-Bella cayó un momento mirándonos duramente- el profesor de química me quedó viendo raro por como salí de clases y corrí directamente hacia ustedes.

-¿alguien te vio salir?

-¿viniste por mi?

Bella nos rodó los ojos por hablar al mismo tiempo.

-no, nadie me vio salir al bosque, estoy mas que segura Edward y NO Jacob no vine a verte al bosque-ella habló casi enojada hacia el quileute y Jacob se veía bastante decepcionado por la respuesta de mi novia- Edward-me advirtió, solo levanté los brazos en señal de inocencia.

-es mejor que me vaya-apunté hacia el bosque y dirigirme a mi auto, Jacob se veía contento por eso pero Bella me detuvo, eso no hizo feliz a Jacob.

-espera Edward que debo de hablar con Carlisle- sin mas despidió del chico con un movimiento de mano y dejándolo parado mas decepcionado por lo que tenia planeado hacer y decir para hacerme "caer" y dejar en paz a Bella.

Parece que sus planes no resultarían hoy.

Vampiro 1, chucho 0.


	27. comenzando algo de normalidad ¿no?

**Capitulo 27: comenzando algo de normalidad ¿no?**

**Edward pov**

-ese chico no se detendrá-dije mientras conducía a mi casa, Bella solo asentía con una sonrisa en su rostro, en su hermoso rostro, en su dulce boca, esa boquita que…

-mantengamos los pensamientos PG-13 Edward por favor-se rió al ver mi mente sucia, ella tenia la culpa que solo pensara en esas cosas, habíamos estado un poco activos con las manos, y la lengua, y la boca y…-ya entendí chico, diablos.

-es que no puedo evitarlo, es como si no hubiera pasado nada para mi.

- se lo que sientes y debes de darte tiempo Edward- me aconsejaba- acabas de recordar parte de tu vida vampira que no podías recordar…

-valga la redundancia…

-y…-siguió después de interrumpirla- debes de tomar las cosas poco a poco.

-hablas como si tuvieras mi edad.

-cumpliré en septiembre 88 años* Edward- me recordó- soy casi igual de vieja que tu.

Llegamos a mi casa y mis padres que por alguna razón estaban en casa se alegraron de ver a Bella otra vez.

-venia a comentarles que podría llegar a salir del pueblo por unos días-les anunció dejándome atónito por esto, ¿Por qué no me había dicho?

-pero es muy peligroso que vayas sola cariño-trato de persuadirla un poco preocupada Esme.

-lo se pero no iré sola-le dijo a mi madre tratando de tranquilizarla.

Espera, ¿que dijo?

-¿con quien iras entonces?-dijo Carlisle aludiendo a mi pregunta mental.

-voy a ir con uno de los quileutes, Sam y pensaba pedirle a uno de los chicos para ver si podíamos hacer un rastreo por algún lugar y ver si encontrábamos a los vampiros que hicieron esto y…-quedó paralizada en medio de la sala tomándonos por sorpresa y…- ya se- dijo como si nada- eh, lo siento es que tuve una visión y como decía, me llevo a Edward para que me ayude.

-a mi que no me digan dos veces-sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-espera un momento-mi sonrisa se borró de mi cara- ustedes dos irán así como así y sin nada que los proteja-reclamó Esme.

-hello-hizo aspavientos con las manos Bella-para eso llevo a Sam y como el sintió el olor de los vampiros que tenían la fotografía él puede olfatearlos sin problemas.

-¿no ha habido mas pistas de ellos por aquí?-preguntó Carlisle.

-no ha habido nada de nada y ni siquiera hay un indicio en mis visiones de quienes pudieron ser-suspiró mi… digo, Bella-gracias Edward.

-eh de nada.

-yo sigo insistiendo en que irán sin nada que los pueda ayudar y no tienen contactos en América para resguardarse en caso de que se encuentren con un nómada.

-llevo a Sam.

-pero Bella…

-no Esme-la detuvo Bella- no va a pasarnos nada y tengo unos amigos que viven en Alaska así que de contactos no te preocupes, puedo llamar a los Vulturis y…

-no, no, no y no-dijo Esme- a los Vulturis no, si tienes un poco de misericordia de mi cordura por lo que significa estar cerca de ellos, por favor no.

-ok-riéndose Bella para que estuviera tranquila-es hora que me vaya a casa y prepare las cosas para el viaje, Edward-se dirigió a mi-lleva una mochila con los indispensable que es documentos, teléfono móvil, y unas cuantas mudas de ropa o no si lo prefieres, que sea una mochila mediana y…

-espera, ¿partimos mañana?-dije casi en una octava mas alta.

-eh si Edward-me miraba como si fuera a explotar mi cabeza-pensé que estabas escuchando lo que dije.

-si pero no pensé que fuera ahora ya-expuse mis dudas.

-esta bien-dijo un poco desinflada-llamaré a Jacob y le…

-voy ahora por mis cosas-sin mas estaba en mi habitación buscando lo que necesitaba para este viaje, ni de coña permitiría que ese chucho se metiera entre nosotros en este viaje.

**Bella pov**

-este chico debió de hacerle algo a Sam para que no pudiera venir-dijo Edward, obviamente el que lo hiciera era innecesario.

-sigue con lo mismo chupasangre y te quito una pierna en este instante- otra vez tuve que meterme entre los dos para que dejaran de pelear y eso que habían pasado cinco minutos de la ultima vez.

-ya me estoy cansando de ustedes dos-le amenacé- así como sigan insistiendo en sacarse los ojos cada uno juro que los dejaré botados en el camino y ni siquiera verán mi rastro en el camino y saben que hablo en serio- ambos tragaron en seco porque sabían que yo no bromeaba con eso.

Me alejé dejando que se lanzaran rayos laser con la mirada, no estaba para este tipo de niñerías por parte de un hombre lobo que se creía casanova conmigo y un vampiro de mas de cien años que no tenia confianza en mis propias decisiones.

¿Quién se creía que era? ¿mi padre?

Seguí caminando mientras escuchaba al par de maravilla que me traje hace dos días de Forks, Sam no pudo acompañarme por unos asuntos como alfa de la manada así que me envió a su beta, o sea Jacob, cuando lo vi con su sonrisa arrogante supe que esto no era buena idea pero no podía darme a regodear sabiendo que necesitaba la protección de su olor por cualquier ataque de un nómada, él iba en ese plan de yo todo lo puedo y cuando me tenia que ir de caza se ofrecía para acompañarme y hacia recreaciones en su mente que si encontrábamos un río podíamos meternos en el agua y…

Imaginaran la rabia de Edward ante esto y por eso iba de caza sola, sin Edward también porque se ponía a fantasear con la luna y las estrellas iluminándonos y…

Mejor me alejaba un poco de este parcito.

Estaba a poco de llamar a mis amigos en Alaska pero un olor me distrajo de eso.

-yo olí lo mismo-cada uno se ubico a mis costados y yo… les rodé los ojos.

-conozco quien es y por si no se han dado cuenta ya estuvo aquí hace mucho rato-seguí el rastro dándome cuenta que estaba cerca de la casa de mis amigos-nos detendremos aquí y descansaremos un rato aunque no lo necesitemos-dije y cuando vi que me interrumpirían proseguí- debemos de hacer un plan para lo que haremos de aquí a dos días que es lo que nos queda de viaje antes de volver a Forks.

-hemos viajado por todos los lugares que suponemos podrían ocultarse unos vampiros nómadas-apuntó Edward.

-y estuve buscando en la ciudad algún indicio de ataque de vampiros en la zona y que pasaran por asaltos y cosas así, cosa que no hubo en ninguna parada que hicimos- acotó también el chico lobo, yo asentí a ambos y seguí buscando en mi visión algo que nos ayudara a encontrar a estos asesinos de mi familia.

-entonces de aquí nos moveremos al lugar donde se encuentra mis amigos y les pediremos ayuda en las descripciones o si se han topado con algún nómada carnívoro, porque estos eran carnívoros de eso estoy segura.

-podríamos pedirle también ayuda a unos amigos que tenemos también por la zona-aportó Edward.

-eso seria de ayuda por si acaso.

-genial-masculló Jacob irónicamente-mas delicioso olor a muerto que aspirar, simplemente genial.

-recuerda que yo soy mitad vampiro Jacob-le recordé por si había olvidado esa parte.

-pero tu hueles de manera maravillosa mi querida Isabella – me elogió el tonto este.

-es mejor seguir-sin detenerme a decirle alguna cosa me puse de pie y continué el camino hacia los Denali. Edward traía el ceño fruncido y preguntándose mentalmente del porque se le hacia conocido el camino que estábamos haciendo.

-¿y estos amigos tuyos son solo hombres Bella?-dijo como que no quiere la cosa Black.

-solo hay un hombre en la familia y es como el patriarca pero una de sus hijas es la líder y es una de mis mejores amigas.-le contesté mirando de reojo a Edward que sentía que conocía el lugar y todavía no se ubicaba bien.

-es bueno saberlo-dijo un poco mas aliviado llamando de nuevo mi atención- a menos que este buscando una mami para su hija porque…

-él tiene pareja y hay dos mujeres mas que hay en la familia.

-es bueno eso-sonrió por su tranquilidad de intentar sacar de su camino a Edward solamente y no a otro más.

-el lugar lo conozco y no se donde estamos-dijo por fin Edward haciendo su mente una voz.

-puede que te los hayas topado alguna vez con tus amigos.

-puede ser.

Seguimos caminando hasta que nos detuvimos para que nos alimentáramos, Jacob sacó comida para el que consiguió en el pueblo anterior así como Edward y yo bebíamos de las botellas de sangre que conseguí en un matadero cerca de ese mismo pueblo, quise hacer un plan en mi mente en caso de que algo nos fallara y fue cuando tuve una visión.

"_Edward era abrazado por una chica rubia que no lo soltaba por nada del mundo, podía visualizar ciertas características de la vampira, era rubia de labios finos y rosados con una sonrisa que era conocida para mi, yo a unos pasos de ellos miraba como en esa escena yo no calzaba y que sabia podía significar mi alejamiento de Edward para siempre"_

-Bella- me zarandeaba Edward que me miraba con cara de preocupación-cariño que sucede.

-¿ah?-estaba todavía un poco confundida con la visión y veía alrededor mio como si estuviera desorientada, al ver a Jacob sentado a mi lado me di cuenta que estaba de camino hacia los Denali.

-te fuiste como en un viaje o algo así-decía Jacob mirándome con precaución.

-si, yo… estoy un poco mareada así que descansaré un rato.

-claro, no nos apura nada-exclamó Edward dándome mi botella de sangre que ni siquiera había bebido.

Estuvimos descansando durante toda la tarde antes que comenzáramos a movernos de nuevo y seguir con el camino que había encontrado.

Cuando pude visualizar la casa de los Denali respiré tranquila.

-ya se de donde conocía el camino-dijo Edward visualizando el lugar y me di cuenta que en su mente se visualizaba la familia de Eleazar y que la chica de la visión era…

Ay no.

-Edward has venido-y sin darme cuenta mi visión tomó forma delante de mis ojos.

Tanya abrazaba a Edward y no lo soltaba por nada del mundo, en su rostro había una sonrisa de felicidad y creía que esta era su oportunidad y su mente recordaba mis palabras de aliento en que luchara por el.

Edward era el vampiro del que estaba enamorada mi amiga casi hermana.

-Bella cariño-me llamó Carmen mirándome sonriente y como algo vio en mi rostro su sonrisa fue borrada deprisa y me abrazó-dime que ese vampiro no te esta haciendo sufrir otra vez.

-algo parecido-dije mientras todavía miraba a Edward.

Carmen siguió mi mirada y reconoció a Edward.

-hola Edward no sabia que conocías a Bella-le saludó un poco extrañada por estar juntos fuera de su casa.

-¿Bella? Bella estas aquí-me llamó Tanya, me miraba confundida hasta que su sonrisa se borró mientras miraba a Edward y a mi-oh dios mio.

-si Carmen, conozco a Edward desde hace ochenta años, él es el vampiro que me olvidó.

¿Podía haber un momento mas incomodo que este?

Lo dudo.

…**.**

**Ahora ya no es un trio…. Es un cuarteto amoroso jijijijijij…**

**Lo se pero es que nada es como uno lo espera… ni siquiera yo….**

**Nos vemos mis niñas cuídense…**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k…**


	28. empezando a olvidar

**Ok niñas este es un aclaramiento, estoy basando la edad de Bella en que ella nació el 13 de septiembre en 1923, siendo que conoció a los Cullen a los 7 años cronológicos, y esto es basado en 2011 por fecha actual, así que ella cumpliría los 88 en septiembre de 2011, y como estamos acostumbrados con su fecha original, mas no el año, para que no se creen dudas niñas…**

…**.**

**Capitulo 28: empezando a olvidar**

**Edward pov**

A mi solo podían sucederme estas cosas, Tanya nos miraba entre asombrada y con miedo, en su cabeza solo daba vueltas la imagen de Bella de como llegó deshecha en llanto y diciendo que lo perdió y mirándome se daba cuenta de que era yo por quien lloraba.

-es mejor que entremos-comunicó Eleazar desde la puerta de la casa.

Lo seguimos con Jacob en la retaguardia, su mente daba vuelta en lo que había sucedido recién y que ventaja podría tomar de todo esto.

Las ganas de estampar mi puño en su hocico era una gran tentación que se cumpliría si no se detenía.

La casa no había cambiado mucho en este tiempo que los vi, en esta casa pasé la mayor parte de tiempo cuando vine a esconderme de mi vergüenza por lo que hice en mi época de rebeldía, y fue en aquella época que yo había jurado amor eterno a una mujer que sufrió por mi abandono desconsiderado.

En mi interior sabia que todo era mi culpa, porque yo la había olvidado, yo la había abandonado.

-que es lo que los trae por estos lugares chicos y porque vienen con un hombre lobo en el grupo-pregunto Eleazar sentado en el sofá, a su lado se encontraba Carmen y las chicas estaban de pie al lado de la ventana abierta, el olor de Jacob les molestaba.

-estamos en busca de algún rastro del clan que mató a Charlie y Renné –las miradas de todos se entristeció y ahí comencé a atar cabos sueltos- ustedes son los que convirtieron a los padres de Charlie y Renné, entonces ellos son los que tu llamabas bisabuelos-me dirigí a Bella que asintió en silencio.

-conozco a los Denali desde que tengo cuatro años y fue aquí que conocí a mis padres adoptivos y comenzamos una vida como familia.

-hemos buscado en los pueblos de camino aquí si había un ataque de vampiros disimulado y nada, también preguntamos a los pocos nómadas que estuvieron en nuestro paso y tampoco les resulta conocido la descripción de los vampiros por los cuales preguntábamos-comentó Jacob, estaba mas que incomodo dentro de la casa y solo quería salir de aquí, la nariz le ardía por el aroma.

Las mujeres ahora rodeaban a Bella y Tanya estaba un poco alejada de ella pensando en lo mal que había hecho en abrazarme y sabia que no había sido buena idea escuchar las palabras de su amiga casi hermana.

Preferimos dejar descansar a Bella para que recuperara sus energías y Jacob descartó gentilmente la invitación a quedarse en una de las habitaciones, el olor ya lo tenía mas que asqueado.

Yo salí por el patio a mirar la aurora boreal mientras trataba de enhebrar los hilos de mi vida que se estaban enredando a cada instante, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando con Bella y conmigo, quería que volviera a mi lado y que no volviéramos a tocar el tema de mi olvido, pero ella tenia razón, yo necesitaba sanar esa parte de mí y tenía que hacerlo de a poco, pero quería hacerlo con ella a mi lado, no quería separarme de ella, la amo mas que nada en este mundo y no quería imaginar que Bella se fuera a los brazos de Jacob.

Tan solo pensarlo me estremecía de miedo.

…

-manda saludos de nuestra parte a Esme -me decía Carmen cuando nos despedimos de ella en la puerta, Bella estaba siendo apretujada por Tanya y sus hermanas diciéndole que era más que bienvenida cuando quisiera y si quería mejor se quedaba a vivir con ellas, rezaba para que no lo hiciera.

-es hora-anunció Jacob al lado de la carretera tratando de no olernos.

-esta bien-dijo Bella-ok chicas, si no me sueltan no podre irme-diciendo esto las chicas apretaron mas en su abrazo- en serio chicas.

-si chicas debemos volver hoy a Forks-le dije acercándome para tratar de recuperarla… pero debí de retroceder por la descarga que me dio Kate-auch Kate que duele esto.

-y será peor si le veo derramar una sola lagrima de sus preciosos lagrimales porque si lo hace…-volvió a darme una descarga, yo me encogí del dolor-eso pensé.

-está bien nos vemos pronto-dijo Bella llegando a mi lado.-pensé que te dejarían como pato asado.

-si pudiera ya lo estaría.

-y que lo digas-sonrió como lo hacia antes y me aventuré un poco a acerarme mas a ella, me miró sonriendo y continuamos con nuestro camino a casa, ya no había manera que encontráramos algo que dijera que estaban los vampiros por acá.

-no entiendo como se soportan los aromas ustedes-gruñó Jacob acercándose a nosotros, mas bien a Bella-lo único bueno es que saben cocinar muy bien, estaba bueno el desayuno-Bella rodo los ojos.

-la que hizo el desayuno fui yo y lo hice porque tenia hambre y no quería que también pasaras hambre también, Edward tomó de una de las botellas que guardan para mi por si vengo.

El idiota la miraba con una expresión tan rara que ni yo quería verle, le faltaba solo soltar la baba… ah, ya la soltaba.

-eso significa que te importa que no pase hambre y que bueno que sepas cocinar, eso demuestra que serás una gran ama de casa-eso la hizo detenerse en seco-es lo que debe hacer una mujer por su hombre, si no mira a Emily que le dedica todo su tiempo a la casa que tiene con Sam y además lo tiene bien alimentado-dijo lo ultimo como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-yo no estoy con ningún chico que tenga que cocinarle y si fuera así créeme que no le pondría esposas a mi libertad por atender a un hombre como si yo fuera su odalisca personal.-estaba mas que enojada por las palabras del chico y para rematarla yo me contenía de no tirarme encima de él y molerlo a palos por sus comentarios estúpidos.

-pero Bella yo…

-nada que yo Jacob-le gruñó de vuelta-ya te dije que no estaba interesada en ti de esa manera y si te traje aquí es por lo mismo que hubiera sido con Sam, es solo por seguridad y nada mas.-sin mirarnos siguió su camino dejándonos atrás, yo la seguí con una sonrisa en el rostro por la parada de chica independiente que tiene, peor no me gustó que dijera estar sin chico.

_Debes tomarlo en forma lenta Masen, dale su espacio._

Mi conciencia que no sabia que tenia por tantas voces en mi cabeza me aconsejaba.

-no lo dije con esas intenciones Bella- Jacob la seguía como cachorrito abandonado.

-no me importa Jacob ya lo dije una vez y otra y otra, cosa que no quieres comprender-Bella estaba cansándose con el temita de la imprimación.

-es que estamos unidos por algo fuerte y…-sus palabras quedaron en su boca luego que Bella se volteara ya echando humo y hasta a mi me dio miedo.

-no lo repetiré de nuevo Jacob Black-lentamente se acercó a su lado-si sigues con el tema de la imprimación y que debo estar contigo voy a buscar a Sam y hablaré con el para que te deje en castigo y sé que no es nada bueno para uno de ustedes.

La cara de Jacob no mostraba sus pensamientos, solo veía el temor de estar en castigo, pero no veía ninguna imagen de que tipo de castigo era.

No quise darle mas vuelta a los pensamientos de ese pobre chico y segui caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, no podía hacer nada y veria cuando llegara el momento para ver que haría con mi relación en pausa, tenia tiempo de sobra para eso.

**Bella pov**

Ya estaba harta con eso de la imprimación de Jacob hacia mi, me trataba de imponer algo que yo no quería y ni pensaba en corresponder, yo ya había entregado mi corazón a Edward y no pensaba cambiar eso por nada del mundo, ni cuando me abandonó por su amnesia lo hice no creo que lo haga ahora, estábamos unidos de una mera que era casi indestructible, y podría ser, si es que no hubiera existido Edward o si mi amor por él no hubiera sido tan grande me hubiera fijado en Jacob, o quizás en Ephraim ya que fue le primero en fijarse en mi, en ser mi imprimación , estábamos hechos para estar juntos no importaba el alma gemela humana que tenia, el nexo con la imprimación era sumamente mas fuerte que cualquier cosa, pero eso no era conmigo, mi destino había sido sellado el día que le entregué mi corazón a Edward y fue el día que lo encontré en ese callejón cuando fui emboscada por los humanos, no tenia duda de eso.

Estaba destinada a Edward, porque así lo sentía mi alma.

Eso tenia una definitiva decisión, lucharía por volver con Edward y lo haría a mi modo, o el modo de una chica depende de como lo vean.

…

-rrrrriuuuuuuggggggg…. Fiiiiuuuuuuuu, rrrrriuuuuuuggggggg…. Fiiiiuuuuuuuu.

-oh por favor que alguien despierte a ese chico-reclamaba un pasajero del avión, en realidad todos protestaban en sus mente por el sonido tan incomodo que había en primera clase, si no era todo el avión.

-creo que tiene problemas de tabique desviado-murmuraba Edward a mi lado mientras trataba de aguantarse la risa, mas bien la carcajada y yo no lo hacia mejor que el, Jacob roncaba como oso en hibernación y era mas que desagradable para los pobres humanos que nos acompañaban en este sector del avión.

Habíamos pateado su asiento, lo moví un poco, hasta le puse una almohada en la espalda para ver si funcionaba.

Fue peor.

-mejor ni lo miremos cuando bajemos del avión, porque da vergüenza ajena ser su compañía-le golpee en las costillas, en vano-eh, no puedes decirme que es un poco incomodo que este roncando a las…-consultó su reloj- diez de la mañana de esa manera, ni que hubiera estado despierto toda la noche y créeme que durmió porque Eleazar le grabó mientras dormía porque roncaba de igual manera-solo meneé la cabeza de incredulidad.

-no puedo creer que fueran tan infantiles para hacer eso, faltaba mas que le hicieran dibujos en la cara y le sacaran una fotografía-el miró a otro lado - Edward- advertí, tuve que tocar su mano para ver que si lo hicieron, mas específicamente las chicas.

-pero le limpiamos la cara antes de que despertara y fue un momento muy divertido-se defendió, solo movió la cabeza de incredulidad, otra vez.

-insisto, ustedes son infantiles.

-¿quien?

-ustedes los hombres, quien mas.

-nah, eso no es nada de lo que podemos hacer, y bien se lo tenia merecido Jacob Bella, él ya me tenia hasta la coronilla con sus pensamientos morbosos hacia ti y….

-dime que tu no los haz tenido últimamente- él se dignó a verse avergonzado- porque tu si que has sido explicito recordando nuestra intimidad.

-no puedo olvidarlo-musitó mientras miraba por la ventana-esos recuerdos no puedo olvidarlos ni quiero hacerlo.-miré su perfil que se veía triste, él me había pedido volver y yo le dije que tomara todo con tiempo.

-ya no los olvidarás-le susurré y volteó su rostro hacia mi-esos recuerdos no podrás olvidarlos y si lo haces yo estaré ahí para que los recuerdes de nuevo.

Nos miramos por un buen rato y una sonrisa que estaba plasmada en nuestros rostros, era una pequeña promesa que le hacia porque si no volvíamos seriamos amigos, no importaba lo que fuéramos, el estaría conmigo de alguna manera y no dejaría que olvidara lo nuestro.

Esa era una promesa que me hacia a mi misma y no la olvidaría.

…**.**

**¿Ven?, les dije que no los haría sufrir, ojala sea de su agrado este cap niñas, cuídense..**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k…..**


	29. la cacería comienza… Ñumi

**Niñas muxas están en shock por lo que pasó esta semana con los "actores" de crepúsculo, lo que a mi respecta no me afecta y no porque sea de team Jacob sino porque ellos no son Edward y Bella, solo son sus interpretes, si es verdad que engañó a Robert bien y si no bien igual, es su vida y les recomiendo, no tomen partido en algo porque no va a solucionar nada y no debería ser tampoco de esa manera…**

**Ahora a leer el cap. Que les subí y que me den un rr bonito…**

…

**Capitulo 29: la cacería comienza… Ñumi**

**Bella pov**

-yo creo que te viene ese sweater verde.

-no, a su color de piel le viene el calipso.

-Rose ese color es muy fuerte para ella, debe usar colores mas cálidos.

-el que seas su tía Alice no significa que debas de vestirla a tu gusto.

-y el que te gusten los colores fuertes no significa que tengas que imponérselos a ella también.

-no lo digo por eso Alice, simplemente debería usar algo que la haga resaltar.

-eso quitaría atención de ti-se burlo de ella.

-si ella lo hace no me importa, si lo hiciera una humana la cuelgo del asta de la bandera de la escuela o del ayuntamiento.

Esta pelea ya me estaba aburriendo.

-ok tiempo fuera con esto de la moda-paré lo que seguía porque esto parecía un desfile de alfombra roja, Alice tenia en su mano un vestido demasiado elegante para mi-en primer lugar solo pregunté si iba a la escuela con el cabello amarrado o no, jamás les dije que me eligieran ropa-me miraron un poco culpables –además ya estoy lista para la escuela y me dejare el cabello suelto-sin mas las dejé solas en mi habitación mientras bajaba a mi auto.

Se me había ocurrido la idea de hacer una especie de pijamada en mi casa y compartir un poco con ellas, a Esme también la invitamos y aceptó gustosa, si lo pensaba bien teníamos casi la misma edad así que no importó mucho eso.

De Jacob no he sabido en estos últimos días, no lo veía desde que ocurrió mi última explosión sobre lo que significaba ser imprimado y además le había dicho a Sam lo que había ocurrido y lo castigó. **(N/A: mala Bella por hacer que lo castiguen a mi lobito)**

-despierta hermosa-di un pequeño salto al escuchar a Edward en mi oído susurrarme, miré a mi alrededor y no me había dado cuenta que habíamos llegado a la escuela y que las chicas me miraban burlonas al lado de los demás.

-eso no es de caballeros Edward Masen, ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales jovencito?-estiré mi mano para que me ayudara a bajar como se hacia antiguamente y el reconociendo el gesto hizo lo que le pedía.

-awwww que lindo-decía Alice mirando la escena- oye jazz tu jamás me ayudas a bajar así del auto.-el interpelado miraba anonadado a su esposa y por su petición y los demás nos reíamos de su gesto.

-es que Jazzy perdió todos sus modales en la guerra civil duende-se burlaba Emmett ganándose una colleja por parte de Rose-oye cielo yo me porto bien.

-pero no haces esos gestos caballerescos conmigo Emmett y no es justo porque yo me los merezco.

-cada chica merece un gesto de parte de su pareja o de quien la esté cortejando-les dije mientras estaba todavía tomada de la mano de Edward.

Tomé del brazo a mi tío y nos dirigí a francés que era una materia que teníamos juntos.

-has estado mas tranquila últimamente-me decía mientras nos sentábamos en nuestros lugares.

-y que lo digas porque no estoy para cabecearme que hago con esos vampiros que no quieren aparecer y si lo hacen no les durará mucho.

-¿has tenido alguna visión sobre ello?-resoplé por su pregunta, me estaba fallando esto de la visión y no quería exponerme a nada de sorpresas.

-nada de nada y si sigo de esta manera me volveré un poco loquita-hice un gesto con la boca y miré cuando el maestro me preguntó algo en francés, le contesté de igual manera y seguí con mi conversación silenciosa con mi tío-es mejor de esta manera y así podre disfrutar un poco de la escuela sin sentir un poco de presión por ser algo anormal.

-no eres anormal mi niña-me consintió son sus palabras, él era muy cariñoso conmigo, un verdadero tío para mi.

-me refiero a ser una persona mítica-el hizo un gesto quitándole importancia-no, no hagas eso Jasper, no soy una persona normal y lo que quiero ser es un poco mas humana y no sentir diferencias con los demás humanos.

-hablas como si nunca hubieras compartido con los humanos por mucho tiempo-tocaron la campana y nos dispusimos a guardar nuestras cosas, yo salí primero que el y lo esperé en la entrada del pasillo, la próxima clase era con Emmett- pensé que habías ido a otras escuelas como nosotros.

-es verdad ya que estudie incluso en la universidad literatura, psicología, filosofía, arte y…-iba enumerando y Jasper me miraba embobado-oye no hagas eso conmigo.

-es que has sido toda una erudita pequeña saltamontes-me revolvió el cabello ganándose una mirada fea de parte mía.

Podía ver a Emmett acercándose a nosotros y si no me equivocaba traía mis libros con el.

-es para que no te retrases pitufita-me dijo cuando le dediqué una mirada obvia, sin otro esfuerzo me guió lejos de Jasper y nos encaminó hacia la sala que nos correspondía por la hora.

…

-ugh ya me cansa no corregir a los maestros-mi rostro estaba pegado a la mesa de la cafetería mientras esperaba que los demás trajeran mi comida, mi única acompañante en la mesa era Rosalie y estaba distraída mirándose en el espejo de bolsillo.

-bienvenida al club amiga porque nosotros ya tenemos la lengua agrietada por mordérnosla y no decir que la guerra de las Malvinas era una perdida de tiempo.

-y que lo digas, yo estuve en Argentina en esa época-contesté, ella rió por eso.

-y nosotros en Londres, las coincidencias de la vida-la sentía todavía con el espejo en sus manos y eso me molestaba un poco.

-Rosalie eres linda por obviedad deja de mirarte-no levanté mi rostro pero podía ver claramente la cara de ella haciendo una mueca de respuesta hacia mi, pero no lo hacia con mala intención.

-lo se y gracias por eso pero es casi como un ritual para mi.

-no me hagas usar mi psicoanálisis contigo Hale porque soy muy persuasiva en mis sesiones-ahora si que levanté mi cabeza y fue por el olor de la comida acercarse-gracias niños.

-de nada pitufita-agradeció Emmett entregándome mi ensalada.

-debemos de poner un poco de orden en el desván de Esme chicos-anunció Alice cuando llegó a nuestra mesa-es momento de hacer un retoque en esas paredes y Esme lo pedirá cuando lleguemos de la escuela.

-yo no puedo-se excusó Edward logrando que lo miraran raro-debo de hacer unas refacciones en casa de Bella hoy y después iré de cacería-lo ultimo lo dijo bajito para los oídos humanos cercanos.

-así que tratas de quitarme mi trabajo Eddy-se burló Emmett- que feo es eso hermano, pero Bella si deja algo mal instalado puedes avisarme, además que yo hago las cosas sin camiseta y podrás tener una buena vista de lo que ha hecho la sangre de oso en mi-movió sus cejas juguetonamente y yo no pude contener la carcajada por la cara que puso Rosalie al escucharlo.

-no puedo creer que te estés insinuando de esa manera a mi sobrina Emmett-le reprendió Alice siguiéndole el juego-te recuerdo que ella es menor de edad.

-si hermano y recuerda que Edward aquí presente es un poco celoso en lo que a Bella respecta.

Yo ya me caía de mi silla por la cara que Edward iba poniendo que era cada vez mas graciosa, pero todo eso cambió cuando tuve una visión de Edward y yo en mi casa.

Guau, parece que no iba a necesitar a Emmett después de todo, por la cara que puso Alice es porque su hermano había desaparecido de sus visiones y cuando me miró lo confirmó, meneó la cabeza quitándole importancia y siguió su pantomima de comer.

Me dediqué a mirar alrededor de la cafetería y me di cuenta que Ángela nos miraba de reojo a cada rato y ya me molestaba un poco esa manía suya con Edward, Ben fijándose también en ella hizo una mueca por lo que hacia su novia, en su mente podía ver que ya no aguantaba mas esta situación y decidiendo a tomar una solución, aunque lo lastimara lo haría.

Ángela era una estúpida, no sabia que se perdía un gran chico y no se daba cuenta que con Edward jamás tendría una oportunidad, y yo tampoco lo permitiría.

Esto hizo que me acordara de Tanya.

-hablé con Tanya ayer-anuncié a los demás, Edward se tensó en su asiento y me miraba de reojo.

-¿Cómo están por allá?-preguntó Rose-tengo deseos de verlos pronto para salir a rumbear con ella.

-si-chilló Alice en su asiento.

-están bien, querían saber si ya tenia información sobre los asesinos de mis padres-miré mi bandeja de comida, había perdido el apetito.

-¿y?-preguntó suavemente Jasper sintiendo mi estado.

-les dije lo mismo que te dije en clase de francés, que no había tenido visiones y que no habían novedades sobre desapariciones de personas y por lo que me comentaba tampoco por allá- apoyé mi cabeza otra vez en la mesa-es frustrante todo esto-podía sentir la caricia de Edward en mi cabello.

-no te desesperes-comentó Rosalie- apenas haya alguna señal de esos idiotas te ayudaremos a destrozarlos-tomó mi mano y le dio un apretón cariñoso-después de todo somos familia.

Sonreí ante eso pero por dentro estaba un poco triste por lo demás, éramos una familia porque Alice y Jasper lo eran, pero Edward ya no estaba conmigo y eso me ponía de malas.

Pero no duraría eso conmigo.

Me dirigí después de clases a la biblioteca y me encontré con la escena que no me gustaba para nada.

Ángela tenia un poco acorralado a Edward diciéndole no sé que cosa que ella se reía tontamente, mientras que el la miraba esperando entender su chiste.

Era peor que Lauren, ella si que parecía una chica necesitada de atención y no Ángela, que siempre la consideré una chica inteligente para que hiciera este tipo de cosas, tenia un novio que la adoraba y ella lo cambiaba por alguien que sabia jamás pondría los ojos en ella.

-Edward-lo llamé suavemente y casi me río por la cara que puso de alivio y de horror-es hora de irnos.

Ángela me miró mal automáticamente.

-estaba hablando con él Bella-me reprochó como si fuera una niña pequeña, si supiera, mejor no.

-lo siento Ángela pero Edward y yo teníamos planes para esta tarde.

-si-casi chilló Edward sonando aliviado-debo de enseñarle un tema de un examen.

Ángela no tragándose esto se puso enfrente mio supongo que para medir fuerza conmigo.

-para el tiempo que llevas en la escuela eres un poco lenta con las materias-sonrió burlándose-al parecer no eres muy buena en los estudios-yo solo sonreí confundiéndola.

-en realidad la materia que veremos es de anatomía, tu sabes-le guiñé un ojo- en esa materia tratamos de ser un poco mas, como decirlo-suspiré tratando de darle dramatismo-estamos buscando un doctorado en eso, adiós.

Me dirigí a la salida de la biblioteca aguantando la cara de la chica cosa que Edward no pudo y se reía a carcajada limpia a mi lado mientras avanzamos hacia los autos.

-te veo allá-se subió a su auto y marchó a mi casa.

Iba a hacer lo mismo cuando un escalofrió me recorrió, miré en la dirección donde sentía la presencia pero no había nada, no me gustaba eso, cerré los ojos tratando de buscar alguna señal de quien podría ser pero no había nada.

Suspiré creyéndome paranoica y manejé a casa y cuando llegué me maravillé de la visión de Edward reparando el techo de la casa y me di cuenta que no necesitaría de Emmett, para nada.

Tuve que sonreír por eso.

**Edward pov**

Cuando llegué a la casa de Bella estuve a punto de sacarme la camiseta que traía para ver si le gustaba la vista, pero era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo.

Habíamos avanzando pasos de bebé en nuestra relación, si es que se le podía llamar de esa manera, y créanme que cada día que pasaba me controlaba para no agarrarla en frente de toda la escuela o de mi familia y besarle, desgarrar su ropa junto con la mía y enterrarme en ese cuerpo que me volvía loco.

Pero Bella tenia razón, debía de sanar ese enojo que tenía conmigo mismo por lo sucedido cuando me enteré de la verdad, no que estuviera enojado con ella ya que estaba enojado conmigo mismo por olvidarla de esa manera, ella no se merecía eso y trataba día a día de luchar con eso que me carcomía por dentro.

También trataba de recordar lo que sucedió en esa época y lo estaba logrando con éxito, sabia por lo que me mostró Bella en su momento que ocurrió en esos días y tomado eso fui uniendo piezas de recuerdos logrando rescatar lo que me perdí con mi desintoxicación de sangre humana.

-veo que estas en otro planeta-Bella me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras me extendía un vaso de sangre de animal, me estaba acostumbrando a esto y me gustaba.

-gracias-bebí un poco y la miré detenidamente, estaba radiante y me encantaba verla de esta manera-el techo ya quedó listo y sin una teja corrida.

-gracias por hacerlo, cada vez que venia al pueblo había que hacerle refacciones a la casa y lo hacia Charlie cuando vinieron a vivir conmigo-me senté a su lado mientras decía esto- era el hombre de la casa así que lo hacia como cualquier hombre de familia y arreglaba alguna cosa que necesitara y por eso esta casi en buen estado.

-¿Cómo lo hacia para que la gente no sospechara?-ella rió por algún recuerdo quizás.

-como no necesitaba martillo lo hacia de madrugada y solo empujaba los clavos con su mano y los dejaba sin problema fijos y las reparaciones pequeñas lo hacia durante el día así nadie sospecharía nada, esta casa está hace mas de ochenta años aquí, es mi primera casa que sentí un hogar-susurró lo ultimo con nostalgia.

La abracé a mi para que no se pusiera triste, no me gustaba verla de esa manera y esperaba que olvidara pronto ese fatídico día, no a sus padres sino a lo que sucedió y la forma que los perdió.

Me dediqué a observarla con detenimiento, era y es la mujer que tenia mi corazón en sus manos y no creía poder sentir mas amor de esta manera por alguien mas.

Mientras estuve alejado de mi familia en mi época de rebeldía jamás me fijé en alguna mujer, no me llamaba ninguna la atención y tampoco lo hizo en su momento Rosalie cuando Carlisle pensó que podría ser mi pareja, me daba repelús pensar de esa manera con Rosalie, diablos, era demasiado vanidosa para mi gusto y jamás podría verla de esa manera, jamás.

-te da vueltas la cabeza de nuevo Edward-su risa musical me sacó de mis pensamientos, la miré un poco confundido todavía y eso la hizo reír con mas ganas- por dios hombre que ya te sale humo.

-es tu culpa que me pierda de esa manera, me relajo mucho cuando estoy contigo-comencé a hacerle cosquillas y su sonido era maravilloso que provocaba mi propia risa, sin mas caímos del sillón todavía riéndonos, ella arriba mio y su cabello creaba una cortina de chocolate entre los dos.

Delicadamente acaricie su cabello y lo acomodé detrás de su oreja, solo algunos quedaron sueltos y me acariciaban el rostro, nos mirábamos con detenimiento, estudiaba su rostro por cada lugar que me llamaba la atención hasta que llegué a sus labios, siempre sonrosados y que me llamaban como si fuera una especie de imán.

-hazlo-me dijo en un murmullo-no te contengas.

Levanté mi cabeza quedando solo milímetros de ella separado, su aliento golpeaba mis labios de una manera deliciosa y el olor de su cuerpo era impresionante que no aguanté mas y tomé su boca en un profundo beso, ese beso me supo a gloria y lo sentía como el primero que le di, hace muchos años atrás, Bella leyendo mi mente sonrió en el beso y lo profundizó mas llegando a jugar nuestras bocas una con la otra de manera mas efervescente que se podía.

Me senté con ella todavía en mi regazo y la acomodé para que quedara a horcajadas, la sensación de esta posición estaba logrando que mi mente se fuera por otros caminos y sentía que ella estaba deseosa de eso, su aroma me llamaba…

Pero no estaba preparado para eso todavía, necesitábamos tiempo para llegar a que nuestra relación llegara a ese punto.

Maldición.

No sabía si teníamos una relación nuevamente.

-no hay prisas-me dijo sonriéndome-tienes razón y no apuremos nada todavía.

-lo siento-suspiré mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho y ella me regalaba caricias en mi cuero cabelludo-pero ni siquiera hemos vuelto para que pensemos en hacer otra cosa y ni que decir de besarnos.

-podemos hacerlo-la miré sin comprender-me refiero que podemos ser amigos con derecho a besos.

-¿y eso existe?-pregunté mientras nos incorporábamos de pie.-porque yo conocía el derecho a roce como le dice Mike a Jessica.

-la juventud de hoy-dijo mirando al techo dramáticamente- me escandalizo de tan solo ver a Emmett como se come la cara de Rosalie cada vez que puede-ante esto no pudimos evitar reírnos, la atraje a mi cuerpo y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y ella se apoyó en mi con un suspiro.

-será como nosotros queramos.-le besé la coronilla y la sentí asentir en mi pecho-estas cansada, deja que te lleve a descansar- antes que dijera algo la cargué hasta su habitación y la recosté en su cama, le quité los zapatos y la cubrí con un manta que había en su mecedora, sin pedir permiso me acosté detrás de ella y atraje su cuerpo al mio, y así fue como me sentí completo de nuevo.

Podía cazar su amor con paciencia, y ella estaría ahí porque me lo decían sus gestos y palabras hacia mí, era una cacería de amor y yo seria quien tomara ese premio y colgarlo en mi corazón, en mi alma. Porque me merezco ese amor, ella me lo entregó hace ochenta años y lo recuperaría porque la amaba.


	30. comenzando a reconciliarse

**Capitulo 30: comenzando a reconciliarse.**

**Edward pov**

-he encontrado un poco extraña a Alice estos días-comentaba Rosalie mientras miraba el espejo de su bolso.

-si, anda un poco extraña sobre todo con Bella que no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra-Emmett estaba mirando seriamente una manzana en su mano,- creo que la esta sobreprotegiendo con el temita ese de ser su tía.

Jasper daba la razón meneando la cabeza por las palabras de mis hermanos y yo apoyaba eso, hace unas horas traté de estar un rato con Bella y llegó de la nada mi hermana con una mirada enojada diciendo que no debía de estar sola conmigo, era tonto que reaccionara de esa manera, luego cuando Emmett y Rosalie también quisieron acercarse a Bella los espantó de su lado y no se separó de ella en todo el rato, incluso ahora que estábamos en la cafetería estaba sentada con ella en otra mesa, eso era mas que raro de su parte.

-y no entiendo porque Jasper o esta con ellas-dijo otra vez Emmett llamando nuestra atención.

-tampoco me deja acercarme últimamente y eso es ya muy raro.

Y que lo dijera, en la mente de Jasper podía ver que ha estado tratando de acercarse a su pareja durante estos días y ella lo esquiva diciendo que esta ocupada viendo algo con Bella o que si el se ofrece a estar con ellas Alice le corta diciendo que no es necesario.

Eso ya no era normal por parte de Alice que jamas se separaba de su Jasper, ella lo seguía a sol y a sombra cuando le preocupaba el tema de la sed de sangre de Jasper hacia los humanos, y que ya no lo haga era de lo mas extraño.

-es hora de la clase chicos-anunció Rosalie parándose con Emmett- a ver si ahora se separa de Bella un poco.

Lo dudaba.

…

Ya llegaba de mi cacería cuando me encontré con mi hermano musculoso en la puerta de la casa y la mirada que me daba en este momento no me decía nada bueno.

-no quiero saber porque me estas bloqueando-le dije antes de pasar por su lado a la casa.

-deberías de querer saberlo porque tengo prohibido decirte que Bella esta enferma.

-¿Cómo que esta enferma?-me dirigí de nuevo a mi auto y con el corazón en la mano por lo que podría haberle sucedido a Bella-supongo que están en su casa-Emmett me acompañó en mi auto y puse en marcha a la casa de ella.

-no están en su casa, metete a la 110 y detente a la orilla-hice lo que me dijo mientras lo miraba expectante-la llevaron de cacería por si eso mejoraba su salud, Carlisle piensa que pudo ser la sangre que ha estado consumiendo últimamente que la hizo enfermarse, pero no era nada seguro ya que es una hibrida-eso era lo que me temía, ella era una rareza y por eso no podría saber a ciencia cierta que era lo que le habría sucedido realmente.

Llegué a la 110 como dijo mi hermano y me detuve en la calzada como me indicó.

Salí pitando tras de el hasta llegar donde se encontraban con Bella, estaba tumbada al lado de un árbol y en su semblante se le notaba que no estaba nada bien y que necesitaba algo de ayuda.

-estoy aquí Bella ya llegué-me acerqué a ella despacio para que no se incomodara.

-maldición Emmett te dijimos que no le dijeras nada.

-en realidad tú le dijiste cariño-le dijo Jasper ganándose una mirada rayada de Alice.

-cual es le problema que me haya dicho, yo también me preocupo por Bella-era rara su actitud.

-estoy bien Edward-me dijo bella apretando mi mano y dándome una sonrisa débil.

-no, no lo estas Isabella-le decía Esme-te encontramos casi desmayada en tu casa y eso no es bueno-Carlisle estaba a su lado examinado a Bella y ella solo sonreía por la situación, creo.

-me pasa a veces, es una especie de desvanecimiento que me viene cada cierto tiempo y despierto como si nada hubiera pasado después.

-eso no es normal, pero si tu eres una hibrida ya debes de estar acostumbrada-mi padre la seguía mirando minuciosamente mientras yo mataba con la mirada a Alice.

-no entiendo porque no podía decirle si es su amiga también Alice.

-porque es mi sobrina y él no es nada de ella-dio un pisotón como si fuera una malcriada.

-pero no significa que no pudieran decirme que Bella estaba mal-le gruñí a mi hermana ella solo me miraba a una distancia de dos metros, Jasper estaba a su lado tratando de calmarla, no se porque estaba tan enojada conmigo.

-no tengo porque decirte que le sucede a mi sobrina cada vez que le suceda algo, ella…

-Alice-la paró Bella- Edward es algo mas que mi amigo y te pedí que le avisaras, gracias por hacerlo Emmett.

-era lo menos que podía hacer por ti Bellita-le dijo Emmett mirando seriamente a Bella, estaba preocupado por ella al verla en ese estado.

-eres de lo peor Emmett porque te pedí que no le dijeras nada a Edward y es lo primero que haces-le gruñó Alice a mi hermano, el ni se inmuto y Jasper trataba de calmarla.

-no entiendo cual es el punto de querer ocultárselo a Edward Alice-Rosalie se acercaba con un pequeño animal en sus manos para Bella-era obvio que se iba a enterar en cualquier momento.

-porque él no es pareja de Bella y no le debe de importar lo que le suceda-Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco por sus palabras-no entiendo porque no están de mi parte siendo que le dije a Edward que si le hacia sufrir me las cobraría.

-eso no es tu asunto Alice-le amonestó Carlisle- Edward es parte de la familia y si Bella es parte de ella no debemos de ocultarle nada como la familia que somos.

Emmett solo le sonrió a Bella y se puso al lado de Rosalie que también apoyaba a Bella.

No entendía porque la actitud de mi hermana y me dolía que ella hiciera eso conmigo, era mi mejor amiga y mi hermana favorita por sobre todo, era un poco doloroso que me tratara de esa manera, en su mente veía que era lo que sucedió con Bella.

_Había llegado a su casa para ver como estaba ya que no la veía desde hace una semana por haber salido de caza con Jasper lejos de aquí y la extrañaba, y desde hace una semana que ella estaba comportándose rara conmigo, siendo que con Bella nos estábamos llevando un poco mejor y estábamos llevando las cosas con calma en nuestra relación, compartíamos nuestras clases con normalidad y siempre tratábamos que nos tocara las tareas de biología juntos._

_Cuando llegó a su casa encontró a Bella un poco desfallecida según su forma de mirarla y la trajo al bosque para alimentarla, no se había dado el tiempo de avisar a nadie, simplemente se había tomado la autoridad sobre ella y Jasper fue quien le avisó a la familia._

-¿Por qué no le avisaste a nadie Alice? -la enfrenté mientras Bella se alimentaba – estas siendo un poco irracional con el tema de Bella, sabemos que es tu familia pero nosotros también lo somos de ti y no puedes dejarnos a un lado porque se te da la gana-le reproché por su actitud.

-ella es mi sobrina y no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie-seguía furibunda y enojada hasta con su pareja por no dejarla tomar las riendas sobre Bella.

-ya basta Alice-le paró Esme- antes que tu llegaras a su vida estuvimos nosotros con Bella, ella fue nuestra familia antes que tu y lo que haces no es bueno para nosotros.

-entonces me iré a la casa de Bella y no deberán de…

-ya Alice-la atajó su sobrina- no sé que esta sucediendo contigo pero no me gusta lo que estoy viendo.

Alice la miraba seria y tenía su mente bloqueada para mi.

-no te reconozco Alice-murmuró de vuelta- estas comportándote de una manera infantil y aunque no estés tomando la decisión todavía no puedes bloquearme.

-no sé de que estas hablando Isabella-se hizo la desentendida.

-pues yo si- Bella se paró frente a nosotros y se acercó a mi lado, Alice entrecerró sus ojos a mi y yo los rodé por su infantilismo- Alice esta planeando llevarme con ella a otra ciudad porque ella quiere hacerse cargo de mi y no quiere que nadie vaya con nosotros-miró de reojo a mi hermano-ni siquiera tu Jasper.

-solo quiero protegerte cariño-susurró en su dirección Alice mirándola con tristeza- no quiero que nada malo te pase y menos con lo del vampiro ese que anda suelto, lo siento.

- te estas pasando a otro color enana- Emmett se acercó al lado de Jasper que seguía mirando fijamente a su pareja.

-creo que deberías de pedirle perdón es a otra persona Alice y no a mi-le dije mirando en la dirección de Jasper, ella dándose cuenta trató de acercarse a el pero Jasper desapareció por el bosque dejándola de pie sola en su lugar.

-es mejor llevar a Bella a casa- Carlisle la cargó y ella ni pio dijo, solo me dio una mirada sonriente y seguimos el camino hacia los autos.

Alice quedó rezagada en el bosque.

…

-debes de darle tiempo Mary Alice porque ella ni Jasper estaban de acuerdo con tu manera de hacer las cosas-le dije mientras estaba parada en la ventana que daba al bosque, de ahí podíamos ver a Jasper y Bella jugando a las peleas o como diría Bella, entrenamiento para híbridos 101, ella y sus temas.

-sé que cometí un pequeño error-carraspeé por sus palabras-si lo vieras desde mi punto de vista entenderías que la quiero proteger como su tía que soy.

-Alice-meneé la cabeza en desaprobación-sabes que no tenemos la madurez para enfrentar cosas como tío o tía si apenas nos vemos como hermanos y a Carlisle y a Esme como nuestros padres, ellos a pesar que tienen mas que nada el liderazgo en nuestro aquelarre tratan que seamos como una familia porque fuimos cambiados de una forma un poco violenta.

Esme estaba parada en la escalera y miraba a Alice tratando de entender el porqué de la manera de actuar de su hija, mientras que Carlisle seguía investigando sobre la condición de Bella hace unas horas.

Rosalie no aguantando mas verla así decidió intervenir.

-Alice voy a comprar algo a la ciudad, ven conmigo y así te distraes un poco-no esperó la respuesta y la arrastró del brazo al BMW rojo, también estaba cansada de la actitud de Alice hace un rato pero nada iba a solucionar estando enojada con ella, conversaría con su amiga en el viaje de ida y regreso.

En tanto, Emmett se acercó a Jasper para darle un entrenamiento digno a Bella diciendo que Jasper tenía polvo acumulado después de la guerra civil y él estaba más actualizado por las batallitas que tenia con los osos y en la consola.

Además, quería que su amigo se divirtiera un poco con ellos y olvidara lo sucedido con Alice.

Yo solo podía observarla y fijarme en cada detalle de su semblante o de sus movimientos que eran tan parecidos a una pantera que va por una presa.

-es impresionante lo que hizo la sangre de ese pequeño lince porque esta como si nada hubiera pasado-me dijo Esme parándose a mi lado en la ventana- es mejor que vaya a prepararle algo de comida a esta muchachita-y sin mas me dejó mirando a mis hermanos mientras ella se escapaba de sus estrategias de combate y se dedicaba a jugar con ellos, sonreí tan solo por verla con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y comenzar a revisar los libros que tenía en mi biblioteca personal, también quería averiguar sobre aquella condición de que Bella nos había comentado que le sucedía a veces, era raro eso en un humano pero trataba de ver alguna cosa que pudiera darme respuesta de su parte humana y saber mas de ella y estar preparado para que no sucediera una vez mas.

-no tienes que buscar en libros de medicina ni nada parecido-levanté mi cabeza para observarla de pie en la puerta de mi habitación, le estiré una mano en una muda invitación a acercarse a mi lado.-es algo que me pasa a mendo, mas bien-corrigiéndose con un gesto-es algo que me sucede cuando me pongo triste.

-¿extrañas a tus padres?-hablé suavemente mientras acariciaba su mano, ella ngó con la cabeza y lo que pude percibir fue como bajó un poco el calor de su cuerpo- Bella que?-me di cuneta que había bajado su escudo y me mostraba algo.

Eran imágenes de hoy en la mañana, estaba en su cocina viendo que comer hasta que recordó que yo estaba cazando, eso fue un detonante para que se pusiera triste porque no podríamos vernos en toda la tarde y eso la deprimió mucho.

-solo sucede cuando estoy lejos de ti por mucho tiempo.-la abracé a mi costado por sus palabras.

-yo también te extraño mucho-besé sus cabeza mientras le tarareaba.

-antes, cuando Charlie y Renné estaban conmigo y recordaba lo que había pasado entre nosotros antiguamente me sucedía con mayor frecuencia-la miré extrañado por eso.

-¿estas queriendo decir que soy el culpable por tus desvanecimientos?-ella asintió con la cabeza y sonreía-eso no me hace quedar muy bien que digamos.

-para nada-decía con una risa- eso te hace quedar como el malvado por hacer sufrir a la pobre de Bellita-sonreí ante su alegría.

Esperaba que su alegría durara por mucho tiempo.

**Pov desconocido**

Aquella presa se me había perdido y no estaba dispuesto a perderla como lo hice hace unos años atrás, ella olia tan exquisitamente como lo hacían las demás, era una presa justa que saborear como si fuera el mejor vino, y lo bebería como si tratara de el mejor de los placeres.

De eso estaba mas que seguro.

**Alice pov**

-oh por dios-jadeé innecesariamente por aire.

-que sucede Alice-demandó por respuesta Rosalie mientras manejaba el coche de vuelta a Forks.

-es él-dije mirando todavía al vacío, Rosalie manejaba a toda velocidad a casa-el viene por Bella.

…

**Chan chan….**

**Ahora lo weno? **

**Quien sabe niñas, ya estoy trabajando en otro proyecto, inspirado en una película que vi anoche por cable, no será exacta a la película, es solo una inspiración… espero que les vaya a gustar.**

**Xoxo**

**Frances-k**


	31. comenzando la despedida

**Capitulo 31: comenzando la despedida**

**Bella pov**

Estaba en mi habitación guardando las ultimas cosas que eran solo lo indispensable para irnos de mi casa.

Alice había llegado ayer junto a Rosalie histérica por haber tenido una visión del supuesto vampiro que había matado a Charlie y Renné, era una visión en que lo veía venir por mi, y yo estaba sola en esta casa así que me estoy mudando a la de los Cullen hasta que nos vayamos del pueblo en un par de días a Anchorage, en Alaska.

No le ponía mucha pega a esto de la mudanza porque estaría cerca de los Denali y así estaría mi otra familia y también seriamos más en caso de que fuera a atacarnos.

Alice no había visto con cuantos mas andaba así que yo me dediqué a vigilar esa parte, pero no podía ver nada de eso, solo veía que Edward iba a ser acosado por Ángela cuando se supiera que yo me iba, partiría con Esme para preparar la casa y dos semanas después los demás partirían al lugar de encuentro con nosotras.

Me dirigí al patio en donde habíamos creado una especie de grutita para los restos de Charlie y Renné y me despedí de ellos.

-estoy lista Edward-le pasé la caja que era lo mas pesado y yo me llevaba mi mochila con lo esencial que tenia para viajar siempre.

-estamos listos entonces-tomó mi mano y me guió a su volvo, mi camioneta estaba en la mansión Cullen bajo la supervisión de Rosalie que estaba haciéndole una mantención, esperaba que estuviera lista para ir a la Push, recordé avisarles que me iría de aquí, debía de despedirme de los lobos.

Y de Jacob.

-¿en que piensas?-Edward me sacó de la burbuja en que estaba metida-te veo muy melancólica.

-extrañaré Forks, extrañaré mi casa.

-volveremos un día, lo prometo-besó mi mano mientras manejaba hacia la casa grande.

-debo ir a la Push en cuanto este listo mi auto-ante mis palabras Edward se puso evidentemente tenso, suspiré por eso-Edward debo de despedirme de la manada.

-querrás decir de Jacob-dijo entre dientes.

-también de el ya que es parte de la manada Edward-suspiré otra vez por sus celos-pensé que estaba mas que claro que yo estoy contigo y no con él, es absurdo que sientas celos por algo que nunca ha sido.

-el no piensa lo mismo-estaba mas que enojado, me crucé de brazos por su obstinación, iba a ir aunque el no quisiera.

….

-¿Cómo que es eso que te vas de Forks Bella?-preguntó la adorable Ángela.

-si, he recibido una carta de aceptación en una escuela de arte y ciencias en Londres así que iré a estudiar allá literatura como siempre quise-respondí mientras miraba mi ensalada.

-eso significa que dejarás a Edward-solo la miré pensando en como machacar su cabeza y salir impune de eso con los chicos a mi alrededor.

-es obvio eso Ang-le contestó Jessica- no creo que Edward y Bella puedan estar juntos a tanta distancia-puso cara de obviedad y tuve que aguantar las ganas de reírme por sus gestos.

-es una pena que te vallas Bella-Mike me miraba con cara de perrito mientras yo solo asentía- podríamos salir en estos días para así poder hacerte una despedida-los demás asintieron a la idea, incluso Ángela que se veía "apenada" por mi partida de la escuela.

Aunque no era algo que fuera a afectarles tanto ya que estaba acabando el año escolar, era impresionante como fue que llegué aquí a principios de año y ya estaba terminado un nuevo ciclo en mi vida.

Jamás pensé que me quedaría tanto tiempo entre humanos, sobre todo con la sed que da a veces a los vampiros, lo bueno era que podía consumir sangre casi todos los día por mantenerla en mi refrigerador y no salir tanta a cazar.

Traté de enfocarme en lo que estaban haciendo en la mesa de los Cullen, habían perdonado en cierta manera a Alice por su manera exagerada de reaccionar el otro día y ya sabían que era lo que sucedía y porque sucedía sobre los desmayos míos, lo bueno de eso era que ahora no dejaban que Edward se portara mal conmigo y lo mantenían a mi lado todo el tiempo y sin chistar.

Eso era algo bueno.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la Push otra vez?-propuso Ben después de descartar un parque de diversiones y una salida a Port Ángeles.

-yo estoy de acuerdo-dijo Jessica, Mike apoyó con un gesto y Ángela.

Ángela miraba a Edward. Fascinante.

-elijan lo que va a llevar cada uno así no estamos como la ultima vez y nos arreglamos un poco mas en la distribución.-propuso Tyler.

Decidieron que hacer y que no hacer así que no tomé mucha palabra en la discusión, me despedí de ellos para irme a mi siguiente clase, que era arte con Alice, pero antes de llegar me quedé oculta en el pasillo viendo como el pobre de Edward era abordado por Ángela la buena.

Mi visión se estaba cumpliendo.

-¿ya empezó?-dijo Emmett llegando a mi lado, los demás estaban en la misma que yo, observando y divirtiéndose por lo que venia.

-acaba de detener a Edward para hablar algo con el-ya me estaba riendo antes que empezara.

Para resumir, vimos como Ángela le decía cuanto lamentaba mi partida del instituto ya que me había tomado tanto cariño en este tiempo que eso la tenía muy triste y se imaginaba como se debería de estar sintiendo, Edward como el caballero que era la escuchaba poniendo poca atención, solo fingía como había sido acordado, en cambio ella creía que lo tenia en su mano y que le comentaba que no debía de olvidarse de ellos que quedaban con el en la escuela, sobre todo ella que quería ser su amiga.

-esta chica tiene algo suelto-dije casi carcajeándome cuando la vi acercarse a Edward y tratar de abrazarlo.

El pobre casi salta.

-eso le pasa por ser demasiado caballero con la chicas y no pararle los pies cuando se debe-remilgó Rosalie a mi lado, la miré enojada-dime que no tengo razón Isabella y cambiaré mí actitud con el.

-eso lo dudo pero no saco nada con decirte que no tienes razón-volví a mirar a Edward que todavía no se sacaba de encima a Ángela con su acoso-Edward siempre fue tan caballero que nunca ha podido contestar de mala manera ni siquiera a un hombre.

-eso lo hace aburrido-dijo Emmett todavía mirando la escena.

-seeeeehhh-comentamos al unísono.

-eso fue cruel de su parte –dijo Edward llegando a nuestro lado después que Ángela se marchara.

-lo que pasa es que tu tienes la culpa Edward-le dije- eres demasiado corazón de abuelita porque nunca les dices las cosas como son a los demás.

-en eso tiene razón la pitufita acosada-miré mal a Emmett por eso.

-acosada y perseguida-murmuré por lo bajo-bueno, me voy nos vemos a la salida chicos,-me encaminé con Alice todavía riéndonos por lo sucedido con Edward y Ángela.

…

Día sábado, el día que íbamos a la Push a celebrar lo poco que quedaba de escuela, que era dos semanas de clases.

¿Y por eso acosaba a Edward Ángela?

Si acababa la escuela dudaba que ellos se vieran durante las vacaciones.

Por lo que me han contado siempre se encierran en la casa o sino, se van por una temporada a cazar a otros lados y le llaman vacaciones, salvo Carlisle que se queda a cubrir horarios nocturnos en el hospital y Esme se queda con el por obvias razones.

Eso ya no era problema, en unos días nos iríamos del pueblo y estaríamos tranquilos que la visión de Alice cambiara, aunque sea un poquito.

-deja esas mantas allá Bella-me indicó Tyler, las dejé al lado de la comida mientras veía como Erick y Mike prendían una pequeña fogata para calentar un poco el circulo, aunque estuviéramos llegando al verano en Forks igual hacia frio, sobretodo en la costa.

-Bella-miré de donde era solicitada para encontrarme con Paul y Seth caminando hacia mi, estos chicos eran corpulentos al extremo, salvo Seth que todavía era un niño.

-hola chicos, no sabia que lo encontraría aquí-los saludé con una sonrisa, mis acompañantes humanos los miraban feos, salvo Jessica y Lauren que se los comían con la mirada.

-vivimos aquí Bella, nosotros no sabíamos que te veríamos por aquí-sonrió Seth.

-al menos no esta Jacob cerca-murmuró por lo bajo Paul.

-¿Jacob no esta en la Push?-pregunté intrigada.

-no- dijo Paul-Sam se lo ha llevado con el a hacer patrullaje-dijo lo ultimo muy bajito-están haciendo un rastreo de un vampiro, mas bien, una vampira.

-¿una vampira?-me extrañé por eso- no sabia que había una por aquí.

-seguimos su rastro el otro día en la frontera con el pueblo, era una chica pelirroja que estaba al parecer de paso pero no quisimos arriesgarnos y decidimos salir en su busca por si es de los otros-explicaba Seth, aunque solo me preguntaba quien podría ser esta vampira.

No había visto a nadie en mis visiones ni una muerte por acusa de algún vampiro, solo veía la sombras de lo que eran los vampiros que mataron a mi familia.

Me dediqué a conversar con los de la manada mientras los demás estaban en el agua y yo cuidaba las cosas, había preparado un par de sándwiches para mis amigos mientras los demás no llegaban todavía, al menos se me había ocurrido traer bastante comida, me imaginé que algo como esto podía suceder.

-quería comentarles que en unos días me marcho de Forks junto con los Cullen-le comenté, Paul se atragantó con el pan que se estaba comiendo y Seth me quedó mirando fijamente.

-pero ¿Qué sucederá con Jacob?-preguntó Seth todavía atónito, rodé los ojos por lo obvio de eso.

-es algo obvio Seth que no puedo corresponderle a Jacob de la manera que lo pide.

Pero eres su imprimación Bella-dijo con los ojos bien abiertos, tenía una expresión de niño y sus palabras lo decían.

-eso no significa que Bella deba de corresponderle a él Seth-le aclaró Paul-mira a Quil, se ha imprimado de una niña pequeña que no sabe todavía lo que quiere ser cuando grande y eso no significa que el este enamorado de ella, el solo la quiere ver crecer bien y que sea una buena persona mas adelante, y si algo surge en el futuro dependerá solo de Claire.

-¿Quil se imprimó de una bebé?-pregunté extrañada, nadie me lo había dicho. Paul asintió.

-es la sobrina de Emily, tiene dos años y la conoció hace una semana, fue algo raro al principio pero se dio cuenta que no sentía nada de ese amor todavía, solo un instinto de protección hacia ella.

-guau-esta impresionada por eso-ya me parecía raro que se enamorara de una bebita.

- y que lo digas para él-se reía Seth recordando-fue por un momento que casi se sintió asqueado consigo mismo y creía que era un pedófilo, un profanador de cunas-a estas alturas los tres nos estábamos riendo a rienda suelta, ya me imaginaba yo las impresiones de los demás por lo que le sucedía al pobre de Quil.

-Bella-fui llamada por una voz muy conocida para mí.

-Jacob-me paré de mi lugar para saludarlo, el tan expresivo me abrazó efusivamente, le correspondí el abrazo.

-si hubiera sabido que vendrías no me hubiera ido de patrullaje.

-no te preocupes-volví a sentarme al lado de los demás y le ofrecí un emparedado a Jacob-vine con mis compañeros de la escuela, una manera de despedir el año anticipadamente-me encogí de hombros.

-y eso porque-preguntó Sam mirando en la dirección de mi amigos-se supone que los cara pálida celebran días después de eso.

-eh si, el asunto es que hice correr el rumor que me voy apenas termine el año escolar a estudiar a Londres-Jacob que estaba al lado mio se puso tenso de una manera….

-no me habías dicho nada-solo rodé los ojos por su manera de expresarse.

-es un rumor solamente-le aclaré, pareció relajarse…-es solo que con los Cullen nos vamos de Forks-… para volver a tensarse- esa es una manera de no dejar huellas, ya saben, nada de quedarse mas tiempo de lo debido.

-pero te vas igual de aquí.

-vamos a caminar Jacob-lo agarré de una oreja para dar un poco de entretención.

-no puedes irte-fue lo primero que dijo cuando nos paramos a unos metros de los demás.

-no puedo hacer otra cosa Jacob, el vampiro ese esta acosándome y tuve una mirada que el anda cerca de mi, por eso me voy-le dije suavemente, no me gustaba ver a nadie enojado por mi causa.

-no quiero que te vayas-me daba pena ver la cara que tenia en este momento, parecía realmente un niño.

-todavía falta unos días para eso-le sonreí tratando de alegrarlo-ven, vamos a compartir con los demás.

Me sonrió y nos acercamos al grupo donde ya se encontraban los chicos que habían salido del agua, los alimenté a cada uno y compartimos con los de la manada también y pasar una buena tarde.

Decidimos pasear por los alrededores de la Push para no sentarnos toda la tarde en la arena y conocer alfo de lo que había sido en su época unas cabañitas ahora era un lugar un poco mas urbanizado, todavía era rustico y me gustaba que no perdieran esa parte de sus raíces.

Jacob me mostró un pequeño taller en donde hacían artesanía, ya fueran joyas y cosas así.

-me compraré esta pulsera-le dije al señor que estaba atendiendo el lugar, era un brazalete que podía ponerle dijes y compré dos dijes en forma de luna y otra en forma de estrellita.

-me gusta como se te ve-me dijo mi acompañante mientras ayudaba a ponérmela-yo también se hacer este tipo de cosas-dijo como si nada, sonreí por eso.

-tu ancestro también hacía, recuerdo una pulsera que tenia Sarah, se la había hecho el como regalo de compromiso.

-mira tu, no sabia-le miré de reojo por el tono que usó.

-Jacob-le advertí.

-no he dicho nada-levantó los hombros en señal de inocencia.

Le sonreí para que viera que no estaba molesta.

Me gustaba compartir este momento con Jacob Black.

…

Estaba llegando a casa de los Cullen cuando divisé a Emmett y Jasper en la entrada de esta.

No alcancé a poner un pie en tierra cuando fui agarrada por unas enormes manos.

-Bella por favor báñate antes de entrar a la casa-me ordenó Emmett tirándome a su hombro-diablos también tendré que hacerlo yo-y nos dirigió al lago donde me bañé la ultima vez.

-con un demonio bájame en este instante Emmett de Hale-le golpeé la espalda por ser tan bruto.

-Emmett bájala inmediatamente-rugió Edward saliendo de la casa.

-de acuerdo- y sin miramientos me tiró al lago y fui seguida por él, alcancé a escuchar la maldición de Edward y la risa de los demás antes de que me hundiera en el agua.

Edward se apresuró a sacarme dela agua y me cargó a mi habitación para que me cambiara de ropa.

-ese hombre cada día es mas bruto-Rosalie ya estaba tendiéndome una toalla en cuanto entré a mi baño.

-creo que te extrañó, ha estado preguntando a cada rato a que hora llegarías-decía Alice en el marco de la puerta, Edward estaba buscándome ropa seca.

-les dije a los quileutes que pronto partiríamos del pueblo-las miré para ver si había hecho algo malo en decirles.

-Carlisle iba a ir mañana a conversar con ellos-me dio Rosalie, estaba aliviada por no haber hecho mal.

-al menos les adelanté un poco el camino y Jake estará mas tranquilo ahora-murmuré distraída, la cabeza de Edward se asomó por la puerta y tenia el ceño fruncido.

-¿desde cuando llamas _Jake_ al chucho?-no me gustó el tono que utilizó y Rosalie también me miraba raro.

-no me gusta la amistad con ese chico Bella-me regañó como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Jacob es un chico agradable-me miraron escépticos-ugh ya basta con eso, quiero vestirme asi que…-hice un gesto con mi mano, hasta Edward tuvo que salir, no quería hacer nada con el en la ducha hoy.

El señor celoso no podía dormir hoy conmigo, castigado y con sus manos para si.

Eso le enseñaría.

…**..**

**Xicas… ya me perdieron jijijijiji**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k**


	32. sueños que se van y no vuelven

estuve a punto de no publicar hoy... una desgracia es lo que sucedido en mi familia... las que son chilenas y conocen el caso de mater purissima pueden entenderme... la pedofilia atacó a a mi familia con garras asquerosas y estamos sufriendo con la princesita de mi familia, mi pequeña prima que tiene una año menos q mi hija mayor, la que he cargado desde que nacio y que cada vez que esta con mi hija son dos viejas chicas jugueteando por ahi..

mejor ya no sigo... cuidense... y cuiden a sus pekeños, que la maldad de la gente no respeta ni a los mas pekeños e inocentes de nuestras vidas...

**Advertencia, este cap. lo he escrito solo para Bella y Jacob, sé que muchas no son fans de él, pero es mi manera de homenajearlo, él es mi personaje favorito de la saga junto con Jasper.**

**Les recomiendo escuchar Jacob's theme de Howard Shore, es del soundtrack de eclipse y también don't you remember de Adelle… espero les guste. **

…**. ("Jacob's theme" de Howard Shore en esta parte)**

**Capitulo 32: sueños que se van y no vuelven**

**Bella pov**

Había sido una pelea con Edward el que me dejara frecuentar la Push, hasta los demás se pusieron en contra de ese paseo que estaba haciendo cada día, ya era una semana desde que anunciamos nuestra partida de Forks y desde entonces que frecuentaba a los chicos de la manada, estaba compartiendo incluso un tiempo muy interesante con Jacob, al menos se estaba comportando lo mas que podía, y le costaba.

Jacob inclusive me había hecho un pequeño lobito para colgarlo en mi pulsera de dijes y que de esa manera lo recordara cuando me fuera, el detalle del lobo era casi irreal ya que era perfecto con sus pliegues y demás, era hermoso.

Edward poniéndose celoso también quiso sentirse representado en mi pulsera y me regaló un colgante que a simple vista parecía de cristal, pero no, el muy arrogante y presuntuoso me regaló un diamante en forma de corazón, ni que decir de la bronca que le di, pero le agradecí por su gesto, aunque fuera un poco de celos por el cual lo hizo.

-por la cara que traes es porque peleaste otra vez con los Cullen-dijo Jacob en cuanto me vio entrar en su garaje. Solo bufé por eso.

-y que lo digas-me senté cerca de su motocicleta mientras el terminaba con el rabitt, su auto era lo nuevo en adquisición para él, su padre se lo había regalado ya que en un par de meses cumpliría la edad legal para manejarlo y estaba mas que contento por eso.

-no deberías de calentarte la mollera por algo así Bella-se acercó a mi limpiándose las manos-yo estando en lugar de ellos estaría igual y es solo porque no queremos que te encuentres con los que andan buscando peleíta-reí por la manera de expresarse.

-veo que estas haciendo migas con ellos para mi seguridad.

-no, ewww-puso cara de asco-si me aliara con ellos estaría lloviendo azufre-se sentó junto a mi-a lo que me refería era que no me permites ir a buscarte a tu casa y si lo hicieras estaría mas tranquilo de que no te pasará nada en el camino aquí, no me perdonaría si te pasara algo.

Sus palabras me hacían ablandarme y era algo que no me gustaba mucho, su mirada era tan suave y su trato hacia mi era mas cálido ahora, me gustaba eso.

Tal vez lo estaba mirando mucho.

-es mejor ponernos en marcha-decidí cambiar de tema drásticamente porque no me gustaba estar así con él.

Fuimos directamente a la casa de Emily, la novia de Sam y compartimos una tarde agradable con los demás, Emily era una gran cocinera y también no le quedaba otra teniendo su casa como sede de los lobos, tenia que saber tener las provisiones para cada espécimen que venia, eran unos chicos hambrientos.

-estás distraída Bella-me dijo Sam acercándose a mi lado.

-tengo la cabeza un poco revuelta-le dije mirando a donde se encontraban la manada, también estaba Jacob.

-veo que te has acercado a Jacob mas ahora-me ruboricé por sus palabras, sonaban curiosas y acusadoras-solo digo que has creado una buena amistad últimamente.

-eh si, he tratado de acercarme a él para que viera que podemos ser amigos, y ha funcionado un poco.

-Bella-tuve que mirarlo por la manera que me llamó-puedes confiar en mi-suspiré por lo que venia.

-no sé que está pasando conmigo Sam, siento que estoy amarrada aquí, a Forks, mi familia murió aquí, ustedes son parte de mi vida ahora, y que decir de Jacob.

-¿Qué sucede con Jacob, Bella?-amablemente me apretó el hombro.

-he creado una amistad con él ahora y no quiero que sufra cuando me vaya-suspiré y crucé mis brazos- él es mi amigo ahora y siento que perdimos mucho tiempo por culpa de esa obsesión que tenia de ser mi pareja y ahora que somos amigos me duele que tenga dolor por eso.

Sam me sonreía mientras me escuchaba y su mente me mostraba lo que ocurrió con él y Leah cuando fue correspondido por Emily.

Ella todavía no encontraba a su impronta y le fue difícil dejar ir a Sam en su momento, pero al ver que era feliz con Emily, que había sido correspondido ahora que se iban a casar tuvo que dejarlo ir.

-pero no es lo mismo, yo no estoy enamorada de Jacob y de Edward a la vez-le dije cuando cerró su mente.

-Bella, antes que Leah y yo fuéramos novios éramos muy buenos amigos, por eso le costaba ver que ya no estaríamos juntos como siempre, quizás nuestro amor no estaba destinado a ser y no por la imprimación, sino porque fuimos tan buenos amigos desde un comienzo que no podía ver que estaba perdiendo una amistad y no a una pareja.

Traté de entender sus palabras, puede que me dolía perder a mi recién descubierto amigo, Jacob era un buen amigo desde que conversamos en la playa y le conté sobre mi partida, se había convertido en lo que esperaba que fuera desde un principio y no lo podía negar, le había tomado mucho cariño a mi lobito amigo.

Solo meneé la cabeza cuando volteó hacia mi y le sonreí para que estuviera tranquilo.

-¿ves a lo que me refiero?-dijo Sam caminando de vuelta al grupo.

-si, lo entiendo.

No iba a calentarme la cabeza ahora y viviría lo que quedaba con mis amigos, hasta que llegara la hora de partir, suspiré por eso, esperaba que fuera una buena despedida y que no se pusiera igual que al principio.

Me detuve antes de llegar al grupo.

No, él era mi amigo y no iba a pasar nada malo, esperaba eso.

… **("don't you remember" de Adelle chicas ahora)**

-¿así que te vas hoy de Forks?-me comentó mientras nos deteníamos a mirar el horizonte, estaba amaneciendo y quise venir a despedirme de él.

Separado de la manada.

-hoy es el gran día-traté de poner una sonrisa en mi rostro, pero no la sentía venir.

Lo primero que hice en la madrugada al despertarme fue decidir que debía de ver a la manada antes de irme en unas horas.

Cabía decir que los Cullen protestaron por eso, pero no podían hacer nada, tenía que despedirme de la manada, fueron de gran ayuda en su momento por una pista de quien es el asesino de mis padres, sería muy descortés de mi parte si no lo hacía, y los dejaba al tanto de lo que podría suceder.

-no puedes dejarme así como si nada-rodé los ojos por las palabras de Jacob.

-por favor no comiences con eso.

-Bella pensé que teníamos algo importante tu y yo- tomó mis manos para llamar mi atención- eres mi imprimación, debo de protegerte del vampiro ese.

-Jacob cumplo con venir a despedirme de ustedes porque estoy en deuda en lo que hicieron por mí en su momento y si estoy aquí despidiéndome de ti es porque es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, eres un buen chico y mereces ser feliz.

-pero lo seré si tu estas conmigo- suspiré por sus palabras - siente mi corazón Bella-puso mi mano en su pecho para sentirlo, aunque era innecesario ya que podía oírlo perfectamente.- sé que soy joven pero puedo darte mucho mas amor de los que el chupasangre ese puede darte.

-Jacob basta con eso-dije alejándome un poco-Edward es mi pareja y estoy con él por voluntad propia, no me obliga a nada y quiere estar conmigo también así como yo también quiero, respeta eso de tu impronta.

-Él es un chupasangre de lo peor y no quiere otra cosa de ti que lo obvio.

-¿y que sería exactamente eso?-me crucé de brazos esperando su respuesta.

-eso Bella- se veía incómodo- él esta contigo mientras tú le des… eso-estaba un poco incomodo y yo sabía el porqué.

-el que me haya entregado de esa manera a Edward es porque estoy enamorada de él y no me obligó a nada, además que si estamos con ese tema tú también pasas pensando de esa manera conmigo Jacob y eso no es de caballeros-por mis palabras se veía avergonzado, para que estábamos con cosas si él era un adolescente y su mente le jugaba en contra a veces.

-no puedo dejarte partir, no puedo- miraba a otro lado mientras decía las palabras con tanta tristeza, lo miré mientras decidía que era lo mejor para mi.

Estaba enamorada de Edward y de eso no había duda, pero el lazo que te une con tu imprimación era algo fuerte también, Jacob era mi alma gemela así como lo era Edward también, si Edward no hubiera existido o si no lo hubiera conocido no hubiera forma de haberle dicho que no a Ephraim, quizás si lo hubiera hecho por estar casado pero si hubiera sido con Jacob le hubiera correspondido, aunque nunca se sabe.

Jacob era perfecto para mi.

Salvo que sabía perfectamente con quien no podría vivir si me faltaba, mi destino lo tenía otra persona, y esa persona era la que amaba realmente, y eso no cambiaba.

-lo siento Jacob- hablé suavemente - pero no está en mis manos decidir por alguno de ustedes ya que entregué mi corazón a otra persona hace mucho y jamás lo recuperé.

-yo también puedo hacerte feliz Bella-me suplicaba con la mirada.

Y pude haber dicho que si.

Pero no estaba enamorada de él, no lo amaba.

-adiós Jacob-le besé la mejilla y partí rumbo a la casa de los Cullen.

Jacob me había mirado con la derrota en sus ojos sabiendo que mi respuesta no era favorecedora para él, despedirme definitivamente era mas doloroso de lo que creí.

En mi pecho sentía un peso que no podía sacar.

Sentía que esa despedida era algo mas dura de lo que pensé.

Paré a un lado de la carretera para respirar un poco, no me imaginé que me sentiría de esta manera, quería entender que era lo que estaba pasándome.

¿Había algo más en mi corazón por él?

¿Algo que quizás no había visto bien?

Sabía de antemano como era la relación que podía tener con mi impronta por la experiencia que tuve con Ephraim en su momento, pero cuando me despedí de él hace años no fue de esta manera.

Despedirme de Ephraim fue como despedirme de un amigo el cual sabía que podría volver a verlo.

Pero ahora, que tuve esto mismo con Jacob fue de manera diferente, me dolía despedirme aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, quería o sentía que debía de hacerlo porque no sabía cuando iba a volver y sentí en su momento algo que me estaba amarrando, que me estaba atando y que no estaba segura de querer soltar.

Ahora lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos dándome cuenta que era lo que estaba pasando.

Quizás si estaba sintiendo amor por el, era obvio que si.

-oh dios, lo amo.-miré mi reflejo en el espejo y la sorpresa en mi rostro no era menos.

Los últimos días compartidos entre nosotros fueron hermosos, jamás me imaginé que sería así con él, sentía que estaba dejando una parte mía y dolía dejarla, Jacob había calado hondo en mi ser en estos días y no podía negarme eso, era verdad, estaba viendo de otra manera lo que había pasado.

Quizás parte de mi corazón se estaba abriendo a él y yo no lo vi.

Miré al camino de vuelta.

Podía volver y decirle lo que había descubierto.

Podía volver y decirle que lo amaba también.

Podía volver y quedarme con el ahora que sabía lo que sentía.

_Si no fuera por otro amor que tengo en mi interior_.

Sería egoísta de mi parte retenerlo conmigo y no dejarlo tener una vida que él se merecía, quizá no con su impronta pero él podía tener una vida con una humana normal, con alguien que le correspondiera sus sentimientos, alguien que pudiera darle lo que yo no podía entregarle en este momento.

Amor, puro y simple amor.

Encendí de nuevo el coche y di un último vistazo atrás.

Era mejor dejarlo partir, era hora de decirle adiós a esa parte de mi corazón.

Era hora de decirle adiós a mi otro amor.

A mi Jacob, a mi impronta.

Ahora si lloraba.

…**.**

**Diooooooosssss que difícil fue escribir esta ultima parte, y todo fue porque me puse a ver eclipse hace unas horas, eso fue el detonante para escribir este capitulo, era hora que le dijera adiós y viera que algo pasaba ahí, algo que ella se estaba negando sentir….**

**Les aviso que después de este cap. He quedado un poco agotada emocionalmente y quería comentarles que me tomaré un receso, no mas de dos semanas, lo prometo así que por favor espérenme y no se vayan…**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo niñas…**

**¿Merezco un RR?**

**Ustedes deciden**

**Xoxo**

**Frances-k…**


	33. había llegado el momento

**Capitulo 33: había llegado el momento**

**Un año después**

**Edward pov**

El día que Bella había llegado a casa fue una tortura para mi el no preguntarle que era lo que había sucedido en la reserva, si Jacob le hubiera hecho daño me lo habría dicho y no me importaba el jodido tratado y partiría al cachorrito en dos por poner lágrimas y dolor en mi Bella.

No hubiera medida de tiempo y delicadeza en como tratarlo, pero la espera de no saber que era lo que había sucedido no me hacia nada fácil, y yo tenía poca paciencia, Bella lo sabía.

Le había dado su espacio, su tiempo.

Su espacio otra vez.

¡Lo que necesitara!

Pero ver esa cara triste por casi un mes no fue para nada fácil.

Luego, como una patada en el estomago llegó a mi su palabra.

Bella sentía algo también por Jacob Black.

Finalmente, la imprimación había sido respondida por ella, sentí que el mundo se acababa para mi, ya que antes de marcharnos del pueblo había mandado a limpiar el anillo de mi madre, aquel que le había dado mi padre al pedirle matrimonio, también lo había medido para que le quedara perfecto.

Pero esto había cambiado mucho mis planes.

Y el tiempo de espera que hubo para que me hablara lo hizo mucho mas largo.

Mis planes de pedirle matrimonio se habían desmoronado, así como vinieron, se fue.

-y dale con lo mismo Edwarcito-me molestó nuevamente Emmett- creí que eso ya había salido de tu mente.

-no Emmett, todavía no olvido y es difícil siendo un vampiro-le gruñí de vuelta, cada día que pasaba me molestaba con lo mismo.

Ya sé que había pasado un buen tiempo y por lo que sabía Bella no tenia contacto alguno con el lobo, pero aun así sentía que él podía venir y quitármela, hasta me había alejado de ella un poco.

Ahora, a un par de horas de celebrar otro cumpleaños más, cosa que no me hacía para nada de gracia, trataba de encontrar la respuesta a que era lo que estaba sucediendo con Bella y conmigo.

**Bella pov**

-creo que ya le di mucho tiempo a Edward-pensé en voz alta mientras elegía un regalo para el idiota-¿ustedes que dicen?

Alice y Rosalie se miraron entre ellas, rodé los ojos.

-lo que trato de decir es que debes de darle mas tiempo Bella-ante las palabras de mi tía bufé en desacuerdo.

-creo que un año es mucho ya.

-Bella tiene razón, Alice-me apoyó Rosalie, mi tía solo se encogió de hombros.

-Es demasiado infantil de su parte que no me deje acercarme a él luego de todo este tiempo-reflexioné- es más, el dormitorio era de los dos y ahora es solo mío y las cosas de él estando en una caja en el rincón del sótano no ayuda mucho con esto.

-yo pensé que las habías dejado tu ahí-dijo Rosalie confundida.

-no, Edward después que le dije lo sucedido con Jacob, o lo que descubrí acerca de mí hacia Jacob sacó todo lo suyo del cuarto y dijo que era para que tuviera espacio las mías-les comenté-como si necesitara un armario tan grande para mi y tantas repisas para mis libros y cd's de música-estaba exasperada.

-este hombre si que está loco- dijo Alice y coincidí con ella.

Ya estaba pasándose de los limites.

Pagué por su regalo y me encaminé a mi auto teniendo esa sensación de persecución que venía teniendo desde hace un par de meses.

Traté de no darle mayor importancia a eso y continué con mi camino hasta que algo llamó mi atención, había un hombre vestido de manera extraña a unos metros de mi auto que no paraba de mirarme y no podía ver que color eran sus ojos porque tenia gafas puestas, era algo raro, ya que el día estaba nublado y el sol no tenía intenciones de salir.

-Bella, vamos-llamó mi atención Rosalie mirando también en la dirección… en donde ya no estaba el hombre ese-es mejor que nos movamos.

Me subí al auto con una calma fingida tratando de no alertar a las vampiras y que nada se saliera de la normalidad que estábamos teniendo hasta ahora.

Traté de poner mi mejor cara cuando llegamos a casa, calmé mis emociones para que Jasper tampoco captara nada…

Pero la mirada de Edward y su forma de disculparse y salir de la casa hicieron que todo lo fingido se cayera como si fuera un muro de papel.

Eso fue como un golpe a mi corazón otra vez y las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos.

No escuché voces, no tomé en cuenta cuando trataron de abrazarme, no me importaba nada, solo mi dolor.

Corrí fuera de la casa en busca de una palabra de consejo, pero la única persona que se me ocurría en este momento era una vampira que también estaba enamorada de él.

Tanya había ido varias veces a casa nuestra para saber como estábamos y por supuesto apenas ponía los ojos en Edward su mente comenzaba a divagar, no podía culparla por eso ya que estaba enamorada de Edward mucho antes que yo lo hiciera, inclusive estuve a punto de tirar la toalla y dar un paso atrás para que Tanya tuviera su oportunidad con él.

Pero estaba enamorada del idiota ese y no podía hacerlo aunque quisiera.

Sin darme cuenta, lo juro, me encuentro con el idiota que me ignoraba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-su forma tan brusca de tratarme era algo que siempre tenía como respuesta hacia mi.

-estaba tratando de entender que es lo que está pasando entre nosotros-fui sincera tratando de entender que era lo que él quería de nosotros.

El me dio una sonrisa cínica, muy parecida a la que le veía en su tiempo de rebeldía, cuando llegaba de cazar algún violador o ladrón.

-eso deberías de decírmelo tu o acaso tengo que esperar a que llegue el chucho a nuestra puerta y venga a buscarte-rodé los ojos por la arrogancia en sus palabras.

-el sarcasmo no va contigo Edward-el me dio la espalda y yo molesta lo empujé - eres de lo peor cuando estas en tus días de estupidez tarado.

Edward estaba sorprendido y no me importaba, parecía un niño berrinchudo.

-yo no soy tarado-su palabra sonó a pregunta y se veía confundido por mi forma de actuar.

-¿ah no?-dije sarcástica también- porque si es por eso comencemos con la lista señorito-puse mi mano en mi cadera mientras que con la otra enumeraba- primero tuve que aguantar que el señorito perdiera la memoria por desintoxicarse de sangre humana, luego cuando te vuelvo a encontrar no me reconoces y te dignas a enojarte cuando te enteras de la verdad y mas tengo que aguantar que Tanya cada vez que viene se le cae la baba mientras te mira y yo no digo nada porque ella es mi amiga y por ultimo-tomé aire por costumbre- yo no le dije a Jacob que sentía algo por él finalmente, él ni siquiera sabe esto Edward y tu lo agrandaste todo como el gran idiota inseguro que eres y eso no es justo para mí porque te he aguantado muchas.

Edward solo tenía la cabeza gacha, eso no me daba ni pena ni nada porque estaba actuando infantilmente, se supone que es un vampiro de más de un siglo.

Él no es tan idiota ¿o si?

-creo que hoy no conseguiré nada contigo Edward y ya me cansé de estos jueguitos de soy un hombre incomprendido-me di vuelta para volver a casa pero sus brazos me detuvieron de avanzar.

**Edward pov**

No podía dejar que avanzara sin que supiera como me sentía en estos momentos.

-soy inseguro si y no puedo evitarlo-suspiré en su cabello- he estado o creí estar solo durante estos años pensando que jamás encontraría el amor y tu-la apreté mas a mi cuerpo- tu llegaste a mi vida y créeme que no he podido separar de mis pensamientos tu rostro o tu forma de hablar o cada cosa que haces, y lo que me conversaste, acerca de tus sentimientos hacia Jacob- suspiré otra vez- ese dilema me tiene con la cabeza hecha un remolino de lo que pudiera pasar para nosotros de ahora en mas.

Ya lo había dicho, mis miedo expuestos para que ella se diera cuenta que era lo que sentía, sabia que debí de hacerlo hace mucho y fui tan arrogante y egoísta para pensar que podría solucionarlo solo, porque no podía, era un completo cobarde que solo entregaba todo a lo mas absurdo que pudiera pasar.

Era demasiado dramático, me lo habían dicho antes.

La solté para que hiciera lo que quisiera, si se iba y no me hablaba más, mi corazón, que ya no latía, se apagaría como la llama que había encendido desde que la conocí y la amé.

Pero si Bella se quedaba conmigo, que dios me ayudara porque no habría día o noche, lo que fuera, porque me dedicaría a redimir mi falta de confianza, mi falta de atención hacia ella, lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer porque me tendrá postrado a sus pies para la eternidad.

Si es que existía para nosotros todavía.

Sus manos en mi rostro me devolvieron a la realidad.

-te amo a ti Edward-me dijo suavemente.

-pero también lo amas a el Bella-ella solo asintió y cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba su frente con la mía- y siento que eso va a pesar mas de lo que sientes por mi y…-Bella cortó mis palabras con un beso desesperado, no quise alejarme de ella, no quería separarme de ella así que la abracé a mi, en su cintura pequeña envolví mis brazos, y envolvió los suyos a mi cuello.

-te amo a ti Edward Cullen y jamás te cambiaré por nadie-dijo al separarse un poco su dulce boca de la mía.

-así de la misma manera que yo jamás te dejaré, por nadie-ella sonrió y me besó nuevamente.

Era una repetición para mi, otra vez en el bosque, besándonos, y quería estar con ella nuevamente.

-yo también quiero-dijo leyendo mi mente.

La recosté en la hierba como la primera vez y la desvestí con la misma lentitud de aquella vez.

Me acomodé encima de ella de nuevo, su cuerpo era una delicia a la vista, era lo que anhelaba cada día y lo tendría otra vez, a mi droga personal, Bella era mía, cantaba para mi su corazón, y cuando comenzaba a latir tan rápido como ahora, solo lo confirmaba nuevamente.

Me adentré lentamente en su cuerpo y la calidez de su interior me hizo poner los ojos en blanco, era una sensación demasiado excitante para mi, Bella había emitido unos quejidos demasiado sexis para su propio bien y tuve que controlarme para no embestir como un salvaje y dejarla sin su propio placer.

Nos movimos a un ritmo lento pero no dejaba de ser apasionado, sensual para nosotros, no necesitábamos palabras o movimientos que fueran algo nada con nosotros, lo que dábamos, lo que entregábamos al otro bastaba y sobraba para ser nuestra segunda vez juntos.

Sentirme dentro de ella era la gloria y trataba de darle placer de alguna manera para que sintiera lo mismo que yo, acariciaba sus pechos, tomaba su nalgas, besaba y mordisqueaba su cuello ganándome gemidos que iban a parar directo a mi bajo vientre logrando que comenzara a moverme mas rápido dentro de su cuerpo, gimiendo descaradamente por las sensaciones que comenzaba a venir a mi, y dándome cuenta que ella estaba en las mismas que yo tomé sus nalgas y comencé a empujar mas rápido para que fuera igual de placentero.

y ahí, vinieron los fuegos artificiales, mi éxtasis por completo, y con Bella era mejor cada vez.

**Bella pov**

Abracé su cuerpo tembloroso por nuestro orgasmo.

Era difícil decir que llegábamos juntos cuando sabia que muchas parejas no lo hacían siempre, o no llegaban en su primera vez, pero esta y la anterior eran excelentes, conseguía mi placer y mi éxtasis de la mano del hombre que amaba y el que tenia mi corazón.

Edward siempre seria el dueño de mi alma.

Ahora lo único que podía hacer era mirar las estrellas mientras el acariciaba la palma de mi mano.

-estás perdonado-le dije ganándome una risa de su parte-y digamos que lo que acaba de pasar es una forma de premio por tu disculpa, aunque no te lo merecieras.

- y pasaré cada día de mi vida pidiendo perdón mi querida Bella, de eso no tengas dudas-mi sonrisa no podía ser mas grande en este momento, la brisa fresca me hizo estremecer-hora de vestirse para la humana.

-mitad humana-le corregí- no es mi culpa que mi lado débil salga a la luz cuando estoy contigo-me levanté y comencé a vestirme-eso es culpa tuya señor Cullen-le dije seductoramente acercándome a el mientras todavía estaba acostado en la hierba desnudo.

Era una maldita suertuda.

Iba a cercarme a darle un beso cuando una visión me golpeó.

_Era un grupo de vampiros que se acercaban a la casa, eran tres y tenían los ojos rojos como la sangre que inyecta la forma de alimentarse, no podía ver sus caras y eso era lo que mas me ponía nerviosa, solamente su mirada escarlata._

_Y su voz, aquella voz._

_-Te encontré bella chica._

-Bella reacciona-me movía Edward, y cuando enfoqué la vista me di cuenta que estábamos en la casa Cullen y por coincidencia Alice estaba mirándome con preocupación.

-es la misma visión Alice-le dije al tocar su mano, ella había tenido la misma visión que yo-puede ser cualquier día porque no veo nuestra ropa o algo que me llame la atención para ver cuando será.

-estoy segura que es el mismo vampiro que hablaba en mi visión anterior-decía Alice más que nerviosa-es la misma voz Bella, de eso estoy segura.

-es hora de ponernos en plan entonces-decía Jasper tratando de calmar el ambiente- debemos estar preparados para lo que esté por venir y nada mas que esperar.

-ah no, yo no espero de brazos cruzados y que un trio de vampiros venga a maltratar a alguien de mi familia-gruñó Rosalie parándose en defensa de todos- ese idiota deberá de pasar por encima nuestro si quiere hacerle daño a Bella, no lo permitiremos.

-Emmett deja de sonreír como idiota y ponte serio una vez-le sermoneó Esme, cosa que eran palabras perdidas, el veía esto como una oportunidad para sacar el polvo que tenia encima por no pelear con otros vampiros y así medir sus fuerzas.

Pero nada dura y como me imaginé…

El momento llegó sin darnos cuenta.

Tres semanas después de haber tenido la visión junto con mi tía aparecieron los tres vampiros, lo que no esperaba era quien estaba entre ellos.

Estábamos en el bosque, en un pequeño claro de no mas de diez metros de radio, se presentaron ante nosotros y fuimos educados al recibirles, pero el vampiro que miraba fijamente entre Alice y yo fue lo que me dejó con la garganta seca.

James.

Frente a mi, estaba el vampiro que había seducido a una joven humana que, creyendo que había acabado con su vida después de poseerla y drenarle sangre la abandonó, sin saber que alguien vendría después y sería su descendencia.

James estaba frente a mí.

Mi padre estaba frente a mí.

…

**Ahhhhhhh…. Si alguien no se esperaba esto, sorrry pero esto era desde un principio lo que ocurría, estamos en un punto conocido para muchas, esta parte de crepúsculo tendrá un final feo, no voy a decir para quien, pero créanme que no será todo color de rosas….**

**Me refiero para Bella.**

**Mucha pista eso, cuídense y nos vemos…**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k**


	34. cacería de horror 1 parte

**Para este capitulo he estado escuchado todos los "scores" de la película crepúsculo… es una manera muy buena en como me inspiró para escribirlo y ni se imaginan lo que fue….**

**Espero que les guste, enjoy girls…**

…

**Capitulo 34: cacería de horror 1° parte**

**Bella pov**

-somos Laurent, Victoria y James, estamos de paso y los escuchamos a unas millas de aquí-explicaba el mismo vampiro que estuvo mirándome hace unas semanas en la calle.

Yo no miraba directamente a nadie, no quería que se engañaran por mis ojos y mi corazón latiente y creyeran que era…

Y se prendió la ampolleta en mi cabecita.

¡Eso es!, eso es lo que les llamaba la atención ese día al vampiro y por eso sentía la mirada de James encima, creían que era humana.

-estábamos teniendo una especie de entrenamiento para no quedarnos quietos-dijo Carlisle haciendo conversación con ellos.

Emmett y Jasper se posicionaron estratégicamente a mi lado y tuve que bajar un poco mi escudo para que Edward me escuchara sin llamar la atención de los otros.

"_Lee su mente Edward y yo la escucharé a través de ti"_, el asintió a mis pensamientos y pude ver que había hecho lo que le pedí.

En la mente de Laurent había solo palabras incongruentes, Victoria solo tenia la mente puesta en James y tratando de entender que era lo que querían conmigo… y con Alice.

Eso si que…

Pero la mente de James era todo un poema, un libro abierto, me miraba a mi y cierta sospecha en Alice y mostraba el parecido que teníamos de cierta chica humana que era su cantante y la había seducido cual súcubo, y sin dejar nada a medias, se alimentó de ella dejándola moribunda en medio del bosque, el sentía que había vengado la posibilidad de haber tenido a su otra cantante al ser convertida por otro vampiro, ahora se sentía saciado por fin.

-veo que tienen una rareza con ustedes-comentó como si nada Victoria, la pareja de mi… de James.

-ummm-ronroneó James-se me hace agua la boca de tan solo olerla, es una humana.

Y lo que temían mi familia pasó, el creía que era humana.

-si lo soy-dije con voz temerosa, _"Edward no digas nada"_

Los demás captando por donde iba me siguieron la palabra y tomaron posesión protectora hacia mí.

-no sean mezquinos-siguió James- prometo solo darle un sorbo-Edward gruñó en su dirección ganándose una mirada socarrona y una sonrisa cínica de su parte-pero si la mascota tiene protectores–se mofó el idiota.

-a mi hermana no la tocas-gruñó de vuelta Emmett y Jasper, Carlisle junto a mi novio dieron un paso junto a Emmett, Rosalie y Alice estaban a mi lado en un segundo junto a Esme que me abrazaba como si la vida se le fuera en ese abrazo.

No me di cuenta cuando, pero ya iba en los brazos de Edward y era escoltada por Alice, Carlisle y Esme, por la dirección que tomábamos era a la casa de los Denali, no quise mirar de donde venía el ruido de batalla, pero el olor que me llegó a la nariz me decía que había un vampiro menos.

Por favor que no sea uno de mis hermanos.

Al llegar a la casa de los Denali fuimos recibidos por todos, Eleazar preocupado me cargó en sus brazos y me dejó en el sofá junto a Kate y Tanya mientras los demás le comentaban lo que sucedía a unos kilómetros de acá.

-el cree que Bella es humana y querían atacarla-decía Esme moviéndose cerca de la chimenea.

-¿pero ustedes no le negaron eso?-preguntó Carmen en la misma que Esme, moviéndose cerca de la chimenea.

-en realidad- dijo Carlisle- Bella les confirmó que era humana y eso todavía me tiene confundido.

Sentía la mirada de todos en mi y yo solo metí mi cabeza entre mis manos, estaba apoyada en mis rodillas pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-nada de lo que les diga los hará entenderme-dije de desde mi escondite- pero era imperativo que James no supiera mi verdadera naturaleza.

-trata de hacernos entender amor- Edward se había sentado a mi lado y me abrazaba lo mejor que podía.

Suspiré y tomé aire lentamente porque no sería fácil explicar esto.

- hace 89 años una humana fue seducida por un vampiro, él sintiendo el olor de la sangre de ella se dio cuenta que era su cantante, su otra cantante- me corregí-, mas él no tuvo reparos en tomar de ella todo lo que podía, su virtud, su cuerpo, su inocencia, y por ultimo, su sangre, luego la abandonó sin saber que todavía estaba viva y que en su vientre crecía el fruto de ese acto tan bajo que el cometió con ella y que ahora iba a cobrar venganza por eso.

-¿estas diciendo que…?-solo asentí a la pregunta de Carlisle.

- James, el mismo vampiro que esta en el bosque peleando con mis hermanos, es mi creador-ni siquiera podía pensar en la palabra padre para describirlo en este momento.

Edward me abrazaba lo más fuerte que podía y yo temblaba como hoja al viento.

A mi alrededor había un silencio que se rompió al abrirse la puerta principal… mi familia estaba completa ahora.

-James y Victoria escaparon así que solo pudimos destruir al franchute ese-dijo Emmett llegando al lado de Eleazar-¿Qué nos perdimos?

-que James es el padre de Bella-dijo Tanya acariciando mi brazo.

La cara de Emmett era impagable pero no había tiempo para reír ahora, estaba tan tensa que no pensé que me quedaran nervios de acero como en este momento.

-Alice-la llamó Jasper viéndola igual de tensa que yo.

-dame un minuto cielo-le pidió ella tratando de tomar más información de lo que había sido la vida de su hermana-lo primero de todo es que hay que sacar a Bella del país, luego comenzar a cazar a estos vampiros, porque no saldrán vivos de mis manos-su voz era tan determinada que no lo podía creer viniendo de ella.

-no podemos sacarla de aquí como si fuera un bulto Alice-razonaba Rosalie – y no creo que ella quiera ir a otro lado dejando a la familia aquí, su cara me lo dice todo.

-gracias Rosalie –le di una sonrisa agradecida que considerara mi decisión.

-podríamos enviarla con los Vulturis-opinó Irina desde su lugar, ante la idea todos negaron, ni que fueran malos, al menos conmigo no lo eran.

-lo que importa en este instante es protegerla y ver que haremos con la pareja-decidía Eleazar-Jasper comenzará a trazar un plan para que podamos rastrearlos mejor, llamaré a un amigo que es un rastreador excelente y le diremos que los mantengan vigilados, Alice trata de buscarlo en tus visiones y comenzaremos a tener un plan mas elaborado.

-así no andaremos a ciegas-dijo Carlisle apoyando a su amigo.

-ven Bella, vamos a tu cuarto-me dijo Tanya llamando mi atención, la seguí como sonámbula, no sentía nada y quería dormir por un buen rato.

Y apenas puse la cabeza en la almohada lo hice, o eso creí yo.

_La casa estaba a medio iluminar y solo podía ver la silueta de lo que eran sus figuras, de los depredadores que me acechaban y sentía que era la perfecta encerrona, no había mejor manera de atrapar a una presa, miraba a mi alrededor buscando una salida, solo podía ver los eucaliptus por la ventana, esos árboles quedaban a treinta kilómetros de la casa de los Cullen y eso significaban que mi familia estaba cerca de mi, pero prefería sacrificarme antes que le hicieran algo a ellos, si alguien tenia que morir era…_

Desperté sobresaltada por ese sueño tan vivido.

Era mas bien, una perfecta visión de lo que tenia que hacer.

-has despertado-Edward entró a la habitación y se sentó a mi lado en la cama –has estado un poco inquieta y te dejamos dormir todo el día.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunté después de bostezar sonoramente.

-son las cuatro de la tarde-eso me sorprendió, había dormido casi veinticuatro horas.- estabas muy cansada como decía y no te molestamos para nada.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunté al sentir la casa silenciosa.

-fueron a patrullar cerca, no deben de tardar-comenzó a besar mi cuello muy delicadamente-lo que nos da tiempo para nosotros solos.

Si él lo decía no me iba a oponer.

Lo atraje a mi boca y comenzamos a desvestirnos para entregarnos por completo.

Ya había tomado una decisión.

…

Después de nuestro encuentro, me di una buena ducha mientras Edward terminaba de arreglar la habitación, Alice me había traído una muda de ropa, eran las mías al menos y estaba agradecida por eso. Me gustaba mis jeans y mi sudadera morada, tomé mis zapatillas de caña alta, todo terreno, serian de utilidad para lo que haría.

Tomé comida del refrigerador y sangre que me guardaban los Denali por si yo venía de visita, cuando terminaba de lavar los platos Edward junto a los demás aparecieron en la cocina.

-cambien la cara gente-traté de darles una sonrisa normal- ya todo pasará y podrán estar mas tranquilos-_yo haré que eso pase, _me dije a mi misma.

-estaremos tranquilos cuando esos dos sean cenizas enana-dijo Emmett mirando lo que hacía-ahora trata de descansar otro rato mas y luego haremos otro entrenamiento y veremos como utilizarte para hacer caer a esos dos.

-no estoy de acuerdo con esa idea Emmett y lo sabes-negó Esme- no me gusta la idea de poner a Bella como carnada para que ellos aparezcan, ya el amigo de Eleazar nos dirá que es lo que están haciendo.

-¿llamaste a Howard?-pregunté tontamente.

-ayer lo llamó para ver que podía hacer y si podía rastrear aunque sea uno de ellos-confirmó Tanya, parada al lado de Edward.

-oh- dije y miré mis manos.

-hey, tranquila-me consoló Jasper- ya todo acabará.

-si-murmuré de vuelta-voy a descansar – salí de la cocina sin mirar a nadie y sabía que mi comportamiento era algo extraño para ellos y que si algo pasaba tenía que hablar con ella antes que nada.

Me acosté en mi cama y traté de pulir mas mi plan para que no quedara ningún vacío en que ellos tuvieran oportunidad de salir impunes.

Cuando estaba escribiendo en mi cuaderno llegó quien debía de escuchar lo ultimo que debía de hacer.

-me imagino que algo te molesta-se sentó a mi lado de la cama y me miró atentamente-puedes confiar en mi Isabella.

-¿Dónde están todos?

Ella me miró suspicazmente antes de responder.

-fueron a entrenar por orden de Eleazar y Jasper, yo me quedé para hacerte compañía, si es que no te molesta claro-negué con la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

La miré detenidamente, su cabello rubio, sus hermosos ojos dorados y esa sonrisa tan hermosa que podía deslumbrar a cualquier hombre que quisiera tener.

-tengo que pedirte un favor-murmuré bajo, el nudo de mi garganta no me permitía hablar mas fuerte, mi amiga dándose cuenta me confortó.

-nada pasará cielo-yo negué con la cabeza y eso llamó su atención.- Isabella…

-si algo me pasara-tragué el sollozo que quería salir-si algo me pasara júrame que lo cuidarás, -ante mis palabras arrugó su hermoso rostro y comenzó a negar con la cabeza- por favor hazlo.

-no puedo hacer lo que me pides, no…- yo agarré su mano para que no se apartara.

-Tanya –le rogué con lagrimas en mi rostro- no puedo pensar en otra persona para Edward y tu lo amas igual o mas que yo-ella volvió a negar con la cabeza fervientemente, tenia que convencerla- por favor, a menos dime que estarás para él cuando intente hacer una locura.

Por su toque sentía toda su pena.

Sabía que estaba jugando con una fibra muy delicada de ella, su amor hacia Edward era muy hermoso, y la necesitaba para lo que podía suceder, lo que podía sucederme.

Necesitaba que ella estuviera para Edward, tenía que hacerlo, Tanya estaba enamorada desde hace mucho tiempo de él y sabía que no podía pedírselo a nadie más.

Mi amiga, mi hermana solo me abrazó.

-tu estarás bien-dijo después de un momento-y no habrá nada que hacer así que no te preocupes que nada te pasará y yo estaré ahí cuando Edward te pida tu mano y se casen, porque obviamente aparte de pedirle permiso a Alice debe hacerlo conmigo también.

-Tanita-le dije cariñosamente y le sonreí.

-es verdad-me dio una sonrisa hermosa-yo soy tu hermana mayor así que primero debe pasar por mi autorización ante la de nadie mas.

Sonreí ante su loca idea y solo la miré. La quería demasiado.

Asentí con la cabeza para darle un poco la razón, no sabía si la volvería a ver.

-entonces-me limpió el rostro de mis lagrimas y se fue hacia la puerta-voy a preparar tu cena y te veré en un rato- cerró la puerta tras de ella y me di cuenta que todo lo ultimo que dijo fue una pantomima.

Ella estaba mas que triste ahora pensando en mis palabras, sentía que me estaba despidiendo así que trató de no seguir con eso.

Miré mi cuaderno otra vez y lo dejé encima de la cama, silenciosamente salí por la ventana del baño, mi destino estaba trazado.

Hoy terminaría todo.

**Edward pov**

Estábamos entrenando y puliendo los ataques en caso de que fuera una lucha muy larga, Jasper lo dudaba pero nunca estaba demás estar preparados.

Tenia que pensar en alguna forma de mantener a mi novia a salvo, sentía que podía perderla y eso me aterraba de manera sobrenatural, la amaba y no permitiría que su creador lo hiciera.

El padre de Bella.

Jamás me imaginé eso y ni que decir de los demás, se notaba desde lejos que era un vampiro sádico y calculador, y lo peor de todo, era un vampiro que se alimentaba de humanos, Bella lo odia por eso. Pero había algo en la mente de ese vampiro que todavía me molestaba y fue en la forma de mirar a mi hermana, Alice y Jasper también se habían dado cuenta de eso, supongo encontrando el parecido con la humana que mató.

-creo ya es mucho por hoy-anunció Jasper, no me había dado cuenta el tiempo que había transcurrido y no tenían que decírmelo dos veces para volver a casa junto a mi dulce Bella.

Apenas llegamos al terreno de la casa algo estaba mal.

Y la cara de Tanya lo decía todo.

-¿Dónde está Bella?-demandé a mi prima.

-la dejé en su cuarto y cuando le llevé su cena me di cuenta que no estaba y la busqué por toda la casa-Tanya estaba nerviosa y toda la familia se puso en alerta buscando por los alrededores, yo solo fui directo a la habitación de Bella encontrando todo ordenado, salvo un cuaderno encima de su cama que al solo verlo el estomago se me retorció.

_**Querido Edward, querida familia…**_

_**Si estoy dejando esta carta es para que vean que he tomado una decisión sola y lo hago para protegerlos a ustedes.**_

_**No confío para nada en lo que querrá ese vampiro de mi, pero esta pelea es solo mía, el mató a mi madre antes que yo naciera y me encargaré que el sufra lo máximo posible.**_

_**Mi adorada familia Denali, palabras dulces solo se me viene a la mente para ustedes, tengan tranquilidad ante lo que venga, no les pido nada mas, salvo a Tanya, recuerda tu promesa hermana, te amo muchísimo.**_

_**A mi amada Esme y adorado Carlisle, tuve la suerte de tener mas amor de ustedes de lo que podría tener en la vida, cuiden lo mas bello que tienen para que sigan siendo felices, y esa es su familia.**_

_**A mis queridos hermanos Cullen, cada uno tiene una marca en mi vida que no pueden borrar con nada, tía Alice no te desesperes, al fin Sofía tendrá la justicia que se merece y si tengo que dar mi vida por ello lo haré, ese mal nacido no saldrá impune.**_

_**Mi amor, mi Edward, aquel ángel vengador que trató de salvarme una vez lo harás de nuevo, y lo harás de la única manera que puedo pedirte si algo me pasara, vive, vive y hazlo por mi, no hagas nada que puedas arrepentirte, recuerda que el mas allá esta muy lejos para nosotros y no quiero saber que te fuiste para ese lado porque soy capaz de ir a buscarte de una oreja y te devuelvo a la tierra con nuestra familia, te amo mi vida y siempre lo haré.**_

_**Isabella Swan…**_

Bella se había ido en busca de James.

…


	35. cacería de horror 2 parte

**Capitulo 35: cacería de horror 2° parte**

**Bella pov**

No se porque sentía que iba a parar como vacuno al matadero, yo saldría bien de esto me decía a medida que avanzaba a la casa abandonada que vi en mi visión.

¿Quién se creía el muy estúpido para seguir con vida?, es mas, apuesto que la chica que lo acompaña es solo una marioneta suya, era obvio ya que mi… digo, James, tenia una cara de querer manipular a la gente, pero conmigo no le iba a servir y cuando le dijera quien era me regodearía con su rostro deformado, era un estúpido.

Divisé la casa a unos metros de mi, no se veía nadie y por la luminosidad del cielo me di cuenta que todavía faltaba para el evento, eso era perfecto para mi, así que me dispuse deambular por el terreno, y ver alguna falencia en el lugar y tenerlo como via de escape cuando esto se pusiera feo.

Espero que mi plan funcione.

Contaba con Alice.

**Edward pov**

Me estaba dando cabezazos contra el árbol que estaba en nuestro patio, si consideramos que el bosque es el patio, pero no me desvío del tema, me estaba dando golpes contra el árbol por mi desesperación en no saber donde se encontraba en este instante la necia de mi novia.

¿Es que no se daba cuenta del riesgo que corría al buscar ella sola a esos vampiros que podían hacerle daño?

Alice decía que la debía dejar porque confiaba ciegamente en ella y Emmett decía lo mismo, salvo que estaba enojado porque Bella lo iba a dejar sin diversión.

Emmett y Jasper se decidían por donde comenzar a buscar a Bella, las hermanas Denali ya habían salido a buscar algo de su olor por el bosque hace una hora, Rosalie estaba buscando alguna pista que pudiera haber dejado en su cuarto para donde era que se dirigía, Alice estaba buscando en alguna visión sobre donde se encontraran los vampiros esos y si comenzaban a desaparecer en algún sector del bosque, mientras yo, seguía dándome a golpes con el árbol en el patio.

-es mejor que llames a tu amigo Eleazar para ver si puede rastrearla-dijo Carlisle, avanzando en dirección a la casa.

-ya lo hice y según su rastreo no ha encontrado nada de Bella y tampoco de los vampiros esos-su suspiro de exasperación no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

-entonces debemos de comenzar a movernos por los alrededores, en algún lugar debe de estar su esencia y la de los demás, no podemos seguir sin saber de ella- decía Esme tratando de tranquilizarme, y también a ella misma.

**Bella pov**

Se estaba aclarando el cielo y yo estaba preparada para lo que viniera ahora, no importaba nada, estos no me ganarían, eso era lo que pensaba cuando los vi acercarse a la casona sintiendo mi olor.

Un momento.

Eso fue lo que lo atrajo, mi aroma lo habían seguido y creían que yo…

Ese James era un poco inteligente, un poco.

-su olor esta muy concentrado aquí, estoy segura-anunció la pelirroja olisqueando como la perra que era-la muy bastardita esta en estos lugares-siseó por lo bajo, estúpida.

-esta no será otra presa que se me escapa Victoria, ella no se me escapa-le dijo James, cada vez que escuchaba su voz me daba repelús, era lago tan extraño que compartiera parte de mi con… él. Asco.

-eso es lo que me molesta un poco-se quejó la idiota- estás tan obsesionado con ella que no me gusta, es como si la prefirieras a esas humanas que a mi.

-me gusta la comida Victoria-sentí un siseo bajo de la mujer-no busco otra cosa que verlas asustadas por la forma en que las acorralo, nada mas.

Estuve a punto de salir de mi escondite pero quedé a medio camino por lo que escuché después.

-pero con aquella humana no fue así-se quejó otra vez Victoria- recuerdo perfectamente como te encontré con ella, y que era lo que estabas haciendo con ella-gruñó lo ultimo.

Un suspiro de exasperación salió de la boca de James, Victoria estaba colmando su paciencia, pero no le convenía perderla porque era una buena aliada en caso de pleitos con otros vampiros.

-ya te dije que no es nada eso Victoria- James no quiso seguir con el tema- es mejor que la busquemos y veamos por donde se pierde el aroma dentro de la casa, puedo sentir su corazón latir muy cerca.

No me demoré mas y me adentré en la casa para que pudieran creer que era un pobre niña asustada, esta vez tendría sangre en mis manos, y seria la de esos dos.

**Edward pov**

-no sé que hare con esta muchacha-dijo Rosalie saliendo de su cuarto-¿a alguien se le hace conocido este dibujo?-me mostro el cuaderno que había escrito mi sentencia de sufrimiento

Me acerqué a mirar lo que me tendí y solo veía unas ramas, mas especifico parecía un árbol, eso no era raro ya que veía arboles a nuestro alrededor y le dio la locura por dibujar un bosque.

-es un bosque Rose, no le veo el sentido- Rosalie exasperada por mi respuesta trató de que viéramos lo obvio.

-Fíjate bien Edward-me tendió otra vez el boceto, trataba de buscarle un significado, pero no podía, no veía nada…

-espera un poco- fui viendo cada retazo que hizo y cada pequeña cosa que pudiera ver- es un bosque de eucaliptus-dije.

-exacto- afirmó la misma con una sonrisa en su rostro que pronto borró- ese bosque esta a unos treinta kilómetros de aquí si no me equivoco y de ahí a unos cincuenta kilómetros mas hay un caserón abandonado que hemos visto con Esme cuando hemos ido de cacería.

-si- concordó Esme- estoy planeando reconstruirla como regalo para Bella por su cumpleaños ya que le gusta la casa dijo un día y…- dándose cuenta que sus pensamientos la llevaban al mismo lugar que el mio cuando me miró mi rostro sorprendido-esta ahí- susurró todavía con el rostro cubierto.

-entonces que estamos esperando-dijo la familia por completo, no me di cuenta cuando llegaron todos.

Emmett antes que dijeran algo ya estaba corriendo por el bosque en dirección a el caserón.

Solo esperaba llegara a tiempo y no dejar que nada le pasara a mi hermosa Bella.

No podía pasarle nada, dios.

**Bella pov**

Me escondí en un cuarto que daba a un gran ventanal en el primer piso y mi vista estaba fija en la pared contraria a esta, cuando se abrió traté de poner mi mejor cara de póker.

-pero si es la pequeña mascota de los Cullen-ronroneó Victoria viéndome despectivamente.

-al parecer te dejaron solita querida-la voz de James era baja.

Ninguna emoción se mostraba en mi rostro, no le daría la satisfacción que viera algo en mi, no le daría satisfacción de nada.

Fue ahí cuando comenzó a recrearse mi visión, ellos comenzaron acecharme de entre las sombras y yo solo los observaba, sus movimientos, sus rostros, ellos me hablaban sin darse cuenta que yo era superior a ellos.

-al parecer le han comido la lengua los ratones-gorjeó James otra vez- creo que debemos de hablar un poquito querida y así conocernos mejor… antes que te coma.-se rio el idiota, su sonrisa era tan perversa, parecida a la que le mostraba yo ahora y lo dejaba confundido.

-James-le insistió Victoria.

Estaba inquietándose y no sabía que le sucedía a James que confundido quedó parado en su lugar.

-veo que algo te molesta Victoria-le dije llamando su atención-no se como eres tan tonta de seguir al lado de este…- lo miré de arriba abajo despectivamente- tipo, porque no hay manera de verle algo bueno-James me gruñó de vuelta.

-tu no eres nada pequeña humana-me dijo dando un paso hacia mi, yo lo imité sin intimidarme por el.

-humana-bufé- yo no soy humana estúpido vampiro-me miraron perplejos por eso.

-eres humana, tu corazón late, tienes sangre en tus venas y tu cuerpo…

-mi cuerpo es cálido si lo se bla bla bla-hice un gesto con la mano-eso no dice que sea humana y si lo fuera estaría hirviendo en fiebre por mi temperatura corporal y estaría teniendo un paro cardiaco por la velocidad que late-lo miré con obviedad-no soy humana, soy una hibrida.

-hibrida-repitió Victoria mirando de reojo a James.

Me moví cerca de ella ya que James estaba mirándome detenidamente pero no hacia ningún movimiento.

-fui concebida por una humana que fue victima de un vampiro que la hizo suya, la drenó y sin saberlo engendró una criatura que sería el resultado de ese… acto - traté de darle un tono a mi voz para darle dramatismo.

-oh, no-decía Victoria mirando de mi a James- oh, no.

-oh, si-le sonreí a la mujer.

-¿Qué te sucede?-le urgió a su pareja James.

-hace ochenta y nueve estuviste con una humana James-le gruñó Victoria.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-poseíste a esa humana y la drenaste James, ¿Qué no lo ves?, ella es una hibrida porque nacio de una humana y un vampiro-ya le estaba gritando y yo solo sonreía.

-¿Qué tie…?-James dándose cuenta me miró desorbitado-¿estas tratando de decir que…?

Yo sonreí angelicalmente.

-hola papi-mi voz de niña y mi sonrisa lo irritó.

-es imposible- murmuró bajo-los vampiros no pueden concebir.

-corrección-dije – las vampiras no pueden porque están congeladas para siempre en cuerpos de roca, los vampiros en cambio pueden dar un poco de su ponzoña con… esa cosa que tienen y conciben bebitos mitad y mitad como yo-me apunté.

Los dejé procesar la información, solo un poco y sin darse cuenta de nada ataqué a Victoria tirándola contra la pared, y la destrozó.

-auch, eso dolió, lo siento-puse carita de pena, pero me decidí y la ataqué otra vez tomándola de un brazo y pierna y volví a tirarla a un lado del cuarto en donde estábamos, salvo que esta vez James si reaccionó y trató de ayudarla, cosa que no pudo porque la volví a tomar y la lancé sobre él.

-no tienes que ayudarme papi-dije con voz de niña, me reí por la cara que puso y yo seguí con mi ataque, no dejaría que se salieran con la suya.

Para cuando tenía ya en mis manos la destrucción de Victoria James trató de sacarme un brazo y fue cuando los sentí llegar a la casa.

Emmett fue el primero junto a Carlisle que trataron de sujetar a James pero el muy escurridizo se zafó del agarre del gigante de Emmett. Pero no le daría oportunidad.

-encárguense de Victoria-les grité a mi familia, que todos habían llegado.

-¿Qué es lo que harás tú?-me dijo Tanya llegando a mi lado.

-James es mio-mi voz no podía ser mas oscura y los dejé para dirigirme al vampiro que creía tener ventaja, no se lo daría fácil.

Lo tenía en la mira y el creía ser mas rápido que yo, lo que no contaba es que Edward también me había seguido y el siendo rapidísimo se abalanzó sobre él derribándolo y poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-pero si el buen chico vino en salvación de su mascotita-espetó James.

-papi no debes de hablarle así a tu yerno-le dije con voz regañina.

No pude evitar reír por la cara de ambos, yo no perdí oportunidad de saltarle encima a James y darle un certero golpe en el costado, no lo eliminaría tan rápido aunque esa era la idea de Edward, mas no la mía, lo haría sufrir al bastardo.

-esto fue por decirme mascota porque no soy la mascota de nadie, no soy la perra de nadie-le susurré al oído.

-¿entonces que eres?-dijo con una risa aguda, tiré mas de su pelo revuelto.

-soy la que acabará tu vida por la de mi madre-le di otro golpe que si hubiera sido humano lo dejo sin nuca.

Lo dejé a un lado mientras lo rodeaba, Edward solo me observaba incrédulo por mi forma de actuar, el creía que lo mataría de una vez, eso no era lo que se merecía esta rata inmunda, pobres ratones al compararlo con este.

-tengo una duda papi-lo seguí llamando así para regodearme que nunca seria eso para mi- que es lo que ganas dejando seca a tu victima después de robarle algo tan puro para ella-me puse a su altura en el suelo-ella era pura, ella no hacia nada malo para que le hicieras daño.

-ella era un buen vino, tenia que probarlo- dijo lentamente, saboreé el veneno en mi boca de ira-y no podía dejar que se me perdiera esa presa, no como la anterior, eso si que no-me dijo mirando lejos, dio una risa cínica- esa pequeña humana, la pobre loquita era como un manjar para mi paladar y no podía despreciar ese regalo de la naturaleza, pero el vampiro que trabajaba en el manicomio ese me la arrebató convirtiéndola en un vampiro también, la pobre no sintió nada- dio un suspiro ahogado y yo no podía creer que estaba escuchando- pero me vengué del vampiro matándolo por ser egoísta y tomé a mi otra cantante, a mi otro buen vino.

-Bella –me llamó Edward, no tenia que leer su mente para saber de quien hablaba.

-Alice es la humana de quien hablas-dije con voz plana- ella es la humana que era tu cantante original.

-si-se reía James poniéndose de pie – esa pequeña era mi cantante original pero me encontré en el camino con esa humana que poseí por completo de donde tu fuiste concebida- me dio una mirada que dio escalofríos- mi hija.

-el que te llame papi no te da derecho a llamarme hija, mis padres eran otros que me amaron hasta el ultimo día de su existencia-el rió otra vez y Edward aspiró con fuerza.

-el mató a tus padres-dijo con voz temblorosa.

Miré detenidamente a James, el aliento se me atoró en la garganta, esto era lo que más temía, no quise imaginar que tan cerca lo tuve.

¿Cómo un ser tan despreciable podía ser tan…?

Era James, no había más explicación, y esto solo logró que mi odio hacia el fuera mucho mas grande.

Sin mas lo ataqué otra vez y no me detuve como otras veces, él fue el causante de tantas lagrimas derramadas por la muerte de mi familia, él fue el causante que mi tía fuera condenada a ser una inmortal sin pedirlo, y él fue el causante de que mi madre sufriera por mi causa, no era mi culpa, es la de James por hacerle daño.

James era el único culpable de todo lo que me había pasado en mi vida.

-esto es por Charlie-le di un golpe- esto es por Renné –le di otro golpe- esto es por mi tía Alice-le di otro golpe- y esto es por mi madre, que tuvo que morir por darme a luz y morir en el proceso.

Tuvieron que tomarme entre varios para separarme de aquel cuerpo que estaba quedando destrozado por mis golpes, pero me zafé de mi prisión y seguí con mi cometido, yo sería quien destruyera a ese bastardo, el no sería libre del castigo que le corresponde.


	36. vuelvo a mi amor

**Capitulo 36: vuelvo a mi amor**

**Edward pov**

No podíamos hacer nada para detenerla, la rabia que tenía Isabella era muy grande y Jasper no podía hacer nada para controlarla, su rabia era acompañada por todos nosotros.

Mi familia se había desecho rápidamente de la mujer y vino en nuestra ayuda, cosa que no necesitábamos porque Bella se había encargado de James por completo, su poca sutileza en algunas cosas me dejaba pasmado porque jamás esperé verla de esa manera, pensé que James podía hacerle daño, pero me equivocaba en su totalidad, Bella era tan fuerte que podía sola con él.

Le dio cada golpe con significado y el enterarse que ellos fueron los que mataron a sus padres fue la gota que colmó su vaso.

Ahora ella estaba vengando el sufrimiento de cada uno de los que fueron dañados por este trio de vampiros: Alice, Renné, Charlie, y su madre, pero el que pensara que su madre no sufrió por ella sino por lo que le hizo James fue un alivio para mi, ya que en sueños siempre decía que era su culpa que su madre hubiese muerto.

Ahora esa culpa no la cargaría más en su conciencia.

-Bella-la llamé cuando comenzó a encender el fuego para quemar los restos de James.

-déjala Edward-me detuvo Carlisle- es mejor dejarla sola.

¡No podía hacer eso!

Tenía que estar con ella, pero me dejé arrastrar por mi familia a nuestra casa.

De eso ya había pasado una semana, y Bella todavía no volvía con nosotros.

Cuando me fijé que habían pasado ya todo un día decidí ir en su búsqueda.

No la encontré por ningún lado.

No había rastros de ella, ni una huella o su aroma para saber en donde se encontraba.

No sabía que podía hacer.

-lo que debes de hacer es sentarte y pensar tranquilo Edward-me decía por tercera vez en la hora Tanya, ella al igual que su familia también estaba preocupada por mi Bella y el hecho que no diera señales de vida me preocupaba cada vez más.

-si supiera en donde esta no estaría como ahora, créeme cuando lo digo que no dormiría si lo pudiera hacer pensando en donde puede estar ella ahora.

Su mente recordó una conversación que tuvo con ella en la madrugada del día aquel, pero me bloqueó rápidamente al ser descubierta pensando en eso.

-¿Qué es lo que me ocultas Tanya?- la llamé cuando comenzó a alejarse-Tanya que es lo que me escondes.

-nada, olvídalo-siguió su camino llamando la atención de todos pero si ella tenia una pista y se estaba quedando callada por su antiguo capricho no lo iba a permitir.

-si tu sabes donde se encuentra dímelo ahora-le ordené, pero no contaba que se girara enojada porque casi me deshizo con su mirada laser.

-¿crees que estaría tan nerviosa si supiera donde esta mi hermana sin hacer nada para que vuelva?

-entonces dime porque me bloqueas-le demandé.

Entonces abrió su mente para mí mostrándome la conversación que tuvieron ambas.

_-tengo que pedirte un favor-murmuró bajo._

_-nada pasará cielo-Bella negó con la cabeza y eso llamó su atención.- Isabella…_

_-si algo me pasara-tragó el sollozo que quería salir-si algo me pasara júrame que lo cuidarás, -ante sus palabras arrugó su hermoso rostro y comenzó a negar con la cabeza- por favor hazlo._

_-no puedo hacer lo que me pides, no…-Bella agarró su mano para que no se apartara._

_-Tanya –le rogó con lagrimas en su rostro- no puedo pensar en otra persona para Edward y tu lo amas igual o mas que yo-ella volvió a negar con la cabeza fervientemente- por favor, a menos dime que estarás para él cuando intente hacer una locura._

_Bella sabía cuanto ella me amaba y sentía que ella era la única persona en la cual confiar._

_-tu estarás bien-dijo Tanya- y no habrá nada que hacer así que no te preocupes que nada te pasará y yo estaré ahí cuando Edward te pida tu mano y se casen, porque obviamente aparte de pedirle permiso a Alice debe hacerlo conmigo también._

_-Tanita-su voz cariñosa demostraba cuanto la quería y sonreí por eso._

_-es verdad-dio una sonrisa hermosa-yo soy tu hermana mayor así que primero debe pasar por mi autorización ante la de nadie mas._

_Sonreí ante su loca idea._

_-entonces-me limpió el rostro de sus lagrimas y se fue hacia la puerta-voy a preparar tu cena y te veré en un rato- cerró la puerta tras de ella y me di cuenta que todo lo ultimo que dijo fue una pantomima._

Aquello me había dejado sin habla.

Tanya tenía el rostro compungido y su dolor podía leerlo hasta en su mente.

-jamás dejaría que algo malo le pasara a mi bebé Edward- Tanya temblaba con sollozos silenciosos- ella es mi hermana ante todo y está primero ella antes que tu para mi Edward, si tengo que elegir entre salvarle la vida a Bella o a ti ten por seguro que no vas a dudar jamás mi amor hacia ella, porque es mucho mas grande del que siento por ti.-se fue por el bosque perdiéndose entre los arboles.

-dime Edward ¿Por qué siempre tienes que desconfiar de todos como si estuviéramos en tu contra?-preguntó Emmett ganándose un golpe mio – no te enojes conmigo porque yo no te niego nada Edwarcito-se alejó de mi como siempre sonriendo.

Preferí cerrar mi mente para no seguir escuchándolos, me sentía mal por Tanya y como siempre saltaba a lo negativo contra ella.

Solo esperaba que Bella volviera pronto.

**Bella pov**

Estar frente a la tumba de mi madre me era tan difícil como fácil.

Difícil porque cada día la extrañaba demasiado, había dado su vida por mi y yo ahora había vengado su muerte, ese mal nacido había pagado su deuda con nosotras, eso lo hacia fácil el partir, porque ella ahora descansaba en paz.

-ahora puedo ser feliz mami-dejé las flores en su tumba y en la tumba de mis abuelos también.

Su cuerpo había sido encontrado seis meses después de mi nacimiento por mis abuelos y le dieron sagrada sepultura a Sofía, era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos y los amaba sin haberlos conocido.

Les di una mirada a esa familia mía y emprendí mi viaje de vuelta con los Cullen.

Después de ver como se consumía y el viento se llevaba las cenizas de James partí rumbo fijo a Biloxi, me vine a paso lento para procesar todo lo que había pasado estos días, había dado muerte a la persona mas egoísta del mundo, en su mente James iba a apelar ese lazo que nos unía para que me uniera a él y fuéramos un clan unido.

Mala idea.

Ni aunque mi madre me lo hubiera pedido lo hubiera hecho, digo, era un asesino y yo no iba a andar con un tipo como el ni por nada del mundo.

No abandonaría mi nueva familia y tampoco abandonaría a Edward.

_Lo hiciste, recuerda la promesa que le pediste a Tanya y la carta que dejaste._

Miré para todos lados buscando esa voz.

_No vengas a hacerte la loca conmigo que para eso soy tu conciencia._

Bufé por eso, no sabia que tenia conciencia, sobre todo cuando hago cosas malas.

No seguí prestando más atención a esa parte de mi cabeza estúpida y comencé mi regreso a Denali con mi familia.

Edward siempre estuvo en mi mente y no podía dejar de sentirme culpable por dejarlos de esta manera y sin darle señales de vida o de que nada me había pasado, suspiré por eso, era una persona muy ingrata con mi familia.

No quería hacerlos esperar más y decidí que era hora de volver con ellos.

…

-¡BELLA VOLVIOOOOOOOO!-ese grito solo era de un vampiro que podía dejarte sorda estando a tu lado.

-Emmett bájala en este instante-reclamó Alice dando un pisotón, toda la familia estaba reunida a mi alrededor.

Trataba de contestar cada pregunta y trataba de entender que era lo que me decía Alice a mi lado mientras veía que Rosalie estaba mirando por si traía algún rasguño y Jasper tanteaba mis emociones que obviamente estaban mas que locas por lo abrumada que me sentía con todos encima, salvo uno que buscaba con la mirada efervescentemente.

-si estas buscando a tu novio amado te digo que no esta en casa-me dijo Emmett bajándome.

-¿y donde está?-pregunté dirigiéndome a la puerta de entrada, Jasper me cortó el paso.-Jasper…

-Edward salió con Tanya-me dijo midiendo mis actos, solo atiné a quedarme quieta por esto.

¿Estaba con Tanya?, eso me era extraño a menos que…

-ah, ya veo-musité bajando la mirada, después de todo era lo que yo le había pedido.-voy a… mi habitación-me dirigí a mi lugar y cerré la puerta apoyándome en ella de espalda.

Era esto lo que le había pedido a mi amiga y no tenia que enojarme ahora ya que a pesar de que era unas dos semanas que estuve fuera ella hiciera lo que le pedí, lo que no esperaba era que Edward estuviera ya con ella…

Sacudí mi cabeza, yo había hecho esto, no hice otra cosa que ponerme en marcha por una ducha y me acostaría, solo quería dormir ahora.

Mi momento de ser feliz no sería nunca.

**Edward pov**

Buscar a Tanya por el bosque me tomó mucho tiempo siendo que somos vampiros, sentía que daba vueltas en círculos por el lugar y solo necesitaba decirle que me perdonara por mi impulso de acusarla de esa manera.

-Edward-me susurraba y yo miraba por todos lados, sentía su risa y eso me daba a entender que estaba jugando conmigo, la muy tramposa.

-Tanya vengo a hablar contigo como gente civilizada y no como un par de niños-la sentí resoplar por algún lugar y sin darme cuenta ya la tenia frente a mi.

-eres aburrido-me dijo haciendo una mueca- eres peor con los años.

Sonreí por su actitud tan infantil, esa era mi Tanya.

Me senté en la húmeda nieve y esperé que ella hiciera lo mismo para poder conversar con ella, necesitábamos limar asperezas y no quería estar enojado o que ella lo estuviera.

-la eternidad nos alcanzará sentados aquí Edward-me sermoneó, pero estaba de buen humor que es lo importante.

-quería pedirte disculpas por lo que sucedió en casa, no es bueno que yo reaccione de esa manera contigo siendo mi amiga Tanya-ella desechó con un gesto.

-eso es agua pasada para mi Edward, lo que me importa en este instante es saber que pasa con mi hermanita y que llegue a salvo a nosotros.

-yo también espero lo mismo pero no da aviso si esta bien o si algo ha pasado.

-y lo peor de todo es que su escudo no deja ver a Alice y su condición también se lo impide-resopló, yo le asentí de acuerdo con ella.

-ella debe volver-me repetí otra vez-ella debe volver a mi-Tanya me miró atentamente mientras yo me mecía los cabellos.

-la amas-me afirmó mirándome directamente-la amas y se te nota mucho.

Sonreí por esto y estaba un poco abrumado.

-aunque no la reconociera mi amor renació en el momento en que la vi aquella tarde en nuestra entrada de la casa, sentí algo por ella automáticamente aunque no lo reconociera como amor-sonreí por el recuerdo-y cuando recupero mis recuerdos mis sentimientos se volvieron mas fuertes por ella, la amo-miré a mi acompañante con una sonrisa en mi rostro y ella me imitó- la amo como nunca jamás imaginé amar-Tenía una sonrisa todavía mas grande en mi cara.

Ahora Tanya me miraba con la sonrisa en la cara pero sus ojos se habían puesto tristes y las imágenes en su mente me decían el porqué.

Sabía que era y debía de ser ciego para no saber que ella todavía sentía algo por mi, su mente aunque trataba de bloquearla día a día no podía impedir que se escaparan aquellos pensamientos por mi, por lo que sentía por mi y eso me hacía sentir mal de alguna manera. Aunque no fuera mi culpa.

-no puedo cambiar lo que siento por ella Tanya-le dije en voz baja, ella solo me miraba en silencio así que proseguí- Bella ha tenido mi corazón desde hace mucho y es algo que no puedo deshacer, la amo con todo mi ser Tanya y ella me corresponde de la misma manera.

-lo se-murmuró muy bajo- serías tonto si no le correspondieras de la misma manera -me sonrió-y quiero que sepas que antes de que pidas su mano a Alice debes de hacerlo primero a mi porque yo la vi primero como mi hermana, luego tienes que hacerlo con Eleazar y las demás porque ni loco te saltas a esa parte de la familia, dado que somos como la familia de Bella.

Me reí por su entusiasmo.

-ten por seguro que ustedes serán los primeros.

-solo se feliz Edward– apretó mi mano- sean felices y me doy por pagada.

-lo haré.

Luego de nuestra charla volvimos a casa y fue en la entrada escuché los pensamientos de mi familia y su aroma.

Bella había vuelto.

-¿Dónde está?-me ahorré saludos y explicaciones.

-está en su cuarto Edward- me informó Rosalie,- acaba de quedarse dormida.

No importó nada de lo que quisiera decirme la familia solo quería verla y asegurarme que ella había vuelto a nosotros.

Entré cuidadosamente a su cuarto, a los pies de la cama estaba su bata y por el olor se había dado una ducha, su forma esta iluminada tenuemente por la luz que entraba de la cortina entreabierta y sin hacer mucho ruido, cosa que era fácil, me acerqué a ella, su rostro estaba tranquilo y su boca un poco abierta, su aroma me embriagaba y me hacía cerrar los ojos del placer de tenerla otra vez con nosotros, conmigo.

-Edward-abrí los ojos pensando que estaba despierta pero tenía sus ojos cerrados, y volvió a repetir mi nombre haciéndome sonreír.

-Bella-la llamé muy bajito sin querer despertarla, pero antes que me diera cuenta ella me miraba como si estuviera en trance.

-hola-susurró casi inaudiblemente.

-hola tú-dije devuelta, en mi cara había una sonrisa de felicidad, ella estaba aquí.

-¿Cuánto llevas en mi cuarto?-había algo en su voz que me hizo fruncir el ceño de confusión pero no dejé de sonreír.

-acabo de llegar del bosque, estaba con Tanya-algo pasó por sus ojos y no supe descifrarlo- estaba conversando con ella y cuando llegué aquí sentí tu olor, hemos estado muy preocupados por ti.

-estuve en Biloxi-se sentó en la cama y yo lo hice a su lado- después de que vi consumirse por completo a James me dirigí al pueblo natal mio y de Alice en donde están enterrados nuestros parientes.

-tu madre y tus abuelos-ella asintió pero no me miraba y la distancia que había entre nosotros me parecía inmensa.

-fui hasta su tumba para decirle a mi madre que había vengado su muerte y la de Alice así que podía descansar en paz y yo me quitaba también el peso de su muerte.

-eso es bueno-dije llamando su atención- cuando duermes dices en sueños que es tu culpa su muerte-ella respiró hondo antes de hablar.

-por muchos años me culpé por su muerte y ahora que maté a James sentí que maté al verdadero culpable.

-valga la redundancia.

-y que lo digas.

Cayó un silencio entre nosotros que era incomodo, en realidad, desde que Bella había despertado todo era un poco incomodo y no entendía el porqué.

¿Habría sucedido algo en su ciudad que la dejó así?

¿Habría encontrado algo allá y no me lo decía?

Lo que fuera que hubiese sucedido me tiene en ascuas y no sé como acercarme a ella porque siento que hay una pared de vidrio y…

-Edward te esta saliendo humitos-Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos- estabas tan lejos de aquí que hasta te estabas comiendo el labio.

-ah, eh si- comencé a balbucear sin saber que decir o como plantear mis dudas.

La miraba y no sabía que estaba pasando, mi Bella algo tenía y sentía que estaba alejándome de ella, no sabía que hacer.

-cálmate y dime que sucede-me miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué te sucede Bella?-pregunté al fin, la duda ya me estaba comiendo.

-no te entiendo-ella se alejó otro poco de mí.

-esto mismo Bella-señalé el espacio que nos separaba-te siento lejos y no sé por qué.

Ella se acomodó mejor en la cama y miró por la ventana, seguía sin mirarme.

-¿Dónde esta Tanya?-preguntó al fin, yo contenía el aliento.

-esta con la familia afuera, acabamos de llegar-¿Qué le sucedía?

-¿y como está?-preguntó de nuevo dejándome con tantas cosas en la cabeza.

-ahora bien ya que habíamos discutido y fui a pedirle disculpas.-ahora si había ganado su atención porque frunció el seño en señal de confusión.

-¿Por qué peleaste con Tanya?-me sentí avergonzado por el motivo.

-pensé que ella estaba ocultando el lugar en donde te encontrabas y me estaba volviendo loco por no poder encontrarte y ella tenía su mente bloqueada a mi y decidí preguntarle que era eso-suspiré moviendo mis ideas bien-pensé que todavía tenía ese capricho por mi y lo hacia con ese propósito pero cuando me mostró una conversación que tuvieron ambas me sentí mal por eso.

-sigo sin comprender.

Me tuve que parar de la cama porque sentía que había un agujero entre nosotros, la miré y todavía se encontraba sentada en su cama y yo solo la contemplaba.

-vi que tu le habías pedido que me cuidara si algo te pasaba por culpa de James y ella me echó en cara que antes estabas tu para ella que yo y que no importaba que me pasara siempre estaría preocupada por ti.

-ella es la indicada para estar contigo en caso que yo faltara-dijo después de un momento, eso me hizo enfurecer.

-¿es que acaso te he dado motivos para que dudes de mi amor?-gruñí molesto, ella me miró enarcando una ceja- Bella sé que tuve una amnesia pero jamás he dejado de amarte y no puedo explicar lo que siento por ti en este momento.

Bella seguía sin mirarme y eso me mataba, parece que el sentimiento no era mutuo después de todo.

La miré por última vez antes de dirigirme a la puerta y salir de aquí. Me sentía ahogado en la casa así que partí rumbo al bosque, me enterré en la arena y pateé lo que encontraba, gruñí y grité de frustración y de dolor porque no era lo que yo quería, esto no debía de ser así.

La amaba y sentía que la había perdido, la amaba y sentía que nada importaba ahora, la amaba y no la tenía conmigo.

-si me tienes-dijo detrás.

Me giré en redondo buscándola, y ahí estaba, todavía en pijama y la luz de la noche la iluminaba como la más hermosa de las criaturas, no podía moverme ya que me sentía hipnotizado por ella, se acercó lentamente a mí y su cabello caoba se movía con cada paso que daba, yo seguía sin moverme.

-Bella…

-te amo Edward-me dijo en un gemido lastimero-te amo mas que nada en el mundo y lo he hecho por ochenta y dos años.

-entonces explícame el porqué de tu actitud.-le demandé, Bella suspiró y miró un punto fijo, se me hacía eterno su silencio.

-cuando le pedí el favor a Tanya estaba jugando con una fibra muy delicada de ella y sabía que podía hacerlo, estar contigo-me miró de nuevo y yo veía muchas emociones pasar por ellos- cuando volví esta tarde y me dijeron que habas salido con Tanya pensé que estaba sucediendo lo que yo había pedido.

¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Tan poco confiaba en mi amor por ella?

-sé que me amas Edward-me dijo otra vez, ahora estaba mas cerca mio- y te amo a ti-me dio su mano y la sostuve como ancla al sol.

-Bella… no hay nadie que pueda ocupar mi corazón porque eres el dueño de él.-la miré intensamente para que lo supiera- y te amaré por siempre y por eso que…- sabía que era el momento.

-Edward…-Bella se había dado cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y se puso más que nerviosa.

-sé que si no lo hago ahora seré el mayor de los cobardes así como sé que ahora es el momento- sin mas ceremonias me puse frente a ella en una sola rodilla al suelo y el agarre de su mano fue muy fuerte- Isabella Swan Brandon, eres el amor que vino a mi y me sacó de la oscuridad por la cual estuve hundido por muchas décadas, y ahora que te tengo otra vez a mi lado no quiero estar lejos de ti jamás, ¿aceptarías ser la esposa de este humilde hombre que te ama con locura?-esperar por su respuesta fue corto, con un beso se acercó a mi de rodillas también y me abrazó con fuerza.

-si, si quiero ser tu esposa Edward-me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en la cara que yo imité cuando me acerqué a besarla, pero fuimos interrumpidos por los vítores de nuestra familia a la orilla del bosque.

Nos acercamos a su familia para celebrar el amor que había llegado a nosotros, el amor que siempre sería para nosotros.

-te amo-me dijo bajito cuando yacíamos en su cama una hora mas tarde, ambos desnudos bajo las sabanas de su cama mientras acariciábamos nuestros cuerpos delicadamente.

-y yo a ti-respondí de vuelta.

Jamás me imaginé encontrar el amor, o volver a encontrar a mi verdadero amor que estaba dormido en mi ser, era obvio que Bella despertaría esa parte de mi dormida mas no olvidada de mi alma.

Ella me había dado una y no dejaría ir jamás.

-yo tampoco te dejaré ir otra vez-me dijo dando a entender que había escuchado mi mente.

-te amo-volví a repetirle.

-Y yo igual-me sonrió y la besé de lleno en sus labios.

…**.**

**Que capitulo mas largo y eso me sorprende, bueno niñas este es el final, lo se, pero ya no había nada mas por hacer, ya maté a James y es obvio que esto no se convertirá en una versión fidedigna de la saga ya que…. No importa esto es para ustedes y por eso lo hago….**

**Nos vemos en el epilogo…**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k**


	37. epilogo

**Epilogo**

**Dos años después**

**Edward pov**

-vamos Bella que tu puedes- alentaba mientras ella daba a luz a nuestro hijo o hija.

-Bella ya le veo la cabeza y será igual a su papá-le comentaba Carlisle quien se encargó de todo su cuidado.

-ya no doy-jadeó por aire y yo besé su frente- no puedo más.

-un puje mas amor y todo terminará-le dije para animarla-piensa que ya lo tendremos en nuestros brazos, no te rindas.

Bella lo intentó una última vez y lo hizo con mucha fuerza.

Y luego…

Su llanto.

-felicidades chicos es una hermosa niña-Carlisle me la entregó y ver su rostro, aunque era arrugado por el llanto fue lo mas hermoso en mi vida, luego de su madre claro.

Carlisle se encargó de Bella mientras yo limpiaba a la niña y ordenaba un poco el desastre que había hecho el parto, aunque se le notaba exhausta por todo el trabajo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que competía con la mía.

Cuando Carlisle me dijo que Bella ya estaba lista me acerqué a la cunita que habíamos dispuesto para la niña y la tomé cuidadosamente, maravillándome de su belleza y que en realidad ella estaba aquí.

-si la sigues viendo de esa manera la vas a gastar-me bromeó en voz baja mi esposa, yo solo seguí sonriendo y Bella rió con ganas por mi actitud.

Le llevé la bebé a Bella y quedó tan maravillada como lo estaba yo en este preciso instante.

-es hermosa-dije mirándolas a las dos.

-se parece a ti-tomó su pequeña manito y jugaba con sus dedos.

-se parece a Katherine- me fijé que tenia el mismo ceño fruncido de ella, aunque era igual de hermosa.

Habíamos estado solos una buena cantidad de tiempo y sentía a mi familia que ya no daba mas de la curiosidad por conocer a nuestra hija.

Y lo hicieron saber.

-¿ya podemos entrar?

-toda la familia esta fuera esperando conocer a la nueva integrante-dijo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Le di mi asentimiento a Carlisle y abrió la puerta para que pasaran todos, incluyéndola.

-oh Bella es hermosa-arrulló Esme mirando a mi hija.

-es lo mas lindo que he visto en mi vida-dijo Rosalie.

-¿y yo que amor?

-Emmett no te puedes comparar con esta belleza-le sermoneó Jasper.

Mientras mi familia se dedicaba a observar a nuestra hija una persona que esperaba con ansias en la entrada de la habitación entró calladamente.

-¿quieres verla?- le pregunté y me dio un si susurrado, la cargué para que viera a su nueva hermana.

Se dedicó a observarla calladamente por unos momentos y me preguntaba si sentiría celos de ella, esperaba que no. Contuve la respiración hasta que se formó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-se parece a mi-Katherine la acariciaba delicadamente y todos no decían nada para no romper este momento y lo agradecía.

-es porque ella es tu hermanita-le dijo Eleazar mirándola atentamente.

Katherine Sofía era nuestra primera hija, nos habíamos enterado de su venida una semana después de que Bella aceptara casarse conmigo, y el miedo que tuve en ese instante fue muy grande por las leyendas de niños que eran descendencia de vampiros, pero recordando de como nació Bella fue peor todavía, al menos el embarazo de ella fue del mismo periodo de una humana o casi, y ahora parecía una niña de diez años que era una retrato de Bella pero tenia mis ojos y nariz.

Ni yo creía que esto pudiera suceder, pero Bella al parecer si, ya que esto estaba sucediendo en realidad.

-¿puedo cargarla?

-eso no se pregunta-Bella se la entregó y como buena hermana que quería ser la arrulló y le cantó

-¿como se llamará esta hermosa?-preguntó Tanya mirando a sus dos ahijadas- porque ahora podemos ponerle Odeth como la princesa cisne-bromeó ganándose la risa de los demás.

-en realidad le pondremos Elena y de segundo nombre Sasha, por su madre chicas-le dijo Bella mirando atentamente a cada una de las hermanas Denali, que sin mas estaban con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-gracias-murmuraron y nos quedamos mirando a la nueva integrante en brazos de su hermana.

De Jacob no volvimos a saber jamás, aunque tampoco me preocupaba ese asunto a Bella si, y no era para menos ya que fue su impronta, y sus sentimientos no habían cambiado hacia mi si lo habían hecho con él, aunque no fue para preocuparse.

Lo preocupante para mi familia fue cuando encontré lo que llamaba Aro, mi cantante, era lo mismo que le pasó al donante de esperma como le llamaba Bella a James cuando sucedió, el problema fue cuando pude detectar algo de su atención hacia mi y yo hacia ella.

Me sentí como un imán que no quería dejar ir y a la vez asqueado conmigo mismo por hacerle esto a Bella, pero mi amor a mi familia y esposa junto a Katherine que estaba recién nacida fue lo que me frenó por mucho en matarla y alejarme de ella.

Nos mudamos a la semana siguiente, solo Bella y Katherine dejando a la familia para afianzar el alejamiento que tuve con mi esposa después de controlar mis impulsos.

Tener a mi lado al amor de mi existencia, a mis hijas y familia me sentí mas completo y no era porque ya los tuviera a todos juntos, sino por el hecho que éramos una familia y no podíamos separarnos jamás.

**Fin….**

…

**Ok, sé que no es el epilogo largo que se espera pero es lo que yo sentía, me refiero a que nada mas podía decirse sobre este grupo de vampiros, y estoy conforme con esto.**

**Así que comienzo a agradecer por seguirme en esta nueva aventura como escritora y espero que haya sido de su agrado este fic…**

**Nos veremos en otro momento**

**Xoxo**

**Francés-k**


End file.
